Winter Storm Jessica & Aubrey
by mphs95
Summary: Jessica & Aubrey, navigating through their version of a relationship, are at a crossroads of an important step two lovers make. At the same time, Winter Storm Jonas keeps them snowbound at his house all weekend. Does the storm push them to move forward together? Read and find out. Takes place post 11 x 10 Doom In The Boom. Later chapters may have an 'M' rating.
1. Early Mornings and Frustrations

**January 22, 2016**

Aubrey was sound asleep under the covers except for the top of his bed head when the phone rang just before 6:00 AM. Moving his hand from under the blanket, he groped around and found his phone. After squinting from the bright light, he saw who was calling and answered it in a sleepy voice. "Booth? Oh hey, Doctor B, what's up?"

He listened for a moment before his head came up in a flash. "Hacker wants us to meet with him now? For what?"

Aubrey continued to listen. "Our expense reports from December? Case updates, too? Hacker can't wait two hours for that! Are you kidding me?" The agent said in a raised voice.

The man visibly blanched as he listened to the caller. "Okay, sorry, Doctor B. You're right, I shouldn't kill the courier. Tell Booth I'll meet him there as soon as I can. Thanks. Bye."

Aubrey ended the call and threw his phone on the nightstand before wiping his face in frustration. Deputy Director Stark was off on medical leave due to knee surgery and wouldn't be back for another four weeks. Until then, they had to report to Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker. He met him for the first time last week and the stories Booth gave didn't do him justice.

The adjectives Booth used, ' _Doofus', 'Asshole',_ and _'Jackass'_ were too nice.

He moved to get up, but was blocked by a weight next to him. "Get up, Skinner. Daddy has go to work with Uncle Booth for a bullshit meeting."

When he moved, he got up and stumbled into the bathroom where he quickly shaved, showered, and brushed his teeth. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his wallet and badge before obtaining his weapon from the mini safe. After feeding the cat, he put on his coat and grabbed his laptop case. Opening the door, he was greeted with the blowing snow outside.

Then, he remembered that he didn't park in the garage the night before due to the late hour he got home…the garage he used faithfully since he started renting Booth and Brennan's restored Mighty Hut last summer.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

After he started his SUV, it took ten minutes to clear the snow off in the blustery weather. When done, he cursed the large blanket of white that dumped on his driveway during the night before he got in and slowly moved towards the street. It was close, but he was able to get out by a squeaker.

"Thank God I used the snow blower before going out last night."

His morning got worse when he realized he had no time to get a morning donut and coffee for his commute. By the time Aubrey arrived at the Hoover at 7:15, he had graduated to very irritated. As he got out of his vehicle, he saw Booth pull in and get out before slamming his door looking equally infuriated. The two gave a cursory morning greeting before the two entered the building.

* * *

As they walked out of Hacker's office at 8:35, Aubrey looked at Booth in silent agreement.

Over an hour of their lives spent with a bucket of hot air that the two agents would never get back. Stark could not come back from leave fast enough to take their division back.

As Booth had predicted in the elevator, the meeting consisted of part picking apart the expenditure reports from December's undercover investigation at the Frontier Games, quick current case updates, time frame for warrant returns, and part fishing expedition regarding Doctor Brennan. It seemed that Hacker relished his temporary assignment, as their division stopped reporting to him years earlier.

While heading to their respective offices, the two men made a plan to work on warrant returns for him and budget reports for Booth for a few hours before leaving by early afternoon to avoid the traffic that would be afoot. Several federal and city buildings were already closed and rumor had it the city itself may do the same.

In the break room, he grabbed a quick cup of coffee with a Styrofoam cup and was pissed to see that there were no donuts left.

Tired and hungry, he walked into his office a few minutes later and closed his eyes before grabbing his _The Day The Earth Stood Still_ mug that Jessica got him for Christmas. He poured the lackluster java into it and took a large chug. When he felt the cobwebs leave his head, he unlocked his computer and found his pepper beef jerky in his emergency food drawer.

As he chewed in satisfaction, he began reading his emails and groaned as he found two by Karen Delfs, one thanking him for the third time for his contribution to her profile for a recent case and a second asking about his weekend plans.

He rolled his eyes as he thought of the numerous times since they had met that she attempted to flirt with him. He was trying to be nice by playing dumb, but he was afraid that one day, she would push boundaries and he would have be blunt in his lack of interest in her.

He was about to type a reply when he heard a buzz and smiled when he saw it was a voice text from Jessica. Pushing PLAY, he listened.

 _ **"Where are you, Superman? I came by to start laundry and bring you coffee, but you weren't there. Lucky for us I have your emergency key."**_

Aubrey sent a text back. _**Booth & I called 2 mtg at 7ish w Hacker. No bkft!**_

As he drank another chug of coffee, his phone buzzed again. Seeing it was Jessica, he played it. " _ **What an asshole to call a meeting that early on a day like this. Do you have enough food in your desk stash?"**_

He laughed at the redhead's response before responding. _**Yes he is.**_ _**Have jerky but will get donut soon. C u 4 lunch?**_

When she responded, he pressed PLAY. " _ **Sure, but the diner is closed due to the snow. I hope you have food at your house."**_

Aubrey heaved a sigh of relief that he had leftovers as well as groceries he bought Tuesday when he heard about the blizzard coming. Smiling, he sent a message.

 _ **We won't starve.**_

A minute later, he saw she sent another message. " _ **Cool, see you later, Superman."**_

Smiling, Aubrey put his phone down as he thought of the perky redhead. His best friend…and object of intense lust.

He was lucky to have her as his friend and being her lover would be the cherry on his sundae. Aubrey knew they would get there, but they agreed to be careful with their progress.

But then he remembered last night at her apartment.

After they watched a movie, their conversation turned into a kiss…or maybe two before they lost count when he pulled her into his lap. Soon after that, her shirt somehow became unbuttoned before his lips found the velvet skin on her collarbone and chest area encased in black lace while his hands explored her upper body and eventually, her appealing backside.

Her hands weren't idle as they were under his shirt caressing his skin while her lips were exploring his neck and earlobe when they weren't kissing his lips. They were thirty-two and almost twenty-eight years old respectively, but they were acting like horny teenagers.

And it felt awesome.

Just when things were beginning to get interesting, they were interrupted by her roommate arriving home early around 11:15 PM, soaked from the snow blowing outside. Common sense kicked in as he realized that things may have been going too fast. While his hormonal head was telling him to go for it, his other head splashed the cold water of reality on him.

Reluctantly, he went home, texting her when he arrived so she wouldn't worry. Unfortunately, instead of being tired, he was wide awake as his blood was sizzling. The visions in his head from their date made sleep very difficult.

He wouldn't deny that he was strongly attracted to her physically, but it was more than that for him.

Jessica Warren was kind, generous, loyal, smart as hell with the 168 IQ and Mensa membership to prove it, and while blunt, genuinely cared for others. While in the past, he and a woman would for the most part follow the three date rule with the occasional one night stand, Jessica was different.

She had to be different, because _they_ were different.

What they had was not just a potential relationship, but a possible lifetime together. One false move and not only that, but their deep friendship could be destroyed. Both knew what was at stake here and each were determined not to mess it up.

However, after the bombing, he realized it wasn't just lust he felt or even mere romantic feelings.

He was in love with her. All encompassing, needing, passionate, lifetime commitment love with her. He was fairly certain she felt the same for him.

However, both were scarred in the past from love with parental examples of commitment and marriage sorely lacking. Both focused on their careers to make something of their lives, pushing thoughts of a serious relationship aside. When they had their first post case dinner, they decided to be friends.

But, that pesky love thing snuck up on both of them. Before they knew it, they were having a first date over pigeon and talk of faith in their federal government. Each knew that they sucked at relationships.

However, they were learning together. Sure, others had their opinions of their…whatever the hell it was, but they were finding their way at their own pace…their own time.

Which brought him back to the present. He was concerned that Jessica drove in this horrid weather, but he knew that she would be careful. He was more concerned about a weather report he read on the FBI's intranet advising people to get to where they needed to go by 3:00 PM for the weekend. However, tonight's plans were to attend a party at Daisy's apartment along with Booth, Doctor B., and others from the lab.

Suddenly, a thought came to him.

Two people attracted to the other, a snow storm threatening to shut them in…all night together…maybe tomorrow, too. What could those two people do shut in over a weekend blizzard? Aubrey not only knew…but could see it clear as day.

Jessica naked in his bed with that beautiful red hair spread out on a pillow.

Together in the shower of the master bathroom where he could take her against the tiles, legs around his waist holding him tight.

The two of them in the large tub with bubbles from the bottle of the Japanese Cherry Blossom bubble bath that he picked up from _Bath and Body Works_ as soon as he saw it in her bathroom.

The lit fireplace where the two would lay out on a blanket and love the night away…with Skinner in another part of the house.

He was enjoying their time together getting to know the other, but the further along they were, the more frequent the urge to rip her panties off and hump her beautiful brains out took over his thoughts. Whenever his hands began to have a mind of their own, he remembered that if they were going to be successful, they had to go slowly.

Making love would cross a line that if done prematurely could cause them to lose each other.

They couldn't let that happen.

Pushing his less than friendly thoughts away for the time being, he went back to reading his email. He was about to answer one from Booth regarding a budget item when he heard a knock on his door.

Before he could say anything, a windblown Jessica, red hair covered with a few snowflakes, opened the door. It did not escape him that she was holding a bag from the _Royal Diner_ as well as a drink carrier with four drinks.

"Hey Superman, I know how grumpy you get without food, so I decided to feed you."

The agent smiled before he remembered the snow. "Jess, the weather is shitty as all get out. You shouldn't have done this. Look at you, you're covered in snow."

The anthropologist put a face of mock sternness on her face. "James Aubrey, when a person brings you food, what do you say?"

Humbled, he smiled. "Thank you. Wait a second, you said the diner was closed!"

The anthropologist smiled. "It is, but I was able to sneak in there for a quick breakfast as well as order something for you before Frankie decided to close."

The smells alone were driving the agent mad. "I'm so hungry. You really didn't have to do this, though."

Jessica smiled as she closed the door and walked towards him before setting the items on the desk and grabbing a coffee with a "J" marked in white grease pencil on the top. "I'm taking over your house today to do my laundry as well as make a couple dishes for Daisy's party. The least I can do is feed you some eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, a bagel, large cup of Royal Diner coffee, the coffee I brought you this morning, and an orange juice."

Aubrey quickly opened the cartons. Grabbing a fork, he stabbed a bunch of egg and stuffed it in his mouth. "Does Daisy really think she's going to pull off this party when most people are probably going to stay home tonight?"

"She took little Lance to her parents last night and the guy she's seeing is staying over. I would think that with this weather they would just fuck like rabbits all weekend, but I think she wants to show off her new firefighter to everyone."

"She does realize that they are talking about closing roads, which could make it difficult for people to get there?" Aubrey asked before chomping on bacon.

"It's Daisy, Aubrey. She's got a will, so there's always a way." Jessica said before noting the agent's fatigue and tenseness. "What's wrong, Superman? Is it the meeting you got called to?"

The agent sucked down some OJ before putting the cup down. "Yeah because we had to get up way too early and drive through this mess to explain every item on the Stanley Belridge case on our December expense report and insignificant updates to our cases before he tried to get Booth to spill about Doctor B. Then, Karen sent another email asking if I wanted to go see a play with her at the Round House next weekend. I've tried acting stupid so I don't hurt her feelings, but I can't do that forever."

Aubrey rubbed his temples with his hand, not wanting to explain that the other reason for his tenseness was sitting in front of him. Thankfully, she accepted it.

"I feel like I'm to blame because we decided not to advertise that we're dating. You can tell her if you want."

"No, I don't need to. My personal life is no one's business, especially Karen Delfs. If it keeps up, though I'll do it. I just hate to embarrass her."

The redhead pondered for a moment as she realized her Man of Steel would need more than food to even his balance. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Those bootleg Perry Mason movies I ordered came in yesterday and I have them with me. Why don't I get out of your hair so I can get laundry and food for the party done so we can chill with a cheesy TV movie before getting ready for the party? We can see who solves the case first and laugh at the 80s clothes and hair."

"If there still is a party—"

"Aubrey, be nice." Jessica said smacking his arm while laughing. "So, cheesy movie with Skinner this afternoon?"

Aubrey looked at Jessica through more alert eyes and saw the dark circles and tiredness. Putting his lustful thoughts aside for the moment, he took her hand. "You look like you could crash, Jess. Up early working on your dissertation again?"

"Yep, four o'clock this morning."

"Jess!" Aubrey yelled. "I didn't leave your place until almost midnight. You haven't slept for shit!"

"I'll be fine, Superman. I'll sack out on your couch for a bit, okay?" The two came together in a sweet kiss before breaking. "I'm sorry Kristi came home early last night."

Aubrey smiled. "It's okay. Besides, I'm enjoying going slow."

"Yeah…slow is good." Jessica said with a smile before yawning. "Now get your work done so you can get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am." Aubrey said. "Send me a text so I know you got there okay."

"Sure thing. Now, enjoy your breakfast, Superman."

"I will, Lois. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jessica said in a soft voice before turning around and walking out the door. She leaned against the door for a moment and exhaled.

"Slow is not good. Slow is getting frustrating." Jessica muttered as she walked down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Aubrey watched as Jessica leaned against his office for a second before disappearing.

"Slow is not good. Slow is really starting to suck." He said to himself before going back to work.


	2. A Change of Plans

_**Here's Chapter 2 folks. I hope you enjoy as April 14th creeps closer at a snail's pace.**_

 _ **'M' Rated parts folks.**_

* * *

At 11:30, Jessica at the dining room table taking notes for her dissertation research while the last of her laundry was in the dryer. Usually, she gave this laser focus, but this morning she couldn't as her attention kept wandering.

Aubrey was right when he said she looked tired. However, she wasn't too tired to not notice him checking her out. It took all she had not to jump over his desk and make out with the man. However, it didn't stop her from thinking about it.

 _Jessica walks into his office wearing a dress, her sexiest lingerie, and black heels before immediately locking the door. Aubrey immediately comes from behind the desk to greet her in an embrace. She would respond by gently nibbling on his ear, something she knew the agent loved._

 _After quickly taking off his service weapon and jacket, she would loosen his tie and they would remove it together before she unzipped his pants. Quickly walking her backwards to the desk, he would dramatically sweep the items to the floor before picking her up and putting her on the desk. Making out for several minutes, his hand would move her dress up to her waist before attempting to remove her panties. When he couldn't get them off fast enough, he would rip them open in a pique, pull down his pants and boxers, and plunge inside of her._

 _Their coupling would be fast and lustful. When it was over, they would smile at each other with a promise of things to come._

BUZZZZ!

Jessica was startled by the dryer buzzing. Feeling flushed, she looked at the table again and scrunched her face before shutting her book with a flourish. "Enough is enough."

She got up and walked to the laundry room where she grabbed her clothes. After folding them, she walked into the downstairs bathroom and retrieved her lingerie, including her new items from Victoria's Secret. She maxed out her VS Angels card last weekend, but Aubrey's reaction to her new push up bra last night made it all worth it.

Taking them into her living room, she started folding them as she remembered back to the previous evening.

Jessica only meant to give him a few kisses, but Aubrey dragged her into his lap. Next thing she knew, they were all over each other. After Kristi came home, he pulled back from her, saying that it was late. Jessica figured it was because the mood was broken or he wasn't ready yet.

But was he ready? Was she ready? Or were they both just really horny? One thing she knew was they turned each other on and coming together would be explosive.

Maybe she just needed to take her cue from Aubrey because she was certain he would tell her when he was ready. No way would she push him before he was prepared to be fully intimate. She couldn't lose her best friend because to be separated from her Superman would be to lose a part of herself.

But…if they want to fool around from time to time, no harm in that.

Her decision made, she finished folding before heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch. First she checked on the homemade pasta sauce she was making for lasagna simmering on the stove. She knew Aubrey would be starving by the time he got home and how much he loved her cooking.

She then turned on the oven before grabbing ingredients to make chocolate chip and sugar cookie dough for cookies later. Daisy was providing all alcohol for the party but Jessica, Dr. B, and Andie were providing food for tonight. Angela and Hodgins donated hot sauce for everyone since they weren't able to attend.

Putting the completed dough in the fridge, she stopped when she saw four cans of Vernors' Ginger Ale. She remembered telling Aubrey three weeks ago about how she loved the stuff when she attended Michigan State. While other ginger ale was available, this stuff was the best, bar none.

Not easy to find outside of the Midwest, she knew Aubrey must have done a lot of searching in stores and the internet to find it. Touched that he got it for her, she shut the fridge door and got a vision.

 _Jessica was making dinner in the open kitchen when Aubrey walked in the front door. Walking up to her, he came up to her from behind, put his arms around her and nibble on her neck. "Hello."_

 _"Hi yourself." She purred as she felt his hand go under her shirt and up to her breast._

 _Before she knew it, he whipped her around and they engaged in a hot kiss. Suddenly, he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. The couple started to make out heavily when his hand went up her skirt._

BEEP!

BUZZZZZZZZ!

"Ugh!" Jessica growled, her second Aubrey fantasy interrupted, this time by simultaneous beeping of the oven and buzzing of her phone. Looking at the oven, she saw it was to temperature. Satisfied, she peeked at her phone and was happy to see it was Aubrey.

 ** _Finally leaving. Karen found me in prkg garage. Talked ear off. ETA 40 min w snow._**

The redhead felt a wave of nausea in her stomach at the mention of the BRIU analyst. She met Karen a couple of weeks after the bombing and immediately picked up on the other woman's interest in her Superman. Today, she caught her hiding in the hall as she stepped out of Aubrey's office.

Logically, she knew Aubrey wasn't interested in her. More than once, he told her that analyst was good at her job but was weird and annoying. Emotionally, Jessica wanted to rip the bitch's fake red hair out one strand at a time. If she ever found out that Karen made a move on Aubrey, she might go after her with the lab's bone saw.

Pushing the twit out of her mind, Jessica walked to the large backyard window. Observing the heavy snow and blowing winds, she hoped Aubrey would be home sooner than later. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to Daisy's, but she was making food for the party and other guests needed to eat.

Shaking off her concern, she concentrated on lunch. After putting the lasagna together, she put it in the oven and set the timer. When done, she prepped the ingredients for the vegetable pizza for tonight's party.

* * *

Aubrey arrived home around 12:45 PM. After he changed, the two enjoyed her lasagna, but soon got involved in an important debate.

"No way, Superman. No way in hell." Jessica said as she drank her Vernors.

"Uh, yeah way. Acropolis Pizza in Syracuse is the best. Greek-style and it got me through many nights studying for finals." Aubrey countered, noting that she was enjoying the ginger ale he tracked down for her.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey, but East Lansing has the best pizza with Georgio's on Grand River. They fueled me whenever I had to study for a test, and they had Greek style, too."

"Syracuse kicks MSU's ass anytime." Aubrey said.

"Really?" Jessica said. "I didn't see the Orange during March Madness last year."

Aubrey squinted his eyes. "Very low, Jess."

"Well, green and white trumps orange every time, Agent Aubrey. Now, let's finish eating and watch movies. I think we both need a lazy day."

A few minutes later, as Aubrey watched Jessica clear the table, a warm feeling set inside him.

 _'How nice would it be to enjoy every day like this in our home.'_

* * *

At 4:30, the two were sitting on the couch sitting on the couch laughing their heads off as Hosehead the Dog saved the day in _Strange Brew_. Jessica's legs were draped across Aubrey's lap with their arms around each other _._ The redhead looked at the clock and noted the time. She was very content to be curled up with Aubrey, but they had plans.

"Aubrey, we have to get ready to go."

The agent, comfortable with a warm Jessica next to him, groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. People are still attending and I'm making some of the food since Daisy's culinary skills…are challenged."

"Hey, I ate her pigs in a blanket from Christmas. Speaking from a man who loves food, challenged is being polite."

Jessica giggled as she was getting up. "I know, I know. Come on, Agent Aubrey. I'll grab my stuff and use the spare bathroom upstairs so you can get ready in yours."

Aubrey grabbed her arm. "No, you can have my bathroom. I'll take that one. Crap! I forgot that drain has been plugging up lately. I'll just use the downstairs one."

"Superman, your clothes are upstairs."

"I hid my clothes today in Booth's old man cave so they wouldn't be covered in cat fur and it doesn't take much to bring my electric razor down. You're my guest. I insist."

 _'Superman is such a gentleman.'_ Jessica thought before getting up. "Okay. Let me get my stuff and I'll head up. Thanks."

Aubrey watched as she grabbed the black garment bag hanging over the chair. "Is that your outfit for tonight?"

The redhead turned before going up the stairs. "Yes. I picked it up when I went shopping with Andie and Daisy last weekend."

Unzipping the dress, she pulled it out and showed it to Aubrey. It was knee length, short sleeved, and lace pleated. The neckline was round, but with a decent push up bra, there would be modest view of the cleavage.

"What do you think?"

Aubrey admired it, a lot. Anything was pretty on her, but the color was a perfect match for Jessica's eyes. He loved her in green. "Um….very nice. I-I'll go upstairs and get my stuff."

"Thank you." Jessica said as he walked by her. She smiled to herself, secretly proud that she reduced him to almost stuttering. Before she could ponder further, he came back.

"All yours, Ms. Warren."

"Thank you." Jessica responded before heading up the stairs. Taking two steps, she turned and pointed her finger. "No nibbling on the munchies!"

Aubrey saluted. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Be down shortly."

The lanky man watched as his girlfriend walked up the stairs and disappeared. Taking in a deep breath, he headed to the bathroom. After a quick shave, he got into the shower, but images of her in his upstairs raced through his mind.

Rubbing the cherry scented shower gel all over her wet, slick body. Water pebbling onto her breasts. Her hand slowly gliding down to her private area and pleasuring herself…

 _'Damn it!'_ He yelled snapping out of his trance when he felt his erection rise. Usually, he could rub it out in the shower, but it felt wrong to do it while she was with him.

Besides, while they were horny, they weren't ready to make love…or Jessica wasn't. She would tell him when it was time. When that time came…hopefully his bed won't be destroyed in the process.

He thought of all the things that would repulse him…his hirsute lunch lady from high school…the dead bodies he had encountered since starting to work with the lab…the old food from the _Spicemobile_ when they were working the Chili Reuben case.

After a minute, he was back to normal. Relaxed, he hurried and finished his shower before getting dressed. Coming out into the living room, he heard Jessica singing along on her phone to Dorothy's _Wicked One_ and smiled. As he was putting his socks, her laundry basket that had been taunting him since he came home beckoned. No, one thing in particular.

No, he wasn't a teenager anymore. He was not going to snoop.

But this time, the temptation was too strong as she wasn't in the room. Knowing she would be occupied for a while, he finally gave in and he made his way over. Carefully, his finger sifted through her delicates, finding a few other items in particular that he wanted to see her in.

Then a flash of teal. Pulling on it, he opened it up admired the item. He liked the bow strategically placed between the breasts, like unwrapping a present. Suddenly, his heart raced as he wondered how it look on Jessica.

Even better, feel on Jessica before and after he took it off…or left it on while he made her scream.

"Don't worry about the cookies, Jess. I'd rather nibble on you any day."

* * *

Jessica got into the shower and groaned as the three shower heads massaged her body. Never had she encountered something like this. She felt sad that Doctor B and Agent Booth were unable to live here after what happened. However, a selfish part of her was glad because Aubrey now lived in this awesome house.

Jessica smiled as she thought about the man downstairs currently in the shower…soapy and wet all over his slight but very delectably toned body. He was always very meticulous in all that he did, and she had no doubt that he would be the same with her.

He would apply shower gel over her wet body, making sure not to miss anything. His long, nimble fingers, perfected through hours of game playing on his XBOX, finding her most sensitive areas to make her cry out. When that was done, he would turn her around and drill her into the wall, hitting her g-shot at just the right angle. Or even just take her from behind.

She would be lying if she hasn't thought about indulging in some afternoon delight with Aubrey on his couch once or twice earlier today. No…several times, but they made a pact to go slow to preserve their friendship. She also remembered her earlier vow to take her cue from Aubrey.

But it was getting harder to go slow. After he almost died last month, she realized that her feelings went far past friendlier than friendship feelings…past attraction…past lust.

Love. An emotion she never planned on having.

Thinking about it made her lower body heat up. Her fingers were itching to grab the removable shower head and give herself satisfaction. It wouldn't be the first time she had to do so after a night with Aubrey.

But she couldn't. It didn't feel right with him downstairs getting ready. Knowing she needed to release the tension, she made herself think of things that were major turn offs.

Corporate assholes who abused animals for inhuman animal testing. The frat boys at MSU who would show off in an attempt to nail her. Oliver Wells…the world's biggest douchebag. No, second biggest behind Andrew Hacker.

At a point where she could be around Aubrey, Jessica finished her shower. Getting out, she put on her new push up bra and her eyes bulged as she saw how much bigger her modest breasts were. After getting dressed, she walked into her boyfriend's bedroom and admired herself in the mirror. With her black cardigan sweater, she knew she made the right choice when shopping last weekend.

Her choice of evening attire had nothing to do with the fact that Aubrey liked her in green because he said it brought out her eyes. Nor the fact that his eyes turned to saucers when he saw her breasts in her other black bra last night.

Oh hell, the lanky man had everything to do with her attire tonight.

Suddenly, she felt dampness in her panties as thoughts of being snowbound with Aubrey made her feel warm…fuzzy…comfortable…sexy…creative in keeping each other warm…

 _'Enough of that! If Aubrey is not ready to be intimate, he's not ready for me to spend the night with him. Aubrey will let me know when the time is right. '_ Jess thought to herself before repeating her recent mantra in a failed attempt to stop her horniness as she went back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

 _'We're going slow…we're going slow…we're going slow...'_

* * *

By 5:30, Daisy had not rescheduled the party, but most that were invited had already canceled due to the weather.

Jessica was in the kitchen with an apron on spooning cookie dough onto two greased sheets. She had just put them in the oven when she sensed Aubrey walk into the kitchen. When he tried to sneak some vegetable pizza on the counter, she smacked his hand. "No, that's for Daisy's party!"

"But I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, Aubrey. Eat something else."

"Fine."

He said as he looked in the fridge before pulling out some cold pizza and took a bite. "I don't get why she hasn't canceled yet." He said with a full mouth.

"Because once Daisy gets a thought into her head, that's it." Jessica said before turning around to face the agent. It took all she had not to drool.

He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the top three buttons open, making his blue eyes pop and giving her a hint of the defined chest she felt last night. He had on gray trousers that showed off his butt beautifully when he reached down in the fridge for a bottle of Mexican Coke.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear her name at first. When she realized that Aubrey was saying something, she snapped back. "Hmmm?"

The agent knew she was staring. He purposefully picked out blue for the evening, remembering a comment she made that the color brought out his eyes. Not wanting to embarrass her, he kept his flattery to himself as he pointed outside the kitchen window.

"Jess, look at this mess! It's a blizzard out there and it's only going to get worse. Is it worth us driving out in this crap? They've already closed the airports and some highways are shutting down."

"You grew up in New York and you're afraid to drive in the snow?" She said jokingly.

Aubrey looked at her as he ate another bite of pizza. "Uh, yeah, when it piling up like it is."

"It has its challenges." Jessica conceded before hearing a buzz on her phone. Looking over, she pushed the touch screen until she found what she was looking for. "Rudolfo and his girlfriend can't make it. The roads by Stacy's house just closed."

Aubrey put the pizza on a napkin he had and set it on the counter. "I don't want to disappoint your fellow squintern or miss out on Doctor B's awesome whore sauce, but I think Daisy would understand if we chose not to risk our lives."

"Don't call the puttanesca sauce _'whore sauce'_ , Superman."

"That's what Booth calls it." Aubrey said. "Don't change the subject, though. They've already put out winter advisories to stay off the roads, Jess. I would rather not go out if I can avoid it."

Jessica had to admit he had a point. Daisy was her friend, but a driving adventure in these winter conditions wasn't worth their lives. Hearing her phone buzz, she saw there was a message from Andie. Quickly reading it, she looked up at Aubrey.

"Andie and Wendell just bailed. She almost got into an accident coming home from the hospital." Seeing Aubrey's face, she finished. "She's all right. Just really shook up."

She checked another item on her phone before typing a message. "According to Twitter, at least a foot has dropped already. I'll let Daisy we're not coming and then I'll head on home myself."

Jessica hit SEND, but before she could put her phone down, Aubrey surprised her. "Good plan regarding Daisy, but you're staying here this weekend."

Jessica was shocked. "W-we haven't spent the night at each other's places yet."

"I know that, Jess, but I don't want you driving home in this."

The redhead looked out the window and debated between secretly happy to be snowbound with Aubrey and afraid of what it could lead to. Two days of constant sexual frustration may just kill her.

But then she saw the genuine concern in Aubrey's blue eyes and melted as she could tell his main concern was her safety. He was an FBI agent and she was a forensic anthropologist, a couple who were being responsible by progressing their relationship gradually.

"Aubrey, you're right. I should stay until the weather improves. I'm going to finish this up here and change. If you're game, we can have munchies for dinner."

 _'Maybe she will change into that teal thing.'_ Aubrey pondered as he pictured her sitting on his lap feeding him wearing only that item. "Sounds good to me."

Jessica mentally calculated what she washed today and realized what was missing. "I need to borrow pajamas, though."

' _Hopefully, you won't need pajamas._ ' Aubrey thought as he had plenty of ideas to keep her warm. Suddenly, he mentally smacked himself upside the head. _'Quit being a hornball, Aubrey. Just because you want her naked or in that nightie you saw in the basket does not mean you pressure her. She will let you know when the time is right. However, it doesn't mean you can't make out with her, though.'_

Pulling himself together, Aubrey replied with, "Sure, no problem."

"Um…are you sure, Superman?" Jessica asked, questioning more than if she would have proper sleeping attire.

Understanding the real question, the agent walked up until he was face to face with the redhead. "Of course! We were going to start staying at each other's place eventually anyway. Plus, thanks to the food you made for the party and my excellent planning ahead, we have plenty to eat this weekend, movies to watch, and awesome games to play on the XBOX to occupy our time. If we get bored, we can think of other things to do."

Both of their faces turned red, his words hanging in the air. "Worst case, we will get sick of each other and Daisy gets uninterrupted sex until her son comes home."

"Aubrey!" Jessica laughed before the oven timer went off. "Excuse me, I need to get the cookies out of the oven."

As she bent down and opened the door, she could feel Aubrey's eyes on her. Suddenly, her cheeks turned red as she remembered her earlier fantasy of them in the kitchen. Shaking off those thoughts, she returned to the counter, hoping her blush wasn't too obvious with her pale complexion. "I-I have to get these cookies on the cooling racks."

"I'm not stopping you." Aubrey said as he watched the cookies with fascination before looking up at Jessica.

Looking up, she saw the hooded look in his eyes. If those organs could melt snow, there would be a puddle on the floor just from the look he gave her compared to the dough. Feeling the wetness between her legs again, she shook her head.

"You're distracting me, James Aubrey."

Unable to stop himself, he cocked one hip against the counter, crossed his arms, and smiled flirtatiously. "And how is that, Jessica Warren?"

"The looks you're giving me—the cookies. It's—"

Jessica's slip of the tongue intrigued him. However, her accompanying flushed face made dirty ideas come to mind involving her, his kitchen counter, and lifting up that dress. However, he needed to contain himself.

Meanwhile _,_ Jessica was starting to heat up within and if he didn't leave that kitchen quickly, she may push him against the wall.

 _'No, no, no!'_ She said to herself to a desperate attempt to control her hormones. _'It's Aubrey…your best friend…one misstep and your friendship will be ruined. We decided to go slow and let nature take its course, so I have to do that.'_

The redhead almost gave in and jumped Aubrey until she was distracted by an orange cat ran into the kitchen and meowed loudly.

"Hey there, boy. Go into the living room with Daddy and he'll play laser pointer with you. When I'm done, we'll feed you and then the three of us can hang and watch movies."

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey said before clearing his throat. He quickly grabbed a cookie off the sheet and popped it into his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes got big. "Hot! Hot!"

"I just took them out of the oven!" Jessica said with a laugh before grabbing her bottled water. "Drink!"

Aubrey chugged for a moment before relaxing. "Good cookies." He said with a smile before looking at the cat. "Come here Skinner."

Jessica watched as the two left the kitchen. _'Whew'_ she thought to herself. _'This is going to be a long night.'_


	3. Make Outus Interruptus

**_So Jessica & Aubrey are spending the weekend together and each are ready to take the next step. Will it be easy? Of course not, but enjoy the journey._**

 **Disclaimer: I do miss my BONES. I needs me some B & B and J & A. I can't wait until April 14th so I can watch it on my 39th birthday. How F***ing awesome is that! I do miss my DB & TJT sandwiches, but add a little JB to that and it will make my birthday a little better. These last few weeks have been the some of the hardest in my life.**

* * *

After the two decided on a silent horror movie marathon, they changed out of their party attire. Reconvening in the kitchen, Aubrey made nachos while Jessica prepared all the other party foods. A short time later, the two brought out the food along with a bottle of wine. After deciding which movies to watch, they settled in and relaxed.

* * *

By 8:30, the coffee table contained an empty nacho platter, a second with a few cookies on it, and a third with a half-eaten vegetable pizza. Nearby was the corked bottle of _Erath_ , two empty red wine glasses, and two bottles of water. On the couch, Aubrey and Jessica were partially covered with a blanket watching the last few minutes of Lon Chaney's _Phantom of the Opera_ with Skinner napping on the back _._

The agent had one arm around her with his hand inside her sweater drawing small circles around her lower back. Jessica's head was on his chest with her hand gently scratching patterns onto his abdominal area through an open part of his shirt. Both were desperate to repeat the events of last night. However, they were afraid of rushing the other before he or she was ready for that step.

When the movie ended, Aubrey shut it off. After dropping the DVD remote on the floor, he used all his Jedi mind powers to control his hands from further exploration of Jessica's soft skin. "So…what do you want to do now? Another movie…more food…sit and talk…?"

 _'Or more making out with me finally able to taste those awesome boobs of yours. Or even better…your beautiful lips giving me the head of my life!'_

Not knowing of Aubrey's inner thoughts, Jessica considered for a moment. "We could watch _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ …or put on the new Kro Nos game you got on Wednesday…sitting and talking may be nice…"

 _'Or you let me mount you and take your pulse with my lips while I get to feel your awesome hands all over my body. Or even better…give your great kissing skills a workout on my breasts. Damn, I need this bra off now!'_

"Or…we could just…" Aubrey said before he felt something start to stand at attention. At the end of his rope, he made his decision. "Oh hell! Let's just make out! Get off me for a minute!"

"Yes!" Jessica exclaimed moving quickly on her haunches.

The redhead watched the agent sit up on the couch and lean back. Immediately, she jumped on his lap and they kissed frantically before their hands started to roam. Each had the same thought.

 _'We're going slow, but we can still practice.'_

Aubrey leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Jessica's lips found his jugular vein and nibbled it. He groaned in delight as she popped another button and her fingers teasingly traveled the length of his collarbone and suprasternal notch. With shaking hands, he lifted her sweater off. He took a moment to enjoy the contrast of her black bra with her creamy pale skin.

As soon as Jessica's lips returned to his neck and traced up to his earlobe, he cupped a mound with his right hand. A few minutes later, he was unable to stop his hand from moving under the cup. Feeling her naked breast for the first time, he groaned as he felt her moan by his Adam's apple. When she began writhing on his lap, he pulled her close and it made him even harder.

Privately, each were losing their resolve to take things slow. Just as they were about to reach the point of no return, they heard the _Flyers Goal Song_ on his phone.

"Shit!" Aubrey exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Not now!"

"Ignore it." Jessica said with a smile as she opened the collar and her teeth and tongue trailed his shoulder, causing another groan from the agent.

"It's Booth. I can't." Aubrey said out of breath. "Son of a bitch!"

As Jessica leaned up and caught her breath, he searched for the phone before finding it in the couch cushion. "Booth, this is a really bad time!" Aubrey growled.

He listened for a moment. "Seriously? You're stuck where? Why the hell did-But how—Ahhhh, understand. On my way, but get comfy because it's going to be a while."

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked as she got off Aubrey's lap.

"Booth and Max are stranded in town." Aubrey said as he buttoned his shirt. "Max's apartment has no heat, so he decided to head to Booth and Doctor B's to wait out the storm. When he came out of his building, he found that some idiot smashed one of his tires and bent the frame enough so that it's not drivable. Booth was coming to get him, but made a quick stop at the Hoover to get his laptop. On his way out, guess who waylaid him."

"Hacker?'' Jessica said while she put her sweater back on, causing the agent to whimper.

"Yep, and what was supposed to be a quick detour turned into a twenty minute one because Hacker nip picked the budget report Booth finished this morning. When he finally got to the exit, it was blocked with a wall of snow, probably from one of the snow plows."

Jessica had a realization. "So Hacker's stuck there, too?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said with a smile. "It would serve him right after dragging us in when he did this morning."

"Booth probably called you because he didn't want Doctor B out in this weather."

"That and she's at home with the Mini-Booths. While I'm gone, you should pull your Jeep into the garage."

"Are you sure, Superman?"

"Yeah, it's a two car so there's plenty of room. No point in your car being covered in snowy crap all weekend. That garage Booth had built is awesome."

Jessica walked up to the special agent before giving him a quick kiss and caressing his face. "Get home in one piece, okay?"

"I will." Aubrey said with a smile. "Can you feed Skinner? He was sleeping earlier and you know how he gets when he wakes up after a nap.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Aubrey said as he put on his boots and coat before opening the front door. Suddenly he shut the door and took the redhead by surprise as he pulled her into an embrace that could have melted the frost on the window. After a minute, needing air, the couple broke their kiss.

"Whew, Aubrey. What did I do to deserve that?"

The agent smiled, eyes still dark with passion from earlier. "Just by being here. Also, a man should always get a kiss from his girl before going off to battle."

Turning around again, she heard him walk to the front door, open it, and close it. Jessica though to his last words and giggled. "I'm his girl."

Looking out the window, Jessica watched as Aubrey pulled out of the garage through the chaos of blowing snow. "Please be careful, Superman." She said to herself before hearing a loud meow.

Turning, she saw an annoyed Skinner staring at her. "Okay, Skinner. Aunt Jessica will feed you."

* * *

Almost forty five minutes later, Aubrey was driving very slowly on 6th Street on his way to the Hoover. Only for Booth and a select few would he be out in this crap. He was glad Jessica allowed them to stay home since all invited had already elected to do the same. As it was, it would be at least an hour before he got back to the house, possibly up to two.

Home…Jessica staying overnight with him tonight due to the weather. He knew they were taking it slow. However, if what happened almost an hour ago was any indication, it wouldn't be much longer.

Thank God.

She captivated him the day he met her over a year ago. Since then, he always found ways to talk to her at the Jeffersonian, ignoring the knowing looks of the technicians there. He hoped to someday get the courage to ask her out for coffee, but was either stymied by work or chickened out.

Then, there was the discovery of Leslie Hodsell's body. He was excited to be at his first crime scene with her and was cool at first. A few minutes later, he moved to stand by her while watching Nautilus Junior in the Potomac and smelled her cherry vanilla shower gel. To his dismay, he couldn't stop talking after that, bordering on babbling.

When the missing arm was retrieved, she deftly secured it in the Jeffersonian van along with a wet and smelly Hodgins who drove it back with the windows down. Cam and Jess got in with Booth and he had to go back to the Hoover alone to start their case report.

That red hair. Her green eyes. Pale, creamy complexion. She definitely stood out in a crowd. While she didn't have an hourglass figure like other women in his past, she still had curves. She was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Most women would have swooned at his clever comparison to Superman, but she only challenged him back. Yeah, she smacked him back again in the Hodsell attic when sex came up, but she only fascinated him more. Then she asked if he wanted to meet her at Founding Fathers. When he saw the food on the table, he got all gooey inside.

' _Was it bad form to stuff his face on meatball sliders in his face while talking to a gorgeous girl'?_ Perhaps, he thought, but he felt relaxed with her.

He knew things were different when she stole a shrimp off his plate and he didn't feel the immediate need to get his sidearm and shoot her. No one else got that courtesy as his food was verboten to everyone, even previous girlfriends.

After that night, they formed a fun friendship, hanging together and doing things such as comic conventions and sci-fi conventions. In July, they watched the Nationals play the Tigers at Nationals Park.

He would count down the days until he and Jessica could hang out together again. She had a way of making him feel comfortable in his own skin. She also didn't mind the fact he was a dork who loved gaming and playing cowboy songs on his guitar.

The closer they became, the more he confided in Jessica about his future goals. She responded with confidence that he would do what he set out to do. When he asked once how she knew, the woman gave a typical Jessica response.

 _'Because I'm a genius, Superman. 168 IQ, remember?'_

He told her about his childhood with his father, a man who gave him everything he wanted materially but his patience, unconditional acceptance, and love was elusive.

He knew one day he would have to discuss his father's arrest and abandonment. More than once, people who said they cared about him would look at him differently after they found out. So, he put it off until one day, she confided some painful hurts from her past. When he offered no judgement and told her she was still his friend, Jessica hugged him in relief.

Knowing he was safe, he told Jessica about how his father's Ponzi scheme was discovered by him, how he helped get his father arrested, and his family's subsequent financial reversal after he jumped bail. When done, she told him that he was obviously not his father and the people who didn't look beyond the last name were jackasses. If people brought it up, remember that they were ignorant clods and to ignore them.

The second thing she said was how sorry she was it happened, but to never let it rule his life as he was his own man.

The last thing was to always remember that true friends accepted you on your own merits. Otherwise, the people weren't worth your time.

All the stuff he told her she never told another soul and he gave her the same in turn. If two people can't have trust, then there is nothing. His gut tells him that night was when he fell in love with her. Of course, he didn't call it that.

Yes, sometimes, she didn't think when she spoke, being honest to a fault. For Aubrey, he loved it. He saw it as being respectful to the other person as he hated liars. Sometimes, she was flighty, but when it came to work, her game was always on.

He hated it when other guys would flirt with Jessica, even with him there. The couple of times last fall he picked her up after class due to plans they had, he would see her male classmates check her out. Most were blessed with good looks, money, and style…things he didn't have. She always rejected them with ease, saying they gave off bad vibes.

Now, he knew it was because she had strong feelings for him and was waiting for him to come around.

He almost blew it with her over his shitty reaction to her background check. By then, he was honest enough to admit that although they were friends, he still had a major crush on her. Some days, he would even daydream about them as more than friends. One particular fantasy involved her standing by him as he is sworn in as a freshman senator from Virginia in 2020.

Aubrey still remembered the hurt in her eyes when she told him he couldn't be disappointed in her. For the first time, that political career he envisioned for his future was not as perfect as he figured. Too late, he realized that he stepped in it, big time.

He asked her to forget their conversation and tried to apologize. However, Jessica made a point that words can't always be forgotten. After that, she made it clear she didn't want to talk to him anymore and asked him to leave.

Driving back to the Hoover, it finally hit him that he obviously meant more to her than just a friend. If she was only his friend, she would be disappointed but she would have accepted his apology and moved forward. Instead, their conversation wounded her deeply as his previous declared acceptance of her as she was became conditional.

As for her past, she wasn't an ax murderer or a major criminal. She exercised her right as an American to protest what she felt was unjust. Her time as a groupie for Phish after she graduated college was just a young woman sowing her wild oats. While she may try drugs again, as a federal employee, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

He realized for the first time that she was not just a friend he had a crush on, but someone he had feelings for….strong feelings.

He was now officially an asshat. Top grade, first place, without a doubt, asshat. When Aubrey confided what happened to Booth, he got chewed out six ways from Sunday before Booth finished with the following.

 _You have to do something that only you can do to show her how sorry you are. Now, quit acting like an ass and beg for her forgiveness.'_

Now with his head on straight, he wanted to show Jessica that her past didn't matter to him. He also decided that he needed to be honest about his feelings for her. Knowing she wasn't a traditional flowers girl, he wracked his brain trying to come up with the best way to say he was sorry and ask for her forgiveness.

Then she sent him a message about Rick O'Malley's last meal and a light bulb went off. Running to a small store nearby, he bought a handful of items. After some quick arranging, he used one of the FBI's interns to deliver it to Jessica.

Luckily, she forgave him and accepted when he asked her on a real date. His jaw dropped when he picked her up and saw her in that beautiful dress. Keeping his hormones in check, they left for the evening and had a nice night together with one change.

It was not as two friends, but as potential lovers. That first kiss goodnight…all he can say is wow.

That night, they set the tone for their relationship; their rules, slow, comfortable pace, and that they weren't going to be office fodder. With the exception of close friends, they kept their status change to themselves. They didn't want drama or interference, but got several laughs out of driving co-workers nuts with questions they wouldn't answer.

The bombing in December helped him put things in perspective. His last thought as he was pulling Hodgins to safety was how he never told Jessica how much she meant to him. When he found out about she wouldn't leave him after the surgery, he knew she would always be by his side.

He recalled when she ripped him a new one after his press conference two nights later. Of course, he had to give it back to her and things progressed to name calling in anger. Aubrey was so sure he was right, up to when they processed the teenagers. As he saw the widowed mother of one crying, he remembered her abusive marriage.

Then he flashed to his parents. Their fights were quiet, but it always ended up with Philip Aubrey gaining the upper hand. His mother's feelings…his own…didn't even get consideration if they conflicted with the stock trader. Philip Aubrey was always right.

He didn't give Jessica's feelings any consideration. While part of him did do it for Booth, he had to admit to himself that he was angry. For Hodgins, for the four dead police officer…for himself. He promised not to be an asshat to Jessica, but he was one when she told him how she felt. She was right and he was wrong.

No way in hell would he repeat his father's mistakes.

Later that night, they came together and worked things out. However, he still got chills when he thought about it.

Aubrey's injuries from the bombing set them back on any physical progress, but he still tried. Jessica always lectured him to follow doctors' orders and behave himself when she would help him in between shifts at the lab. He always countered with how could he when he had a hot nurse to take care of him. She tried not to, but the forensic anthropologist always laughed in spite of herself.

He got the okay from the surgeon to resume normal activities January 5th. However, with the exception of their runs together, their schedules were packed. She with assisting where she could with Hodgins gone at rehab and he helping Booth with all the bullshit stuff their temporary boss was having them do.

Coming back to the present, he knew that right now, there was a beautiful woman waiting for him at home. His home…where he would eventually join her…all night. All of a sudden, more dirty thoughts popped in mind.

Visiting her at the lab after hours and catching her alone in the bone room. After circling her for a moment, he would pick her up and put her on the exam table. Quickly removing any unnecessary clothing, he would plunge into her and make her scream with each thrust.

Trailing his hand under her sweater for hot skin while they watch _BSG 2003_ in his living room.

Showing up one night at her apartment, lifting up her skimpy nightgown, ripping her panties apart and screwing her brains out against the door while she moaned his first name.

It would be like having a carton of his favorite ice cream.

Ice cream…naked Jessica…ice cream on naked Jessica…ice cream on naked Jessica that he got to lick off with his tongue…

Suddenly, he felt a tightness in his pants which brought him back to reality. Daydreaming about sex you're not having while driving in a blizzard was not a smart thing to do. When he passed H Street, he used trick he knew to calm himself down, to no avail.

He was still working on controlling himself when he turned onto Pennsylvania Avenue. Pulling to the front as close as he could in this mess, he was still frustrated when he saw Booth come out. However, what he saw next successfully deflated his erection.

Karen Delfs and Andrew Hacker were trailing his irritated partner outside to his truck.

* * *

 _ **Rut Roh...the night is not going the way Aubrey and Jessica planned...**_


	4. Three Strikes

**_Fourteen days folks...fourteen days..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but Momma needs her DB & TJT sandwich with a side of JB and his guitar..._**

 _ **Reviews are appreciated. Just keep them as constructive as possible, please.**_

* * *

Aubrey watched through the passenger door as Booth headed to the front seat, not noticing Karen right behind him in a hurry. The senior agent has just opened the door when the analyst cut him off, causing him to slip on the snow. He was barely able to stop the fall by hanging on the door.

"What the f—" Booth growled.

"Thank you for getting the door Agent Booth." Karen said with a smile before getting in to Aubrey's horror.

As Booth righted himself without assistance and got in the back seat, Hacker spoke up. "You don't mind taking the two of us home as well, do you Agent Aubrey? It seems Ms. Delfs and myself let work get away from us today."

Booth gave a quick apologetic look to his friend who nodded back at him in acceptance. Aubrey knew it wasn't his fault. However, for him to refuse to take the others home would be a crappy thing to do. His mother didn't raise him to be an asshole, but he didn't have to take it like he was Hacker's bitch, either.

"Of course not. Sometimes people get so caught up in what they're doing that they don't think. Understandable." Aubrey spoke in a passive aggressive tone before he moved the seat up as much as possible to accommodate a snickering Booth.

When everyone had their seat belts on, he shifted the vehicle into gear and started down a very white and desolate Pennsylvania Avenue. For about a minute, the only sounds heard was the CD player belting out Green Day's _'When I Come Around'_ dueling with the blowing wind outside.

Finally, Karen spoke up. "Thank you again for opening the door for me, Agent Booth."

"Yes, Agent Booth. That is a very gentlemanly thing to do. Must be a nice change for you from Temperance always wanting to _'go her own way.'_ " Hacker added in an obvious dig.

Booth merely smiled at their temporary supervisor. "Actually Bones doesn't mind me opening doors for her anymore or putting my hand on her lower back when we walk together. In turn, I've learned to sometimes take a step back and let her take care of herself. Compromise is important. That's why our marriage and family is so successful and it only gets better every day."

Aubrey watched from the rear view mirror Hacker's mouth opening and closing repeatedly before finally turning and concentrating on the view from his window. The driver held back his laugh at the director's miffed tone and face _. 'Strike one for Hacker.'_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two agents were politely listening as Karen was driving them nuts droning on about her latest case with Hacker giving commentary. Aubrey turned the radio up when _'Nookie'_ came on, but the two only spoke louder.

"So I think the UNSUB in this case is a man who has an intense hatred of women, probably due to an unpleasant relationship with his mother."

"Fascinating profile, Ms. Delfs. It sounds very complex and intriguing. Gentlemen, what do you think?"

 _'Yeah, just like every 'Psycho' sequel out there.'_ Aubrey said sarcastically in his head. "The case sounds pretty intense, Karen."

"Sounds like you're going to get your man." Booth said vaguely since he tuned out half of her speech. Looking around, he pointed over Aubrey's shoulder to the right. "That's Max's building, right there."

"Agent Booth, would your father-in-law mind if I used his restroom?" Hacker asked.

Booth put on a smile so fake it hurt. "I'm sure Max wouldn't mind."

The director turned to Aubrey. "It will only be a short delay, Agent Aubrey, I promise. I doubt you have anything major to get to in this weather. Do you mind?"

 _'I've only got a warm home to get to and a gorgeous redhead I want to do!'_ Aubrey thought as his teeth grinded from the driver's seat. _'Of course, the ass couldn't go before he left and can't until we drop him off at home.'_

"Of course not, sir." Aubrey said with a similar smile to Booth's.

When Aubrey parked the SUV, Booth and Hacker got out and ran towards the door leading to his father-in-law's place. Hoping to avoid conversation, he grabbed his phone to check for any messages from Jessica. Disappointed, he decided to check his Twitter feed instead. He thought he was successful before a finger started to caress his arm. Startled, he turned and saw the smile on Karen's face, leaving him cold.

"It's about time I had five minutes to talk with you, Special Agent Aubrey. We've been missing each other lately."

 _'More like me avoiding you.'_ The agent said to himself before looking at the clock. _'Hurry up, Booth. Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!'_

"Did you get my email about the play next weekend? I know you love them."

"Yeah…yeah I do a lot." Aubrey stammered, praying for his discomfort to end soon.

"So, do you want to go? After the play, we can go back to my apartment for coffee…or anything else." Karen said as her finger moved past his arm and trunk area towards his leg.

Aubrey tried to dodge her touch to no avail. "I'm going to be busy helping Booth next weekend, plus we have a high case load right now."

"See, that's one of the reasons that I gave Agent Booth today about why I should be your permanent profiler. Your cases are so high profile and important."

"Well, it would be for the entire division, Karen. We have thirteen other agents, including three women." Aubrey said desperately.

"But your cases with the Jeffersonian are the most prominent and therefore, the most important. You know what? Forget the play. How about coming over to my apartment Saturday night after you and Agent Booth finish working?" Karen said in her lisp.

Aubrey finally reached the end of his rope. He liked his privacy, but he was sick of her gestures and it wasn't fair to Jessica, either. "Karen, I can't because I'm see-WHOA!" He exclaimed as her hand moved quickly towards his genitals. Moving her hand, he put it on the console. "Don't do that!"

"Why not? We're two attractive people—" Karen started before being interrupted by the car doors opening to the driver's relief.

"Hey, Max." Aubrey said.

"Hey, Kid." Max said, not missing the mixed look of terror and relief on the driver's face before seeing the annoyance in the woman's. Booth had given him a breakdown of events while they were waiting for Hacker to finish primping himself in the bathroom. "Hello. Max Keenan. I'm Tempe's father."

"Karen Delfs." the analyst said with a strained smile.

Aubrey wanted to get away from the woman as quickly as possible. "Karen, where do you live again?"

"I've told you several times over the last month, Agent Aubrey. I live on Q Street, right above the Starbucks by Wisconsin."

"And I've chosen not to remember, Karen Delfs." Aubrey muttered to himself while holding in his increasing irritation at being kept from Jessica. Grabbing his phone, he sent out a quick text.

 ** _Will b later b4 I get back. I'm also taxi 4 Karen Delfs & dumbass Hacker._**

As he sent the text message, he heard his superior speak. "Agent Aubrey, I live on Calvert Street, near Q Street."

He heard a buzz so he quickly picked up the phone. Taking a quick glance, he grinned when he saw the message.

 ** _Even MOS needs 2 b careful in bad weather. Come back 2 Skinner & me in 1 piece. I'll wait up 4 U._**

"Was that Jessica, Aubrey?" Booth asked as everyone put on their seat belts.

"Yeah, just telling me to be careful tonight." Aubrey replied before minimizing his messages, showing his S6 wallpaper photo of Jessica to everyone before he put the phone down.

"I thought she looked familiar. I saw someone with red hair coming out of your office after my meeting with Agent Booth." Karen said.

"Karen, why were you on the other side of the 4th floor? That's where the International Operations bullpen is along with the offices of their SAC, her number two, Director Stark's, Aubrey's until his new one is done, and the sit room." Booth said.

"I-I had another stop to make at the building. That's all." Karen stammered, realizing she revealed too much.

"After asking about Aubrey, you rushed through our meeting about your idea of being our permanent profiler because you had to head immediately to Arlington. A position that, by the way we don't need."

Karen was saved from another awkward answer when Hacker spoke up.

"Actually, Agent Booth a permanent profiler for your division would be ideal for those cases that prove to be difficult. Since you don't have Doctor Sweets there anymore, I will bring it up with Deputy Director Stark when I give him his daily briefing Monday. I don't see why he insists upon an update every day. He should be concentrating on his recovery and physical therapy."

Hacker's dismissive attitude regarding the late profiler pissed off Aubrey, but he could see the anger seething from Booth. He could also see that it took all his partner had not to sock the director.

"Sweets held a PhD in psychology. Also, I personally passed him through Hogan's Alley as well as supervised his field training. Karen, I've read your file and you're not trained as a field agent."

"But—" Karen said before Booth interrupted her.

Booth wasn't done yet as he continued speaking to Hacker. "I did discuss with Deputy Director Stark about adding a profiler after the bombing last month, Sir. However, as I told Karen this morning, we both agreed that our resources were better spent towards more training courses and protective gear for my agents. Besides, Karen should be with her fellow profilers if anyone else should need her. It wouldn't be fair to us to bogart her."

Suddenly feeling a foot kick his back, Aubrey look in the rearview mirror and saw Booth's eyes before smiling. The younger man realized what the other man was up to and smiled back.

"Well, then," Hacker said. "That's settled."

 _'Strike two.'_ Aubrey thought before he put the Ford Escape into gear and moved.

* * *

Forty minutes later, they pulled onto Calvert Street, listening to Karen drone on about another case to the annoyance of everyone in the car, save Hacker. Aubrey's subtle hints of turning up the Green Day songs only resulted in the two talking louder, so he gave up.

"That's my building on the right. The elegant townhouse." The director said pointing at it through the snow.

Aubrey, Max, and Booth could see the building. Even through all the snow, to call it an _'elegant townhouse'_ was a stretch.

Max turned to the director. "Mr. Hacker, may I use your restroom? It's going to be a long drive for my son-in-law and myself."

The man wanted to say no, but it was Temperance's father. "Of course, Mr. Keenan."

"It's Max, Andy. Mr. Keenan was my father." Max replied to Booth and Aubrey's restrained mirth.

"Of course." Hacker said, not happy at his shortened first name.

Max nodded to Booth before turning to the others. "Since Karen is nearby, just run her home and come pick me back up."

Aubrey was about to say something when he felt a kick in his seat again. Looking at Booth's face, he played along. "Um, sure Max. Be back as soon as possible."

Before the director could say anything, Max got out and followed him in before Aubrey put the vehicle into gear and moved. He drove slowly through the blustery snow. Fifteen minutes later, Aubrey found Q Street to his immediate relief.

"If you want to run Agent Booth home first, that's fine with me." Karen asked.

Still annoyed with the profiler, Booth was on to her game. "No, that's not cool. I'm sure you want to get out of this weather as quickly as possible. Besides, I live in McLean and we still have to get Max. Way out of the way for you."

Aubrey found the Starbucks Karen mentioned and pulled up to the curb with eagerness. "Hey, I think this is your place, Karen. Right above the Starbucks, right?"

Karen looked with lackluster enthusiasm. "Yes, it is. My apartment right there above a coffee house. So convenient. I'm glad I left the light on by accident today. I'm going to be up late working on cases all night. Agent Aubrey, if the roads get to be difficult going back, you can stay at my place until morning."

"Uhhh…" Aubrey responded, unable to come up with another answer.

"Well, good luck." Booth said before opening his door and walking around to the passenger door and opened it. "I'm riding shotgun."

Unable to stall any longer, Karen got out. She had barely turned around to thank them when Booth jumped in, slammed the door, and the two took off.

* * *

In the vehicle, Booth turned to Aubrey. "What an annoying pain in the ass!"

"I know! How the hell did I end up giving her a ride, anyhow?" Aubrey asked.

"Karen must have overheard me talk to you because before I know it, she's right there begging for a ride. All the woman talked about while we were waiting was _'James Aubrey is such an exceptional agent. Aubrey is so smart. Aubrey is so talented. He's so cute._ '" Booth quoted in an imitation of Karen's voice. "Then Hacker showed up from the garage to mooch a ride home."

"Wow, I—"

"She told me you were cute! My agents are not cute!" Booth said annoyed.

"Sorry, Booth."

"I tuned out most of her crap, but I do remember her saying that she was going to ask you out until you said yes and it was only a matter of time until you stopped playing hard to get. You need to set her straight ASAP and if she bothers you after that, get HR on her."

Aubrey was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I was trying not to hurt her feelings, but it's getting to be too much. Right before you guys came back, she took me by surprise by trying to paw me at the family jewels. Enough is enough." He turned to the other agent. "Sorry she about knocked you on your ass."

"I'll live. New subject. How are things with you and Jessica?" Booth asked.

"Good…good. She's…staying with me this weekend."

Booth grinned for a moment before a thought came to him. "Does Jessica know about Karen?"

"Jess knows that she flirts with me and said I could tell her about us if it helps get her off my back."

"Tell Karen on Monday, Aubrey."

"I will, Booth. Most definitely. I just hate the fact I have to be a dick because she's can't get a hint that I'm not interested in her at all. Frankly I shouldn't have to disclose my personal life at work. My sex life, or lack of one, isn't anyone's business for that matter.

Booth chuckled at the obvious frustration in his younger friend's voice. "Still taking it slow, huh? How's that working for you?"

"Fine. Just fine. We don't want to ruin our friendship by jumping the gun, that's all." Aubrey replied with a grumble.

Booth had a sense of déjà vu at Aubrey's last words and decided it was time to nip it in the bud. "Aubrey, why do you think Bones and I didn't get together for six years?"

"Ummmm…." Aubrey said in search for an answer.

"Because we were scared of ruining our friendship. When I decided to get my head out of my ass, instead of telling her how I felt, I told her to take a chance on me. Instead of giving her the time she needed to process what I said, I told her I would date other women. I did after I got back from Afghanistan, rubbing Hannah in her face as a way of trying to forget about Bones."

Aubrey stopped the truck. "Oh yeah, heard about her."

"As I was saying, after Hannah and I broke up, Bones and I finally talked about everything. Once we got everything out in the open, we decided that we wanted to be together, but the center had to hold."

"The center had to hold? What does th—"

Booth ignored him as he continued. "Not an easy thing since Bones is so hot and sexy and-" Booth stopped himself before looking over at Aubrey. "But we didn't want to push the other before we were ready."

Aubrey looked out the window at the constant snow. "Not trying to be rush you or anything, but we're in the midst of 24 inches of snow coming down."

"My point, Aubrey, is we were waiting for the other to make the first move. It took someone dying before we stopped being afraid. Don't make the same mistake we did."

"But what if I'm ready and she's not?" Aubrey blurted out, verbalizing his fear.

Booth looked him straight in the eye knowing it was about more than sex. "I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you. You love her. Trust me when I say go for it."

Aubrey's biggest fear came in a barrage of verbal diarrhea. "What if I do and she says no? What if it pressures her to the point that we break up and stop being friends? I can't lose her, Booth. She's my best friend."

"Yeah, you could break up. Yes, you could lose your friendship, but I doubt you will. Bones and I getting together didn't change us…well, maybe a few small changes. She's my best friend, too Aubrey. Throughout the shit with Pelant, me going to prison, when I was gambling again, the friendship came first and is always what sees us through. It still does."

"So your point is, don't be afraid to be honest about my feelings, tell Jessica that I'm very, very interested in being intimate with her, and never stop being friends first." Aubrey asked.

"Yes, Aubrey." Booth said before getting a grin on his face. "Besides, you two will need something to do being cooped up in that house all weekend."

The junior agent couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. Booth was his boss, but he was also becoming the big brother he never had. Before he could stop himself, he lurched forward and gave him a hug. However, before the younger agent realized it, his foot slipped off the brake.

"Aubrey! What the hell!" Booth yelled as the other man moved quickly to hit the brake again. They skid but only hit a curb.

"Sorry, Booth." Aubrey said as he calmed down.

"You can't control a moving vehicle but the FBI deemed you capable of running my division while I was gone?"

Aubrey backed up the SUV until he was facing straight. "It was an accident, Booth and I did very well keeping your seat warm last summer during your _'retirement'_."

"Whatever, Aubrey." Booth said as the other man shifted into drive. "Am I going to get home alive?"

"I've been driving for fifteen years, Booth." Aubrey said as the truck began moving. "Quit whining."

"I was an Army sniper, served in Desert Storm, Kosovo, and all over the world. I am not a whiner." Booth said. "Now, let's go get Max. He gave us time to chat and probably wants to get to the house."

"Huh?"

Booth laughed. "I told Max about you and Jessica. He said that I needed to talk to you and would help me do that. I can't believe he willingly went to Hacker's though for that."

"Wow…your father-in-law did all that so you could help me?"

"Yeah, I may not like some of what Max does, but he's an all right guy, plus he's staying on the up and up for Bones—oh shit!" Booth said smacking his hand onto his head and laughed hard. "Yeah, he was helping me, but I know why he really wanted to go over there."

"Why?" Aubrey said perplexed.

"Hacker made us wait for him while he took a dump and was then primping." Booth said while laughing still. "Max Keenan is not someone you want to screw with."

* * *

"So I taught that jackass a lesson." Max said.

The three men were cracking up as the SUV crossed into Virginia and turned onto the George Washington Memorial Parkway.

"Max that is just all sorts of awesome." Aubrey said as he tried to control himself and pay attention to the road.

"You're all right for a father-in-law, Max." Booth said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Are you going to tell Tempe?"

"Hell yes. Bones will be all like how that is beneath us, but she'll laugh." Booth said.

Aubrey stopped laughing. "Is this going to bite us in the ass later with Hacker?"

"Don't worry, Kid." Max said. "He's got the hots for my daughter. He'll do anything to keep in her good graces, even tolerating her father taking a four alarm shit in his bathroom and stinking it up all night. He shouldn't have screwed around while we were waiting for him at my apartment."

 _'Strike three, Hacker.'_ Aubrey thought as the three men laughed loudly all the way to Booth and Brennan's house.


	5. A Quiet Night of Contemplation & Action

_**Yes, their time is getting closer. Be patient and it will be here before you know it.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but probably should. Momma wants a DB, TJT, and JB sandwich for her birthday!**

* * *

By 10:00 PM, Jessica tried watching TV with Skinner, but her attention kept wandering towards the large window. She got Aubrey's text that he had unexpected passengers and would be home as soon as he could, but it didn't matter. The more snow that fell, the more worried she became.

Sitting back with her head in her hand, she remembered how they first met, or their almost collision as she ran into Angela's office. When she tried to give him his phone back, there was an electrical shock that they both laughed off. After that, it seemed that Agent Aubrey was a more hands on agent, coming to the Jeffersonian for updates as opposed to calling like Agent Booth did. She learned to love his visits because he always had a joke for her or they had their playful flirting.

After the Leslie Hodsell case, they began to hanging out occasionally. To their mutual delight, they discovered a shared love of cult and silent movies as well as science fiction television. The more they hung out, the more fun she had. Never in her life had she lamented ending an evening like she always did after being out with James Aubrey.

She enjoyed the agent's company because he was blunt and honest, unlike people who acted all PC all the time. Sometimes she just blurted out her thoughts without a filter, but Aubrey didn't make her feel stupid for it. Their nights together were spent either getting to know each other better through walks around D.C. enjoying the summer weather, shared activities like going to the movies, or just hanging out at the diner. Unlike most guys, he wasn't intimidated that her IQ was 168 or that she joined Mensa when she was 17 years old. He treated her with respect and was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

The fact that he was nice on the eyes and pleasant to look at didn't hurt, either.

As summer progressed, she found herself rejecting date requests from two FBI lab technicians and three classmates at American University. A hunky paleontologist at the Jeffersonian asked her to accompany him to the Kennedy Center to see the _A Capitol Fourth 2015_ show, which was broadcast on PBS. Instead, her Fourth of July was spent with the FBI agent on a blanket watching the fireworks in the back yard of his new house that he moved into one weekend earlier.

The more time they spent together, the closer they became to the point they were almost inseparable. One night in August, he confided the details about Doctor B and Agent Booth's separation last spring. While it was common knowledge that he fell off the gambling wagon, few knew the circumstances that led to the break up. Jessica realized when he finished the story because Aubrey could have turned Booth in to get his security clearance revoked, opening his path to a higher position in the Bureau. Instead, he risked his own career by calling the bookie to FBI Headquarters and meeting him to pay Booth's debt for Doctor B. When she asked him why he did it, he gave a simple answer.

 _"Booth is my friend and partner. Partners have each other's back."_

The way he looked at her when he said that, she realized the special agent was more than the awkward, cult film, sci-fi geek persona he exuded, but also a man who lived and breathed loyalty to those he cared about.

At that moment, Special Agent James Aubrey became not only one she could trust, but also her best friend. That same night, she confided old hurts from her past that she had kept buried and told no one. In turn, the agent confided the truth about his father, including his arrest and his mercurial relationship with him until he abandoned his family. They talked until the sun came up and then went to the diner for breakfast.

Now that she looked back, that night was more than the cementing of their friendship. It was the start of the shift from friendship to love, but at the time, she couldn't see it. After all she had been through, she decided years ago to stick to one night stands and no strings relationships to avoid getting hurt.

Sure, she had thought about sex with Aubrey. He was handsome and had killer blue eyes, something she always had a weakness for. Vibes were telling her sex with him would very, very good, but he was someone who meant more to her than as a friend with benefits.

Then came September with Booth and Brennan's returns. Jessica would watch them as well as Curly and Angela and envied them for what they had. Now she realized all those one night stands and no strings relationships weren't protecting her from getting hurt, but keeping her from finding something more meaningful.

One night during an MST3K marathon, Jessica told Aubrey about her new stance on relationships. She expected a joke or sarcastic comment, but instead looked at her with a sincere face and told her that he felt the same way. He even knew what his dream girl looked like. When she pushed him to describe the mystery woman, he wouldn't budge.

For a woman with a genius level IQ, she could dense as hell sometimes. Obviously he was talking about her, but she couldn't see it.

After that, every time she saw Aubrey, she got _'butterflies in the stomach'_. Suddenly, Jessica became more self-conscious of how she looked at work, but a couple of shopping dates with Andie and Daisy for dresses and Victoria's Secret for more attractive lingerie solved most of that. Every weekend that she spent with Aubrey, Jessica spent hours picking out outfits to wear. More than once, she left the camisoles at home and instead wore one of her push up bras to make her modest cleavage more noticeable. More than once, she noticed his arm went around her shoulders but the hand always twitched like it wanted to go somewhere.

By October, his visits became more frequent, even during the weeks she was working in the Cultural Anthropology department with Clark. It should have hit her then that she was all over the place because she was in love with him, but it didn't.

Those weeks she had her head in the clouds she had never felt so happy in her life. Maybe, just maybe, Aubrey could forget that dream girl and look at her that way instead. She wouldn't push it though.

Those good feelings crashed with the background check.

Aubrey seemed okay about her involvement with Greenpeace after she explained the pipe bomb. When he asked about Phish, she was candid, thinking he would laugh like she did as she remembered her pot and acid fueled summer after she graduated from MSU. He didn't laugh, though and his calmness worried her. When he inquired about any future drug use, she was honest. Working for the federal government, she wasn't planning on using them again anytime soon. However, she always liked to keep an open mind.

Never before had she felt ashamed for her past, figuring it helped shape the person she was today. Therefore, it crushed her that what she considered a foolish but fun memory was met with Aubrey's reticence and subtle disapproval. His eyes told her that he was thinking about his future political aspirations.

To his credit, the agent attempted to back track after she reminded him of his past. However, she couldn't forget the look in his eyes and sent Aubrey away when he tried to apologize. After he left, she felt a profound sense of loss. She cried for several minutes alone in the locker room before she got over herself by washing her face, reapplying her make up, and putting her emotional upheaval into her work.

Later, with Angela's and Doctor B's encouragement, she decided not to close the book on the special agent just yet. Her first order of business was to send a text to Aubrey letting him know of the victim's last meal. She was still unsure about what to do when a gift bag with a white flag dangling out was delivered by an FBI courier. When she looked inside, she found a small stuffed bird with a small card. Opening it, her heart melted.

 ** _I can't eat crow but if you're interested in trying pigeon, I will eat a whole one for you._**

 ** _JA_**

Laughing, she read the note several times before putting it in her locker. His first love note to her. She sent an email in response.

 ** _I can let you slide on the crow, but you're eating the whole pigeon. Maybe…just maybe, I will let you buy me dinner later._**

 ** _JW_**

His response was a text message with a smiley emoji and a heart along with an invitation to dinner at the victim's Indonesian restaurant.

Aubrey picked her up at her apartment and she did a double take. He was wearing jeans, but the dark blue shirt made those eyes of his pop out and the black sports jacket made his outfit. He seemed equally stunned by her, complimenting her appearance.

Their date was not what most would consider a normal first date but for them it was perfect. Topics of conversation included a pigeon's role in the food chain, faith in their politicians, and the one which scared their waiter, a comparison of which is the better weapon, a mace or a flame thrower. There was no awkwardness and they just did what came naturally. She joked that she was being forced into eating pigeon, but she could have said no if she really wanted to. Besides, Aubrey did offer to eat crow, so she could give a little.

During their dinner, they agreed that their friendship always came first and would take things slowly. It was also stipulated that should they get to the stage where intimacy was not an if, but a when, they would explore that option only when both were on board. Each seemed to relax because it took a lot of pressure off and they could enjoy their relationship at their own pace.

When their date came to an end, Aubrey walked her up to the door of her townhouse apartment. Both were shy, but to Jessica's excitement, Aubrey suddenly took the initiative with a soft peck that turned into an embrace. She was dizzy from that first kiss and Aubrey was dazzled to the point he almost fell of her porch as he was leaving.

One week after their first date, she started taking Ortho Tri-Cyclen and was always careful about taking her pills on time. Soon after that, they discussed STI testing to make sure being together would be safe. Each had also confided their lack of sex partners in the last year to the other's secret delight.

They spent Thanksgiving night at the diner after she spent time with her family. Aubrey had eaten three servings of dinner at Booth and Brennan's, plus ate some after he got home and she was stuffed from her family's dinner. However, both always had room for a chocolate milkshake and the diner's cherry pie, especially when they were together. Afterwards, Jessica used her access at the Jeffersonian to gain them access to the beautiful courtyard. Taking advantage of the warm temperatures, the two walked around under the night sky talking and joking around. When he took her home, he walked her to the door as always, giving her a memorable holiday kiss.

People at the Jeffersonian and FBI would fish for confirmation of a relationship and other answers. _Were they still friends? Were they a couple now? How was the sex?_

However, she didn't feel inclined to give them. Aubrey and Jessica took the view that some things should be just for them. Except with their close friends, any questions asked they would neither confirm nor deny. Things were going at a nice, steady pace that suited them perfectly fine and that was all that mattered.

Then her Superman was severely injured in that explosion that paralyzed Hodgins.

She attempted to work at the lab that night, figuring she was more useful in discovering who the hell tried to hurt Aubrey and her friend. However, she was useless because her thoughts were always on the agent, not the four dead police officers who needed her respect, too. Cam sent her away where she belonged, replacing her with Arastoo who appeared out of the blue.

All night Jessica sat in that OR waiting room, not sure if Aubrey was going to live or die. When hospital personnel asked about family, she reluctantly told them that he didn't have anyone, but she and Booth were his emergency contacts. When one nurse denied her information on Aubrey's condition, Booth called the nursing supervisor and told them she was working the case to get around HIPAA. She thanked him for the intervention when she updated him on Aubrey. He was abrupt with her, but she understood he was scared, too.

After getting in another nurse's face after he tried to keep her from her Superman's bedside, Jessica sat with him all night. Pale but stable, he had a large bandage on his neck from a piece of shrapnel, missing his carotid artery by less than two centimeters. Holding his hand, she sighed in relief when it was warm. It was then she knew that no matter how many other different labels she tried putting on it, it would still mean only one thing.

She was in love with James Aubrey.

A man who loved _Battlestar Gallactica, Star Trek,_ cult movies like _Strange Brew_ and _The Day The Earth Stood Still_. The man who secretly loved Air Supply as well as 80s hair bands, Nirvana, Green Day, and playing cowboy songs on his guitar.

A man who loved her back, just as she was. She was terrified, but also…secure, blissful, excited….content.

She felt content for the first time in her life.

Those same feelings angered her a day later when she saw _her_ Aubrey giving a press conference offering himself as bait to catch the bombers. She confronted him in the FBI garage before he went in to meet Booth and Caroline. Harsh words were spoken between them, things like _'arrogant ass'_ , _'selfish'_ , _'flighty',_ and _'tactless'_.

When he made tracks towards the parking garage entrance, she stormed to her Jeep and went home. She spent the next four hours crying on the couch in frustration and fear, pissed off that she fell in love. She wished in vain that they could go back to just two people playfully flirting at work, but they couldn't and she knew it.

Jessica had cried herself to sleep when a soft knock on her door woke her at 1:30 AM. Wiping her face, she answered the door to a visibly upset Aubrey. Seeing the unshed tears in his eyes was all she needed as she jumped in his arms, not caring where they were. Utterances of _'I'm sorry, Jess'_ were interspersed with _'I'm sorry, James.'_

They spent the next two minutes hugging each other tightly before Aubrey broke the tension. _"So, we can now say we had our first fight."_

After a moment of laughter, she invited him in and grabbed two Yuenglings for them. For the next hour, Aubrey confided about how angry he was about the dead cops and why he did what he did, apologizing for not at least talking to her about it. He also explained how they figured out it was the two teenagers at the scene and how they busted them at their house with the arsenal in the bedroom. When he got to Karen Delfs stealing his triple bacon cheeseburger, she merely got up and heated up some Kung Pao chicken she had for lunch that day. The rest of the night was spent kissing and talking before they fell asleep on her couch, curled up together. The next day, with the adrenaline worn off, Aubrey was stiff and a big bag of sore.

Under orders from Booth, the younger agent was on medical leave until the doctors cleared him to return December 19th. Physical intimacy was limited as he recovered, although he would try to make out with her anyway. He got the all clear to resume normal activities a couple of weeks ago and they resumed running together most mornings.

Now here she was, alternating between being horny and scared to press for more in fear of scaring Aubrey off.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She was shocked when she saw it was after 11:00 PM, amazed that she had been thinking of Aubrey for over an hour. Reading the caller ID, she was surprised, but picked up. "Hi, Doctor B. Is there something wrong?"

 _"No, Aubrey asked me to call and let you know that he was on his way home."_

"Thank you for calling. I was getting really worried about him."

 _"I was worried about Booth, too until he came home with my father. We canceled going to Daisy's party to avoid something like this. It's perfectly natural, Ms. Warren, but Aubrey is a good driver from what Booth said, save for a careless moment when they skid into a curve as he tried to hug my husband."_

Jessica laughed as she had a mental picture. "I'm sorry, Doctor B. I didn't mean to laugh. I've had a heavy night."

 _"Heavy? What does weight have to do with your evening? I thought you were at Aubrey's house because of the storm?"_

"I am, but my evening was heavy because…well…it's hard to describe."

 _"You were worried about Aubrey, but you are also sexually frustrated."_

Jessica's eyes opened wide. "Wow…you don't hold back."

 _"Well, I don't see the point of beating the tree. Booth and Dad said Aubrey seemed very anxious to get back to you. I've noticed a tenseness in him of late and merely postulated that you were going through the same thing."_

Jessica read through the excess verbiage. "You picked up sexual frustration from Aubrey merely from body language? How about me?"

 _"Your voice tone changes whenever you talk about him, plus I remember a similar restlessness in Angela when she was celibate several years back, as well as a time I was also. I, well, had a vibe."_

"Doctor B, your vibe is correct." Jessica said before making up her mind. "Can I ask you something personal?"

 _"Of course."_

"How did you know you were ready to be with Agent Booth…in that way?" It was quiet for a moment and Jessica panicked. "Oh wow, it's none of my business, right. I'm sorry—"

 _"Ms. Warren, I'm contemplating my answer to you. Please give me a moment."_

Jessica gulped. "Sorry."

The redhead waited patiently and when she wondered if her mentor fell asleep, she asked a surprising question. " _Are you asking about sexual intercourse or making love?"_

Jessica started to speak before she rethought her answer. "M-making love."

There was a pause before Brennan spoke. _"The day Vincent Nigel-Murray died."_

Jessica thought through her memory bank. "The intern whose picture hangs at the entrance to the lab?"

 _"Yes. My intern…was murdered by a man named Jacob Broadsky. He was shot by mistake because he was aiming for Booth. At the time, Agent Booth and I had been dating for a while, but we mutually agreed that intimacy was too soon."_

Jessica heard a heavy sigh on the other line. _"After what...happened, we all met at the FBI and formed a plan to catch Broadsky. When we were leaving to go home, he insisted I stay at his apartment to protect me because Booth feared that I was the next target. I insisted on him sleeping in his bed and I took the couch so he could properly rest. I tried but I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of Vincent's last moments…that we were there for."_

The redheadthought she heard Brennan take another deep breath before continuing. " _I went into his room, where I startled him to the point he drew his service weapon. After things settled down, we debated Vincent's last words, which I won't go into. He took me into his arms as I cried. When I was done, I realized I was no longer impervious and realized how close I came to losing Booth. It had also occurred to me that maybe he wasn't angry anymore and was instead waiting for me. I had decided to trust in our friendship and let him know I was ready. If he was still angry, he would tell me, but he wouldn't push me away."_

"What happened, Doctor B, if it's not too personal?"

 _"One thing led to another and we made love for the first time."_

"Wow." Jessica said. She was lost a bit around the _'impervious'_ and _'angry'_ part, but understand what her mentor was trying to tell her. "So were things weird afterwards?"

 _"There wasn't time for things to be weird, Ms. Warren because a few hours later we had to go to work and I had to help him find Vincent's killer so he could be stopped before anyone else could get hurt. When we figured out Broadsky's location, we called Booth. A short time later, he had engaged in a search for him in a shipping yard and I could only communicate with him with code to avoid giving away his position. The longer I didn't talk to him, the more terrified I became. Angela kept telling me that Booth would be fine because he knew I was waiting for him, but her words were empty to me. I was so afraid that I would lose him just as we finally came together."_

There was a pause before the anthropologist continued _. "I could do nothing more than sit…and wait for word from Booth. When Agent Shaw called with the news that Booth got Broadsky, my heart…I was grateful that I trusted in us and had a lifetime to look forward to with him. I was just so sad that it took losing a person who meant a great deal to me for it to happen."_

Jessica had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop the words. "I didn't realize how much I loved Aubrey until he almost died. I want to be with him so badly, but we don't want to mess things up."

 _"Well, Ms. Warren, as is with my husband, you are a fan of using your gastrointestinal tract to determine your next action. Use that as your guide."_

Jessica smiled, realizing that her mentor was right. "I will. Thank you, Doctor B."

 _"You're welcome. Aubrey is a good man and I think you're good for him. I think you're good for each other."_

"That means a lot to me, Doctor B."

 _"I know. Good night, Ms. Warren."_

"Good night."

Jessica ended the call, possessing new determination. She sat for ten minutes contemplating the last couple of weeks, especially the last two nights. Reaching a decision, she moved Skinner, who was encamped on her lap. "Sorry, Dude. Aunt Jessica has a lot to do before your daddy comes home."

Finding a pad of paper in Aubrey's computer desk, she grabbed a pen and thought for a moment before writing something on it. She walked over to get her new lingerie. Just as she reached for it, she stopped and put it back.

Tonight there would only be her and him. If things progressed, then she would wear it for him tomorrow night.

In the kitchen, she grabbed a small bucket and filled it with ice and four bottles of Yeungling. If she was going to seduce her FBI agent, it would be romantic their way.

Jessica left the stove light on before leaving one living room light lit. Flicking the front porch light on for Aubrey, she walked upstairs to his bedroom. Setting down the bucket on the nightstand, she ran back to prop her note on one of the middle steps where she knew he would find it.

Returning to the bedroom, she turned on the electric candles Aubrey had on his night stand and dresser, glad for something to help distract from the blowing snow outside. She good naturedly teased him when he said he bought them to _'add ambiance to his bedroom'._ Looking at the subtle light it brought to the room, she realized that they weren't there for decoration.

He bought them for when they made love for the first time. Somehow, he knew that she needed this.

Wanting to present herself to him, she contemplated before opening his closet. Moving shirts around, she found her favorite one, the blue one he wore the night they ate pigeon. Stripping down until she was naked, she jumped in and took a quick shower, using a generous amount of her Japanese Cherry Blossom shower gel. Grabbing her toiletries bag, she plugged in her curling iron while she generously sprayed her cherry vanilla scent, knowing how much he enjoyed it. She then fixed her hair so her curls were more generous and put on lip gloss. When done, she put the shirt on and buttoned it until only the top three buttons were open.

Satisfied, she walked back into the bedroom and laid on the bed. She played with her phone for a moment before putting it away, eagerly anticipating Aubrey's return home.

* * *

It wasn't until 12:15 that the lanky agent walked into the house. Cold from the snow and tired after his long day, he only wanted Jessica at this point. It didn't have to be making out or sex, but he needed her close. "Jess, have I got a story for you. These last couple of hours have been…surreal to say the least." He said before turning and noticing the living room was empty. He looked around, but didn't see her. "Jessica?"

When he turned to the stairs again, he saw the note. Opening it, he took a deep breath as a shiver went down his spine.

 ** _Come upstairs and you'll find a most pleasant surprise. Clothing optional._**

The partial erection that he controlled earlier started to return with a vengeance. Quickly, he threw his shoes off and brushed off the snow in record time. Rushing towards the laundry basket, he noted the nightie was still in there. Running back, he rushed up the stairs, stepping around Skinner who was blocking his path with each step. "Move cat, Daddy has a surprise waiting upstairs. Naked surprise! Naked surprise! Naked surprise!" He said to himself gleefully.

Getting to the landing, he saw all lights were off but a glow from his bedroom. Giggling in anticipation, he started stripping his socks off, dropping them one at a time on the floor as he made his way down the hall. As he got to the bedroom, he had his shirt mostly unbuttoned. "You may have a surprise, Jessica, but I've got one for you—"

He was stopped as he saw his redheaded goddess soundly asleep on the bed. Looking her up and down, she never looked more beautiful. When he took note of what she was wearing, his hard on was in full force.

Never, ever, had he looked that good in that dress shirt.

Frustrated again, he was tempted to jump in the shower and relieve it himself, but fought it as exhaustion from his long day took care of his problem. Stripping down, he walked into the other upstairs bathroom and hung his wet clothes. Coming back in, he quietly found his favorite pair of flannel pajama pants and one of his prized BSG t-shirts and put them on. Walking over, he pulled the comforter over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmmmm, hurry up Curly. Have to clean the bones for Doctor B." She muttered.

After giggling silently, Aubrey went to the other side of the bed and climbed in. When settled, he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her, thinking how right it looked to have her in his bed. After playing with her hair for a moment, he gave her another gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night Jess."

"Good night, Superman." Jessica muttered.

Aubrey smiled before sliding closer and putting his arm around her. They had all weekend to work on their intimacy.

Moments later, he was fast asleep.


	6. An Early Morning Meeting

_**The chapter is rated 'M' folks. Here you go GalaxieGurl!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but 6 days until my birthday. FOX is giving me an awesome present with BONES, even though they are usually douchebags. I miss my JB, DB, TJT...**

* * *

Jessica's rest was disturbed by a loud gust of wind blowing a tree limb against the house. Not even opening her eyes, she settled back into sleep. However when she began feeling pressure in her abdomen, it brought her fully out of her slumber.

Frustrated she had to get out of her warm bed, she moved but realized that something held her in place. Looking in front of her, instead of seeing the neon green numbers of her alarm clock, a bright red 3:54 stared at her. Instantly, she remembered that she was in Aubrey's bedroom. Turning herself around, she giggled as she saw part of the agent's head sticking out with his hair all over. Feeling the warmth, she realized what was holding her to the bed was his arm under the covers holding her close to him.

She attempted to relax into his touch as he slept next to her, but her bladder was overtaking her attention. Reluctantly, she lifted his arm slowly to his sleepy groan. After putting it down and getting out of bed, she quietly tip toed to the downstairs bathroom to not wake up her boyfriend. When done, she fed Skinner in the kitchen and set up the automatic coffee timer for later.

* * *

Aubrey's arm moved in his sleep towards Jessica's warmth, but only got cold. Immediately he woke up, wondering if last night had been a dream. But then he saw the silver bucket with the beer and the electric candles still lit up. Exhaling the breath he had been holding, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He didn't see her, but he saw his hair and quickly combed it down when he heard footsteps.

"Jessica?"

 _"Right here, Superman."_

Coming out of the bathroom, Aubrey saw her in his shirt about to get back into bed. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, so I peed downstairs." Jessica said. "I've also fed Skinner and set the timer for coffee."

"For what time?"

"9:00."

"Good…good." Aubrey said, trying to keep the drool from leaking from his mouth as he took in her appearance. He noted that three buttons were open, hinting at cleavage that he couldn't wait to dive into. Her hair was tousled from sleep, only making her hotter. The small light coming from the electric candles only accentuated her beauty.

The redhead noted the agent watching her intently. She picked out his shirt to seduce him, but hoped that it didn't upset him instead. "I borrowed one of your shirts to sleep in. That was okay, right?"

 _'More than you ever know.'_ Aubrey thought to himself as he felt his hands get twitchy. "S-sure."

Jessica hugged herself as she began feeling self-conscious as the FBI agent continued to stare. "Aubrey, why are you staring at me?"

The dark haired man inhaled and exhaled in an effort to control his desire. "Because right now you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said in a husky voice.

Jessica smiled at the heartfelt compliment. Gathering her courage, she walked up to him until she was standing in front of him. "I talked to Doctor B last night."

"Good, I'm glad she called you so you wouldn't have to worry." Aubrey said, his hands shaking as he played with her hair. He always forgot how much smaller Jessica was without the heeled shoes or boots she always wore.

"Thank you for that, but…we also talked about you."

Aubrey laughed. "I talked to Booth about you, too."

"What did you say about me?"

"Nothing bad, just guy stuff. Gave me some advice. What did you and Doctor B talk about?"

"Nothing bad, just girl stuff. Gave me some advice." Jessica retorted before taking a breath.

"What's the matter, Jess?" Aubrey asked concerned.

Jessica saw the worry in his eyes. "What I want to say is a good thing to tell you I think, but I don't want to screw it up."

"Jessica, it's me. Don't dress it up. Spit it out." Aubrey said before his hand moved to cup her face.

Feeling safe, Jessica opened up. "Doctor B gave me advice about something I've been…considering for a while. She dressed it up all clinical and weird, but I got the gist of it."

Aubrey watched her close her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. Her reassurances told him she wasn't dumping him, but his stomach was still in knots. It didn't help that her familiar cherry vanilla scent was driving him bonkers. Knowing he could nothing else but be patient, he gently stroked her face and kissed the top of her head as he waited.

Jessica found strength from the agent's quiet affection and spoke up. "What I feel for you is nothing that I have felt before in my life. It's fun, quiet, scary, exciting, worrying, and comforting at the same time. I know that I'll never feel this way with anyone else."

He was almost certain of what she was going to say, but wasn't totally sure. Afraid of being caught unprepared, he steeled himself. "W-what are you trying to tell me, Jess?"

Jessica smiled at Aubrey. "I'm in love with you, James Aubrey. I love you."

The agent was shocked for a moment. He was trying to find the right words to tell her for weeks, but was afraid it was too soon or else he would screw it up like a dweeb. Seeing that she was waiting for him to respond, he said the only thing that came to mind.

"R-really?" Aubrey said before his stomach settled. "I-I love you, too Jessica Warren."

Jessica shivered as she felt his hands slowly move up and down her sides and observed Aubrey's pupils expand to where the blue was completely gone. Confident she made the right decision, she moved her hands up his chest until she held his face.

"I don't want to take things slow anymore. I want you to be my lover now, tonight, tomorrow night, and as many nights as we can have."

Aubrey didn't speak, but only took her in his arms and poured all his feelings for her in his kiss before he pushed her against his bedroom wall. Needing air and flesh, his lips trailed to her cheek before down her neck. To his delight, Jessica held his head there as she moaned quietly before his hands caressed her body through his shirt. When he felt her hardened nipples against his palms, he was rewarded with the redhead's sexy whimper.

Jessica's hands weren't idle as she roamed his upper body until they found the hem of his T-shirt. Quickly pushing them underneath, she moved over his hot skin. Whenever she found one of his scars from the bombing, she made an effort to go over them slowly and lovingly. Before long, she pushed the shirt up and off with assistance from Aubrey before returning to her machinations. She felt her lower body heat up more when she felt his moans on her skin, making the most delicious vibration.

When Aubrey felt her arch against him, he grabbed her thigh before moving his other hand under her butt and lifting her up. When he felt Jessica wrap her legs around him, he walked her over to the bed where they sat on the edge. He popped more buttons until he saw cleavage when his mouth left her neck and trailed down her chest. Her staggered breathing and moaning pushed his shaking hand to pop another button and expose her further to him.

Jessica was losing her mind as she felt her best friend's lips on her skin as his hand moved up and down her thigh. When she felt his teeth gently graze the modest swell of her breast, a delicious wetness formed between her legs. When she felt his hot mouth find one of her stiffened peaks, she almost came right on him. "O-oh, Aubrey…" She moaned as she pressed his head further into her chest.

Moving his free hand further up her leg and under the shirt, he got a pleasant surprise. "Holy crap…you're not wearing panties." He muttered onto her breast before returning his lips to hers.

"They…only get…in the way." Jessica panted in between kisses as her hands roamed around his chest and back.

Aubrey moaned as the redhead's lips found his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. When her legs hugged him closer, he could feel her damp core on his abdomen. "You're so wet. I need to make love to you now."

Without a second thought, Aubrey laid down with her before flipping her beneath him. The two parted long enough for them to move up to the pillows. Aubrey didn't waste time as his lips returned to Jessica. As he opened the remaining buttons, he kissed a trail down her body before revealing her to him.

"You're so beautiful, Jessica." He said as he examined her breasts and body with his eyes and fingertips. "I love you."

Jessica panted as she saw the man above her. He was sitting up on his knees and giving her a nice view of his chest and abdominal area, the only light coming in from the bathroom and candles as it was still dark outside. "Prove it, James."

The only response Aubrey gave was to lean in and greet her with loving kisses that evolved to tongues dancing sensually. When Jessica's eager hands moved all over his back, Aubrey's hand moved up and down her thigh. He reveled in her softness in contrast to her hardened nipples as their upper bodies made contact for the first time barren of clothing. As the woman beneath him writhed in beautiful agony, the agent he began trailing kisses down her chest. When he found a coral peak, he surrounded it with his mouth again and sucked greedily. When he was done, he gave equal attention to the other as Jessica's nails grazed his back, driving him harder.

For Jessica, she was on fire. Never before had anyone made her feel so….alive. She was floating on air as Aubrey tortured her with more nibbles over every inch of her breasts and down her abdomen before reaching her hips and thighs. Progressing further, he placed feather light kisses down her leg as his teasing fingers traced circles down her inner thigh. Then, her senses exploded when his long fingers found her nerve center, making her body arch.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Aubrey watched fascinated as the faint light from the candle on the nightstand heightened the darkened hue of Jessica's eyes before she closed them in pleasure. Moving his fingers, he used a circular motion before moving his other fingers to her core and entering.

"God! Don't stop!"

Shifting himself to his left side, he continued to move his fingers inside of her while he explored her skin with kisses. The more she groaned, the further he plunged inside until he heard it.

"I'm…I'm go-going…to…COME."

When he felt it, he felt the primal satisfaction of giving her an orgasm but it competed with his erection killing him. He moved back on top of her again and kissed her all over along with his hands exploring before her senses could recoup. When he got to her flushed face, he put his hands on either side of her head. "I'm not done with you, Jessica. Not by a long shot." He groaned.

"I'm not done with you either, Aubrey." Jessica said.

Aubrey lifted Jessica up enough to pull his shirt off her and toss it aside. Finally getting her naked, he laid her back down before he found his way back to her lips. They kissed hungrily as their hands explored each other's flesh before the redhead was stymied by Aubrey's last bit of clothing.

"Get these off, Agent Aubrey." Jessica said in between kisses.

After they both pulled off his pajama pants, the redhead's fingers caressed his taut backside. Feeling the agent's shudders, the anthropologist's hand moved forward. Finding her goal, she caressed him again, causing a shock of pleasure to shoot through him.

"Fuck Jess! You're driving me crazy!" He groaned as his head rested on her neck.

"Good." She panted.

"I'll show you good."

Aubrey moved off Jessica to open his nightstand for a condom. Not feeling any, he looked in the drawer and came up empty. He was puzzled because he always put them in his nightstand drawer and he bought a new box before his last date with Jessica.

Then he remembered that when he got home from her place he immediately went inside since it was after midnight. They were still in his SUV…the same one that he barely got into the garage earlier. The garage now probably blocked by a minimum of a foot of snow.

"Damn it!"

"Aubrey, what's the matter?" Jessica asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm out of condoms. I bought some before I went to your place last night but I left them in my SUV. Son of a bitch!"

A thought came to Jessica... one she never considered with another man. "Aubrey?"

"Yes." He asked defeated before lying back in his bed. Jessica nestled her nude body next to his and he automatically pulled her close.

"Have you contracted any sexually transmitted diseases, genital rash, or anything wrong with your junk that I should be made aware of since we discussed the topic of our sexual history a couple of months back?"

"No!" Aubrey yelled as he sat up, mortified. "I've only been with you for months now. If I did, you wouldn't be here right now because I would've never allowed it."

Jessica smiled as she was proven right. "I have my birth control pills in my purse and took yesterday's dose on time last night…"

Aubrey first heard the words before they truly sunk in. "What are you saying, Jess?"

The anthropologist felt butterflies in her stomach as she contemplated the fact that neither had ever had sex without a prophylactic. She trusted him to know that he would never lie about something like that.

"I-I'm saying…that…I'm comfortable with no condoms if you are. I know we were tested and I don't think you've hooked up with anyone, as I haven't. If you are more comfortable, you can get them from your vehicle. I bought some two weeks ago, but they're at my apartment."

"You have them?" Aubrey asked shocked.

"Yes, Aubrey." Jessica said smiling. "I wanted to be prepared when you were ready to be with me."

"I've been ready since the doctor said I was free to resume normal activities." Aubrey said as he laid down on his side facing her. "I just didn't want to push you before you were ready."

"Oh my God." Jessica exclaimed before pushing herself up on her elbow. "I've been ready, too. I just didn't want to push you. Damn, these few weeks have been frustrating!"

Both laughed at each other for a moment before they laid back down in each other's arms before Aubrey pulled the comforter over them. Finally, the agent looked at the clock and spoke up. "I really don't want to go outside. It's 4:47 AM, its cold…dark…"

"Uh oh, Superman's scared of the dark again…" Jessica giggled.

"No, it's just a hell of lot warmer here with you." Aubrey said before suddenly flipping her over onto her back.

"Aubrey!" Jessica squealed.

"I think we're just fine here, don't you think?" He said before nibbling on her neck.

Reading between the lines of Aubrey's statement, Jessica agreed. "I think we are."

"Good." He said before pulling his head up with a need to see her eyes. When their eyes were locked, he pushed himself in, sending shock waves through both.

"Oh…oh my…" Jessica moaned as her back arched in ecstasy before she grabbed the sheets with both hands.

"Holy mother of…" Aubrey groaned before he started to move. It felt so intense that he decided to slow it down so it wouldn't end too quickly. It didn't help watching the woman beneath him look so damn hot in the throes of passion.

"Please, Aubrey, go faster." She begged as her right leg curled around his waist.

The agent was nibbling whatever skin his lips could find as he continued to thrust into Jessica. "Not this time, Jessica."

Looking up, he locked eyes with her again while he moved inside her slowly. "We will never have another first time together. Sex...no...making love…has never felt this…beautiful…passionate before. I want to remember all of this, how you felt so soft and warm under me, how your eyes turned almost emerald green each time I touched you, the indescribable feeling of being inside you, how your unique cherry vanilla scent drove me insane, how beautiful you were as I drive you to your peak …all of you…until the day I die."

"I want to…remember you, too…Aubrey. Always." She panted before her partner switched angles before entering her and hit her G-spot, causing her to scratch into his lower back. "Oh fuck, James. Don't stop!"

Aubrey felt her legs wrap around him, pushing him in further as his mind went haywire. He had no idea sex without a barrier could feel so…earth shattering. He was glad he waited to experience this with her.

The next several minutes were quiet except for the pleasure filled moans and screams of the two people in the room. Suddenly, Aubrey moved his arm under Jessica and pulled her as close to him as possible while the other took her hand in his. The more he drove, his movements became more staggered as he tried holding back his orgasm, wanting her to go first. The redhead squeezed his waist tighter with her thighs and her hand moved to his ass pushing him.

"Shit, Aubrey…I'm going to….to…cum again." Jessica sputtered before biting his shoulder. "AAAAHHHHHHH, JAMES!"

Feeling her walls pulsate around him pushed him over the edge as his seed ejaculated into her. "JESSICA!"

When their climax was over, they laid there with Aubrey on top of her for several minutes, letting their equilibrium come back. "Oh wow…Jess…that was…"

"Something, Superman. I don't…know what, but…it was something. We're so… doing that again."

"I think…that…can be arranged." Aubrey sputtered as he gave small kisses all over Jessica's neck and chest, not caring about the sweat they created. "But right now…I need a nap, ma'am. You wore…me out."

The redhead combed her hand through Aubrey's hair and his wet skin. "I'll join you."

An exhausted Aubrey flipped to his back, pulling an equally exhausted Jessica with him. Almost immediately, she snuggled up with her head on his chest. They laid together before closing her eyes.

"Should we take showers? We had quite a work out, Superman." She muttered.

"We can take a shower later." Aubrey said quietly before kissing Jessica's hand. "Now quiet. I need my beauty sleep. We have a long day of sex and fun ahead of us."

"Works for me." Jessica said before closing her eyes.


	7. Breakfast

_**Two days until my birthday and Bones...YES! This hiatus sucked ass!**_

 _ **This chapter and the next are naughty ones so they are Rated 'M'. Aubrey and Jessica will do more than have sex this weekend, I promise, but let them have a little bit of fun first, shall we?**_

* * *

Aubrey became irritated when he felt warmth on the back of his head and neck. As he came around against his will, he remembered his latest dream of Jessica. All his fantasies of them together were good, but this one felt so real.

He recalled Jessica's skin and how it felt like silk against his own. How she smelled, that powerful mix of cherry vanilla, cherry blossom shower gel, and her arousal from his touch. Oh and her touch…the way it sent shocks into his system. It was passionate, tender, heartfelt…it was amazing.

Fighting a losing battle against consciousness, he grabbed for the comforter to pull over his head. To his surprise, there was only a single sheet covering him. Now awake, he looked and saw his comforter kicked into a big ball at the end of the bed along with his bare feet sticking out. Lifting the sheet, he saw himself naked instead of his pajama pants.

There's only one reason why he wasn't buried under the covers on a January morning with no pajamas on.

Turning to his left, he smiled as he saw a curtain of red hair spread out on his brown pillow and a pale, nude back. "So it wasn't a dream." He muttered to himself.

Aubrey's eyes traveled the length of her, noting that she also was only half covered with the same bed sheet. He started with her toes, which were painted green in honor of Michigan State from the pedicure she had with Daisy last week. He admired her long legs and noted the freckles on her calf for his later enjoyment. When he got to the part of her body covered by the sheet, he observed that she took up half of the bed.

' _My forensic anthropologist is a bed hog.'_ He thought with a smile. Sitting up and resting on his elbow, he continued to gaze at the naked woman next to him.

He grazed her hips lightly with his finger, sad they were covered. He knew she secretly lamented the fact that she wasn't super curvy or had an hourglass figure. No, she wasn't Kardashian voluptuous, but she still had very feminine curves and her rear end wasn't flat like some of the pencil thin models out there.

Aubrey's observant eyes caught the tattoo of Sally from the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ on her right shoulder blade. Soon after they met, she told him it was one of her favorite movies. She also liked the fact that the heroine had red hair like her and got the tattoo while working a dig in Alaska three years ago.

Peeking over her shoulder, Aubrey was disappointed to see that her breasts were covered. Gazing at the swell under the sheet he smiled remembering how pert they were. He also appreciated the subtle curve of her perfect handful ones as opposed to big fake ones that looked unnatural. He liked real, and the redhead next to him was all real.

However, those push up bras she got from Victoria's Secret did do her justice. He was a man after all.

If anyone had to feel insecure, it was him. He was physically healthy, but was what some considered scrawny. In his youth, his slim statue made him the target of bullies, before and after his dad left. While he eventually grew into his body, he was still a beanpole.

Then, there was the gap in his two front teeth. Not a feature he appreciated, but as an adult, he accepted it. A woman he once dated said it make him look like a hick and he should get it corrected. It was also their last date.

But he was six feet tall, so he had that in his favor. Plus the dark hair and blue eyes which some women appreciated. In the end, he figured it was a wash. However, Jessica didn't have any complaints. Quite the opposite actually.

His example of marriage and relationships soured him on the concept growing up. While he enjoyed companionship and sex like a normal straight male, he hesitated with love, not wanting it to destroy him like it did his mother. Instead, he put his energies into finishing college, then law school so he could apply for the FBI at age 24.

As he got older, he did soften his stance a bit, but remained guarded. He determined that if love was meant for him, it would have to find him because he was not going to be distracted from becoming the best bad ass FBI agent there was. He fully planned on moving up in the world so he could help the little man who got screwed by rich assholes. Only this time, they wouldn't be able to jump a plane to Eastern Europe to run away like Benjamin Aubrey did.

He knew that to do this, he would have to either go all the way to FBI Director or run for Congress. After the Rick O'Malley case, he lost some of his idealism, but Jessica helped bring some of that back. Her unwavering optimism that he can win a seat someday made him realize that he wanted it with her, or not at all.

He wanted marriage…the kids…two car garage…a lifetime together. He hoped that the redhead wanted it with him, too...someday. There was time. Besides, Jessica needed her doctorate and being married to a doctor would be so cool.

Soon, looking at her sleeping form wasn't enough. Itching to touch her, his hand made a line down her spine to the juncture where her posterior and hips flared out. Using a feathery touch, he trailed back up before tracing her body from shoulder to calf before coming back up.

After a few times, he needed to feel her satiny skin with more than just his fingers. Bringing his lips to her shoulder, he kissed up and down her arm and felt her stir as something else was coming to attention also. When his eyes saw the red numbers on the alarm show 7:37 AM, he decided it was time for Jessica to wake up so they could enjoy each other with the sunrise.

While he continued to kiss her, his hand caressed her thigh above the sheet. Smiling to himself, he moved his hand under the sheet and traveled upwards. Finding her bare breast, he began playing with her nipple.

"Ooohhhhh" Jessica groaned in her sleep. "Yes."

Aubrey's kisses extended down to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy, making her open her eyes before closing them again as she got lost in his actions. "Yes, oh yes."

Jessica's hand went under the covers and found his genitals. Now it was Aubrey's turn to moan as she gently caressed him. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "I need to be inside you." He croaked. "Now."

Jessica's response was to flip them both over and climb on Aubrey. The agent grabbed her hips and assisted her in impaling herself onto him, giving way to mutual groans of pleasure. As she rode him with her hands on his chest, Aubrey held onto her.

"Please touch me, Aubrey. I need your hands on me."

Not one to turn down a lady's request, Aubrey's hands began exploring her abdomen before finding their way to her breasts. He cupped them as they jiggled in his hands, his thumbs playing with her nipples. Watching Jessica in the throes of passion on top of him drove him crazy as he sped up his thrusts.

"Yes, Aubrey, yes. Don't stop." Jessica yelled as her hands moved to either side of his head. Lowering herself down, she was close enough for him to taste. Unable to resist as he took a breast into his mouth and it wasn't long before he felt her walls pulsate. Right after that, his partner froze as she came and screamed his name as she released her warmth onto him. It was a domino effect as one more thrust led him to growl as he climaxed.

When they were done, Jessica collapsed on her boyfriend. When their breathing and heart rate leveled, she lifted her head and smiled as she traced his chest with her finger. "Good morning, Superman."

Aubrey smiled. "Good morning, Jess. Nice morning, isn't it?"

"Very nice morning indeed. A morning workout is always good to get the blood pumping, don't you think?"

"It is, especially considering there's no way I'm going running in this shit today." Aubrey said laughing before Jessica started to move. "Where are you going? You're warm."

"Pardon me, sir. I'm just extricating myself from you so I can go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Aubrey nodded in agreement. "Okay, that's acceptable."

The agent watched in admiration as the redhead walked naked into the bathroom and shut the door. He laid back and closed his eyes as feelings of contentment washed over him.

Morning sex was always awesome, but morning sex with Jessica…there were no words.

He realized she was gone for a bit when he heard the sink run a second time. He was about to get up when Jessica returned and snuggled close under the bed sheet. "Thought you got lost in there." Aubrey said half joking as he pulled her close.

"Just cleaned up a bit. So, what are our plans today, sir?" Jessica replied with her head on his chest.

"Sex." Aubrey said without missing a beat. "Maybe a movie or an XBOX game later, but definitely lots of sex. You have teased me for months, Woman and I have a lot of energy I need to get out of my system."

Jessica sat up looking down at Aubrey with an innocent face. "I teased you?"

"Yes, you." Aubrey said as he sat up, the sheet barely covering his lower half. "Eating the shrimp off my plate at Founding Fathers, wearing those dresses and heels at the lab that show off your impressive legs, and I know you stopped wearing those camisole thingys so I would check out your boobs."

Jessica tried to suppress a laugh. "Did it work?"

"Hell yeah it did. You have no idea how many dirty thoughts you gave me over the last several months. Poor me, trying to defend our nation and being distracted by a bewitching red-haired squintern."

Jessica smacked his arm. "Shut your face, Aubrey. You teased me, too."

"Me?" Aubrey asked. "A man of the law who serves his country on a daily basis?"

"Yes, wearing those suits that make you so handsome. Taking me to that anatomy exhibit at Duke University back in October when you hate that stuff. Always checking me out with the CFM eyes."

"Ah yes, the _'come fuck me'_ eyes." Aubrey said with a smirk. "Well, what took you so long, then?"

Jessica's response was to grab a pillow and beat him with it. Quickly, Aubrey grabbed his and they had a pillow fight. It looked like the anthropologist was going to win when the agent did a sneak attack and jumped her, pushing her on her back with him on top of her.

"I win." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"That…you do, Special Agent Aubrey. Fair is fair. What do you want for a prize?"

The lanky man kissed Jessica and they made out again for several minutes before kicking the sheet off them entirely. He moved down her body with his lips and hands. "Do you have any idea how irresistible you are, Ms. Warren?" he said in a husky voice.

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Aubrey." Jessica said panting, her body on fire. "But we should get up at some point or we're never going to be….oooohhh"

Aubrey's tongue went into her belly button, rendering her speechless for a moment. "You were saying?" The agent muttered.

"If we don't get up… we may never leave this room. Monday we need…to go to work and…ooohhhh."

Aubrey's tongue and lips were tracing patterns onto her hips towards her thighs. "Is leaving this room such a bad idea?"

"No…but we should take a shower at some point. Maybe…aahhhh…have breakfast. I know meals…hoooo…are important to you." Jessica said

"We will and they most certainly are." Aubrey said in between kisses on her knee. "But, I'm already having breakfast in bed."

Jessica groaned as Aubrey's kisses became feather light on the inside of each thigh. She couldn't stop her legs from spreading as the man's lips trailed down to the juncture of her thighs. "Ooooohhhhhh, yes."

Then, her senses exploded when his tongue found her pleasure center, making her body arch. "Aaaahhhhhhh! God! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

Aubrey wasn't planning on it. For months, he dreamed of driving her mad like this and the reality couldn't compare to any of his dreams. He became intoxicated by her scent mixed with remnants of cherry vanilla. He held onto her right thigh to hold her open while his other hand moved back up to her breasts.

"Yes, Aubrey, yes!" Jessica screamed as she grabbed onto the sheets for purchase.

His partner's constant writhing and moans only encouraged him as his gustatory organ explored her depths. The more she groaned, the more he plunged and tasted. He knew he hit something good when she began pulling his hair. Moving his hand from her breast, he pressed hard on her nerve center.

"AAAAHHHHHH! YES! YES! OH GOD, YES!"

He wanted to make her lose every sense of sanity and scream his name, eternally thankful he didn't have neighbors the next room over like his old apartment. Going as deep as he could, he felt her arch. Increasing his speed, he drove her over and over until he heard it.

"I'M GOING…I…JAMES! FUCK!"

He felt her release and reveled in it as it came in waves. When she laid there attempting to compose herself, he licked and nibbled back up her thighs to her knees before making his way around up her body. When he found her lips, he smiled proudly as her eyes were still glazed over with a darkened shade of green.

"Aubrey…where the hell…did you…learn…to do that?" Jessica stuttered.

The agent laid on top of her and gently combed her hair before kissing her. "I'm an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Jessica. I aim to be the best at everything and if I'm not, I get smart at it."

Jessica answered with a long kiss, not caring that she was tasting herself. For several minutes, they continued to kiss and caress each other until the redhead recovered. "I can make breakfast, Superman since I'm sure you're hungry, but first, we need a shower."

"That is an excellent idea. I can scrub your back."

"Maybe we should scrub each other's back? I should give you a break since you did me three times in three hours." Jessica said with a smile.

"That second one was all you, Bone Lady." Aubrey said as he got off Jessica. Holding out his hand, he helped her off the bed as they walked into the master bath.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jessica thought she would have another orgasm as Aubrey caressed and kissed her sensually while they washed each other. Suddenly, she got an idea. "My turn to have fun, Superman."

To Aubrey's surprise, she pushed him into the wall and started kissing his neck and shoulders. Using a deliberate teasing touch, her right hand made its way down to his junk where she started to gently pump him. "Oh…son of a…."

Jessica looked up at her boyfriend, whose eyes were closed and his head was against the wall. "You like?"

"Very…much so." Aubrey sputtered before thrusting into her hand.

Jessica was satisfied when the man opened his eyes and they darkened to a navy blue. "Good. You better hang onto something Agent Aubrey. Things are going to get a bit…intense."

Before the lanky man could ask what she meant, he felt her lips nibble and suck around his chest. She took each nipple into her mouth and gently teased with her teeth. When done, she knelt down as her kisses went lower onto his abdomen before making a trail south. The gentleman in him wanted to tell Jessica to stop, that it wasn't necessary because she had pleasured him several times already this morning.

Then, his erection was encased in her warm mouth. Aubrey had only one thing to say to that gentleman part of him.

 _Fuck off!_

He groaned as Jessica's tongue and hands were doing incredible, indescribable things to him. While one hand held onto a shower head, the other combed her hair. To his pleasure, he got a great view of the redhead moving him in and out of her mouth.

All the while, her hands moved to his ass and gently scratching with her nails, making the sensations more intense. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled when she grazed gently with her teeth.

Jessica began to feel the pressure on her knees, but didn't care as the experience of making Special Agent James Aubrey lose control was making her wet again. She was just pissed that she didn't have anything left. However, after the encore she got from him, she wanted to make him feel as good. When she felt a pulsing sensation on his junk, she sucked harder.

Aubrey knew it was coming and tried to tap her head or get the words out, but couldn't. Before he knew it, he exploded and she held on. When he was done, he collapsed against the shower wall feeling very content.

Jessica got back on her feet, opened her mouth, and rinsed. After spitting out any remaining fluid, she turned to a very relaxed Aubrey. "You're not going to go to sleep if I leave you here are you?"

Aubrey moved his head left and right. "Nope. All good."

"Great. I'll start breakfast after I brush my teeth and get dressed—"

"Wear as little as possible and easy to remove only. Wear panties at your own risk." The agent forewarned as he was starting to come out of his haze.

"Deal. See you soon." Jessica said before giving Aubrey a kiss and getting out of the shower.

Aubrey heard the beginning sounds of the Verve Pipe's _Freshmen_ from Jessica's phone as she asked, _"Hey where are the towels?"_

"Hall closet. Sorry, I forgot to get you one."

" _I'm not the one who needs it."_

Aubrey laughed. "Of course I would be the one to need a towel."

A minute later, Jessica flipped a towel onto the shower door. _"There you go. See you downstairs."_

The agent closed his eyes and smiled, happy and content.

* * *

Around 9:40, Aubrey was dressed in another t-shirt and jeans as he came down the stairs to the aroma of fresh coffee and bacon singing to himself.

 _For the life of me_  
 _I cannot believe we'd ever die_  
 _For these sins_  
 _We were merely freshmen_

' _Awesome sex with a beautiful woman, getting awesome head in the shower, coffee, and breakfast. The best morning ever.'_ Aubrey thought to himself as he continued to sing _._

He stopped when he heard Jessica singing along with the music she always played. After a second, he recognized The Airborne Toxic Event's _Sometime After Midnight._ When he turned the corner, he watched her cook like a pro and sing.

 _She walks up and asks how you are_  
 _So you can smell her perfume_  
 _You can see her lying naked in your arms_

 _And so there's a change..._  
 _In your emotions_  
 _And all of these memories come rushing_  
 _Like feral waves to your mind_

Seeing her that carefree and singing without hesitation made him fall in love with her even more. He walked up to the island and continued to watch, now seeing she was wearing another one of his button up shirts with her hair pinned up and flipped over a clip.

Well, he did tell her easy to remove.

His fingers were twitching on the center island, counting down the time until he could hold her and be inside her again. He loved her for more than the sex, but as the last few hours showed, they were very sexually compatible. Also, it was a nice time killer since they won't be going anywhere for at least another 36 hours.

Aubrey continued to stare at the beautiful woman in his kitchen that was currently making scrambled eggs and bacon, marveling at how he got such a catch. When he saw her reach for something low in the fridge, he enjoyed the view and noticed she was wearing underwear from the naughty laundry basket.

The agent made a note to check his checking account balance before Monday. Some panties were probably going to be ripped this weekend. Especially if all were like the ones she was wearing.

"You just have to see her, you just have to see—AAAAHHHH!" Jessica yelled, the plate of bacon barely landing on the counter with no casualties.

Aubrey jumped in shock. "What? What's wrong? Did we lose any bacon?"

"No we didn't lose any bacon!" Jessica said while clutching her chest. "You scared the hell out of me. How long have you been there?"

"Um..umm…"

"Have you been watching me?" Jessica asked.

"Um…yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Why?" Jessica said, unsure of what could have made her boyfriend zone out like that. She had never seen him get like that, even with food.

Aubrey looked all over before looking Jessica in the eye and giving the only answer he could. "B-because you're beautiful."

He wondered if he sounded like a dork, but was rewarded with Jessica's flushed cheeks. "Superman! I haven't done anything with my hair, I have no makeup on…"

"Doesn't matter. You're beautiful Jessica Warren. I am a very lucky man, indeed."

"Well…thank you, sir. However, you're no slouch in the looks department. If you only knew how many women at the lab check out your cute tushy when you come by." Her smile then disappeared. "I may have to take the bone saw to a couple of them."

"Why, Ms. Warren, I'm flattered you want to commit murder for me. However, please don't. I don't want to visit you in federal prison."

"Don't worry, Superman." Jessica said before turning back and adding stuff to the scrambled eggs before taking them off the burner. "You're stuck with this Lois Lane. I'm not giving up such a…creative man."

Aubrey got up and walked around until he was behind her. Putting his arms around her, he began nibbling on her neck and was rewarded as her pulse increased. "What can I say, I got inspired."

Jessica shuddered at his gentle biting of her neck. "I'll say. I didn't know G-Men could do things like you did to me this morning."

"Well, I didn't realize forensic anthropologists could be so…versatile." Aubrey's hands moved all over her abdomen before one of his hands massaged her breast. "Damn, Jessica. I'm getting hard again."

"As much I would like Round Three now, we should eat first. You need your sustenance sir if you want to keep those plans of yours of lots of sex." Jessica said haltingly. "God, Aubrey, you have to stop. I'm getting wet again."

' _Damn! That's so fucking hot!_ ' Aubrey thought. "Don't say things like that if you want me to stop."

"I don't…ahhhhh…want to, but we...need...to...oh fuck it!" Jessica said before turning around in Aubrey's arms and kissing him. "But what..." she asked in between kisses. "...about breakfast. It will...get cold."

"That's what microwaves are for." The agent said haltingly before bending down and picking her up and dropping her on the counter. They attacked each other for a few minutes before Aubrey went for the shirt buttons. When they didn't unbutton fast enough, he got fed up.

"The hell with this!" He yelled before ripping his shirt open and immediately taking a breast into his mouth. He only stopped when Jessica pushed his shirt up and threw it out of the kitchen. When they were done, he yanked his shirt off her.

"Oh, Aubrey...I don't...know what...the hell...got into you...but I like it." Jessica sputtered as Aubrey continued to feast upon her neck and breasts.

"It's all you...Jess. All you." He moaned into her neck.

Jessica's shaking hands made its way down to his jeans where she unbuttoned and pulled them down past his ass. Aubrey stopped long enough to push them to his knees before his hands moved up, grabbed her panties and ripped them open.

"Superman!"

"I told you...panties at...your own risk." Aubrey breathed before plunging into her wet core.

Their coupling was frantic as the agent rammed himself repeatedly into her encouraged by Jessica's screams as she dug into his back. It wasn't long before the redhead reached near the end. "Aubrey...Aubrey...AUBREY!"

Aubrey got one more thrust in before he climaxed hard. "AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH. SHIT!"

The couple held onto each other for a few minutes as they recovered their equilibrium. After a minute, the lanky agent removed himself from Jessica and pulled his pants up. Finding his t-shirt, he handed it to his girlfriend. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jessica said before jumping off the counter. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to..."

"Yeah...yeah." Aubrey said. Jessica took two steps away when he yelled at her with a smile. "Thanks for the sex."

 _"You're welcome and I should be thanking you."_ Was the last he heard. Looking down on the floor, he found the ripped lace and satin like material. "Wonder if I can rip two this weekend...or even three?" he said to himself.

"I'm keeping a tally and so far it's $50.00 for those panties." Jessica said when she returned before putting food on a plate and into the microwave.

"What! You paid-you're messing with me." Aubrey said when he realized what was up.

"I am. We'll go online tomorrow or Monday before we go to work." Hearing a beep, she opened the microwave and handed the agent a plate. "Now, we have breakfast."

Aubrey's mouth couldn't help but water at the wonderful smells from Jessica's cooking. To his happiness he saw a heaping plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, rye toast, and hash browns. "Now, I've already got the Frank's and cinnamon on the table. I'll be right there."

Aubrey walked to the table where there were two settings, a carafe of coffee and a second carafe of orange juice. He sat down and found the hot sauce, which he put a liberal amount of on his eggs.

When Jessica got settled across from him with her own plate, she smiled. "I have a couple more ideas, too, Superman. We won't be bored today." She said before holding her coffee cup in a toast. "To Winter Storm Jonas for opening up our…creativity today."

Aubrey clinked her cup with his own. "I'll drink to that."

"In fact, I have an idea on what to do after we have breakfast and clean up."

The couple smiled at each other before they started eating breakfast while sneaking looks at each other.


	8. Making Up Is Fun To Do

_**So, I've finally celebrated the rest of my 39th birthday last week. It was pretty good, but the fact I got to share it with Bones' Death in the Defense was awesome!**_

 _ **This chapter, except for one part 2/3 of the way in, is appropo for all readers. Remember fans, I need my crack...I mean, my reviews...**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but for those who follow DB on Twitter, wasn't that the most delicious pic of him with JB...**

* * *

"Jess, when you said you had the perfect idea for something to do, this is not what I was expecting."

"You thought we were going to be naked again, huh?" Jessica said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah." Aubrey said. "But, this is really fun. I haven't done this in years."

"I did it with my nieces last winter, but…it's more fun to do it with a cute boy." Jessica said with an impish grin.

Aubrey blushed while adding a stick arm to the snowman he and Jessica were building in the front yard. Sure, it was probably nuts to be outside, but traditional was not a word anyone used to describe them.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sorry Jess, but I draw the line at building snowmen with cute boys."

"Brat!" Jessica yelled before throwing a handful of snow at Aubrey, which he successfully ducked.

"Be nice, Ms. Warren. It's a felony to assault a federal agent. I'll have to arrest you."

"Hmmmm…" Jessica said as she pondered with a smile. "So will I be arrested by you this weekend?"

 _'I love this woman!_ ' Aubrey thought before he envisioned a teal nightie clad Jessica handcuffed to his bed moaning in satisfaction while he did naughty things to her. Starting to feel excited, he cleared his throat and pictured Chili Reuben's messy _Spicemobile_.

"K-keep giving me ideas like that and you may be."

"Interesting…" Jessica said before taking two steps closer to Aubrey. Before he could react, the redhead tossed a small amount of snow in his face and ran away.

"You're going down, Bone Lady!" Aubrey yelled as he chased her in the yard.

"You won't catch me, Superman!" Jessica mocked.

It didn't take long before he caught her from behind to her squeals before they fell to the ground. With the flexibility of an expert, Aubrey flipped them around so he was lying on top of her. "I caught you." He said quietly.

Jessica put her arms around the agent's neck. "That…you did, Special Agent Aubrey. What are you going to do now?"

Aubrey lowered his head down and kissed her softly. As he was about to deepen the kiss, he suddenly lifted his head up. "We're going to finish our snowman."

"Aubrey!" Jessica yelled as he helped her up. "You're a tease."

"I'm not a tease. I'm snowbound with a pretty girl and I'm merely giving you an idea of what to expect the next 24 to 48 hours. Sex, panty ripping, good food, and building a snowman are just some of the things we're doing this weekend."

The forensic anthropologist lifted up on her feet as the agent bent down and they shared a sweet kiss, which turned into two, then three as they moved into an embrace. "Whew, Agent Aubrey. We need to stop or we'll melt the snow out here."

"Is that a bad idea?" He asked before he let her go and they walked back to their project.

"Well, " Jessica said before she added a carrot from the fridge and a nearby branch for an arm. "No except that you were insistent on finishing our snowman and you do have a very nice fireplace."

Aubrey stood up a bit straighter. "That I do. Will it be getting some use later tonight?"

"Perhaps. Just perhaps." The anthropologist said with flirtatious eyes.

They merely smiled at each other before Jessica grabbed a scarf the agent brought outside with them from his living room closet. As she walked it over, she noted it was a badly knit homemade one of red and green.

"Superman, are you sure you want to put this on the snowman? I know it's ugly and I understand why you hid it, but it looks like it was a gift from Christine."

"It's a gift but not from the mini-Booth. Actually, Karen gave it to me." Aubrey said without thinking as he added two rocks for eyes. "Maybe now it will get some use, or be stolen so I don't have to look at it."

Jessica felt white heat surge through her and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. "She's giving you presents?"

Aubrey's instincts yelled DANGER when he heard her quiet tone. Turning to her, he observed the straightening of Jessica's spine, the flush of her cheeks, and the coldness of her eyes.

"J-just this…and some cookies that I put in the break room. I-I didn't eat any of them." Aubrey stuttered.

Jessica knew it wasn't Aubrey's fault he was a handsome sexual magnet and that the other woman was attracted to him. She could accept the analyst's crush and asking him on dates, but accepting gifts was a whole other kettle of fish.

"Has she given you anything else?" Jessica asked again in a low tone.

"No, Jess. That's all. I swear I'm just professional to her at work."

"How long has the gift giving been going on, Aubrey?"

Aubrey didn't feel the cold from outside anymore, but he felt Jessica's and it was much worse. Looking past the anger, he saw the hurt in her eyes and hoped she wasn't thinking that he was screwing around on her.

"Remember that case with the plastic surgeon we had right after Christmas?" Aubrey asked. When Jessica nodded, he continued.

"A couple days after we closed the case, I found a box in my office one day with the cookies. I thought they were from you and was about to eat them when I saw the card from her. You know how I feel about cookies, especially yours, but it didn't feel right eating them from her, you know? I didn't want to hurt her feelings, either so I put them in the break room after sending a polite thank you email. Apparently they weren't popular because that box sat there for days."

Seeing Jessica start to get impatient, the agent spoke quickly. "New Year's Eve I found the scarf in a bag on my desk. I did a quick email with a thank you but let her know that giving me gifts was not appropriate, hoping she would get the hint. I figured I would just donate it, but with the holidays, getting medical clearances to return to full duty, and helping Booth with Hacker's crap, time got away from me. The fact that she left presents in my office is the reason why I lock it now when I'm not there."

Aubrey looked down for a moment to avoid Jessica's eyes. "Now, she asks me out on dates. I didn't intentionally encourage anything, I promise. I just didn't want to embarrass her and hoped she would move on. But after last night I have no choice but to do so."

Jessica sensed the change in tone at Aubrey's last words. "Why?"

Aubrey exhaled and prayed she didn't go ballistic. "Because she…propositioned me."

"How?" Jessica asked while crossing her arms and giving the agent a laser stare.

Aubrey was scared shitless at that moment, but knew better than to lie. "Um…s-s-she touched me."

"YOU LET HER GROPE YOU!" Jessica screamed in the winter wind with her arms flailed.

Aubrey looked at her in shock. "NO! I didn't let her grope me!"

Jessica took a breath so she didn't lose her shit. "Then how did she touch you?"

The agent gulped before speaking. "H-her finger touched my arm…"

"Uh huh…" Jessica said with a nod.

"Um, her finger tr-traveled down m-my leg."

"Yes…" Jessica said crossing her arms again when she saw he wasn't looking her in the eye. "Keep going because I have a feeling she didn't stop there."

"Well…"

"You're stalling, Superman. I know because you're looking down and your feet are moving like they do when you're nervous."

"It's…well…she had…"

Realization hit Jessica as her cheeks became red with anger. "She tried to grab your junk, didn't she?"

"Yes." Aubrey said surprised. "How did you know?"

"I'm a woman, Aubrey. We know these things."

Aubrey felt relief. "I love you, Jess. I'm not interested in her in any way except as a professional consult for cases. That's it."

Jessica saw his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She was still upset, but didn't want to put a damper on their day. Forcing a smile on her face, she spoke up.

"I know you didn't knowingly encourage her. You wouldn't have…been with me if you did. That's not your style. The twit and I just happen to share a similar interest in dark haired, lanky men with sexy blue eyes and hot gaps between his teeth."

"You think this is sexy?" Aubrey said pointing at his smile. "I hate it."

"Well, I hate my freckles, too but they seem to strike your fancy."

They laughed together before Aubrey got serious. "Are we okay, Jess?"

"Yeah, Superman. We are. Now come on. Let's take a quick picture of this and get inside. I'm starting to freeze out here."

Taking off his gloves, the agent grabbed his phone and did a selfie of them with their snowman. After posting it on Facebook and Twitter, the two walked inside, where Jessica stripped out of her outerwear and headed to the kitchen without waiting for Aubrey. Surprised, he followed her. "Hey, wait for me."

"Sorry. Just wanted to get a head start on things." Jessica said as she was opening cupboards.

Aubrey watched her for a minute and began feeling sick to his stomach. Jessica said they were good, but her slumped shoulders and the way she wouldn't look at him told a different story.

"Do you trust me, Jessica when I say there's nothing between Karen and I?"

Silently cursing herself, the redhead turned around. "Of course, I do. I know that you're not into her. Don't worry. Now, I'm sure you're freezing so why don't you jump in the shower and I'll get some coffee started as well as lunch."

After she turned back around, the agent walked up and put his arms around her in an attempt to get things back to normal. "I would rather be in a hot shower with you."

Jessica hated being this way, but she couldn't help it. She wanted more than anything to join him, but she needed a few minutes to process her feelings. "I know, but we need to eat. Go on, get. I have to feed you."

Aubrey dropped his arms, tired of feeling like he had to defend himself. "I know how you stall, too you know. I didn't intentionally lead her on, Jess and I haven't flirted with her in any way. I thought you knew me better than that."

Jessica turned around. "Aubrey—"

"No, get coffee and lunch ready. God forbid we wait thirty minutes for it." He said before storming off upstairs.

A moment later, Jessica jumped when she heard a door slam. She wiped a solitary tear away before grinding beans for coffee. While she prepped coffee and pulled food out of the fridge, she thought of their lives after the bombing and what her boyfriend told her outside.

Aubrey was extremely pissed off that Karen stole his food the night of the press conference. However, at the Jeffersonian's Christmas Party, he let her eat off his appetizer plate. When Daisy tried the same thing, all he had to do was give the other forensic anthropologist a death stare and she backed off.

The redhead knew how much the federal agent loved cookies, even keeping a bag of Milanos in his emergency food stash in his bottom desk drawer. She believed him when he said he didn't eat any of Karen's. On the other hand, the Christmas cookies she made him he refused to share with anyone besides her, Christine, and Michael Vincent. Sharing his treats was something he always did with Christine, Michael Vincent, and now Hank when able. He would be a wonderful father someday.

Then she thought of the hideous scarf that was now a centerpiece to their snowman outside. James Aubrey doesn't toss away gifts, even ones that were…not great. He may be blunt, but he never intentionally hurts the feelings of anyone he cares about.

However, the picture Christine made her Uncle Aubrey was prominently displayed in his office on the wall next to his Juris Doctorate from Syracuse. Looking at the fridge, she found the ones that Christine and Michael Vincent made him in school right before Thanksgiving. Then she recalled the bright colorful tie with hamburgers that he got as a gift from Hank and Christine for Christmas. He even wore it proudly to the New Year's Eve party at Booth and Brennan's house.

He proudly displayed kids' artwork, but used a coworker's homemade scarf on a snowman during a blizzard? It would probably blow away, melt into the snow, or a hundred of other things could happen to it...

"I was bitchy and jealous of her? OMG!" Jessica yelled to herself.

* * *

Aubrey stripped off his clothes and angrily tossed them in the hamper in the closet. Turning around, he stopped when he saw his unmade bed with his dark blue shirt on the floor. Instantly, he was brought back to when they made love hours earlier. All over again, he felt the sparks from each time she touched him and heard all the moans she spent from the things he did to her.

Starting to get upset, he walked into his bathroom and started the shower. When it was a comfortable temperature, he got in, shut the door, and let the hot water pour over him to warm himself. Jessica was right. He did need this from being outside, but she did too.

Against his will, his thoughts segued to Karen Delfs.

She was nice and a kick ass behavioral analyst, but stealing Aubrey's food put them on the wrong foot. When he told Jessica about it, she gently counseled him to let that go, so he did. When later she asked for his assistance on their next consult because Booth suggested it to her, he did it without question. He had to cancel plans with Jessica, but it was important to the case and she understood. He spent two long nights at the Hoover with the analyst and felt he didn't do much, but Karen assured him otherwise and gave him credit.

One day on their way to talk to a witness in Dupont Circle on the third day, he brought it up to Booth. To his surprise, the senior agent revealed that he didn't recommend calling Aubrey for assistance for the profile, instead telling the junior agent that she did that all on her own.

When his boss found out that he worked with Karen for two nights, Booth was annoyed about his agent's time wasted when he could have been looking at new angles. Even more, he was upset that his agent had canceled plans with Jessica because of it. After getting over his own anger, Aubrey promised to first clear things with Booth in the future if this came up again.

While flattered by the analyst's interest, Aubrey wasn't interested in her except professionally. Recalling an embarrassing incident in his past when the object of his affection rejected him, he decided that acting oblivious would be the best course of action. She was smart and would move onto someone who was more receptive.

Then, the 'late' Christmas presents. After the scarf, he sent her a thank you with the caveat that gift giving was inappropriate and not to happen again in the future. She apologized and he figured that was the end of it.

Then, almost two weeks ago, she started asking him to join her for plays and concerts. While he still had enough manners to thank her before turning her down, now she just annoyed the crap out of him. Any contact they had since then, he either ignored her when he and Booth met with her or his manner with her was brusque, sometimes to the point of rudeness. Surely now, she would get the hint.

But after what Booth told him tonight, it wasn't the right thing to do since she only saw his actions as _'playing hard to get'._ Inadvertently, he was leading her on and encouraging her by not being upfront about his lack of interest and being already committed to Jessica. He shouldn't have to disclose his personal life at work, but maybe if he had, it wouldn't have gone so far.

No wonder Jessica was upset. She was trying to avoid a fight, but what did he do when he saw her feelings were hurt? He got on the defensive and stormed off like a little baby when she probably just wanted a few minutes to think.

"I'm such an asshole." He muttered to himself.

"No, you're not. I'm just being insecure."

Startled, he didn't hear Jessica open the shower door. He went to turn but before he could, a pair of arms circled around his waist before light kisses landed on his shoulder and arm.

"I'm sorry, Jess for all this. When I get out of here, I'll find her number in the FBI Database, call her, and tell her all this stops now or I'm going to HR." Aubrey said before taking her right hand and kissing her fingers lightly. "I don't want you to worry about her."

"No, you're not because I'm not going to let anything distract us from this lovely weekend we're having. I'm going to get over myself and enjoy the fact I have someone in my life who is a genuinely good person. You can take care of her when you can go back to work."

"I led her on, Jess." Aubrey said in a guilty tone.

"No, you were trying to spare her feelings and she's either totally oblivious or took advantage of that. I was being a jealous twit." Jessica said while kissing his back.

Aubrey shuddered as her feather kisses were sending shocks through him. "No, you have a right to be annoyed. I was so into keeping our business to ourselves that I let it get to this very uncomfortable point. Then, I didn't have the balls to confront her outright, so instead I acted like a passive aggressive ass. If it was the other way around with you, I don't think I would handle it very well."

"No, you'd eventually understand that I was trying to not embarrass someone and not have a hissy fit like I did. I'm sorry I blew up at you outside and gave you the cold shoulder after I said I was fine."

Aubrey was getting a hard on as Jessica's kisses grew in numbers and spread all over his upper back while her hands explored his abdomen. Subsequently, it was becoming difficult to maintain a serious conversation. He had to take a deep breath before speaking again as his willpower was fading quickly.

"I was the one who was a dick when you just needed a few moments to process everything, so if anyone needs to be sorry about earlier, it's me."

Turning to Jessica, he continued to speak. "I'm also sorry it went this far. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back to the office Monday."

"I know you will. I love you, James Aubrey."

"I love you, too Jessica Warren." The agent said before his hands slowly traveled up to her breasts and shoulders, causing Jessica to shudder and her eyes to darken to that unique shade of green again.

Seeing her reaction to his touch, he cupped her breasts and watching in fascination as her nipples hardened before his very eyes. Helpless to stop, he pulled her closer and his lips softly kissed her neck and shoulder when she stood up on her tip toes to get closer to him.

Moving her hands around Aubrey, Jessica moved slowly down to his muscular posterior. As his hand massaged her breast, she felt herself getting wet again. "Aubrey…" she moaned.

Grabbing her cherry shower gel, he put some in both their hands before massaging it onto her skin. Feeling the gentle graze of her nails on his back, he moved his soapy hands down to cup her bottom. Bringing his lips back to hers, they came together as they cleaned each other while making the other feel good.

When she gently bit down on his lip, the dam holding back his horniness broke. Pushing her into the shower wall, he lifted Jessica's leg around his waist and caressed it up and down while holding her close to him. The more their hands explored, the further the two brought each other to the breaking point.

"Now, Aubrey. Please…now." Jessica pleaded as she planted kisses into his neck.

Bending down, he put his arm under her posterior and as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Using his body, he held her against the wall before plunging in to their mutual groans. Aubrey hissed when Jessica's nails began to open skin on his back.

"Sorry…I'm…sorry…" Jessica mustered in apology.

"Don't apologize…Jess." Aubrey responded. "It means I'm…doing…my job."

"I'll say—holy shit!" She replied as Aubrey changed angles before pistoning in and out of her at a fast pace.

Aubrey groaned as he felt his end coming near. "Ooohhh…I need you…come b-before I do. Grab the…shower head and…hang on tight."

When Jessica did as requested, one of Aubrey's hands went down to her core and activated her nerve center as he held onto her with the other arm.

"FFUUUUU—Aubrey! Son of a-Yes!" Jessica groaned before she felt the end coming. "Yeeessssss!"

Aubrey felt her walls clamp down on him before sudden warmth surrounded it. After one more thrust, he came in waves as his contralto moan joined with her cries. The two panted heavily before he pulled out of her and slowly put Jessica down. They held each other tight as they worked to get their equilibrium.

"I have to say, Superman. That was…the best make-up sex…of my life."

"Likewise." Aubrey said still slightly out of breath.

Jessica lifted her head up. "Ready for leftover lasagna, maybe a movie afterwards?"

"You bet. How about _Spaceballs_?" A recovered Aubrey asked as he turned off the water and handed her the towel she used earlier.

"Works for me. Thank you." Jessica said before climbing out of the shower.

Aubrey followed and after quickly drying off, wrapped it around his waist. When he came into the room, she was about to grab clean clothes when he stopped her. "Remember the rule today, Jess."

The redhead turned back with a saucy smile. "Easy to remove, little as possible, and panties at my own risk. Just remember that for yourself."

"I don't wear panties. I don't have the ass for them." Aubrey joked before dodging the towel Jessica threw at him.

"Smart ass!"

"But you love me that way."

A naked Jessica smiled before looking through the basket of clothes she brought up earlier. "That I do, Superman. That I do. Let's see…what to wear, what to wear."

The redhead dug out a pair of cut offs and a Michigan State shirt before tossing them on the bed. After putting on another pair of lacy panties and a matching bra, she quickly got dressed before Aubrey's eyes and headed out.

"Come on Agent. Food will be ready soon."

"I'll be right there." Aubrey said as he was quickly putting on a pair of boxers, thinking about the best moment to get her pants off again.


	9. Some Quiet Time

_**This chapter and the next were originally one chapter, but there is a moment that screamed "cliffhanger!". Of course, I put it in.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review. Guest reviewers, I love you all, but sign up for a username so I can respond to you. I want to include everyone.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but counting down to 11x14. I am nervous about this episode because I want my Aubrey and Jessica together!**

* * *

The two enjoyed their reheated lasagna and laughed like they usually did together. When done, the two headed to the living room where they began watching _Spaceballs._ Each were warm and content with the redhead snuggled into the agent's side as he held her close.

Less than two hours later, the movie ended with Jessica and Aubrey fast asleep on the couch. They were out for almost two hours when Aubrey was startled by Skinner jumping up on his legs. Shaking his head for a moment, he gently moved himself from Jessica, who groaned.

"Don't leave…you're warm." She said groggily.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Aubrey said as he headed to the window. Seeing the copious amount of snow falling in the white out conditions, he groaned.

"Superman, what's the matter?" Jessica asked as she began to wake up.

Aubrey exhaled. "I have to go outside and use the snow blower to make a path to the door and street. Ugh…"

"Can I help at all?"

"No! You're my guest. I'm not asking you to do that crap." Aubrey said. "Stay inside where it's warm. I'm going to go out and get it over with since it will be dark in about an hour."

"I will if I can have a hot toddy ready for you…maybe a bath…even the fireplace lit later." Jessica said in a flirtatious tone.

Aubrey had thoughts of them naked dancing in his head. "You're on."

"By the way," Jessica said. "We're having mac and cheese for dinner, green beans almondine, fried chicken, and biscuits for dinner. Bring an appetite, Agent."

"Sounds awesome." Aubrey said. As he watched his girlfriend head to the kitchen he muttered to himself, "And after dinner, I'm going to have you for dessert."

"What was that, Superman?" Jessica said turning around.

"Um…I can't wait to see what you have planned for dessert."

"It's a surprise, Superman." Jessica heard what the agent said, but had some plans of her own later.

Aubrey gave a wide grin in return as her surprises of late have been very, very good ones. "Well, I'll head out then."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Jessica watched him walk towards the back door. Giggling to herself, she turned back and started pulling out bowls from the cupboard.

* * *

Almost an hour later, a freezing Aubrey came back into the house. The path he cleared wasn't perfect, but at least if there was an emergency he and Jessica could get out of the driveway…for a while at least.

Trying to find her, he came up empty in the living room. Heading to the open kitchen, he noticed that that there were dirty dishes in the sink. On the counter, he saw two cut lemons along with a fifth of _Old Fogelsong_ whiskey. Looking in the fridge, he saw chicken soaking in what looked like eggs and milk. One shelf below there was a bowl of cut green beans, shredded cheese, and broccoli. His mouth was watering just thinking about the food.

Thank God Jessica could cook. He would love her anyway, but good food on a daily basis is essential to a successful relationship.

After ducking into the man cave and laundry room, he realized she wasn't downstairs. "Jessica?" He yelled out.

 _"Up here, Superman"_

Aubrey walked to the stairs where he heard what sounded like running water. Coming closer, he realized that it was coming from the master bath. He walked into his bedroom and started to come to life when he saw Jessica bent over the tub.

Stripping quickly down to his t-shirt and boxers, he entered the bathroom expecting to see the redhead naked and ready, but stopped when she was still dressed.

"There you are. I'm just preparing a bath for you since I figure you will be freezing from being outside."

A bath for him…not for them. His dirty visions shutting down quickly, he smiled in appreciation at what Jessica did. A hot bath did sound good.

"Actually, I am pretty cold." Aubrey said. "What are you going to be doing?"

Jessica smiled. "I'm going to finish prepping dinner before I make a hot toddy for you to have when you're done here. I found the Old Fogelsong in your booze cupboard. I'm a Jameson girl myself, but whatever floats your boat."

"Old Fogelsong is the best. Nice and smooth when it goes down."

"So does Jameson with a nice Nutty Irishman."

"Says you." Aubrey said. "I think the water is done."

Jessica looked. "You are correct. Now strip down to your cute, naked tushy and get in."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Aubrey said before taking off the rest of his clothes and climbing in and groaning when the jets hit him. "Shit. This is awesome."

The agent looked after a few seconds and saw Jessica straightening up. "Why don't you come in with me?"

Jessica laughed. "We've had sex multiple times today. Aren't you tired of me yet?"

"No and never will be." Aubrey said.

The redhead smiled and caressed his face. "Same here, Superman. Now, can I get your anything? I brought up your new _Rocket Raccoon and Groot_ comic for your reading pleasure."

An idea was forming in his head. "What about that hot toddy?"

"Wouldn't that be better to have after the bath?"

Aubrey brought out the sad eyes. "Please, Jess. It was freezing outside."

"Okay, I'll bring it up shortly." Jessica said before walking out.

"Thank you." Aubrey called out with a sneaky grin and wheels turning in his head.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jessica returned with a steaming mug. "Here you go, Aubrey. One hot toddy."

The agent took it and sipped. "Oh so good, Jess. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, can you grab some fresh towels for in here?"

"Um, sure." Jessica said before walking out, returning about thirty seconds later with four large towels. "Just want them on the sink for now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

After putting them down, Jessica sat on the edge of the tub facing Aubrey and combed his hair back. "Anything else for my Superman to enjoy his bath?"

Carefully setting his mug down behind the tub, Aubrey made a face as he was pondering Jessica's question. "You know, there's one more thing."

"Yeah, what's th—AAAAHHHHH!" Jessica screamed as the agent grabbed and pulled her into the jet tub, splashing water all over the floor. "Aubrey! What the hell!"

"You asked if I need anything else for my bath. The answer was you. Oh, would you look at that? Your white MSU t-shirt is see through now. Nice bra."

Jessica combed wet strands of her hair out of her face before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The hot toddy…the extra towels…should have known."

"Subterfuge…that's what makes me a bad ass FBI agent."

"Well, Agent Bad Ass, if you want company, I have to take off and hang my wet clothes. Excuse me a moment."

Aubrey let her go and enjoyed the view, particularly of her small birthmark over her right cheek as she stripped off her cut off shorts and underwear.

After getting the rest of her clothes off, Jessica remained naked as she wrung out her wet clothes in the sink and hung them over the shower door. After quickly throwing the towels on the floor to sop up the water and fixing her updo, she climbed back in the tub and leaned her back against Aubrey's chest.

"Wow…this is nice." The redhead muttered as she felt the jets on her skin. "So…any particular plans once you got me in here with you?"

"Yeah. I did have naughty ideas originally, but I changed my mind."

"Oh, really." Jessica said with a grin. "So what's on the agenda now, Agent Aubrey?"

Aubrey sighed with contentment. "A few moments of peace and quiet. Right now, I just want you with me. Sex is fun, but we're more than that."

Jessica turned back at his serious tone. "I know exactly what you mean."

Aubrey smiled as his girlfriend relaxed back into him and closed her eyes. "Good. You're still my best friend, but our friendship now has a very nice side benefit."

Jessica could only laugh. "One of these days, you're going to have to tell me the naughty thoughts you were thinking of us and the tub, Special Agent Aubrey."

"Oh, I will, Ms. Warren. That, I will. But for now, I just want to enjoy some solitude with you if I may as long as it doesn't affect dinner."

"Of course. To mess with your dinner would be a crime of massive proportions."

Aubrey got a serious face before shaking his hand off and gently caressing her head. "You know, you seem to be the only one who gets me and my jokes, Jessica. Any other woman would get upset at what I just said or look at me like I'm an idiot, but you play along and laugh."

Jessica turned to the dark haired man. "Of course I do. For one, your jokes are funny and it's not your fault people don't appreciate good humor. Most of all, I get you because I know the real James Aubrey is more than just the sarcastic bottomless pit you act like. There's a lot below the surface and I'm glad I have to pleasure to know that man."

"Thank you for loving me, Jessica Warren." Aubrey said as he gently pushed Jessica's head into his neck.

"I should say the same to you, Superman. Some men don't get past the red hair and the typical stereotypes of what I should be. Nor has other men appreciated a woman who's usually smarter than them, open about what she wants, and not built like Kim Kardashian."

"Not one more word about your looks, Jess. I don't want a damn Barbie doll. I would think in real life a woman built like that would fall on her face from the weight of those obviously fake boobs. Who wants repeated concussions?"

Jessica cracked up as only Aubrey could make her laugh about this. "Not me."

"Nope, I like a little mystery and realness." Aubrey said as he ran his hand down her leg in the water. "Trust me when I say you are perfect for me and always will be. As for the idiots who didn't appreciate the fact you're in Mensa and killer smart, screw them. It's an asset to us at the FBI and over at the Jeffersonian. Temperance Brennan is lucky to have you as a pupil."

Aubrey smiled and kissed her head. "I would also like to think you have used your impressive intelligence for the last several hours for my personal enjoyment."

"I did, actually." Jessica said before taking her hand and grasping his.

"Then it's settled. Besides, I should apologize for me." Aubrey said before thinking.

Jessica turned and looked at him with a question in her face. "Why on earth would you say something like that?"

"Forget I said anything." Aubrey said, but the look in Jessica's eyes told him she wouldn't. "Fine."

Aubrey thought about his words for a moment. "Growing up, the girls tended to want guys who were more…built. College I wasn't hard up for a date, but the fact that the best ones went for the confident assholes or GQ model types who were…bigger didn't escape me. I figured I was just average."

"Do you think that now?" Jessica asked gently.

"Occasionally, but I know it's stupid so I try to shrug it off."

"When was the last time you had this lapse of reason?" Jessica asked before pointing a finger at his face. "Don't lie."

"This morning when I watched you sleep." Aubrey said as his arm went around her waist to hold her closer. "You're just so…beautiful, Jessica. I see guys checking you out all the time and I just want to lock you up from all the perverts in the world."

"You're thinking about the VA Comic Con again, aren't you?" Jessica said with a smile.

"Well, you wouldn't let me take my gun and the weirdos were checking you out like you were their last meal, but it's not just there. It's at the Jeffersonian, when you stop at the Hoover, when we're out to dinner…anywhere we go. It's kind of cool because you're with me but it bugs me, too."

"Well, think of it as this, Aubrey. None of them get to see my birthmark because only one person will from now on. There's only one person with whom I will take a bath, build a snowman, watch Roger Corman movies, or make love with and he's in this tub with me."

The morose agent immediately perked up. "That's true. Very, very true."

"Plus, I've seen all there is to see of James Aubrey and I am NOT disappointed in the slightest. You put the other guys I was with to shame."

"Well, I am a Special Agent with the FBI." The dark haired man said with a grin.

"Good. Remember that and I'll remember when I see other girls check you out that you only want to be with me and I will leave the bone saw at the lab. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now, let's enjoy the jet tub for a few before get pruny, Superman."

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness and solitude for about ten minutes.

 ** _Then it all went to hell._**


	10. Domesticity & Surprises

_**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying the ride. I have a few more chapters planned. To answer one reader's question, yes, Karen will be back. I promise. Don't forget to leave reviews. I need to know if I suck. LOL.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but I am scared of Thursday's ep...I don't want Aubrey & Jessica at odds.**_

* * *

" _Now, let's enjoy the jet tub for a few before get pruny, Superman."_

 _They closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness and solitude for about ten minutes._

 _**Then it all went to hell.** _

* * *

Aubrey had his eyes closed with his head back as the jets loosened his muscles from clearing the snow from his driveway and his morning activities with the woman in the tub with him. He also felt the tension from Karen Delfs fade away while his hand gently moved up and down Jessica's stomach as she leaned against him. While he couldn't wait to feel her skin later with his lips, he was basking in the closeness they were experiencing at that moment.

As he told his girlfriend earlier, the sex was great...actually all sorts of awesome, but they were more than that. His thoughts were then interrupted by a voice.

"Are you asleep?"

"Nope, just enjoying the jets with a beautiful woman." Aubrey replied with a smile.

"Mmmm, we need to do this more often, Superman." Jessica murmured as her head was snuggled into his neck. "This is as good as sex…almost."

"It better be almost, Jessica." Aubrey mock warned while keeping his eyes closed as the redhead laughed.

The couple were so engrossed in their solitude and closeness that they didn't see the danger nearby until it was too late.

"MMMMEEOOOWW!"

Before the couple could react, they were splashed when the cat fell into the tub and somehow clawed his way out before running.

"Skinner! What the hell!" Aubrey said before he noted the wet trail. "Shit! Oh shit, don't lay on my bed!"

The two quickly ran out throwing towels on themselves and were greeted by a wet, annoyed Skinner laying in the middle of Aubrey's bed. As they went to pick the cat up, Skinner shook himself dry, shooting water and fur at them before running away.

Aubrey and Jessica followed the trail of wetness throughout the house before finding Skinner in the one area they hoped he wouldn't be…his self-cleaning litter box.

"Son of a bitch!" Aubrey yelled. He continued to stare as did Jessica before he heard a giggle. Turning to Jessica, he saw her laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

Jessica only laughed harder for a moment before she could respond. "Because Superman, this is definitely the most…entertaining and memorable weekend of my life."

Her mirth was contagious as Aubrey considered their situation for a moment before also cracking up. The two stood by the back room leaning against the wall, wearing only their towels laughing hard for about a minute before they began to settle down.

"That's me, James Aubrey, the giver of good times. Because you're so special, I've included the free event of my cat falling into the tub and wreaking havoc around my house."

"You must really love me, Superman to share this with me." Jessica responded as she pointed to an annoyed Skinner, who was still in the box. Looking back at the man with her, she continued. "I love you, too."

Aubrey smiled as he thanked his lucky stars for having this woman in his life. "Want to prove your love for me by helping me give him a bath?"

"Sure, but we better put a towel around him." Jessica said before she formed a saucy smirk. "I nominate yours."

"You just want to ogle me like a piece of meat."

"I do, Special Agent Aubrey, particular your nice butt, but I will bring you some clothes."

Aubrey smirked before he stripped off his towel and wrapped up Skinner before he could run. "I know you're pissed off, Cat, but maybe next time you will rethink your curiosity of the jet tub."

The agent led the way with the cat while Jessica followed behind admiring the view with a sly smile.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Jessica changed into one of Aubrey's t-shirts and a pair of panties before grabbing Aubrey some boxers and a shirt. Looking around, she spotted the unmade bed and blue shirt thrown on the floor. Suddenly, she was taken back to when they made love in that bed earlier that morning. Aubrey was tender, ruthless, methodical, passionate…everything that a woman could want.

Then her thoughts morphed to the two of them in the same bed, but older and what looked like at bedtime. They were snuggled under the covers and kissing before four children of various ages ran into the room and jumped in bed with them. The adults looked at each other, momentarily interrupted but also content before Aubrey turned the lights out.

Jolted back, she expected to feel afraid, but instead felt warm and comfortable. She never wanted domesticity, but the FBI agent had changed her mind. If she was meant to have a family, it had to be with her Superman or none at all.

Realizing that her boyfriend was waiting, she hurried back downstairs, where she was greeted with a naked Aubrey standing outside the closed bathroom.

"Where's Skinner?"

Aubrey used his thumb to gesture backwards. "In there and not happy. I got the bathwater ready before I came out."

Jessica handed him the clothes. "Here you go, Superman. Didn't think you would want jeans or anything because we're going to be messy when we're done."

"Good call." The agent said while getting dressed but didn't miss the redhead's eyes look appreciatively at his body. "Don't worry, Jess. You can see me naked again later."

"That is my plan, sir." Jessica said flirting back.

When Aubrey was done, he exhaled. "Ready to do battle?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jessica said nervously.

Aubrey put his hand on the doorknob. "All right. Three…two…one. Now."

The two entered the closed bathroom. "Here we come, Skinner." Aubrey said before they entered quickly and shut the door.

* * *

After a hairy few minutes, the two bathed a very irritated Skinner with minimal injury to themselves. When done, the two grabbed a quick shower to wash off the cat hair and remnants of cat litter and changed into clean clothes.

Jessica rewarded Aubrey for his valor by letting him help with dinner. He behaved for the most part, only getting his hand smacked once when he tried stealing a bite of the green beans after they were blanched. Soon after that, they were in one of their typical debates, this one over which Universal Studio horror movie of the 1930s was the best.

"Superman, always _Dracula_. It was dark, scary, and gives you the chills. Bela Lugosi made the role. It made Universal Studios."

"No way, Jess. _Dracula_ may still scare the shit out of me at times, but Boris Karloff made Frankenstein human…or at least as much as he could. Frankly, if it wasn't for Fritz being killed, the doctor should have kicked his ass. Good help was hard to find everywhere it seems. _Frankenstein_ all the way."

As their debate continued, the agent mixed the cheeses and other ingredients together for the broccoli mac and cheese under Jessica's supervision before adding the wheat pasta and putting in the oven. They also worked together to make the biscuits and breaded the chicken together before Jessica added the breasts to the heated oil.

Each felt warmth at their domestic act, each hoping to have more occasions of nights like this. More than once during their work, the agent sneaked a kiss from his anthropologist or she touched his butt while walking by.

* * *

By 7:30, they were finishing their dinner while Skinner was eating on the other side of the kitchen.

"Jess, the mac and cheese was awesome! I'm so taking that to work and eating it in front of Booth because he always talks about Dr. Brennan's being the best."

"I wouldn't go that far, but thank you anyway. Dinner must have been good because you ate two servings the mac and cheese, two servings of green beans almondine, four biscuits, and three pieces of chicken."

"Hey, have to keep my strength up, you know. We have to make love at least once more tonight."

"At least?" Jessica asked with amusement.

"Yeah. We're going to be naked as much as possible this weekend, Ms. Warren."

"And more panty ripping?" Jessica said with a chuckle.

"If you wear them and they impede me, yes. The rules goes for tomorrow, too because I have other rooms in this house." Aubrey replied before drinking from his Yuengling.

Jessica finished her sip of beer. "Superman, are you asking me to christen this house with you?"

"I guess I am, aren't I?" The agent replied with fake realization before grabbing Jessica's plate and attempting to scoop more food onto it. "By the way, you need your strength, too."

The redhead laughed. "No more food! I promise I will definitely keep up with you. I have no doubt that you will make it worth my while."

Aubrey smiled before his girlfriend her plate back. "Good."

"Not to change the subject," Jessica said before taking another drink of her Yeungling. "But I noticed there's camping gear in the man cave, or Agent Booth's man cave. Maybe when the weather gets better we should take it out for a weekend just the two of us. I know an awesome spot near my old educational cooperative."

Aubrey gulped. "Ummm, I'm not into camping."

The redhead's brows furrowed. "You're not? Why do you have that stuff?"

Aubrey exhaled. "It's a long story."

"Well, we have all weekend." Jessica said jokingly.

Aubrey gave a pained smile. "That we do."

Jessica saw the fake grin and switched gears. "Superman, if this upsets you we can change the subject. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, no it's okay." Aubrey said to reassure Jessica before he inhaled and exhaled as he got his thoughts together. "What have I told you about when my dad abandoned us?"

"That a few days before he left he told his lawyers and your mother that he was taking you camping up at some campground north of Manhattan. However, the morning you were leaving, you and your mother woke up to find your dad's car gone and most of the new camping equipment except a couple of large duffel bags on the garage floor."

"Yeah, he bragged to everyone within earshot that we were going to this KOA campground up north, including the salesman that sold us the equipment, including extra bags, jeans, and t-shirts, things that did not exist in Philip Aubrey's closet. When I asked him about it, he told me he wanted to be prepared for the outdoors. He wanted to be prepared all right…to buy some time to take off and not be spotted right away by leaving in the middle of the night while we were sleeping."

Jessica's eyes darted to the man cave and Aubrey before she put two and two together. "Oh my God, is that the stuff?"

The agent took a long drink from his bottle. "Yes ma'am."

Guilt seeped into her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

Aubrey put his hand up to stop her. "It's okay, Jess. You didn't know."

"Why do you have that stuff? It obviously bring up painful memories."

Aubrey took another drink. "It's the last of my mother's stuff from her basement."

"You sold her house back in September, right?"

Aubrey took another swig of his beer. "Yeah. Unfortunately, my mother was a packrat right up until she died. I found that camping shit a couple of weeks ago in a locked chest while I had a few minutes to sort through her stuff. It still amazes me that she held onto it all these years. Maybe for me, I don't know."

Jessica's heart sank. "Aubrey, why didn't you call me to help you? I know we've been busy, but I would have come and got that stuff out for you."

"I didn't want to bother you, Jess."

"That's not bothering me, James, but keeping things from me when you're upset does."

The use of his first name didn't escape him, nor the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jess. I won't shut you out again."

"Good." Jessica replied. She thought for a few seconds before asking a question she didn't last time the subject came up. "Has he tried to contact you at all?"

Aubrey looked down for a minute. "Nope. Not even when my mother died."

"Can't they just extradite him from Zagreb?" Jessica asked.

"The United States doesn't have an extradition treaty with Croatia and they can't touch him or the millions he funneled into Swiss and Grand Cayman accounts. Knowing my father, he's probably shacked up with some naïve woman while he's living high on the hog and screwing around with whatever women are available. I have my moments that I wonder if I'm going to be like him someday."

The redhead put her napkin down, got up, walked around to her boyfriend, and hugged him from behind. "I meant it last summer when you first told me and I mean it now. No way in hell are you like your father, James. Also know that I'm not going to leave you like he did. You'll have to really, really piss me off for me to even consider breaking up with you."

Chucking, Aubrey leaned into Jessica and gently rubbed her arm. "I know. Thank you for not giving me platitudes or well-meaning advice."

"Of course not. Of all people to give advice on how to cope with parental issues, I am the last one to do so. Just know I'll always be there if you let me."

The lanky man closed his eyes before taking her hand and gently kissing her fingers. "I know and I will."

Jessica kissed the top of his head. "Good. Now help me clear this table."

Grateful for the change in subject, Aubrey perked up before grabbing his plate and silverware. "So, what's for dessert?"

Jessica turned to the agent. "A surprise."

Aubrey put his dirty dishes down on the counter before coming up behind her. Getting close, he whispered in her ear. "Are you going to give me a hint?

The redhead thought for a moment. "I will say that this dessert involves a cozy fire."

"I can't wait." Aubrey said before his hands started rubbing over her abdomen.

"Well, get these dishes cleaned up and food put away and you will find out."

The agent's hands moved to her breasts and his lips to her neck. "I can wait a few minutes."

"Aubrey, you already screwed me in the kitchen today, and very well I might add." Jessica said breathlessly as the agent played with her body like an instrument. "If we do it again in here, that may be one less room we christen." Jessica said in a sing song voice.

Realizing what his girlfriend was saying, Aubrey immediately let go. "We can't let that happen, Jessica."

"I'm glad you agree." Jessica said as she attempted to reach a paper bag on top of the fridge. "Be a good boyfriend and reach that for me, please."

"Sure." The agent said. When he got it, he quickly moved away from her and opened the bag. "Awwww this is awesome!"

"Aubrey! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Aubrey saw Jessica's irritated face and was contrite. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Please forgive me…pretty please…"

Jessica watched the agent make his blue eyes sad and devastating. "Ugh! Fine. But you owe me breakfast in bed tomorrow. You already had yours this morning."

The agent smiled as he remembered his initial breakfast. "Agreed."

"Good. Now get this kitchen cleaned up." Jessica said as she grabbed the bag from Aubrey and walked away, but not before smacking him in the ass.

"Is that all I am to you…a piece of meat to be used when the mood strikes?"

Jessica looked back at him with a smile. "Yes, sir. I'm going upstairs to change. By the way, stay in here until I tell you to come out and don't look in the living room."

"What?" Aubrey asked. "Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when it's time." Jessica said walking backwards before turning and heading towards the stairs.

Aubrey watched her walk away. Grinning, he tackled the chores with gusto, excited for later tonight.

As Jessica walked up to the second floor, she debated her plans. It was a slight change of plans, but nothing too extreme. By the end of the night, her Superman would have good memories instead of negative ones.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Aubrey finished with the kitchen. "Can I come out now?"

"No."

He waited one minute. "Can I come out now?"

"No, Superman." Jessica said while carrying items she needed to the living room.

Aubrey smirked. "Can I come out now?"

"No."

"Can I come out now?"

"No."

"Can I come out now?"

"I said no."

"Can I come out now?"

Jessica's response was one of the couch pillows hitting Aubrey in the back. "Hey!"

"I said no." Jessica said, knowing exactly what the agent was up to. "Now, quit nagging or you don't get to play with my boobs later."

"Awwwww." Aubrey whined, but he behaved.

* * *

Five minutes later, the agent was getting twitchy when he heard manna from heaven.

"Okay, you can turn around."

Aubrey turned around and his eyes bugged out as he stood in stunned silence.

"So, what do you think?" Jessica said, nervous about his reaction.

Aubrey spit out the only words he could get out. "What have you done?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: The cat in the tub and litter box is a true story folks.**_


	11. Making New Memories

_**A/N: Man, what about Thursday's ep? It had it all for the couples, including our fave one here. That kiss was smoking!**_

 _ **Remember to review so Momma gets her brain candy.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I hope Aubrey & Jessica get married before the final episode. That would be so cool.**

 **PS: Naughty Chapter, folks.**

* * *

"What have I done?" Jessica asked. "We're going camping…with some modifications."

"Jess…" Aubrey said, his stomach tied up in knots.

"Superman, right now camping gives you sad memories, but I want to change that."

The redhead saw her boyfriend's reticence and moved quickly. "How about this? Let me tell you what I'm thinking. If you still say no, we'll just have the dessert and never speak of this again."

Aubrey grasped the counter for purchase. "Okay."

Jessica inhaled and considered her words. "Your dad was a shit for getting your hopes up the way he did as a smokescreen to take off and save his own ass. I'm sorry that because of it that camping only makes you nervous and scared that you're going to be abandoned."

"No—"

"Yes, it does. I can see it in your eyes. Unlike your dad, I'm not going to be gone tomorrow when you wake up."

Aubrey felt foolish and could feel himself caving, but part of him still held on. "But we're inside-"

"No, we can't fish or go swimming, but we can enjoy the fire with some wine and the dessert I've already planned for our evening." Jessica said, pointing to the bag from earlier now sitting near the fire.

Next, she pointed to the ground next to her, where there were pillows, a blanket on the floor plus an opened sleeping bag covering it. "And we can have each other. Camping is more than just s'mores and campfire songs, especially for two people who are alone together in a snowstorm."

Aubrey stood for a second before finally noticing Jessica's attire. "You're wearing my bathrobe. Do people take those camping with them, too?"

"Some do, but not me." Jessica replied with a smile before untying it. She pulled it off her shoulders before dropping to the floor, revealing that she was wearing another one of his button up shirts with bare legs.

The agent gulped as he admired her long legs all the way up to the twinkle in her green eyes. "I-is that typical camping attire?"

"It is tonight." The redhead said with a flirtatious smile. "Want to give camping a try, Agent Aubrey?"

' _She did go to all the trouble just for me.'_ Aubrey thought before he made up his mind. "Sure, why not."

"Good." Jessica said. "Now, go upstairs and put on your PJs."

"Yes, ma'am." Aubrey said. As he walked by her, he could swear she had on more than she let on. "Jess, what are you wearing under my shirt?"

"Something. Now scram. I want my dessert."

Aubrey jogged to and up the stairs with a smile on his face. _'You're not the only one who wants dessert.'_

* * *

A short time later, the two were in front of the fireplace roasting marshmallows with the lights off except the stove and stairway lights. Beside them were graham crackers and chocolate bars for s'mores and two half-filled glasses of red wine. Nearby, Skinner was napping by the fire.

The redhead took a drink of her wine as she saw Aubrey's marshmallow turning brown very quickly on the metal rod she stole from the camping gear. "Don't let it burn too much, Superman or it's going in the fire."

Aubrey twirled his marshmallow around in the fireplace before turning to Jessica. "I'm certified by the Federal Bureau of Investigation to carry a semi-automatic pistol. I can handle a marshmallow."

"Okay, but don't cry if it falls."

"It's fine. See it's just getting a –NO! SHIT!" The agent yelled as his marshmallow fell into the fireplace. "Damn it!"

Jessica laughed before pulling hers out and blowing on it. "It's all in the wrist, sir."

The agent gave her a look he used on suspects in the interrogation room. "You gave me a bum marshmallow."

"Sure, Superman. Keep telling yourself that." Jessica said with a smile.

Aubrey finished off his wine as he observed her expertly drop the marshmallow onto the graham cracker followed by a piece of dark chocolate. As she bit into it, a piece of melted marshmallow dripped onto the side of her mouth. While enticed by the treat, that drop of white was taking his full concentration.

"Mmmmmmm, so good." Jessica said with a full mouth.

"You have a little something by your lips." Aubrey said. "I can take care of that."

The agent leaned over and kissed the spot away while his other hand snuck towards the s'more. However, Jessica was onto him and leaned her arm away. "No way, Superman! Mine! You're not going to seduce it out of me."

"Just one bite." Aubrey said as he got closer, causing Jessica to bend back.

"No, make your own!" She said in laughter as she attempted to crawl away with the lanky man following her.

"But I want yours." The agent said before Jessica fell supine on the floor. In response, Aubrey climbed on top of her as she held her hand away. Suddenly, the air got thick as the playful moment became heated.

"You do, do you?" Jessica said.

Aubrey looked as he was pondering it. "I do. Either you share with me willingly or else I'll have to take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures, huh? Are you going to interrogate me for it?"

Aubrey looked down at her and Jessica could feel the heat from his eyes. "No, I'm not."

Before the anthropologist could react, the agent started tickling her. She screamed with laughter to the point Skinner ran upstairs. "Stop! Stop! I'm ticklish."

"Give me a bite of your s'more, Bone Lady." Aubrey said in a mock growl.

"No!" Jessica said as she continued to laugh. It slowly died out as the agent lowered himself closer to her.

"Fine. A man has to do what a man has to do." Aubrey said before lowering his lips to her neck.

Jessica shuddered as he hit the sweet spot. "Wow, you're a horny man, aren't you?"

"Only with you, Jessica…and when you tease me with food." He muttered before taking the s'more out of her hand and taking a bite.

"Son of a bitch! James Aubrey, you're going to pay for that!" Jessica warned.

"How? It's my house and I've got the prize." Aubrey said as he sat up on his haunches in triumph before taking another big bite. "Oh wow…this is really good." He said with a full mouth.

"How you ask?" Jessica said before she got up on her knees. Unbuttoning the agent's shirt she was wearing, she quickly took it off and tossed it aside.

Aubrey was grateful he just swallowed or else he would have choked as he took her in wearing the teal nightie. He almost gagged on his own tongue when he saw how the large bow nestled quite nicely between her breasts.

' _Wow…it's even hotter with her in it.'_ He thought.

Aubrey sat frozen in fascination as Jessica pulled the clip out of her hair and the red strands fell past her shoulders, immediately making him horny. He was so mesmerized by her appearance that he was helpless to stop her from taking back her treat. After she took a bite, she almost killed him when she used her finger to wipe up a part of the filling and sucked it off.

"Oh so good. Superman, you looked stunned. Is it something I did?"

"Hmmmm." Aubrey whimpered, glued to the floor, now almost hard as a rock.

"Would you like me to show you how to make a proper s'more now?" Jessica asked grinning. "If you are a good student, you will get a treat."

"You can show me anything you want, Jess." Aubrey said before he gulped.

"Good." Jessica said, but before she could go any further, her phone buzzed. Checking the time, she sighed. "Sorry, Superman. Your lesson will be delayed a few minutes."

"But why?" Aubrey groaned. He wanted a lesson from the sexy redheaded teacher before he taught one of his own.

"Well, my timer just went off to take my pill."

It took Aubrey a second before it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Oooohhh, that one."

"I have to get them from upstairs. Be right back."

Aubrey enjoyed the back view of Jessica eating her s'more as she walked away and headed upstairs, the knowledge of what she was doing only made him harder. Sitting back on the blankets, he thought about what the night would bring. He didn't know much longer he could be a gentleman because what he wanted to do to her was definitely not gentleman like.

Maybe this camping thing wasn't so bad after all.

He had a smile on his face while debating whether to keep Jessica's lingerie on or not when he heard both their phones buzz. He grabbed his, half afraid it was Karen, but he was happy to see it was a Facebook update. Pressing the prompt, he froze as he saw it was from Hodgins who had uploaded a picture to his profile.

He was at his rehab facility with Angela squatting down and kissing him on the cheek with Michael Vincent on his lap. The caption read _'T minus 20 days until I'm out of here.'_

Suddenly, he remembered grabbing Hodgins and trying to drag him away from the bomb, but they didn't get far and everything went black after that. A month and a half later, the scientist was killing himself to regain the ability to walk. Without that, he couldn't go to crime scenes, drive a car, and play with his son.

Or be intimate with his wife…or have that second child Jessica said he and Angela had just decided to try for.

What if it was him in the wheelchair and he couldn't make love with Jessica?

"Crap, they must be in my purse." Jessica said as she ran back into the doorway where her purse was.

Knocked out of his thoughts, he turned to the redhead. "What?"

"Where are they…yes! Here they are."

Aubrey watched her push something out of a flat cylindrical case, close it, and throw it in her purse. Returning to the fireplace, she sat down and held out a small pill to him.

"Hold that for a second, please."

The agent saw a pale blue pill drop into his palm before Jessica poured a small amount of red wine. Taking the pill back, she dropped it in her mouth and chased it with wine.

"There. All good." The redhead said with a smile like it was no big deal. "Now we can have sex tonight."

Aubrey laughed in spite of himself. Resolving to focus back on the woman he was with, he spoke up. "So, marshmallow expert, how does one make an awesome s'more?"

Jessica smiled back before gathering a few items and sitting behind him with her body pressed against him. "Well, Special Agent, one has the master the toasting of the marshmallow, hence becoming an expert like myself."

Giving him the metal rod, she stabbed a marshmallow onto it. "Now, put it in the fire, but keep twirling it." She whispered into his ear.

"Yes, ma'am." He said with a hitch in his voice when he felt her thighs hugging his from behind. His self-control began to ebb as he felt her breasts pressed into his back. Suddenly, she surprised him by rubbing his thighs with her teasing fingers.

"Keep twirling it, Superman. When it gets dark brown and it just starts to burn, take it out and blow on it."

Attempting to keep himself from jumping Jessica, Aubrey spoke up. "Hodgins had an update on his Facebook."

"Oh, awesome." Jessica said as her fingers trailed up and down his legs. "What does he have to say?"

"He posted a picture with him, Angela, and Michael Vincent at the rehab place. He's counting down the days until he's released."

"I miss him so much at the lab." Jessica said after putting her head onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, things just haven't been the same without him." Aubrey said.

"I mean, Wendell has been studying entomology and I have my Bachelor's in Forensic Science because I dual majored at MSU so I can handle some mass spec and stuff like that when Oliver isn't there. However, Hodgins has more knowledge about…everything."

"Don't worry. Soon, Hodgins will be back and things will get back to normal…or whatever that normal is." Aubrey said, having difficulty keeping up the conversation as he felt more uncomfortable in his genital area.

"Well, it needs to be soon." Jessica said. "Ah, now you can remove the marshmallow. Blow gently on it Superman."

He extinguished the flame and she handed him the crackers and chocolate. He took a couple of bites when Jessica held her hand out from behind him.

"Fair's fair, Superman."

He nodded before handing her the treat. Turning around, he watched her take a large bite and groan in ecstasy, torturing him more. As she was going to take another bite, a stray drip of a mix of cooled chocolate and marshmallow fell onto Jessica's breast above the lace of the nightie.

"Oops." Jessica said with a saucy smile.

Aubrey's last synapse of control short-circuited. He grabbed the s'more and carelessly tossed it across the room.

"Superman, what the—"

"Screw the damn s'more, Jessica." Aubrey said in a husky voice before kissing her deeply and pushing her down on the blanket.

After making sure her head was on a pillow, he gave wet kisses down her neck until he got to the spot on her breast. Using his tongue, he licked her clean before maneuvering himself between her legs and nibbling around her breasts.

"You are so gorgeous right now." He groaned as he sucked hard on her skin. He felt pride when he saw purple marks before his mouth went back to her chest.

"Thank…you." Jessica moaned as she felt how excited the agent was as he began dry humping her. Suddenly, she felt the material leave her left breast before his hot mouth encased her nipple and surrounding breast. "Oh yes…"

"God Jess, I just want to fuck your brains out right now." Aubrey groaned on her breast, thoughts of being a gentleman out the window.

"What's stopping you…Superman?" Jessica said becoming more aroused by the desperate tone in his voice before Aubrey grazed his teeth onto her soft mound. "Ooohhhh."

The s'more was forgotten as the two rolled around on the floor kissing each other. While Jessica nibbled on Aubrey's ear, the agent caressed her on top of the nightie. She moaned under Aubrey's touch in between kisses before she quickly started pushing his shirt up.

Aubrey let go of her long enough to sit up slightly so the redhead could pull his shirt off before tossing it somewhere. Needing more, he flipped them so she was on top of him so his hands could roam onto her exposed posterior, only covered with a skimpy thong. Not having much patience, he started pulling the thong down over her rear end. "You need to get this off now or they're getting ripped, too."

With Jessica's assistance, they pulled it off together before throwing across the room. Immediately, the redhead helped pull off his pants before she climbed back on and rode him, resting her hands on his legs. Aubrey held onto her thighs to the point he felt there may be bruises the next day.

Suddenly, he felt the redhead slow down their pace. He wanted to go faster, but when he tried increasing her speed with his pelvis, she held firm. "Jess…oh my…ohhhhh…I need to go faster…."

The redhead moved her hands to his chest before looking down with her eyes in that dark green haze that bewitched him this weekend. "You…stole…my…s'more…Agent…Aubrey…ooohhhh yes…you…must suffer…the consequences."

Aubrey loved when she called him by his title in that tone of voice. The agent's hands began to travel up and down her body, feeling the nightie against his hands. It wasn't long before he pulled the lace aside from the other breast and cupped them before flicking her nipples. "Jessica… you make a…great s'more…but…I'd rather enjoy…you."

Without warning, he flipped Jessica onto her back. Grabbing her leg, he flipped it above his shoulder. When set, he thrust back into her as he nibbled her leg.

"Oh my God! Yes! YES!" Jessica yelled to Aubrey's delight as his new angle hit her to perfection.

Encouraged by her screams, he ignored the pain from her nails on his back and pushed in and out hard and quick. "You feel…awesome, Jessica!"

"So do…you…OOHHH…OOOHHH…Yes! Yes! JAMES!" Jessica yelled as she crashed.

Jessica's warmth surrounding him was the last straw as Aubrey felt himself cum also. They sat for about thirty seconds before the mood was broken by his girlfriend.

"I need my leg, Aubrey."

"Oops." The agent said as he let go of her before flipping over on his back. The two continued to lay next to each other breathing heavily while recouping. Jessica looked down on her nightie and spotted a bit of chocolate, marshmallow, and a few drops of another fluid.

"It seems you made a bit of a mess on me, Agent Aubrey."

The lanky man tried not to, but couldn't help it as a belly laugh exploded. "Sorry, Jess."

"It's okay." Jessica said with a return chuckle before sitting up, taking off the lingerie, and tossing it on the couch. "I have more lingerie with me…which you already know since you looked in the laundry basket."

Aubrey looked at the redhead and knew he was caught. "I was…curious."

"I bet you were. Don't worry, I bought all that with you in mind and we do have Sunday also to enjoy together."

"That we do." Aubrey said. As he shifted his body, he hit the scratches on his back. "Ouch!"

"Sorry about your back, Superman."

The agent gave Jessica a crooked smile. "No worries. They'll heal. Sorry about your thighs and the hickeys."

Jessica looked at saw the red splotches that would be bruised by morning and the purple marks on her breasts. "No worries. They'll heal."

The couple smiled at each other for a minute before they silently got under the covers. They came together in a kiss before closing their eyes with the fire burning.

"When the weather gets better, Jess, we should go camping." Aubrey said.

The two laughed together before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I can't post the full link to Jessica's nightie, but it's posted onto this chapter in AO3 and Bonesology.**_


	12. Late Night Confessions

_**A/N: I've been working on this chapter for almost three weeks now. It was at first part of Chapter 11, then Chapter 13 but it was never right. Finally I realized that the problem was that it needed its own chapter. This one is short, but I think it packs enough of a punch that it speaks for itself. I hope everyone enjoys...**_

* * *

The flame of the fireplace was tapering down when Aubrey woke up in the living room. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, he turned and saw Jessica's head on it sleeping peacefully. Her body was curled up into him and her warmth felt incredible. Of course, she always felt incredible.

He was able to fall asleep earlier after his romp with Jessica, but it didn't last long. Ever since the Facebook post with Hodgins, he kept going over that night in his head.

Why couldn't he have been faster when he saw Hodgins with the detonator in his hand?

He's supposed to be a badass FBI agent. He ran five miles five days a week plus strength training three days a week at home and was in peak physical shape. So why could he pick up Jessica like she was a feather and nail her in the shower, but he couldn't pull a scrawny bug man a few more feet away?

Why did he, who took more of the brunt of the bomb, recover fully save for shrapnel scars on his back and one small scar on his neck? He should have been the one in the wheelchair now, not him. He was the law enforcement person whose role was to risk his life to protect others, including the folks at the Jeffersonian. Hodgins was a scientist who lived to play with bugs, slime, Angela, and his son.

Suddenly, Aubrey heard Jessica snort before feeling his body being pushed over. Turning, he saw the redhead had moved to her other side and couldn't help but snicker for a moment. Jessica Warren was a sexy and adventurous woman, but also a bed hog who occasionally snorted in her sleep…and he loved it.

Determined to will himself back to sleep, Aubrey snuggled close to his girlfriend and closed his eyes.

* * *

A short time later, a sleeping Jessica moved back towards Aubrey under the blanket but only got a flat surface. Waking up, she saw her boyfriend sitting up and staring at the fire. Part of her wondered if he needed space, but instinct told her otherwise.

Sitting up, she slung her arm around Aubrey's shoulder, startling him. "Sorry."

The agent took her hand and kissed it softly. "It's okay. Why are you awake?"

Jessica kissed his shoulder. "I got cold and my main source of warmth wasn't there. Now it's your turn."

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I'm not that tired."

Jessica wasn't satisfied. "Aubrey, we were both very flexible our last round before we passed out. Now, why are you really awake?"

 _'I can't ever fool her',_ Aubrey thought. "Hodgins."

Jessica looked perplexed. "What about him?"

Aubrey was quiet for a minute. "He's…I…"

"What, Aubrey?" Jessica asked.

The agent was having a hard time focusing his thoughts in a linear fashion. "He's paralyzed, Jessica."

"I know and it sucks." Jessica said as she combed his hair from his face.

"He may or may not walk again."

Jessica began to get concerned. "Aubrey, you're not making sense. What's wrong?"

Aubrey debated on what to say before realizing he was with the girl he loved and was safe. "If I had only saw the bomb sooner…"

The redhead jumped in. "If you had saw the bomb a microsecond sooner, then what? You may have dragged him another foot away?"

"He may never walk again, chase his son around, walk around Paris with Angela..." He took a breath as he looked into the fire. "Hodgins may never…I can with you, but he and Angela…"

A light bulb went off in Jessica's head. "Superman, are you referring to sex?"

When the agent nodded, Jessica replied. "Well, that part of their life will be challenging after he finishes rehab, but not impossible."

Aubrey looked at Jessica. "Challenging, Jess? When a man is paralyzed, a sex life is out of the question. Hodgins and I have talked and before all this, they were…well, they were active to say the least."

Jessica realized what was going on in Aubrey's mind. She debated before deciding directness was the way to go. "So because you're on your feet and he's on wheels right now, screwing me this weekend is wrong because Hodgins can't screw his wife right now. Is that what you're saying?"

When Aubrey heard his girlfriend voice his thoughts, they sounded pretty bad. "You don't have to be so crude about it, Jess."

"Look at me, Aubrey." Jessica said firmly as she moved until she was next to him. "Look at me."

He turned to look at her and felt contrite when he saw the concern in her eyes. He felt her finger gently touch his face and softened.

"You weren't the one who planted that bomb and you weren't the one who paralyzed Hodgins. You saved Curly's life, Superman. If you didn't see the bomb when you did, he wouldn't be at the rehab facility. There would be no Hodgins period, just pieces of him scattered all throughout the parking lot. Michael Vincent wouldn't have a father and Angela wouldn't have her husband right now."

"Jess."

"Hush, I'm not done yet." Jess said softly but forcefully. "If you didn't see that bomb when you did, there would be no Aubrey. We wouldn't be here now, stuck in the middle of a winter storm and naked in front of a fireplace because you plowed me very deliciously by it a few hours ago."

Aubrey blushed before the redhead continued speaking.

"I don't know where I would be right now without you and I don't want to think about it. If I had to choose between losing you to death and being with you without what we've had physically these last two days, the choice is obvious."

Aubrey's head went down, but Jessica's finger gently moved it back up so he was looking at her. "And another thing, Special Agent Aubrey. Contrary to popular belief, men with paralysis from the waist down with damage similar to Hodgins don't usually lose all sexual function. Even if all that is gone, there are other ways to have sex besides copulation and there's more to love than sex. The idea that their life together is irrevocably damaged without that is just insulting to Angela and their love for each other."

The redhead inhaled before continuing. "I happen to recall someone telling me yesterday, and I quote, _'Sex is fun, but we're more than that.'._ You are correct that we are, but Hodgins and Angela are also.

Jessica took her hand off the blanket covering her chest and stroked Aubrey's face with it. "You have no reason to feel guilty for being able to make love to me, nor should I with you. Angela and Curly will find their way, Superman. Of that, I have no doubt."

She saw Aubrey smile and she responded with the same. "Now, do I have to smack you upside the head to get my point across?"

The agent didn't think he could love the redhead in front of him more than he did at that moment. Suddenly, he realized that he could.

"No." He said softly before he kissed her lips. As she responded to him, the tenuous hold her armpits had on the blanket gave, exposing her to him before they broke their embrace. "But I can show you how much I love you being right this time."

He took her back in his arms and kissed her again before creating a sensuous trail down her neck and shoulders. As she arched into his touch and pulled him closer, he gently moved her back down onto the blanket. The agent then proceeded to show the anthropologist how much he needed and loved her.

Two intense orgasms later, the two fell back asleep and Aubrey slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	13. A Morning Surprise

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I worked a couple of double shifts, plus I like to have a couple of chapters in the bag before publishing. This was originally one chapter, but it was so long I decided to split it up. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I'm glad Karen went to KC. I tried to warm to her, but I really couldn't because they made her so pushy with Aubrey. Maybe if she chilled a bit, but she added nothing to 11 x 15 but discovering about Aubrey's dad. Imagine how more impact it would have had if it was Booth, but I digress. I'm just glad she's gone.**_

 _ **As for Oliver, he's not part of this story, but I think Hubris's Downfall took care of that.**_

* * *

Next to a smoldering fireplace, Aubrey opened his eyes and saw Jessica asleep facing him on her right side. Blinking to get focus, he could see Skinner sleeping curled up by their feet.

The agent watched her for a moment before he played with her hair, thanking the gods above for the last two days. Not just for the awesome sex, but for the storm that kept them together, enabling them to become closer emotionally and physically. If one thing was out of place, either Daisy's party, Booth's unfortunate detour, or even Karen Delfs, this weekend with Jessica may not have happened.

Karen Delfs…suddenly, the thought of the analyst brought a sense of dread to his stomach.

He had to take his share of the blame because if he had only been straight with her in the beginning, the situation may not have progressed to being almost being molested two nights ago. Tomorrow, he needed to set up a meeting with her ASAP to spell out his disinterest and create boundaries with a firm stand. He hoped to maintain a professional relationship with her, but not at the cost to his career or personal life.

As long as an understanding was made, he would keep things as close to the vest as he could since only Jessica, Booth, and assuming Doctor B knew the situation. The analyst deserved some dignity, too.

Remembering a promise made last night, Aubrey quietly got up and searched for his pants, surprised to see it was almost 9:00 AM. After finding and putting them on, he headed to the downstairs bathroom. After finishing up, he turned to see his back in the mirror. The scratches hurt but the lanky man couldn't hold back his smile.

"Going to do a job, gotta do it right."

He pulled up the waistband a little higher, covering them. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a now awake Skinner meowing at him.

"Skinner be quiet. Give me a minute, dude." The agent said as he headed to the kitchen. Grabbing the cat food from the cupboard, he measured and poured it into his bowl. As he set it down, the cat almost knocked him over.

"Well good morning to you, too."

Opening up the cupboard, Aubrey got the needed ingredients and set them on the counter. Pulling back the refrigerator door, he found what else was required, thanking his lucky stars he purchased Jessica's favorite fruit while grocery shopping Tuesday. After mixing the ingredients together, he put the mix aside in the fridge and started coffee.

The agent tip toed into the living to get his phone from the couch to check for any messages, but immediately put it back. He wanted another day with only Jessica, not mindless crap on Twitter, Facebook, or worrying about Karen. The important people had their own ringtones for emergencies. Otherwise, no one exists today but him and the redhead asleep nearby.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica had a smile on her face as she started to regain consciousness. Opening her eyes, she knew she wasn't crazy as the wonderful smell of coffee overtook her. Looking around, she snickered at her lingerie from last night tossed on the back of the couch and Aubrey's dress shirt in a heap on the floor. Seeing his t-shirt from last night thrown on the television, she put it on before wandering towards the kitchen.

Seeing the object of her affection shirtless at the stove making her breakfast made a small amount of moisture form at her core. Taking a deep breath to control herself, she walked to the island. As she smelled what Aubrey was making, her mouth began to water. Walking up, she greeted him with a kiss.

"Those blueberry pancakes smell soooo good, Superman. If you weren't already in my panties, you would be now."

"Why thank you, miss. I was going to give you breakfast in front of the fireplace, but you woke up."

Jessica started giving light kisses to his upper back. "That's okay. I can have breakfast with you anywhere, even sitting on your lap feeding you."

Aubrey smiled to himself. "Ms. Warren, you're trying to seduce me."

"Always." Jessica said as her fingers teasingly moved all over his abdomen.

The agent inhaled to control himself as her magical fingers were doing things to him. "Woman, keep that up and we're not going to have any pancakes because I'll burn them."

"Well, we can't have that." Jessica said before giving him one final kiss to his shoulder before letting go. "Anything I can do?"

"Decide where we're eating."

"At the table." Jessica said without hesitation before pouring coffee for each of them. "Oh, and one plate."

"How are you going to eat, then?" Aubrey said with a smile before getting smacked in the arm by Jessica. "Hey, hey, no beating on the chef or no pancakes for you."

"I guess I can contain myself."

"You better." Aubrey said before turning to look at Jessica, noting for the first time that she was wearing his t-shirt. "Y-you're wearing my BSG 2003 shirt."

"I am." Jessica said with a wicked grin before opening the fridge and bending down.

"Oh, and you're not wearing anything else." Aubrey said as he felt strong stirrings.

"No, I'm not." Jessica said before spinning around holding the creamer. "Hey Chef, watch those pancakes!"

Aubrey turned and flipped them just in time. "Keep teasing me, Jessica and I'll be getting something else for breakfast from you."

"Not until I get my pancakes, Agent." Jessica said as she added cinnamon to both their coffees and some creamer for herself.

The couple spent the next few minutes having their coffee while Aubrey worked on breakfast. The agent particularly enjoyed Jessica crossing her legs while sitting on the counter top.

"Since the FBI never closes I'm assuming that you'll be back at work tomorrow?" Jessica said.

"Barring being unable to get out of the driveway, yes. What sucks is unless a case comes up, I'll be back on warrant returns while Booth finishes up the department's budget and that other paperwork he hates unless he recruits me to help him with that."

"Shares the fun, does he?" Jessica said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he does, but at the same time, the fact that he trust me like that…it means so much to me, you know."

Jessica smiled at him. "I'm glad. I feel the same way with Doctor B. I still make mistakes, but she's great about letting me learn from them without making me feel stupid. She takes the time to educate us but pushes all us interns to step past our comfort zones. Thanks to her guidance, I've found cause of death a few times on my own."

Aubrey flipped the pancakes before adding more batter to the pan. "We've got the most awesome mentors, Jess."

"That we do."

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" The agent asked.

"Daisy and I were supposed to work, but if the lab is closed I can do some dissertation research before having a lazy day. I've got a lot of research done already and I don't have to turn it in to Dr. B until the end of the semester."

A light bulb went off in Aubrey's head. "Do you know when tomorrow if the Jeffersonian closes?"

"Maybe do stuff in the morning and have the afternoon. However, sleep would be really, really nice." Jessica replied before giving her boyfriend a curious look. "What's going on in that head of yours, Boyfriend?"

"I was thinking—" Aubrey started to say before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone, Superman?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey looked perplexed before peeking outside at the window. "It's not snowing anymore, but it's a mess outside. Who would be crazy enough to be out there unless they had to be?"

"I guess we'll find out in a second." Jessica said as they heard another set of knocks.

Aubrey gave the spatula to his girlfriend before he kissed her. "Here. Make me proud and I'll get rid of whoever's there."

"I will, Special Agent Aubrey." Jessica said before jumping off the counter. "If you get back quick enough, you may get more than pancakes for breakfast."

The agent had visions of naughty activities in his head. "That person is soooo out of here." Aubrey said to Jessica's giggles.

Grabbing his bathrobe from the love seat, he put it on as he jogged over to the door when a third set of knocks was heard. "I'm coming."

When he got to the door, he opened it. "Sorry it took so—oh. Hi."

Karen Delfs stood at the door. "Good morning, Agent Aubrey."

Aubrey stood dumbfounded for a second before finding his voice. "Karen, why are you here? Is there a case?"

"No, but you didn't stop by Friday night after taking Agent Booth and his father-in-law home or answer my messages, so I decided to come over and make sure you were all right."

Aubrey looked back towards the kitchen, relieved to see Jessica still back there. "Yeah, well, I'm fine. Just a long drive home."

"I felt bad you have to drive so far, Aubrey."

"Well, it wasn't the end of the world, just shitty winter conditions." Aubrey said before being taken aback as Karen laughed.

"That's a good one. Listen, you didn't answer my text messages—"

"You sent messages to my company phone? You know the Bureau is not fond of personal stuff on those phones."

"No, your other phone. I talked to Mr. Hacker who was so nice to call and check up on me yesterday. I told him I left my scarf in your vehicle, so he used his access to get me your personal phone number."

"Oh." Aubrey said before chewing his lip for a moment before he had another realization. "How did you get my address by the way?"

"Assistant Director Hacker. When I mentioned that you lived in Booth's old house, he remembered the address and gave it to me." Karen said before noticing the living room. "You are a messy boy. Blankets and pillows all over the floor…bottle of wine…oh wow, is that a half-eaten s'more in the corner? You really love your booze and food, don't you? Is that how you cope with your daddy issues?"

The agent's spine stiffened as the conversation moved past his comfort zone. "That's none of your business—"

"Wait, did you sleep down here last night?" Karen asked before trying to come inside the house. "Burr, it's cold outside."

"I—Excuse me! I didn't invite you in." Aubrey said blocking her entrance into the house, annoyed at the woman's forwardness.

Karen spotted flimsy material on the couch. "Wow, Aubrey. That looks like lingerie on your couch. Is it yours? Or do I have competition?"

The hair stood up on the back of his neck. Not wanting Jessica involved in his mess, Aubrey moved to get the woman out of there. "Karen, I appreciate that you checked on me, but I'm all right. What did you need to talk to me about that couldn't wait until Monday or even Tuesday?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast together today. I didn't hear from you so I decided to come over and ask personally."

"No thanks. I was making it when you interrupted me." Aubrey said, barely hiding his annoyance at the woman.

Karen just plowed past Aubrey's words. "Well, maybe we can get together later—"

 _'Be a dick, Aubrey. Be a dick.'_ He told himself before speaking. "No, I have things going on all day today and I'm not interested in changing them." Aubrey said brusquely. "Listen, I think we need to have a meeting tomorrow. Are you free?"

Karen smiled. "I am tomorrow afternoon. How about 1:00? We can have lunch somewhere."

"No, I'm actually thinking over at the Hoover in the conference room at 2:00." Aubrey said, not wanting to lose his appetite for lunch tomorrow.

Karen's smile disappeared a bit. "You sound so businesslike, Aubrey."

Jessica had finished adding another batch of pancakes onto a platter, but listened from the kitchen as her boyfriend was talking to the analyst. She was relieved to hear him be blunt and tough with her.

 _"Well, this meeting will be work-related. So, 2:00 Monday afternoon?"_

 _"Sure Aubrey—"_

 _"It's Agent Aubrey, Dr. Delfs. Now I have to go. Drive carefully."_

Jessica heard the door slam so hard she jumped. A few seconds later, Aubrey walked back into the kitchen, leaned back against the counter, and put his head in his hands. "Ugh, that was awkward as fuck."

Jessica took two steps towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I know you didn't want to be mean to her."

"It's got to be done, Jess. First, she comes to my house on a Sunday morning, tries coming in and gives uninvited comments on why I have blankets out, snooping about what I was doing. Nosy people irritate me."

Jessica became mad for her boyfriend. "I heard you yell at her. What gave her the idea she could come in?"

"Her illusion that I liked her, I guess." Aubrey said. "Then, she fishes for information about any _'competition'_ for her when she saw your nightie on the couch. That annoys the shit out of me because I've never given her any indication I'm interested in her and our sex life is no one's business but ours. "

Aubrey took a breath. "What makes me plain ass angry is after she saw your nightie on my couch, she comments on the s'more that I…ahem…tossed last night. It's in the corner by the television by the way. Then…"

Jessica saw her boyfriend getting his thoughts together. She removed the last of the pancakes from the stove, turned it off, and waited patiently for him.

"That crazy woman insinuated that my issues with my father are why I eat all the time and why there's wine in my house."

Jessica got the creeps. "Wait, she wouldn't know that stuff about your dad unless—"

"She read my file. She snooped into my personal file, Jessica and that really, really pisses me off because she had no right doing that. She's gone too far this time. "

* * *

Karen stood at the door in shock at the agent's rudeness, especially since she came all that way to ask him for breakfast. Of course most places were still closed due to the weather, so her plan was to finagle an invite into his home, where they could cook together. Of course, that meal would lead to alone time where she could finally see Agent Aubrey in the flesh. She could tell that under that suit and tie was a powerful man.

He'd been flirting with her since their first case together. That outrage act he put on when she stole his cheeseburger, his all business email on how presents were inappropriate in the work place. His serious manner when they talked. All of it only made her hotter for him.

A few weeks ago, she stopped at the Hoover to ask Aubrey to lunch when he came out of his office with that girl on his phone…Jessica. Over an hour later, she was working on a profile for International Operations when she saw them laughing about some Indonesian dinner they had where they ate pigeon. Karen caught the way the agent watched the woman as she left and was baffled. Surely, they weren't that serious.

More than once while working together, Aubrey talked about the fact that she was in Mensa and graduated from college at 19, interned on a few digs while pursuing her Master's Degree, how she was now working on her Doctorate at age 27 while interning at the Jeffersonian. More than once, she overheard him making plans with her, Agent Booth, and people from the Jeffersonian. You would think the forensic anthropologist could produce lollipops out of her ass the way the agent crowed about her.

And that red hair…probably fake.

Child prodigies more often than not had issues with social interaction. From what she observed, the younger girl was flaky and annoying. So why did this one attract so many people's admiration?

Then she thought back to what she saw earlier. _'Was that her lingerie on his couch?'_

Karen stepped down from the porch and turned to the snowman that briefly caught her eye as she came up. Taking a closer look, she realized that the scarf was the one she gave him for Christmas. A flash of hurt filled her as it took her more than one sleepless night to complete the scarf when she did.

Wading through the snow, she walked to the garage and looked where she saw two SUVs parked. Thinking for a moment, she made her decision on what to do next before stepping towards her car. Getting in, she smiled to herself as she had the perfect plan to snag Agent James Aubrey.

He was playing hard to get, but she was wearing him down. Now, she just had to step up her game to show him he could do better than some flaky child genius.


	14. Saved By A Table

**_A/N: I am so loving how the writers bring up Jessica & Aubrey's relationship in each episode. I especially enjoy how Aubrey listens to podcasts with bacteria that does mind control. Nerd love is so cute!_**

 ** _Thanks for kudos from the folks who messaged me on Twitter the last few days. It's nice to know that there are other Aubrey lovers out there, not just folks who think he doesn't deserve a storyline of his own._**

 ** _There are more chapters coming, but their weekend is winding down and real life will come upon them. Keep on reading and enjoy the ride._**

 ** _Spicy 'M' chapter, folks._**

* * *

 _"That crazy woman insinuated that my issues with my father are why I eat all the time and why there's wine in my house."_

 _Jessica got the creeps. "Wait, she wouldn't know that stuff about your dad unless—"_

 _"She read my file. She snooped into my personal file, Jessica and that really, really pisses me off because she had no right doing that. She's gone too far this time."_

* * *

"Oh that's the understatement of the year." Jessica said. "She's so desperate for you that she snoops into your personal files just to find something to make you vulnerable enough to let your guard down."

"I'm sorry for all this, Jess."

Jessica looked at Aubrey bewildered. "Why are you apologizing to me? She hasn't done anything to me—"

"Yet." Aubrey said.

"I remember when you introduced us the day I picked you up for lunch. She was so going to ask you out that day and she gave me this pissy face as we were leaving."

"Why didn't you say anything, Jess?"

"Because I got a dirty look? Big deal. I knew she was interested in you, but not vice versa, so I ignored her. That twit doesn't scare me."

"Well, she also saw you coming out of my office Friday morning. I guess she had a meeting with Booth earlier about being our permanent profiler—"

"Oh hell no! Booth didn't—"

"No, he turned her down immediately. Booth said she asked about me first when she got to his office. When he told her I was out, she rushed through the meeting, saying she had to be in Arlington by 9:30 AM."

Jessica put two and two together. "She wasn't in Arlington, was she?"

"She may have gone later, but she saw you leave my office after bringing me breakfast."

"Which was right around 9:15. OMG, she was watching your office!"

"Yep. A bit creepy."

"Creepy my ass! That woman is pissing me off Aubrey! If I didn't have the urge to smack the bitch, I would laugh at how desperate she is for you to go on a date and sleep with her by giving you the Johnson Treatment."

Aubrey thought about her words before realizing what she meant. "Karen's not trying to pass a bill through the Senate, Jess."

"No, but she's always in your face in one way or another. She even used the big guns by getting personal like using your father to blindside you and wear you down. Why would she want a man that way is beyond me."

Aubrey took the few steps to Jessica and took her in his arms. "I don't know either, Jess."

Jessica visibly relaxed in her boyfriend's embrace. She had visions of kicking Karen Delfs' ass in her head, but knew going after the woman could make things worse for her boyfriend. She trusted Aubrey to handle things. Suddenly, she remembered a tidbit she heard earlier.

"Wait," Jessica said pulling out of her boyfriend's embrace. "Didn't she say something about trying to text and call you?"

The agent quickly walked over to his phone that was lying on the couch. Opening it up, he looked at his phone log and text messages. "She said she called last night and sent me two text messages yesterday wanting to make sure I was home and asked if I wanted to have breakfast with her this morning."

"She was probably hankering for an invite from you for a personal Aubrey breakfast."

"And here they are." Aubrey said to himself before turning to Jessica. "She talked to Hacker, telling him she left her scarf in my vehicle. He used his clearance to get my phone number for her."

Aubrey walked the phone over to his girlfriend who read through the text messages.

 _"I didn't see you last night. You should come by tonight and we can keep warm by the fire."_ Jessica muttered before finding the second one. _"I haven't heard from you, so maybe we can have a cozy breakfast tomorrow that I can make for your ginormous appetite and then we can spend some time getting to know each other better."_

The redhead gave the phone back to her boyfriend. "Uh…at least she didn't put it on your FBI phone. But, how did she know your address?"

"Booth and I mentioned once that I live in their old house, so she asked Hacker that, too. With his magic memory, probably because he has the hots for Doctor B, he remembered the address that I never told her."

"You better keep Skinner safe." The redhead said in a half joking manner.

"Jess, I don't think Karen is going to break into my house and boil my cat. However, things have gone too far. We're having a meeting at the Hoover tomorrow at 2:00 and one condition for any future dealings in a professional aspect is she is only consulted when Booth asks for it. I'm also going to stress a warning that if she pulls one more stunt, one more email, call, text, whatever, I'm going to do what Booth suggested Friday and call in HR."

"Is it a good idea to wait that long?"

Aubrey removed his robe, tossed it on the couch, and walked back into the kitchen. "Well, if that's when she's available to be at the Hoover, then yes. I want to do this at work with Booth present, so I need to call him tonight."

"Well, that makes sense." Jessica said. "Why don't you call him now?"

"Because I know Booth values his time with his kids and Doctor B on Sundays. I'm not going to disrupt his life because some analyst has a crush on me. It's bad enough I have to ask him to sit in for this meeting."

"But what if the snow keeps her home or the government shuts down tomorrow, too? She may not be able to go to the Hoover."

"As part of the FBI she will at a minimum have to work from home. If she doesn't come, I will find someone to pick her up and take her there because I'm not putting this off any longer." Aubrey rubbed his face for a second before leaning against the counter. "My gut tells me we're not in physical danger, but I can't go to work every day distracted by this. She's trying to wear me down, but I'm not interested."

"Really? Why is that?" Jessica said with a smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood. "She's cute and quirky. Your exact type."

Aubrey pushed himself off the counter and instead put his arms around Jessica. "No, she's thick-headed and annoying…not my type. You're cute and quirky. Exactly my type."

"So are you." Jessica said before kissing the FBI agent.

"No, I'm handsome and dashing like James Bond." Aubrey said before going in for another kiss. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, I had an idea to present to you."

"What's that, Aubrey?"

"I'll check with Booth, but if my meeting isn't until 2 PM, I think I'm going to take Monday morning off."

"So what are you doing to do tomorrow morning?" Jessica said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well, I can organize the man cave or…we can make love. We seem to have an affinity for morning sex."

"But I'm going home tonight." Jessica said. "Unless…"

"Unless you would like to enjoy my hospitality tonight as well and sleep in tomorrow. Perhaps we can have dinner later before you go home…unless you stay tomorrow night, too."

"I do have to go home at some point, Superman." Jessica said sadly. "The real world is out there and unfortunately, it won't stop for us."

"I know." Aubrey said, sounding equally sad. "I'm just not ready for the other side of my bed to be cold yet."

Jessica exhaled. "I'm not ready to sleep alone, either."

"Well then, we'll have to have many sleepovers then, Jessica. My place and yours."

"With or without my roommate?" The redhead asked tongue in cheek.

"Without…unless Kristi wants to join us…"

Jessica smacked his arm to Aubrey's laugh. "Brat."

"So," Aubrey said. "Do you want to extend our weekend a little bit longer? I'll give you a rest here and there so you can studious and work on your dissertation proposal."

Jessica mocked debated for a moment. "Do I get to wear panties tomorrow?"

Aubrey looked up as if debating before looking back at her. "You do, but if you get all schoolgirl on me I can't guarantee their safety. Besides, there are rooms we haven't claimed yet."

"I see." Jessica said before letting go. "We've got a deal, Mr. Aubrey. Besides, I do like a challenge, especially ones involving my lingerie."

The anthropologist's tone flickered something in him. "Oh it's on, Jessica."

"Good." Jessica said with a smile. "Now, I'm hungry, Agent. Out of my way."

When Aubrey stepped aside, Jessica put three pancakes on a plate and nuked them for twenty seconds. When done, she grabbed them out, put syrup and butter on them, and started walking over when she turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Of course." Aubrey said, Karen out of his mind.

Jessica was waiting for Aubrey to sit when she saw all of his back for the first time when his pants inched down his waist. "OMG, Aubrey. I gouged the hell out of you. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I did something right to get them." The agent said as he sat in the chair.

"Oh, you most certainly did earn those scratch marks, Superman." Jessica said.

When she sat the plate and silverware down, Aubrey got a brief glimpse of her left thigh and the prominent bruises. Touching them softly with his fingers, he felt immediate guilt. "Oh shit, Jess. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away last night. You were just so gorgeous in that nightie and I was really, really horny and—"

Jessica pinched Aubrey's lips together. "Enough. There were two of us rolling around on that floor last night having a good time. If I can scratch you, you can bruise me."

The agent removed her fingers. "But Jess…last night was…"

"Probably the best fuck of my life, James Aubrey." Jessica replied with a chuckling smile. "Two people who love each other can sometimes get a bit…randy. We trust each other, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"If I had asked you to stop, would you have?"

Aubrey's spine straightened. "Of course. When a woman says no, you stop!"

Jessica put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Simmer down, Aubrey. You just made my point that last night's activities were consensual. Women get really horny, too you know. Sometimes, we just want to screw and occasionally, we get sex injuries. They're just…souvenirs of a good time."

"So, I should look at your thigh almost as a badge of honor for my performance last night?" Aubrey asked as he pulled his chair back to Jessica's prompt.

"As much as I look at your back, Superman." Jessica said as she sat down on his lap. Taking the fork, she cut into the pancake and ate. "Oohhh, so good."

"Hey, what about me?" Aubrey asked.

Cutting more of the breakfast, Jessica fed some to Aubrey, who ate. "I have been craving these for days but we've been so busy that I haven't had time to make them."

"I know they are your favorite, so I made them today as a small token of my appreciation for the…activities of this weekend."

Jessica smiled. "Wow, no one thanked me for sex before with food."

Aubrey stopped Jessica as she was about to cut more food. "It wasn't just for the sex, Jessica. Being together these last couple of days, we've…become closer. I can't imagine my life without you. Wow, now that sounds corny."

"No, no it doesn't, Superman. No one's ever…said that to me before." Jessica said before smiling. "I can't imagine my life without you, either. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jess." Aubrey said before they came together in a soft kiss. "Now, where's my food, woman?"

"Some things never change, do they?" Jessica said before cutting another bite and taking it for herself with the next one for him.

It was then that Jessica crossed her legs again as she cut more pancakes, making the shirt ride up dangerously high to her apex. She didn't notice, but Aubrey did. Unable to contain himself, his right hand started to gently trace up and down her leg with each stroke going higher. Feeling her shudder, he felt himself less hungry for food.

As Jessica fed her boyfriend, it took everything she had to contain herself. Then she felt his hand maneuvering towards the juncture of her thighs under the shirt. Her body was on autopilot as she opened slightly to let Aubrey in.

"Oh…oh wow." Jessica moaned as the agent's dexterous fingers found her nerve center. "Oh my…"

Smiling, Aubrey's lips went to her neck and the double sensations caused the redhead to drop her fork.

"Aubrey?" Jessica said breathlessly.

"Yes?" He muttered into her neck.

"We need to…clear the table."

"Hell yes!"

They quickly got up and ran the items to the kitchen island before Aubrey led her backwards to the table while kissing her. When Jessica felt her ass hit the edge, she hopped up. She then took the reins as she pulled his pants down, turning the man on even more. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she laid down as he thrusted in hard and fast.

Aubrey looked down and saw his girlfriend in the throes of passion, her arms laid out across the table. Bending down, he pulled her up enough to push the t-shirt up and suck on her breasts, praying his back didn't go out on him later. When done, her hands took over where his mouth left off and he almost came right there.

"Yes! Yes!" Jessica hollered as her boyfriend hit her G-spot.

"I'm…never…can't eat here….again…God Jess you feel so good!" Aubrey groaned as he pumped her.

"So…do you…I love breakfast!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh so…do I." Aubrey groaned.

"I'm going…to cum…oh shit!" Jessica screamed before she orgasmed onto Aubrey.

"GAAAHHHH!" Aubrey yelled before he shot his load into her.

Both attempted to catch their breath for a few minutes before Aubrey removed himself from Jessica. "Wow, this is a really…sturdy table."

"Yeah…where did you get it?" Jessica asked out of breath, still splayed out on the table.

Aubrey laughed. "It's Booth's. I got it with the house."

The two smiled as Aubrey helped Jessica up. He barely got her off the table before it suddenly collapsed in a heap. The couple stood for a minute, stunned before the agent spoke up.

"Well, Jess, that's one room down, eight more to go."

Jessica snickered for a moment. "What are you going to tell Booth?"

The agent thought for a moment. "I'll just tell him it fell from your books."

The redhead turned to her boyfriend. "You really think he's going to buy that?"

"He can't prove that it didn't happen."

Jessica nodded at Aubrey's logic. "True."

"Good." Aubrey said as he pulled his pajama pants off his ankles and tossing them aside. "Now, lady, it's time for a shower."

"Good idea." Jessica said but was surprised when she was stopped from going upstairs by Aubrey.

"No, not there, Ms. Warren." Aubrey said.

"Ahhh, I forgot. Eight more rooms. Lead the way, sir."

"I will." Aubrey said before taking the t-shirt off Jessica and throwing it, landing in the kitchen sink. As he kissed her, he pushed her into towards the downstairs bathroom. When inside, he shut the door.

 _"So, you think you have another round in you, Agent Aubrey?"_

 _"Not now, but I can do other things."_

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _"Yes, really."_

It is quiet for a moment before a moan from Jessica can be heard before she speaks. _"Such a versatile man. I'm a lucky girl."_

* * *

 _ **Final note: To the person who accused me and a few others yesterday of being an online bully, dictator who tells Booth fans what to think, and have no brains, all I can say is chill out, take a deep breath, and think before tweeting. No one was telling you who to like and the fact you included JB in those tweets is not cool at all. He's an actor doing a job. You're entitled to not like Aubrey, but if someone gives an opinion other than your own, accept it and move on.**  
_


	15. Love Among A Spin Cycle & The Past

_**A/N: I am loving the Jessica/Aubrey sneak peeks we're getting from the show in the last couple of weeks. My fave besides Aubrey telling Karen he is unavailable is of course, the mind control bacteria podcast Aubrey learned about from Jessica.**_

 _ **I love nerd love!**_

* * *

The couple eventually christened the downstairs bathroom on the counter top of the sink. After they finished, they had a long, luxurious shower in which Jessica thanked her agent for his earlier flexibility while on her knees. When done, she left a happy Aubrey to finish up while she got dressed.

When he got to his bedroom, he noticed she put on a very attractive pair of yoga pants with his new Jake Arrieta Cubs jersey.

"You don't care that I am wearing this, do you Superman?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, not at all." Aubrey said, thinking once again that she looked better in his shirt than he ever could.

* * *

By 11:00 AM, they were upstairs in his bedroom stripping the bed from Skinner's exploits the day before.

"So I was thinking Superman…" Jessica said as she pulled a pillow case from the bed pillow.

"Yes?" Aubrey said.

"After we do this, I would like to go into your man cave and look through that stuff."

"We already have plans, Jessica." The agent said, thoughts of bending Jessica over and taking her running through his brain.

"I know and we will, but I want to see how cute my boyfriend was when he was younger."

"Why? You've already seen the best part of me…" Aubrey mentally counted in his head. "…eleven times since yesterday, this morning included."

Jessica smiled, but was determined to succeed. "Not the best part, but a very, very good one. However, I want to see the rest of you."

"Uh, no." The agent said as he threw uncovered pillows on the floor.

"Come on, I've shown you stuff from when I was growing up."

"That's different. You were cute when you were younger, even in that one picture when you were a blonde." Aubrey said.

"Hey, I was young and I just wanted to be like everyone else, but I learned my lesson. Besides, I had braces and was flat as a board until I was fifteen years old. That is not cute."

Aubrey smiled, remembering a picture of Jessica she showed him of the day she left for Michigan State twelve years earlier. "I would have asked you out."

Jessica smiled back. "You would have been 20 years old, sir. That's illegal."

"Smartass." Aubrey said as he dumped his empty pillow case into a basket. "I don't want to go through that junk, Jess. Not today."

Jessica walked into the bathroom before coming out with her clothes and the bath towels from yesterday. "Come on, Aubrey. I really want to. Please…"

"Jess…" Aubrey replied, annoyed he felt himself caving as she looked at him with her big green eyes. "Come on, Jess, don't look at me like that."

"Please…I love you." Jessica said making her eyes as big as possible.

"Jessica…"

"Okay, I'll stop. Just…think about it." Jessica said as she dropped the bundle into Aubrey's basket. After grabbing the sheets he held, she added them to the basket at their feet. Picking it up, she gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to the laundry room. See you downstairs."

Aubrey watched the anthropologist leave the room before making the bed with clean sheets. He was almost done when he realized what her last words meant. Dropping the sheet, he ran downstairs and almost tripped on a step. Sliding into the laundry room on his socks, he saw Jessica sorting clothes with the washer running.

When the redhead stood up, she felt lips on her neck and her breasts being fondled. "Took you long enough, Superman."

"Never let it be said that I'm dense." Aubrey muttered into her neck before he twirled her around to face him.

"I will never…say that." Jessica said as she noticed the gleam in Aubrey's eye as the agent held her in his arms and pushed her backwards as they kissed. The redhead peeked back and figured out where they were going. "The washer, huh? I've never tried that before. It should be interesting."

Aubrey lifted his girlfriend up on the appliance as Jessica giggled. Looking over, he noted the time. "About nine minutes before the spin cycle. Plenty of time."

Jessica didn't say anything as her boyfriend pulled up the jersey until it was bunched up at her waist. "You're not going to take it off?"

"Nah, you can keep it on this time." Aubrey replied before quickly pulled off her yoga pants and ripping open her red panties.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" The redhead said as she helped Aubrey get his shirt off. "You could have just pulled them off with my pants."

"I could…but ripping them is more fun." Aubrey said. "Besides, I still have access of where I need to be."

"Uh huh." Jessica mumbled into his neck as she nibbled his carotid.

Aubrey was trying to focus as his girlfriend was doing a bang up job of accessing one of his erogenous zones, making the man groan. "Wash cycle…about...e-eight more minutes. Just…oh wow, Jess…enough time for….holy crap…"

Jessica's hand was on his backside inside his jeans moving towards his front. Knowing how quick he would be if she made her goal, he pulled her hand away.

"Time to get you warmed up, Ms. Warren."

"But Aubrey—"

"If I let you finish, it would be over waaayyy too quick." Aubrey said before grabbing her thighs to pull her forward. Getting down on his knees, he moved her feet to his shoulders and made a trail down her right inner thigh with his lips.

When the agent found his goal, Jessica's eyes went into the back of her head. "Ooooooohhhh, yes."

Jessica felt her boyfriend's hand travel up her abdomen and play with her breast on top of her bra as he expertly explored her depths with his talented tongue. The vibrations from the wash cycle only heightened her excitement as her hands moved down to grapple his hair.

Then the spin cycle started and she exploded. "AAAAHHHHHHH YES!"

Quickly, Aubrey stood up, pulled his pants and boxers to his knees, and grabbed Jessica's thighs again before plunging in.

"Oh God." Jessica yelled as her legs hung on around his waist.

"Son of a bitch!" Aubrey exclaimed as the vibrations of the machine made every sensation explode inside of him. He was unable to stop himself from thrusting hard and fast into his girlfriend, fueled by her beautiful moans in between their lustful kisses.

Then right before the spin cycle ended, both came at the same time. For about a minute, they remained where they were with Jessica's legs around Aubrey.

"I'll be curious to see…how those whites turn out." Jessica panted before the two cracked up laughing.

Aubrey moved back and pulled up his pants and boxers up as Jessica jumped off the washer. To his amazement, she pushed her torn panties down before tossing them into the hamper. For a second, he wondered if her bra was red also, but before he could speculate further, Jessica spoke up.

"Those will give you a little memento to remember me by when you're here alone. That's now two pairs you owe me." Jessica said before finding her yoga pants tossed on the dryer. Grabbing them, she put them on without new underwear.

"Uh, Jessica, aren't you forgetting—"

"Just one less thing for you to worry about today, Aubrey." Jessica said with a smirk. "Now, let's go look at your childhood."

"Ugh!" Aubrey grunted. He hoped Jessica had forgotten in her post coital haze, but he should have known better.

The redhead walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll tell you what, Aubrey. You let me go through your stuff and we can play a game later."

"I don't feel like playing a game." Aubrey said petulantly.

"But it's only a game that can be played by us." Jessica said before brushing his crotch area with her fingers.

Aubrey suddenly perked up. "Well, let's not keep my keepsakes from my mother's basement waiting. Shall we?"

Jessica walked in front of Aubrey's gestured hand. "Oh, we shall indeed."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the couple were sitting on the floor of the man cave with Jessica looking at a bunch of pictures with two open bottles of Mexican Coke.

"Aubrey, you were so adorable when you were a kid."

"I was a skinny nerd."

Jessica took a swig of her pop before showing Aubrey his younger self. "No you weren't. Look at those big blue eyes!"

"I like your eyes better." Aubrey said.

"Thank you, sir, but they're just green. Nothing special." Jessica said as she found another picture. "Oh wow, is this like your first day of school?"

Aubrey took the picture and saw his six year old self in a suit and tie with his school's crest. "That it is. I went to the best prep school in Manhattan because my father insisted on it. I looked like such a dork."

"Stop that. You were cute then and even cuter now." Jessica said before giving her boyfriend a peck on his lips.

"Remember that when I see more pictures of you as a kid and I compliment you."

The redhead found another picture, this one of a teenage Aubrey in dress pants and a nice shirt. "Wow, Superman. You look so handsome here."

"Which one is that?" The agent asked before taking it from Jessica. "Oh yeah, I remember this one."

"When was that one taken?"

Aubrey hesitated for a moment. "It was taken by my mother before I went out on my first date to the Spring Dance with Nadia White. I was thirteen."

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did actually for most of the night. I got my first slow dance…my first kiss in the hallway leading to the study hall room."

"You're lucky. We never did dances at the cooperative."

"Well, that's too bad." Aubrey said.

"Hey, part of the life as a child prodigy." Jessica said. "Now you said most of the night was good. What happened, did Nadia give you mono or you fell on your face there?"

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Nadia's father dropped me off at about 10:30 PM. When I got home, my mother was waiting up for me while my father seemed to be working in his study. After I told her I had a good time, she went to bed. She said I could stay up late since it was Saturday and I was excited because there was a Roger Corman marathon on."

"Sounds awesome, Superman." Jessica said.

"During a commercial for _Dementia 13_ , I wanted a snack, so I got a bag of Doritos, four brownies, Ritz Crackers, and three Otter Pops. Of course, I had to have a Coke."

"Naturally." Jessica said.

"Our maid didn't put any in before she left, so I had to go to the garage to get one. I was about to open the door when I heard some weird noises."

"Did some raccoons get into your garage? One got into ours once and scratched up my mom's car before knocking the trash over."

"I only wish." Aubrey said. "Putting on my shoes, I sneaked outside and looked in the window where I found the source of the noise. Definitely one I never heard from my parents' bedroom."

Aubrey's last words triggered Jessica to remember something he had told her about his father. Realizing what he was saying, she felt guilty and combed his hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Aubrey said. "I wasn't the first kid in the world to find their father screwing the family maid, but I'm sure I'm the first to see it on the hood of a car. Now, let's move on shall we?"

"Okay." Jessica said, but when she found the next photograph, her stomach sank.

Aubrey saw the look on her face and knew which picture she found. Moving until he was behind her, his suspicions were confirmed. "Yep, those are my parents, Philip and Rachael Aubrey."

"Your mother was beautiful." Jessica said before turning to her boyfriend. "You have her eyes and hair. You favor her."

"But I'm a beanpole like my father was. My mom once said he was so excited when I was born. Did I ever tell you how he had plans for me when I was born? He figured out that I would go to the best schools where I would be a first class athlete before attending an Ivy League school to be a corporate lawyer."

Jessica looked at her boyfriend. "Technically, you are one since you took the New York bar—"

"My mother's suggestion in case I didn't get into the FBI."

"—But I don't see you as a corporate lawyer."

"Nope, I'm not. My father and I didn't have much in common and I think he resented me for it because what he expected and what he got were two different things."

Jessica touched his face gingerly before standing up. "I'm sorry that I made you remember painful memories. Why don't we stop this? We can watch a movie or break in the downstairs bed—"

"Jessica." Aubrey said while holding her hand to stop her. "It's okay. Sit down."

"No, it's not okay. I was so insistent on going through your stuff and now you're sad."

"Jess, sit down...please" Aubrey said. When his girlfriend complied with his request, he took a breath. "Yeah, remembering some of my childhood is painful, but I did have some good times, too. If I didn't have these memories, I wouldn't remember my mother, who was the best person I knew."

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Jessica asked hesitantly. "Greenpeace loving and Phish groupie touring and all?"

Aubrey took his girlfriend's hand and looked her in the eyes. "She would have adored you and said you were good for me since you were your own person." Aubrey replied. "Until she died, she was after me to find a nice girl and settle down."

The agent's last words should have freaked her out like others had in the past, but this time Jessica got a warm glow in her stomach. "I'm glad you had a good relationship with your mother. Not all mothers are made like yours."

It was Aubrey's turn to get a pit in his stomach. "I'm sorry you weren't as lucky in the mom department."

Jessica inhaled to hold back a tear. "My brothers and I will always love her, Superman, but it is what it is. With her issues, we didn't stand a chance. I'm just glad I had my dad."

"Yeah." Aubrey said, understand exactly what she was talking about.

"I just wish…that he wasn't…"

"I know." Aubrey said before squeezing her hand.

"My dad told me that I was not an accident, but the best surprise he ever had. He was such a busy man with his career, my mom, and my older brothers. He wasn't perfect, but he tried the best he could for me growing up. My brothers helped with that, too." Jessica thought for a moment before squeezing Aubrey's hand. "Superman?"

"Yes." Aubrey replied, seeing that his girlfriend had something going on in her mind.

"Next weekend, I'm going to see my dad at his home. Do you want to come?"

The agent was awestruck. While he had met parents of girlfriends' past through happenstance, he couldn't remember a time a girl had specifically asked him to meet their family.

 _'Oh wow! What if I mess up? What if he hates me?'_ Aubrey thought.

Jessica saw Aubrey's face and misread him. "You don't have to if you don't want to. He's paralyzed on his right side and it can be difficult to understand him at times, plus he has issues with his long and short term memory, but I think he would like you a lot and I love you and—"

"Jessica!" Aubrey yelled, realizing that his girlfriend mistook his silence for reticence.

"Yes?"

"Barring a last minute case, I would love to go with you. But, would he want to meet me? Even with my father…"

"Of course. I kind of told him already about you."

"Y-you did?"

Jessica nodded. "He thought it admirable the way you picked up your life after your father's douchy move and how you put yourself through law school to get on the fast track to the FBI, the most prestigious law enforcement agency in this country."

Jessica saw Aubrey blush. "I've told him about how you always took care of your mother while growing up and even after you were an adult. He always said the way a man treats his mother tells you how he'll treat a woman. She did a good job with you, helping you become the man you are today."

"Thank you, Jess, but I think your father did all right by you, too."

"He did." Jessica said. "He taught me that I had to be true to myself and ignore what society thought I should do, encouraged me to fight for my beliefs by protesting unjust actions, and to experience life to the fullest."

Jessica snickered for a moment. "He once told me, _'you will never always be popular, but you will always have someone's respect.'_ "

"And you do." Aubrey said. "You will always have mine."

"You will always have mine." Jessica replied with a smile. "I love you, James Aubrey."

"I love you too, Jessica Warren."

Their emotions riding high, the two came together in a kiss that heated up quickly. Soon, the redhead felt the buttons on the jersey being pulled open. "Do we have enough room in here, Aubrey?" Jessica asked before pulling the agent's shirt off him and tossing it aside.

"Oh, I think we can come up with something, Jess." Aubrey replied before opening the Cubs jersey and removing it to be greeted with a red push up bra that defied his earlier speculations. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Nope, trying to love you." Jessica said as Aubrey lowered her to the floor. She moaned as her boyfriend kissed her most sensitive spots.

"Well, I guess I'm trying to love you, too." Aubrey said while kissing down her abdomen.

Making a trail back up her body, the agent caught her lips and made love to those as well. The two rolled around giggling as they made out on the wooden floor. When Jessica's elbow hit a pile, a set of VHS tapes fell by her head.

"What the—"

"Forget about it." Aubrey said as he kissed all over her creamy cleavage.

When she spotted the writing on one of the tapes, her eyes got large. "Aubrey why…oh wow…do you have…a tape of…2001 Collegiate Aca…right there…pella Championship…Oooohh."

"It's nothing." Aubrey said slightly frustrated. "Now pay attention to the most important thing here, us getting naked on the man cave floor."

Jessica was intrigued by her boyfriend's evasion. "You still haven't…oh wow…answered my question…oooohhhh."

"Do you really care, Jessica?" Aubrey asked while he crawled up and nibbled on the sweet spot of her neck before his hand moved down into her yoga pants.

"Yes I-oooooohhhhh yes…stop distracting me, Aubrey." Jessica said with her face and chest flushed. "Why does your mother have a collegiate singing competition from May 2001?"

"Ahhhh…."

"You graduated high school in 2001 but you were dual-enrolled in classes at Seton Hall senior year, right?"

"Yes, but…"

Suddenly, it dawned on her and she sat up, knocking Aubrey back. "OMG...that's you isn't it? You're singing on it, aren't you?"

Aubrey's cheeks turned bright red and Jessica knew she was right. "Oh we are so watching this." She said before grabbing the tape and attempting to get up.

"Oh no, we are not, Jess." The agent said, blocking her body with his own.

"Why not, Superman?" Jessica asked innocently. "You've got a great voice."

Jessica watched as Aubrey stammered. When he was off guard, she slipped out from beneath him and ran out the door wearing only her bra and pants.

"Jessica, get back here with that!" The shirtless agent said as he chased her around the downstairs.

"No way, Aubrey. I have to see this."

"Over my dead body."

For a couple minutes, Aubrey chased Jessica around the house. Both knew it had to end sometime, but each were enjoying the game.

Finally, they were circling each other around the couch. Jessica tried to outflank the agent, but he caught her. Expertly, he switched her around and lifted her in a fireman's carry before taking the tape from her hand and tossing it on the couch.

"Back to the man cave for you, woman."

"Oh no, no man cave." Jessica giggled as Aubrey carried her towards the back of the house. A few minutes later, moans were heard, scaring Skinner away from the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Jessica and Aubrey were wrapped up in an old blanket and the sleeping bag from last night as they snuggled together on the floor.

"Now, wasn't that more fun that some stupid video?" Aubrey said before kissing Jessica's head.

"I will admit, it was a very creative and pleasing distraction."

"Good." Aubrey said, happy that the conversation was over.

"But…"

"But what?" Aubrey said, scared of what his girlfriend was about to say.

"I want to see that video. It's obviously something really good if you're hiding it from me, James Aubrey."

"I don't have a VCR in the living room." He said desperately.

Jessica looked around before she spotted something. Sitting up, she moved a couple of things and found what she was looking for. "Well, what do you know? Your mother had one and its right here."

Aubrey sighed before gently moving his hand up and down Jessica's covered thigh. "You're not going to let his go, are you?"

The redhead moved her head left and right. "Nope. Come on, Superman. It can't be that bad. You know I like it when you sing and your mom saved it all these years."

"My mom saved everything, Jessica, even stupid stuff, probably because of how broke we were after my dad left."

"True, but if she has videos of her son at a national championship, he must be good." Jessica said before getting up to get dressed. "Now come on, Agent. The sooner we watch, the quicker we can get on with our plans of the day."

Aubrey thought of food and more sex awaiting him. He had a small smile before quickly changing it into a curmudgeon one. "All right, let's get this over with."

"Oh quit pouting." Jessica said before grabbing the VCR and walking out of the man cave.

Aubrey put on his t-shirt before getting up. "I'm destroying that tape as soon as possible."

* * *

A short time later, the two were eating leftover chicken and mac & cheese while watching Aubrey's television. The man tried to eat while hiding his face while his girlfriend was hooting and hollering.

"Superman, loving the hair!"

"I look like a damn eraser head." Aubrey groaned. "Can we stop this now?"

"Nope, not until the song is done. Now hush, here comes the second verse. _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do_."

"God help me." The agent moaned. "You can't tell anyone about this, Jess."

"I already told you I wouldn't." Jessica said as she watched the quartet finish their song. When she saw Aubrey play with his tie, she laughed. "Smooth, Aubrey."

"Hey, I was almost 18 years old and at my sexual peak. We're not like women, who can get it whenever they want, you know."

"That's not true."

Aubrey gave the redhead a knowing look. "Come on. Give me one time you were horny at that age and were turned down by someone."

"I was a virgin when I was almost eighteen."

"Yeah, but you told me your first time was when you were eighteen. You graduated MSU right after your 19th birthday. Come on Jess, no more stalling. Give me one example."

"Of course. I…"

"The person being gay doesn't count, either Jess."

 _'Shit!'_ Jessica thought as she racked her brain trying to come up with an instance. "I…well…give me a second."

"Sure, take all the time you need." The agent said with a cocky smile before taking a bit of chicken.

He watched as Jessica thought about it hard, loving how she always squinted and scrunched her nose when in deep thought. Waiting for a few seconds, he jumped in.

"EEEEHHHH! Time's up, Jessica Warren."

"Okay, okay, you are right. Once I got some boobs and an ass, there was interest, but I was also underage. Most of the guys interested at that time were the stupid frat boys and computer geeks who only wanted to play War of Warcraft for hours on end. However, while I was sometimes limited with my choices, I didn't always want it."

"You always want it now." Aubrey said grinning.

"Yeah, with you because I love you and you know what you're doing in the sack."

Inspired, Aubrey quickly ate the rest of his plate and set it down. "Why don't we pick a room and I can demonstrate how much I know what I'm doing?"

"I have a better idea."

"Better than mine?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Yes, let's play _The Crusher_."

Aubrey felt deflated at Jessica's option. "You'd rather play an Xbox game than fool around with me?"

Jessica slid closer. "I didn't say not fool around. I just suggested we play _The Crusher_ …preferably in the downstairs bedroom with that nice queen bed."

Aubrey looked at Jessica for a minute before smiling. "I'll get the game, you get something to drink and some munchies."

"Deal." Jessica replied before the two rushed off the couch.


	16. A Lazy Sunday Afternoon

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I worked alllllllll Memorial Day weekend and now in recoup mode. There are a few more chapters, but we are coming into the home stretch. I hope folks are enjoying the ride. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Very, very spicy chapter folks. Have a cigarette on hand for most of it and a pom pom for the end.**_

* * *

Aubrey's house was silent except for the sounds coming from the downstairs bedroom.

 _"You're losing, Jess."_

"No I'm not, Aubrey. I'm leading two to one and I went into this game without underwear since you tore my panties earlier."

The sun shone bright through the bedroom window, a welcome sight after the torrent of snow of the last couple of days. Aubrey and Jessica were on the bed playing The Crusher on the Xbox connected to the large television. Aubrey was shirtless without socks while Jessica was still fully dressed.

"Your clothes are so going to be gone before mine." Aubrey said while his fingers moved quickly over his game console.

"You wish, G-Man. All you got off me was the scrunchie I put in my hair."

"Go baby go! Yes! I am the Crusher!" The agent yelled with his hands in the air as Jessica's character went down and his name had the winning score next to it.

"Son of a bitch!" Jessica said. "You jinxed my game console somehow."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jess." Aubrey said before stuffing a Dorito in his mouth. "Now, strip."

"My, you're an eager beaver, aren't you?" Jessica said as she put the game console down.

"Yep." Aubrey said before turning on his side and propping himself up with his elbow. "Come on, quit dawdling."

Jessica moved her hands as to lift up the Cubs jersey but stopped when she saw him light up like a Christmas tree. Instead, she moved her hands to her back and unhooked her bra.

Aubrey sat transfixed as Jessica pulled first her left bra strap then the right one past her elbows and off her arm. One final swoop down her chest and her red bra from earlier appeared. Feeling impish, she tossed it at Aubrey, who caught it right before it landed in his face.

"H-how did you d-do that?" The agent stammered before he caught a faint whiff of cherry vanilla from her lingerie.

"Ancient woman secret, Special Agent Aubrey." Jessica said. "Now, time for me to kick your ass again."

Picturing Jessica naked in bed stirred the federal agent. "You wish."

* * *

"Damn it! How the hell did you pull that off?" Aubrey lamented as he was defeated.

"Magic. Now get naked." Jessica said, almost salivating at seeing her boyfriend's toned body again.

"Hey woman, I have two items of clothing on. I'm not naked yet."

"You will be soon and when that happens I will be the Crusher champion."

Aubrey unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off, leaving him on in a pair of boxers. "Fat chance, Warren. I will always be the Crusher champion."

We'll see about that, Agent Aubrey." Jessica said in a challenge.

* * *

"No! No way! No way you took me down like that!" Jessica exclaimed.

Aubrey stopped the game with a flourish before turning to his girlfriend with a smirk. "I can and I did. Now, off with your clothes Ms. Warren."

Jessica knew Aubrey wanted the jersey off more than anything. Deciding to have a little fun, she started unbuttoning it, but stopped halfway down. Moving her hands to the waistband of her yoga pants, she slid them off and tossed them out in the hallway.

Aubrey whimpered, hoping to see Jessica's breasts again. When he saw her triumphant face, he put his game face on and smiled as he thought of something.

"You know, it's getting warm in here. I think I'll just take these off." Before Jessica could say anything, the agent whipped off his boxers and threw them out with her pants. Now totally nude, Aubrey saw the naked want in his girlfriend's eyes and it warmed him. "What's the matter, Jess? You look a bit…distracted."

Aubrey's cocky tone fueled a fire in the redhead. "I just enjoyed the view for a second, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass."

"I'm so going to win this next game, Warren. When I do, that jersey will come off and we will celebrate my triumph with you naked and at my disposal."

"Screw you, Aubrey. This game is mine." Jessica taunted before she got an idea. "You know, I think I'm a bit warm, too."

To Aubrey's surprise, she opened the last few buttons and opened the jersey two inches, showing the top of one nipple. "Ahhh, much better."

The agent's hard on was fast and immediate at his girlfriend's teasing. He wanted to rip the control from her and take her on the bed, but his will to win won out. The two played the game, but each were distracted by peeks at the other. Soon, they were at an impasse as their scores were almost dead even and there looked to be no clear winner in sight.

Aubrey peeked over and saw that her entire left breast came out while playing. Finally, the tenuous hold he had on himself broke. Setting himself up, he let Jessica win.

"You win. I want you now." Aubrey groaned before he grabbed his girlfriend, quickly removed the offending garment, and pinned her underneath him.

"Ohhh, Aubrey. So…forceful... and on a Sunday afternoon."

"You think you can tease a man like that wearing his favorite Cubs jersey, Jessica?" The agent said before his lips trailed down her chest.

"Yeah, especially if I get you out of the deal…Oooohhh God." The redhead groaned as she felt Aubrey's fingers play with her nerve center as his tongue entered her belly button. "What are you…ahhhhhh…trying to do to me?"

The agent wanted to find every pleasure center on Jessica he could and exploit them so they could make love over and over again. He also wanted the redheaded temptress in his bed to remember each moment as clearly as he would. Making his way up, he went extremely slow until he got to her glorious mounds that were beckoning to him.

"I want you…" Aubrey said before suckling on her left breast to Jessica's moans. "…to scream my name as I make love to you…" He said before taking the other breast in his mouth. "…for the next several hours."

Aubrey felt Jessica arch as he enjoyed the cherry vanilla soft skin of her body for the next several minutes. Never had a woman drove him as insane as the one underneath him grabbing at his hair and moaning words, one or two he recognized as Gaelic. Looking up, he saw her writhing in pleasure.

Just then, Aubrey remembered one area he hasn't explored yet. He could feel her dampness, but he wanted her soaked by the time he was ready.

"Get on your stomach."

When she did, he saw the freckles that taunted him since the night they dined at the Indonesian restaurant. Hovering over her, he lightly played Connect The Dots with his tongue on her left shoulder before moving to her other shoulder where her tattoo was. Moving his hand underneath her, he played with her breast when she lifted up on her elbows.

"Ohhh yes. Yes…." Jessica shuddered as her skin was on fire.

Needing more, Aubrey nibbled down her smooth back like sweet corn. Finding her birthmark, he sucked it while gently teasing her with his hand near her core but not touching it directly.

As his lips trailed down her smooth posterior and hips, he felt her shiver so he enjoyed her there for a few minutes. Pushing forward, he trailed down her leg to the calf with the freckle from yesterday morning. Sucking on it gently, he rubbed up and down her body with teasing fingers as he could smell her arousal.

Jessica didn't know if she could take anymore. All her senses were shooting fireworks as she felt his lips and hands tease her. She stretched her arms, causing her body to move closer to Aubrey, who by now hovered back over her. She could feel his hot skin onto hers as she sensed him pulling her hair from her neck before his lips touched the sweet spot of her neck. When she felt his hand move back under her, she forced it to her core while rocking back into him.

"Please, Aubrey…" she begged.

The agent felt her coat him and his erection became rock hard. He wanted inside her…now. However, he didn't want to give in so easily. "Please…what?"

Jessica felt Aubrey's fingers play with her and lost it. "Please fuck me!"

"With pleasure." He groaned. Using his arm, he pulled her up before entering her from behind. He felt her walls pulsate on him more deeply than usual as he pushed into her and enjoyed the view of her rear end.

"Oooohhhh, yes!" Jessica screamed as she could sense him almost to the hilt. The redhead almost ripped the sheets off the bed as she felt herself getting closer to the brink. Before she knew it, her end came.

"YES! OH GOD YES!" The redhead yelled as she came.

Aubrey felt her warmth, but he wanted more. Quickly, he pulled out, turned her around, and laid her down on the bed on her back. "I want to see you, Jess."

Taking her hands, he held them above her head as he thrust into her, the heat from her previous orgasm making his organ sensitive. His lips alternated between her chest and neck as he kissed as much skin as he could while one hand remained on her breast.

"Don't stop…ohhhhh don't stop." Jessica groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I won't. You're…so…beautiful…" The agent breathed before succumbing and taking her breast into his mouth again as he pushed in and out of her. He was never as grateful for the FBI's stringent physical standards and Jessica's flexibility as he was at that moment because their bodies were doing things most humans should never be able to do.

"Let me touch you…please…"

Letting Jessica's arms go, Aubrey felt her left hand traveled down his back to his posterior while the right pulled his head up until their lips met. His hand left her breast to clasp his hand in hers as she cradled his jaw while he pushed the other under her to pull her close.

"Look at me, Jessica."

When Aubrey saw the anthropologist's eyes turn a dark green while her body moved against him, he made a vow that no other man would ever touch Jessica again. No one else but him would see how gorgeous she looked as he drove her to her second orgasm.

Wanting to hold off a little bit longer, the agent pulled Jessica up until she was straddling him on his lap. One arm went around her shoulder and the other around her posterior as he moved inside her from underneath while kissing her. His lover's cries of pleasure drove him further as he was relentless. In the end, it wasn't her walls milking him that pushed him to his peak, but her words.

"I LOVE YOU, JAMES!" Jessica screamed before she released.

"I love...you, too." The agent replied before he climaxed into the redhead.

They held onto each other and kissed gently for several minutes as they came down from their haze. Both knew this last one was more intense than all of the other times.

Jessica gently extricated herself from her partner before sitting back on his lap and combing her hair back. "Superman, whatever got into you, can you bottle it?"

Aubrey's hand gently cradled the redhead's face. "No, because it only comes from you. No one else can or will ever drive me this crazy…this carnal."

"I feel the same." Jessica replied while looking into Aubrey's eyes as her body unconsciously began writhing up against him.

"I need a nap, Jess…some red meat would be nice." The agent said, but his hand continued to gently play with her breast as the other held her close to him like a second skin.

"I need a nap, a steak, and a beer, Aubrey."

"Founding Fathers if it's open?" The agent said while continuing to caress his girlfriend before his lips began nibbling her neck and left shoulder.

"Perfect." Jessica said as she tipped her head to the side to give the agent more access for his lips. "Oohhhh…Aubrey?"

"Yes." He muttered as his lips trailed down to her chest.

The redhead felt herself become warm in her core as speech became more difficult with her boyfriend's hands traveled her body and breasts. . "I-I thought you needed a nap."

Aubrey's one hand trailed down her back while the other caressed her thigh as his lips made their way to her nipple. "I do." He muttered. "Eventually."

Jessica's hand held Aubrey's head in place as she rocked further into him, rubbing her wet skin against his. "But you…just came."

"It'll come back." Aubrey groaned into her skin as he grasped her bottom and pulled her closer.

Jessica barely nodded before Aubrey's hot mouth took in her stiffened peak, making her cry out. "Ohhhh…I'm…I'm getting wet again."

"Thank God." Her partner groaned before they kissed hungrily. A few moments later, the agent leaned the redhead back onto the bed to make love again, knocking the game consoles onto the floor.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Aubrey grabbed Jessica's left leg and put it over his waist as he drove into her.

"Yes, yes, YES, YES, YES! DON'T STOP!"

The agent looked down to see Jessica with her eyes closed and body pressed into him as she screamed with each thrust. Her hands were hanging onto the bars of the iron headboard for dear life while below him, her nipples were erect and begging for attention.

Bending down, his mouth encapsulated her left breast as his bed partner groaned with satisfaction as one hand let go of the headboard to grasp his hair. Every moan and scream the redhead let out only fueled him more as he enjoyed the flavor of Jessica's skin and nipple.

"My God, Jess you…taste so…good…" Aubrey breathed in between deep thrusts. "I love…your…body."

"Yoga…open hips…" Jessica replied as her other hand let go of the headboard to grasp his muscular posterior. "Oh God…oh God…"

Aubrey pushed as deep as he could and it only took two more for Jessica to cum, soaking him in warmth as she screamed his name. Two more pushes and the agent felt himself explode. When he was empty, he collapsed on his girlfriend. "Holy shit…" he muttered.

"Wow…" Jessica said.

"I told you…it would…come back."

The redhead nodded slightly as she fought to get her breath back. "You did…"

"Jess?"

Jessica inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, Aubrey?"

The agent lifted up his head from her neck. "I need that nap now."

"Me, too."

Aubrey rolled over with Jessica in his arms and both fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aubrey woke up in a pleasant haze with Jessica curled up into him under the covers. Looking out through the window, he saw it was almost dusk. Turning his head, he saw the clock by the bed had 4:22 on it.

He thought about their day and smiled. Making love and naps was the best way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Making love. That was what he and Jessica shared this weekend. Not just sex.

As a bachelor over the years, he could sometimes get his biological urge answered with an understanding woman with similar goals when not dating someone. However, he couldn't understand after he came to DC why he turned down two opportunities, one with a fellow agent and the other a very comely FBI crime scene technician.

Then he saw Booth with Doctor B and it hit him in the face. He was missing true love…a person to share his life with. He didn't want casual sex. He wanted to make love to the one person that could complete him. However, he was just past thirty and had past chances that didn't pan out. Surely if he hasn't met her by now it wasn't going to happen.

Then a cute redhead give him cause of death on a case. He had a crush immediately and didn't see anything going past that, but he was wrong. Not only had it gone past a crush, but Jessica was someone who could know him inside and out…to complete him.

Suddenly, he didn't even care about the christening of his house, his job, or anything else right now. At this moment, he only cared about the woman next to him and making the waning hours of their sanctuary count. While he did promise her a steak and a beer if Founding Fathers was open, it could wait for a while as the agent wanted a little more time with Jessica first.

Moving his hand under the sheet, Aubrey used his finger to move up and down her leg. When she didn't stir, his hand pushed down the sheet until her breasts were exposed to him.

God, he loved those pert breasts of hers. One of many new things he found out this weekend was how much she loved them touched and kissed, something he was more than happy to do. Slowly his hand moved over her left breast before cupping it in his hand. Like magic, Jessica began to stir as he bent down to kiss her ear.

"Mmmmmm." She said with a smile. "Someone's awake."

"He is." Aubrey said. "And he wants you."

"Where's my steak and beer?" Jessica said sleepily before languidly moving on top of her boyfriend. "You promised me nourishment, sir."

"You'll get it, Ms. Warren." Aubrey replied, but groaned as Jessica started rubbing herself against him.

"You should be punished for waking me up, Agent Aubrey without food or drink." Jessica said with a smile before her hands started to caress him. "They say the skin is the biggest sexual organ. Do you think so?"

"Woman, keep teasing me and you'll find out." Aubrey said, not caring that the tables were turned on him.

"Why don't we find out together, shall we?" Jessica said before the two came together in a kiss.

Their hands eagerly explored each other's body with the redhead kissing and nibbling down the agent's neck and chest. As they were about to take things further, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Jessica asked.

"I don't give a shit right now." Aubrey growled. "Get down here."

Jessica joyfully returned to the man below her. The couple were in the midst of a passionate embrace when there was another knock.

"Ugh. What the hell!" Aubrey yelled.

"Let's just ignore them." Jessica said.

Aubrey was tempted to as the redhead slid up and down on him again. However after the loud third knock, he had to get the door. "I can't. I have neighbors. Damn it. Just when things were getting good."

Jessica moved out of the way so Aubrey could get up and giggled. "Get rid of them."

"I plan on it. Where are my pants?"

The anthropologist turned on the lamp. "Here, this may help."

Aubrey found his jeans and put them on along with his t-shirt in rapid succession. When there was a fourth set of knocks, Aubrey yelled. "Keep your shorts on, I'm coming." The agent was out the door when he stopped and looked at Jessica. "You don't think…"

"She would be stupid to after you slammed the door in her face. Go, get rid of them so we fool around for a while before my steak dinner."

Aubrey ran over and kissed Jessica who was now covered with the bed's blanket. "I'll be really, really quick."

Running out of the bedroom, he ran down the hall through the darkened house and switched on the foyer light. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to look in the Judas Hole before opening. "Make this quick because I'm really busy right now—what the hell!"

Karen walked by a shocked Aubrey into his foyer. "Hey there, Agent Aubrey."

"Karen, why are you here? I said I would talk to you tomorrow."

Karen looked around the darkened house. "Well, I decided I didn't want to wait that long. You wanted a meeting, Agent? Let's have a meeting."

To Aubrey's shock, Karen opened her coat and tossed it on the stairs to reveal she was wearing nothing but a red silky chemise that had garter straps holding up black stockings.

"You've been holding out on me, Agent. I've tried to be subtle with you, give you small gifts, ask you out, and even come over to have a meal with you. We've been circling each other since that day I met you in your hospital room. Now, let's quit playing games. You want me, I want you."

"I don't want you, Karen." Aubrey said hotly while averting his eyes from Karen.

The analyst walked closer. "I can see it in your eyes. You want me."

"Yeah, to leave."

"Oh, Aubrey." Karen said. "Your daddy issues make you a people pleaser to make sure everyone likes you. You say no when you want to say yes and vice versa. I would so love to dive into your psyche someday, but right now, I just want to screw you."

Before Aubrey could react, Karen jumped into his arms and kissed him before he began falling backwards towards the stairs. He started crawling away when the moment was broken.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you stupid bitch!"


	17. Shit Just Got Real

**_A/N: This has been a long almost two weeks. No Bones sucks!_**

 ** _This chapter reached 18 pages, so I had to split it into two. Finding the ideal spot to split it was a challenge to say the least._**

 ** _Also, updates will be few and few in between the next few weeks as I'm studying to renew my CMA certification for my exam June 30th and am going on vacation soon after that. I have two more chapters written and I'm estimating 1-2 more after that. Remember to keep up the reviews and I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter, folks._**

* * *

 _"Get away from my boyfriend, you stupid bitch!"_

* * *

The two adults looked down the hallway to see Jessica wearing only Aubrey's jersey. As the redhead walked towards them, the agent recognized the look in her eyes from yesterday and shuddered, hoping the green daggers remained focused on the other woman.

Karen recognized the redhead and was not happy. "What did you just say to me?"

Jessica stopped about one foot in front of the analyst. "I…said…get away from my boyfriend, you stupid bitch."

"I would watch who you're calling a stupid bitch Miss…?" The analyst asked, hoping to make the redhead feel small by pretending to not remember her.

Unfazed, Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Hmmm, I guess a reintroduction is in order."

The redhead smiled as she held out her hand. "Like last time Aubrey introduced us, my name is Jessica Warren. I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institution's Medico-Legal Lab.

Karen pushed up her glasses before crossing her arms. "So?"

"Wow. Pretty cold there, Karen, but I guess not everyone was raised with manners."

Karen's mouth dropped for a second as she watched the younger woman walk back to the object of her affection. "I beg your pardon—"

Jessica turned around and pointed her thumb back at Aubrey. "I'm also this deliciously cute FBI agent's girlfriend who's currently very, very pissed off at you, the tart that's trying to seduce him."

"Being a wallpaper on his phone and coming to the FBI for lunch three times doesn't make you his girlfriend." Karen retorted without thinking. Almost immediately, she knew she screwed up.

"Ahhhh, so you do remember me. I thought you might considering the last time we saw each other at the FBI building you gave me the nastiest face. I believe it was something like this." Jessica said before squinting her eyes and locking her jaw to Aubrey's mirth, which he held back.

"I did not do that! Besides, Aubrey has never mentioned a girlfriend to me."

"Well, Aubrey and I keep things strictly professional when we work a case together, even when he either visits me at the lab for lunch or I come see him at the FBI."

"I would also like to note that my personal life is no one's business at the Bureau, including yours Karen." Aubrey said with a sneer before Jessica gently put her hand on his chest. Their eyes gave a silent understanding before the redhead looked back at the analyst.

"Doesn't matter if it never came up in the past. The point is I do exist and I apologize for the confusion Aubrey and I caused by expecting to have a private life outside of work. Don't worry, though." Jessica said. "I think I can speak for my boyfriend when I say we'll be more open about our relationship at the workplace in the future while maintaining our professionalism."

"Whatever, Vanessa—" Karen replied dismissively.

"Jessica. My name is Jessica. It was a nice try to make me feel insignificant, but really pitiful if you ask me."

Karen felt some of the wind knocked out of her sails. Determined not to fold, she stared down the redhead and pushed forward. "Whatever…Jessica. Now, I have plans with Aubrey-"

"Well, that is news to me since I don't remember making plans with you." Aubrey replied. "I've been with Jessica since Friday night—"

"Afternoon. I did bring you breakfast, but you came home a little before 1PM."

Aubrey smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her. "You're right, Jessica. I'm sorry."

The agent turned back to the analyst, who was rolling her eyes. "…Friday afternoon and I don't recall talking to you until you mooched a ride when I picked up Booth from the Hoover."

"Mooching sounds a bit harsh, Aubrey—"

"Well, you did, but you never told me what you were doing there? I know it wasn't to meet with Booth."

"I was working on a profile for a case from the International Operations division." Karen said. "I'm available for all agents, not just you Aubrey."

Ignoring her implication, Aubrey continued. "During that time, we never made plans to spend any time together."

"Well, I-I invited you to stop at my apartment to get out of the storm."

"Which I wasn't inclined to do as I had this beautiful woman…" Aubrey said while nodding to Jessica. "…and my cat waiting at home for me."

The agent saw Skinner come down the stairs. When he arrived at his feet, Aubrey picked him up and scratched him behind the ear, making the cat purr.

"Well, aren't you a pretty boy." Karen said before holding out her hand to pet Skinner, who only did a low growl in response. "Your cat is not receptive to people it seems."

"I wouldn't say that." Aubrey said as he held out his cat to his girlfriend.

"Come here, buddy. Yeah, that's a good boy." Jessica said as she pet Skinner, who nuzzled against her and purred.

Aubrey didn't miss Karen's eyes as they narrowed on his girlfriend holding his cat. "I was concerned about Jessica driving home safely, so I invited her to stay with me and Skinner this weekend." Aubrey said. "Thanks to the snow outside, we were housebound, but that was okay."

"The three of us had a wonderful weekend together." Jessica said. "We watched some old movies and played games on the Xbox. Of course, we had an interesting adventure chasing this one around the house before giving him a bath yesterday."

"He was really, really pissed at us for that, but he seems to have forgiven us, haven't you?" Aubrey said before petting his cat again.

"Yeah, I think he has." Jessica giggled before putting the orange cat down. Turning to Karen, she continued to speak. "When Skinner got tired of us, Aubrey and I made s'mores by the fireplace and even built that snowman outside yesterday."

Aubrey saw the look of disgust on Karen's face. Remembering what happened Friday night and all the other times she annoyed him, he put his arm around Jessica's waist. "Hey! You're forgetting the best part of this weekend."

The redhead looked up, saw the twinkle in the agent's eyes, and understood what he wanted to do. "How could I forget? I'm so sorry, Boyfriend."

"You're forgiven." Aubrey said before giving her a quick kiss.

Jessica beamed at Karen. "The best part of the weekend was when this very virile man and I had amazing sex throughout this house."

The analyst's face turned red. "So instead of answering my phone calls or text messages, you—"

"We, Karen. The two of us christened several rooms of his house." Jessica said with a chuckle. "Let's see, we did it in your fabulous king sized bed twice…"

"The shower…" Aubrey added, having fun pushing Karen's buttons.

"After the kitchen counter…" Jessica contributed with a smile as she remembered.

"Twice on the living room floor." Aubrey said before looking at the redhead. "You're so wearing that nightie again by the way."

Karen's face registered realization. "The lingerie on your couch…"

"Guilty as charged." Jessica said as she snuggled into her boyfriend.

"Earlier today we were in the man cave…"

"Man cave?" Karen asked but was ignored.

"You were very…versatile with me on the bathroom sink, Agent Aubrey…"

The lanky man got a sly smile on his face. "I thoroughly enjoyed breakfast this morning."

"The wonderful blueberry pancakes you made me or the sex afterwards?"

"Both of course."

Jessica pointed Karen towards the dining room. When the other woman's eyes bulged upon sight of the broken dining room table, the redhead had to hold her laughter back. "As you can see, we broke the dining room table in our excitement."

"It was worth it, though." The agent replied as he remembered the events.

"What about the washer, Aubrey?" Jessica added. "That one was particularly memorable, especially when you ripped my panties in your excitement. Keep it up and I won't have any more."

Aubrey held Jessica closer as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I've only ripped two pairs this weekend. Remind me to double check my checking account balance so I can replace them…unless I can help pick out new ones…"

Jessica smiled. "We could do that later tonight."

The agent suddenly snapped his fingers. "Don't forget the bedroom down the hall."

"Oh of course, Superman."

"We put that bed to good use this afternoon…" Aubrey said before looking back at Karen. "…at least until we were interrupted."

"Well I…I can't…" Karen sputtered.

Jessica didn't let the other woman recover. "Didn't Aubrey already tell you that we had plans but he would talk to you tomorrow? Even one lacking manners such as yourself should know that it's rude to come over to another person's house without calling ahead."

The analyst's cheeks turned red. "I'm rude? You're not even dressed!"

Jessica decided to twist the knife. "Because…as Aubrey already pointed out, your arrival with the stereotypical trench coat covering tacky lingerie interrupted me naked on top about to ride him silly before he took me out for the steak and beer he promised me."

Jessica gestured with her arm towards Karen. "See? Rude again for interrupting us during our dinner time. You're not only keeping me from my meal, but also Aubrey. You stole his food once and you know he's sensitive about that sort of thing."

The analyst was humiliated at the ease the younger woman disrespected her. However, Karen decided she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well, it might interest you to know that your _'boyfriend'_ ," Karen said with the last part in quotes before adjusting her glasses again, "likes to flirt with me and finds me attractive, hence me surprising him this evening."

"Finds you attractive? No, he finds you thick-headed and annoying." Jessica said, cracking up Aubrey. "It must be sad to chase someone so desperately because you have no other prospects."

"It's sad to be someone who has to mark her territory in front of other women." Karen said with a smirk.

"It is sad, is it?" Jessica replied. "However Karen, you shouldn't talk about yourself that way. It shows low self-esteem."

 _'Ha! That's my girl.'_ Aubrey thought as he watched his girlfriend verbally spar with an obviously overmatched Karen.

The analyst became incensed. "Bitch!"

"Takes one to know one." Jessica said while continuing to give the stare down to Karen, too stunned to have a comeback.

Aubrey was enjoying himself, but knew he had to stop things before they went too far. He didn't want to have this discussion with the analyst now, but he had no choice.

"Thank you for trying to slay my dragon, but I need to talk to Karen now…alone." Aubrey whispered to his girlfriend.

Understanding, Jessica nodded. "Okay Superman, but you're calling Agent Booth when she leaves."

"That's the plan."

She gave him a gentle kiss. "Good. I'll feed Skinner. I know how bitchy he gets if he has to wait past his dinner time."

"Thanks, Jess."

The anthropologist snapped her fingers and whistled. "Come on Skinner. Daddy has to talk to the half-naked Dragon Lady."

The cat followed Jessica into the kitchen, where she quickly fed him before going past the laundry room and back into the downstairs bedroom. When she got in, she could hear Aubrey.

 _'So Karen, let's have a nice, overdue discussion about boundaries and reality.'_

Wanting to give the two privacy, she shut the door and looked at the messy queen bed with the game consoles lying haphazard on the floor. Smiling, she remembered the passionate lovemaking Aubrey bestowed upon her earlier.

Every time they were together this weekend was amazing, but in here it was different. Wherever his hands were not, he did his best to make sure his lips were, treating her body with great care as it were a precious commodity.

Jessica guessed it was…to the federal agent, but she felt the same about him. She closed her eyes as she thought about every part of him that she touched his weekend.

His back…she knew that others considered him scrawny, skinny, and perhaps underestimated him. However, she knew better as she was the lucky girl to feel his back during their lovemaking…particularly how each muscle contracted deliciously with every thrust into her core.

Then, his cute ass. It was quite muscular with a small scar from a freak accident as a child. During sex, she couldn't keep her hands off it and it always made him shudder.

His arms…strong arms that pulled Hodgins to safety from a bomb six weeks earlier but always held her while they made love. The ease in which they lifted her up when he carried her to the bed the first time…whew.

Legs, also skinny but muscular. Each time they caressed against her own appendages, it felt so…erotic.

His chest and abdominals…whew was all she could say. It gave her chills remembering when she got the pleasure of feeling the muscles along his happy trail with her lips in the shower yesterday. She knew he used his exercise machine at home a couple days a week and she couldn't thank him enough.

Then it dawned upon her why their lovemaking was so intense in here. The weekend was almost over and soon…they would be confronted with real life. Suddenly, the events of the last almost three months passed before her eyes.

The background check conversation…their first date…first kiss…the bombing and argument at the FBI…hearing about Karen hitting on Aubrey…the words leading up to finally saying _'I love you'_ …being together for the first time…arguing over Karen while making a snowman…talking about their parents and pasts…her getting into Karen's face when she showed up in lingerie to seduce Aubrey.

Jessica recalled the conversation of several minutes earlier. Did she really have to call her a stupid bitch? Did she really have to rub sex with Aubrey in the other woman's face? What if Karen got revenge on him for rejecting her because she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut?

Aubrey's dream was to work in the FBI and move up in the ranks to ensure justice was served to all the disenfranchised while bringing down the rich who took advantage of them. Recently in a conversation they had, he admitted that while he had for the most part put aside his dream of Congress, he did mention the post of US Attorney General as one he thought about here and there.

Keeping her emotions to a minimum, Jessica decided to take a shower and get cleaned up for dinner. Realizing all her clothes were in the laundry room, she opened the door and headed to the laundry room for her filled baskets. As she was about to shut the bedroom door upon her arrival, she heard snippets of Aubrey and Karen's conversation.

 _"Haven't you heard a word I've said?"_

 _"I'm hearing what you're not saying. You flirted with me and strung me along when your girlfriend wasn't around, probably stemming from insecurities from having a philandering father figure who abandoned you as a teenager—"_

 _"You're pathetic, you know that."_

Getting the clothes she needed, she opened the door and heard Aubrey in a raised voice.

 _"No! Fuck you! For six weeks now, I have been very tolerant when you've given me gifts, constantly ask me out for dates when I ignored all your hints, and sit outside my office watching when my girlfriend visits me."_

Quickly, she shut the door. Staring at the wall with large eyes, panic began washing over Jessica. After taking some deep breaths, the redhead chilled out before making the bed. Deciding to do a little research on her dissertation, she headed out to the office to get her books. As she arrived back in the bedroom, she heard it.

 _"You're going to regret blowing me off so easily James Aubrey."_

Hearing the front door slam, full blown panic set it. Feeling faint, Jessica shut the door, squatted down on the floor, and put her head between her knees. If she didn't know it then, she knew it now.

First, James Aubrey wasn't her first…but he would be her last. Second…they could no longer hide in a snow storm away from reality because shit just got real.

In record time, Jessica got dressed, forgetting to take off Aubrey's shirt in her haste to leave. As she nearly completed packing her books, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing she couldn't hide, she thought of a quick speech in record time before answering.

"Come in."

Aubrey came in and looked around before his eyes drifted to her bag. Looking up, he gave her a look she recognized as one he gave suspects before his eyes turned to panic.

"Where are you going, Jess?"


	18. Aubrey Saves The Day

_**A/N: I know everyone is chomping at the bit for a new chapter and I needed a break from studying. I hope you folks enjoy this. Keep those reviews coming.**_

 _ **PPS: Okay, getting some Aubrey/Jessica withdrawal on the show. Loved him handing Oliver his butt. However, I was hoping for a mention of how he plays Aerial Attack with her, but maybe I should write about it sometime...**_

* * *

Karen observed the couple calling each other names of affection and intimately whisper before they kissed. She pushed back the tears in her eyes as she observed how the agent watched the anthropologist with love in his eyes. Not for the first time, she wondered if she was wrong about Aubrey and his interest in her. Was she seeing something that wasn't there?

But just like before, she remembered the advice of one of her fellow profilers, who told her to stop overthinking things and to go aggressively after the man she wanted if he was single. Obviously, Aubrey must just be playing hard to get if he flirted with her and accepted her gifts without mentioning a so-called girlfriend.

"So Karen, let's have a nice, overdue discussion about boundaries and reality."

 _'I'm tired of being alone. I'm not going to let some college girl take what's mine.'_ Karen thought as she steeled her resolve. "Yes Aubrey, let's talk about reality. You lied to her about flirting with me."

"I didn't flirt—listen, I was just being professional and as friendly as I am with any other female agent or tech I work with. Jessica and I have been together since November and she was and is the only woman I flirt with.

"Since November, huh?" Karen said. "I don't remember a girlfriend coming up when you thought it was so cool that I was like Clarice Starling."

Aubrey shut his eyes for a second. As frustrated as he was with Karen, he was the one who made things worse. Conjuring up a mask of patience he didn't feel, he spoke.

"First, I was recovering from having seven pieces of metal dug out of my body and I felt like I was run over by a Mack truck. Second, I didn't see the point of bringing up my personal life when we were discussing a murder suspect—"

"Or when we ate together the night you arrested the kids that injured you and Doctor Hodgins—"

"No, no…I was eating with our prosecuting attorney at the diner when _you_ stopped to give us an update on the suspects. As for me not mentioning my dating status? My girlfriend and I had a huge fight earlier that I caused and Caroline knew I didn't want to talk about it. After Jess and I made up a couple of hours later, she was nice enough to heat me up some leftover Chinese since you stole the first real meal I had in three days."

Karen ignored Aubrey and continued to press her case. "I made you cookies and gifts. A man doesn't accept gifts from another woman unless he is single and interested."

Aubrey's guilt over the situation grew. "I wasn't single at the time and I wasn't interested in anyone but Jessica. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to return the cookies without hurting your feelings, so I gave them to other agents in my division. As for the scarf, I planned to donate it when I had time."

"So you kept my scarf before using it on a snow man just to spare my feelings?"

 _'_ _Man I really look like an asshole right now.'_ Aubrey realized. "That wasn't the best choice I admit. Listen Karen-"

Karen kept pushing. "All this time, you never mentioned a girlfriend and I find that fascinating. Why all the secrecy?"

"Jessica and I didn't want to be office gossip or have people stick their noses where they don't belong. I tried telling you Friday, but you almost groped my junk before I could."

Karen had a quick look of sympathy, but it didn't last. "I'm sorry that I took you by surprise, but back to the girlfriend thing. You never brought her up, even when I would ask you out—"

"I didn't want to make things weird at work, so I played stupid."

"Cut the crap, Aubrey. We both know you weren't playing stupid because you are so interested in this." Karen said as she gestured to herself. "You just don't want to admit that to what's her name."

"Her name is Jessica and no, I'm not interested in cheating on her because I'm in love with her, Karen. Being a couple means being able to trust the other not to be with anyone else-"

"So you did think about it with me?"

Aubrey's eyes got large. "No, that's not what I meant, Karen."

"But you requested me for consults." Karen asked.

"Because you were the best." Aubrey said. "We needed professional help in solving a couple of our cases, so we called the best analyst we knew. You."

"But we would joke around—"

"We work with murders and criminals who are usually bottom feeders. To survive, we have to make jokes or it will eat us alive. I thought you understood that."

"But…"

Aubrey saw the look on Karen's face and his guilt over the situation escalated. "I'm really, really, really sorry that I gave you the impression that I wanted to date you. My only interest is a professional one. I should have told you the first time you asked me out that I was seeing someone."

"So, I'm good enough for help with criminals, but when it comes to your personal life, you'd rather screw a socially awkward, probably fake red haired, child prodigy weirdo piece of ass?"

"Hey!" Aubrey yelled. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about and you will not speak about her that way. Leave her out of this."

 _'_ _She won't be your girlfriend for long.'_ Karen thought. She held back her smile as she decided to play her ace.

"Sorry. I guess it's not her fault that her mother suffers from Bipolar II Disorder, her father's in a nursing home from a stroke, and that she's the youngest of six children. It must be hard with her parental issues as well as her older siblings tending to their own lives to get attention from everyone. Maybe that's why she seems to be attracted to older men and moved ahead in her career at such a young age."

Aubrey's stomach dropped as he heard Karen's bombshell. It was Jessica confiding in him about her mother's mental issues that gave him the courage to talk about his mercurial history with his father last summer. He took his best friend's trust seriously and never told anyone, including Booth.

He also knew how close his girlfriend was with her father, visiting him as many weekends as she could at his nursing home. The man's stroke still devastated her seven years later and it was hard for her to talk about without becoming sad.

The agent seethed as he realized that there was only one way Karen knew about Jessica's parents. "Well, you're right about her liking older men because I'm 32, almost five years older than her. I'm practically robbing the cradle."

Aubrey grinned as he continued to speak. "With everything else, you have your facts mixed up. Jessica doesn't beg for attention because she's too busy working on her doctorate while interning under Doctor Temperance Brennan, the best forensic anthropologist in the world and Agent Booth's wife. On top of that, she's a TA for one of Doctor B's anthropology classes at American University."

"So—"

"I'm not done yet, Karen." Aubrey said before continuing. "She's advanced so far at her age because not only is her IQ 168, she finished high school at 15 years old from the educational cooperative she grew up at and started attending Michigan State University that fall. She graduated from there at 19 with two Bachelor degrees and stuck around there to earn her Masters at age 22. After taking some time off, she began working on her Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology at American University. Two years ago, she was accepted as an intern at the lab under Doctor B, a place that I recently learned has over one hundred applicants each year."

"Well—"

"However, I think you already knew this from reading her background check the FBI did when she was hired on at the Jeffersonian. Those are not files just anyone can get access to."

"Yes, but—"

Aubrey took a step closer. "As for her family, besides what you already know…well that's none of your damn business."

The analyst decided to switch tactics. "No wonder you were flirting with me. The girl is hardly ever around for you."

Aubrey was dumbfounded as their conversation was going in a circle. "Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

 _'_ _Oh you poor soul.'_ Karen thought. _'Time to pull out the psychology.'_

"I'm hearing what you're not saying. You flirted with me and strung me along when your girlfriend wasn't around, probably stemming from insecurities from having a philandering father figure who abandoned you as a teenager—"

"Back off, Karen."

Karen ignored the agent's warning. "Your childhood has played a role in your behavior with me."

Aubrey crossed his arms, fed up with the analyst's head games. "You're pathetic, you know that."

Karen was stunned into silence. "That…was a horrible thing to say to me."

Aubrey stared the other person down. "I don't care."

"I'm just trying to help you, Aubrey—"

"No, you're not." Aubrey said shaking his head.

Karen immediately switched back to Jessica. "Yes I am. Aubrey, that girl is a mental ticking time bomb! Bipolar disorder is a genetic-"

"So are glasses and annoying lisps." Aubrey retorted, silencing the analyst. "Now I've had it with you. I tried being nice, but apparently you don't understand that so let's try asshole."

"What?"

"Open your ears and listen to me." Aubrey said harshly. "I wasn't playing hard to get. I am just not interested Karen."

"But—"

Aubrey took one step closer. "I'm not attracted to you, I don't want to date you, and I sure as hell don't want to have sex with you! Why won't you leave me alone? Are you desperate for any man or just one that carries a gun?"

Karen couldn't believe how cruel he was acting. "Fuck you, Aubrey."

"No! Fuck you." Aubrey yelled, his patience at an end. "For six weeks now, I have been very tolerant when you've given me gifts, constantly ask me out for dates when I ignored all your hints, and sit outside my office watching when my girlfriend visits me."

Aubrey combed his hair with his hand in frustration. "Then this weekend, you try manhandling me during a snow storm, get the Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI to give you my unlisted phone number and address with some bullshit excuse, come over uninvited not once, but twice, and use not only my psychological profile and background in confidential files, but my girlfriend's so you can manipulate us."

"You can't manipulate the truth, Aubrey. Because of your past—"

"Karen, if you psychoanalyze me or Jess one more time—"

"Did your girlfriend tell you that she essentially slept around the summer she toured with Phish? I'm observing that she uses her sexuality to get ahead in this world. You're just the latest chump to be taken in by her probably very used hoo ha."

Aubrey felt the last vestiges of guilt over his actions with Karen die with her last comment. Clenching his hands until his knuckles were white, he slowly walked closer until he was inches away. "The fact that you're a woman is the only reason why I'm not kicking your ass right now for your disgusting comments about her."

Karen's feeling of triumphant turned to fear as she saw something in Aubrey's eyes. Immediately, she knew she had gone too far. "Um, I think I may have pushed some buttons-"

"Be quiet! I'm not done yet." Aubrey said in a raised voice before taking a breath to steady himself. "Your attention has become unwanted and disruptive to my career and personal life. I wanted to clear the air with you tomorrow and maintain a professional relationship, but I see that might not be possible now."

"But-" Karen said, desperate to control the situation.

"I will admit that it's my fault that things have escalated this far. Once again, I should have been straight with you in the beginning and I apologize for any mixed signals or misinterpretations I gave you. However, you have crossed the line and I won't stand for it."

Karen got a sick feeling in her stomach as she watched the lanky man walk to the stairs. "Aubrey—"

The agent interrupted her by tossing her coat at her. "Get your coat on and get out of my house. If you come anywhere near me or Jessica, or try to interact with me in any capacity other than work, I will go to HR and file a report against you. Do we understand each other?"

Karen was crestfallen, but was determined not to show it as she held back her tears of embarrassment while putting on her coat. "Fine. Stay here with your little college co-ed, Aubrey. I won't waste my time with you anymore."

The analyst stormed to the door and opened it before looking back. "You're going to regret blowing me off so easily James Aubrey."

Aubrey watched as she walked out and slammed the door. Standing with his eyes closed, it took a few minutes for him to shake off his anger. When he felt calm, he headed back to the downstairs bedroom and was surprised to see the door closed and knocked a few times. "Jess?"

After what seemed to be eternity, he heard a voice. _"Come in."_

Aubrey went into the bedroom where they spent their afternoon and saw that two full laundry baskets were now sitting on the newly made bed. Looking up, he saw that Jessica was packing her textbooks into her bag. He saw the look in her eyes and figured out what was going on.

"Where are you going, Jess?" Aubrey asked in a scared voice.

"Listen, I think I've caused enough trouble, so I'm just going to go home. You need to call Booth and tell him what happened. Don't take tomorrow off, okay? Just go in first thing so you can protect your job because I think she's really pissed."

Aubrey heard her speak a thousand words a minute. He knew she was trying to give him an out, but he wouldn't take it. "Jessica, look at me."

"No, Aubrey, I think this is best for everyone." Jessica said in a shaky voice as she avoided his eyes. "I heard that last part of what she said after I grabbed my books and I don't think she's exaggerating."

"So that's it? You're going to cut and run because there's a bump."

She could feel her resolve slipping at the hurt in his voice. "Aubrey—"

Aubrey knew she was trying to help him, but he knew better. The agent also knew he had one chance to convince her she was wrong or else he would lose her...and he didn't want to think about what his life would be like without the redhead in it.

"Jessica, if you want me to let you go, look at me and say it."

The anthropologist was afraid to because she knew that his eyes would make her change her mind. However, when he took her hand, she couldn't stop herself. Proving herself right, Jessica felt her resolve at helping Aubrey by stepping back dissipate immediately.

"What if she tries to destroy your career, Aubrey?" Jessica said, her emotions overriding the calm logic she had planned. "I know how much being an FBI agent means to you and if my inability to keep my mouth shut causes that in any way…"

Aubrey took a step closer. "Jess, anything retaliatory she may do will be because of her, not you. I'm not worried, okay? You shouldn't be either."

"But—"

The agent put his hands on her shoulders. "Jess, look at Booth and Doctor B. They fought against worse than an angry analyst and they came through. Do you know why?"

Jessica smiled in spite of herself. "Because they fought together."

"Yes!" Aubrey said, glad he was getting through. "We're going to do the same."

"Well…"

"Think of it as one of your protests. You see something happening that is wrong. Are you going to make your voice known or just hang in the sidelines?"

The redhead squinted her eyes. "That was low."

"I know." Aubrey said with a smile.

Jessica exhaled. "But very effective.

Aubrey smiled before he kissed her. "Thank you."

The redhead laughed. "All right, go call Booth. I'll see if Founding Fathers is open because I want food."

"Yay!" Aubrey cheered.

The redhead laughed at his enthusiasm before he kissed her again and ran out of the room. Looking for her phone, she remembered it was in her purse. Walking to the entry way, she heard Aubrey telling Booth about what happened.

Shaking off her lingering worries, she headed over to her stuff and opened the bag. As she grabbed her phone, she saw something else and her eyes got big. As she was going to investigate further, she heard Aubrey talking on the phone.

 _'_ _Booth, I'll check with Jessica, but if you're sure it's not imposing, that would be nice. Wait, is there meat? Today…is not a good day for meat substitute...no Jess is not a vegetarian, thank God.''_

Jessica chuckled as she listened to the tail end of her boyfriend's conversation. Putting the object back in her purse, she stood up and came into the living room.

"Okay, cool. Let me ask her." Aubrey said when he saw Jessica. "Hey Jess, instead of Founding Fathers, do you want to go to Booth and Doctor B's for dinner with them and the kids? He's making steak and Doctor B is making pasta. Booth wants to talk after they put Christine and Hank to bed."

"Yeah, sounds good." Jessica said.

"All good, Booth. What time…6:30? We'll be there. Bye." Aubrey hung up the phone. "Sunday dinner at their house is always good."

Jessica looked back at the clock and sighed. "Wow, it's almost 5:00 PM. We should get ready to go."

Aubrey looked at his girlfriend with sadness. "Sorry we don't have time to finish what we started earlier."

"I know." Jessica said. "I was really looking forward to taking that ride from you."

Aubrey felt something stir and became frustrated. "I was really, really looking forward to giving it to you."

Jessica began to shiver as she thought about riding Aubrey again. "Um…maybe we should take separate showers."

"Yeah…yeah…maybe we should." The agent said.

* * *

"Superman, I'm glad we agreed that a joint shower was more efficient."

"Wasting water is….ohhhh yes…bad for the environment." Aubrey replied as he felt Jessica's magical hands slowly lather up his neck and back while the tips of her breasts rubbed against his chest.

"Plus it is always better to have someone…oh yes…help you get clean." The redhead sputtered as her boyfriend's lips trailed down the sensitive area of her neck.

"That is what makes us…" Aubrey said trailing his kisses down her shoulder while rubbing body wash on her back and posterior. "…ideal governmental employees."

"Naturally…ohhhhh." Jessica whimpered when her boyfriend slowly lathered her breasts after pulling her body closer to his. "Aubrey, just kiss me, damn it!"

The lovers pulled together in a sensual kiss, holding each other close as they caressed each other's wet bodies. Somewhere out there was an angry woman and a family hosting them for dinner, but for the moment, their world was only the two of them and a hot shower.

"Son of a bitch, Jess…" The agent groaned as Jessica grasped his earlobe and gently tugged on it with her teeth.

The redhead's hand lightly caressed Aubrey's rear end as he backed her into the shower wall and she instinctively wrapped her leg around his. When his hand moved into her opened apex, all thoughts of caution flew out the window. "Yes…oh yes…"

Aubrey held Jessica close as he stimulated her nerve center. As his girlfriend's leg rubbed against his, he grabbed it roughly and pulled it up to his waist. Taking advantage, he pushed his fingers inside Jessica and made her scream.

When the anthropologist began thrusting against him, Aubrey lost his composure. "I need…you, Jess. I can't…go to Booth's…like this..."

"Me, neither. Please Aubrey…"

Aubrey growled before moving his hand from her core to her rear. When in place, he roughly picked up her and shoved himself in her as Jessica held onto his neck. "We have to…be…quick. Sorry." He breathed in between thrusts.

"Don't care…aaahhhhhhh yes!" Jessica replied in rhythm to the agent's movements.

"Uuuggghhh you…feel so…good. Love you." Aubrey panted.

"Love…you…too." Jessica panted as she grabbed the shower head with her free hand as she neared her end. "YES…YES…YES….YES…YEEESSSS!

Aubrey pushed a few more times before he climaxed screaming Jessica's name. The lanky man held onto her as they caught their breath before he removed himself and put his lover down.

"Wow, Aubrey." Jessica said with her eyes closed with a smile. "You do know to make a finish."

"Hey, going to do a job, do it right." Aubrey said before kissing her.

Jessica opened her eyes and gazed at the man she loved and only one thought came to mind.

Leave this man…never.

* * *

A short time later, the garage door opened before Jessica's Jeep backed out of the space, made a half turn, and then drove slowly onto the street.

"Hopefully Booth can help me with Karen." Aubrey lamented from the passenger seat.

Jessica linked her fingers with her boyfriend, which got his attention. "He will, Superman. Booth and Doctor B are too awesome not to be able to help."

After the couple smiled at each other, Jessica put the vehicle into gear and the two headed over to the Mighty Hut.


	19. Mentorship Beyond Bones & The Law

_**I've completed my test and I passed. After I crash tonight I get to go on vacation to Traverse City, MI at the National Cherry Festival.**_

 _ **Does anybody else think Aubrey might enjoy something like that? If there's a crime, should we send Booth, Brennan, and the gang in? What do you think?**_

 ** _Special Guests: Booth & Brennan._**

* * *

The drive over to Booth and Brennan's was a nice one as they drove slow but not white knuckled. As talk about a Star Wars movie marathon Aubrey heard about coming to DC in May gave way to a comfortable silence, his thoughts drifted to earlier.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _As Aubrey was getting dressed after their shower interlude, he watched in fascination through the open bathroom door as a towel-clad Jessica blow dried her long hair. When he put a sweater on over his shirt, he saw that she was about to put on makeup._

 _"You don't need that stuff, Jess."_

 _Startled, Jessica turned back to Aubrey. "Yes I do, but thank you anyway for the compliment."_

 _"It's not a compliment. It's the truth." The agent said before walking up to her. "Leave it off…please. I-I like you better without it."_

 _"Okay...for tonight." Jessica said smiling before stripping off her towel and leaving the bathroom naked._

 _Aubrey took in a very deep breath and exhaled. **'Don't have time…don't have time…don't have time…'**_

 _Leaving the bathroom, he grabbed his socks but they hung in his hand as he watched Jessica put on a beautiful navy blue bra and matching panties with the same lace overlay as the two sets he ripped._

 _**'She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it.'** He thought._

 _When Jessica pulled her green sweater over her head, she caught her boyfriend looking at her. "James Aubrey, why are you staring at me?"_

 _"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, it's because you're beautiful. How Karen in all her fake and painted up glory thought I wanted her over you is beyond me."_

 _"What can I say?" Jessica teased. "Guys dig the red hair."_

 _"It's not just the red hair, Jess, although it is very gorgeous." Aubrey said while putting on his socks. Getting up, he moved towards the woman until he was in front of her. He gazed into her large eyes as he gently cradled her face in his hand. "It's everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, heart, soul…all of it."_

 _Jessica felt a tear form in her eyes as she heard the emotion behind Aubrey's loving words. Taking his hand, she lightly kissed his palm before locking her fingers with his. "That goes both ways, Agent Aubrey."_

 _Coming together into an embrace, they shared a loving kiss before breaking apart. Jessica looked at the clock, saw the time, and panicked. "Shit! Aubrey, it's 5:45. We better hurry or we'll be late for dinner."_

 _Running down the stairs, the couple put on their boots and coats before Aubrey grabbed his keys. When the couple ran outside, they saw the snow pile was much larger on one side of the garage than the other._

 _"Guess I'm driving." Jessica said as she dug out her keys from her purse. "I'm glad you thought to clean the driveway yesterday Superman or we would be screwed."_

 _The motion sensor light came on as the two made the short walk to the garage. When they got to the side of Jessica's vehicle, she stopped them. "Aubrey, there are footprints in front of the garage." The redhead observed._

 _"Got to be Karen." Aubrey sighed. "Great."_

 _Jessica took out her phone and photographed them._ _When done, Aubrey punched in the code for the two to enter the garage._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"JAMES!"

Hearing his first name always jolted him. Turning to Jessica, he saw she was looking at him. "What's wrong? You've been to Booth's and Doctor B's, right?"

"Yes, I have, but you were a million miles away, Superman. Care to share?"

"You…thinking about you and how lucky I am to have you."

Even in the dark of the car, Aubrey could see the blush on Jessica's face as she hit her blinker and carefully got on the exit for northbound 123. "Superman…"

"I am, Jess. I was the dumbass who let someone think I was single and…you forgave me for it."

"Well, I'm not a saint." Jessica said after turning right onto Chain Bridge Road. "A couple guys have asked me out since we started dating and I kept our status secret, too. I was mad about Karen, but…I know you well enough that you wouldn't sleep around or knowingly encourage someone. I trust you and I love you, James."

"I trust and love you, too, Jessica."

They smiled at each other before the redhead put all her attention back to the road.

* * *

Almost an hour later, a lovely dinner of steak and pasta with puttanesca sauce was being enjoyed by all but Hank, who was already fed and in his playpen.

"May I be excused, Mommy?" Christine said after her last bite of pasta.

"Of course, Sweetie. Go play in your room and I'll come get you when it's time for you to take your shower."

"But Uncle Aubrey's here, Mommy."

Aubrey stood up and smiled at the six year old. "I promise I won't leave without telling you good night, Mini Booth. Now high five!"

Christine smacked back his hand that had reached across the table. "Okay."

While Brennan took their daughter's plate and glass to the sink, Booth caught the looks Jessica and Aubrey were giving each other across the table. He also didn't miss the small jump the junior agent did after he sat down to finish his second serving of spaghetti.

He immediately cleared his throat while looking at his agent and his wife's intern, who immediately ceased their footsie game. When his plate was cleared, Aubrey moved to stab the last steak from the platter when Booth beat him to it.

"You had two already, Aubrey. This one is my lunch tomorrow."

Chagrined, Aubrey looked at the pasta. "I think I'll have some more of that spaghetti with the whore sauce then.

"Don't call it whore sauce!" Jessica and Brennan said at the same time.

"Holy crap!" Aubrey said as he looked back and forth between his girlfriend and her mentor sitting next to her.

Brennan turned to her husband. "You told Aubrey, Booth?"

"Come on Bones, it's not like it's a lie." Booth said while barely holding back a laugh.

"I never should have told you that." Brennan said as she looped more pasta onto her fork.

Jessica and Aubrey quietly chuckled at the bickering couple before giving each other a look. Deciding he was forgiven, the redhead spoke up. "Aubrey, do you want the last third of my steak?" Jessica asked.

"Do you even have to ask, Jess?" Aubrey said.

"Give me your plate." Jessica said. When her boyfriend did, she slid her remaining meat onto his plate before he went back to get a third serving of pasta.

"Good wh—pasta sauce, Doctor B." Aubrey said in between bites.

"Thank you, Aubrey."

"Yes, thank you for inviting us for dinner, Doctor B." Jessica said. "I've been cooking for the two of us all weekend and I'm sure Aubrey is tired of my food by now."

"No…never. Your home cooking…all of it… is the best I've ever had." Aubrey said with a full mouth before looking at his girlfriend, who blushed.

"Booth says the same thing about my cooking." Brennan said before Booth suddenly coughed. "Booth! Are you all right!?"

"I'm fine, Bones." Booth croaked as he drank from his glass of water. "Just a little bit of sauce went down the wrong end."

"I bet." Aubrey said, but his smile disappeared as Booth stared him down as his girlfriend took a large drink of wine. "Yeah, choking on sauce happens to the best of us."

Brennan looked at the two men but figured it was one of those _'guy things'_ Booth told her about. "I'm going to start Christine's shower but I'll be back in a few minutes."

When she left, Booth started clearing the table and was assisted by Aubrey and Jessica. "Thanks but you two can relax."

"We crashed your party, Agent Booth and weren't able to bring anything due to most places still being closed. The least Superman and I can do is help clear the table."

Amused, Booth stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Superman?"

"Just an inside joke, Booth." Aubrey said with red cheeks, waiting for the onslaught from his friend.

Booth smiled. "So what's your Kryptonite, Aubrey? Soy cheese?"

Aubrey and Jessica looked at each other when Booth's back was turned. "Sorry." Jessica mouthed.

"It's okay." Aubrey mouthed before sneaking behind Jessica and quickly smacking her butt. He then grabbed another plate and followed Booth with a sly smile to the redhead's shock.

When Brennan returned a few minutes later, she grabbed her infant son and handed him to Booth. "Time for your bath, Hank."

"Come on Aubrey, let's go talk." Booth said

"You mean while…"

"Yep. Come on. Hank can use the company and we've all got the same stuff." Booth said.

"I know that." Aubrey said before he followed Booth towards the back.

Brennan watched the two men left the room before addressing her intern. "Ms. Warren, will you keep me company while I do the dishes?"

"No, but I'll help you with them." Jessica said before rolling up her sweater's sleeves.

"Why thank you." Brennan said before giving the younger woman a towel.

* * *

"I still can't believe she showed up in a trench coat and half naked..." Booth said while washing his son.

"I know! It was…so not a turn on." Aubrey said as he sat on the toilet seat.

"Maybe she should have put a steak on her breasts or a roast on her-."

"Please Booth…no more Karen jokes." The younger man said. "I feel shitty enough about it as it is."

Booth felt bad. "Sorry. I'll let it go."

"I thought if I just played dumb she would move on."

"Well, she didn't." Booth said while getting out the baby shampoo. "So now, we have to clean up this mess before she creates havoc with your career."

Aubrey felt worse. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, Booth."

"Don't worry about it. Part of my job description as head of the Homicide Division is to stop annoying people from sexually harassing my agents. It's not the first time it happened and it won't be the last."

"I wouldn't go that far—"

"Did she give you unwanted flirting?" Booth interrupted Aubrey.

"Well, yeah—"

"Did she or did she not leave you unwanted gifts in your office?"

Aubrey exhaled. "She did."

"And…hasn't she been pestering you with date requests for the last six weeks culminating in her bullshitting Hacker for your address so she can show up at your door half dressed with the goal of having sex with you?"

Aubrey could do nothing but nod. "Yes."

"You were sexually harassed. You did nothing wrong but try giving her some dignity by ignoring her. Karen Delfs is the one who decided you were playing hard to get. She's the one who decided to try groping you, and it was her who showed up uninvited to your home."

Aubrey looked at the wall as he pondered his words. "I feel like an idiot. Why didn't I see this coming?"

Booth finished rinsing off the shampoo from Hank's head. "Because you're a decent person, Aubrey who treats women with respect. Karen took advantage of it."

"Jessica thinks that, too."

"So, I'm noticing that things are…different between you two. I take it your weekend together was a good one?" Booth asked. Aubrey's blush told him all he needed to know. "Did my advice help?"

"Yeah. It did." Aubrey said before getting a faraway look in his eye as he remembered their afternoon. "Did it…ever."

Booth saw the younger man's grin. "All right, Aubrey. Enough about your new sex life."

Aubrey was jolted back to reality. "I wasn't—I was thinking about—"

"When we're done here and we get the kids to bed, we'll get with the ladies and discuss our options about Karen. We have to do something because she's out of control."

Aubrey then remembered what Karen said about Jessica. "She snooped into Jessica's background check for the Jeffersonian."

Booth exhaled. "Shit."

"She found things that Jessica…doesn't want advertised…to everyone."

The older agent got concerned. "Is it criminal or does it adversely affect you?"

Aubrey shook his head. "Her mother has Bipolar II Disorder. She has a history of not taking her medication and was institutionalized a few times. The relationship she and her brothers have with her is…a difficult one at best."

"I can understand why, Aubrey. Not everyone is close to their mother."

"I know that. The thing is she's not embarrassed about it, but it's really difficult for her to talk about."

"But she still told you?" Booth said before seeing the man nod his yes affirmatively. "Jessica must trust you a lot with that."

"She seems to." Aubrey said. "I don't want Karen to use this against her or try to hurt her with this."

Booth was glad he wasn't in Aubrey's shoes. "Did you tell Jessica?"

The younger man rubbed his face. "I didn't want to tell her while she was driving us."

"Tell her tonight, Aubrey. If Karen is willing to use Jessica, then she's not going to play nice at all. That way, at least she will be prepared-Hey! Quit splashing your old man!"

Aubrey laughed as an exuberant Hank kept splashing his father as he was bathed. Booth merely looked back at the other agent.

"Quit laughing, Aubrey. This will be you soon. Now hand me that towel on the sink."

Aubrey grabbed a folded yellow towel and handed it to Booth. He watched the other man canoodle with his youngest son and felt envy. "I doubt that."

Booth turned to his protégé. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other at dinner. I don't doubt it for a second."

Aubrey could only smile. "Thanks, Booth."

* * *

"So, I can't help but notice that you and Aubrey are…very relaxed with each other." Brennan said as she handed Jessica a washed stemless wine glass.

"Yeah. We got really…close this weekend. Your advice helped Doctor B."

Brennan felt warm inside as she realized she was getting better at the emotions. Of course, she had Booth to thank for that. "I'm glad. It would be a shame if you and Aubrey waited six years like we did."

Jessica became confused when her mentor started chuckling. "Doctor B, is there something I missed?"

The older woman stopped laughing. "No. I just realized that you and Aubrey are about the same ages as Booth and I were when we met."

"Really?" Jessica asked surprised but proud.

"Really." Brennan replied as she gave the last dish to her intern.

"That's…really cool." Jessica said with a smile as she rinsed the last glass and put it on the drain rack.

Brennan looked at her phone. "I have to check on Christine. She's only recently started bathing herself and sometimes like to dawdle. I'll be right back Ms. Warren."

"Of course. I'll be fine."

When her mentor left the room, Jessica dried her hands before walking over to look at the photographs on the wall. She admired all of them, but centered on the few of Booth and Brennan's wedding.

Agent Booth was so handsome in his tux and Doctor B was as beautiful as a princess in her dress. She smiled at the picture of the couple with a younger Parker and Christine.

As much as she admired Doctor B and Booth eventually getting married, Jessica knew that she wanted to be married before children. Of course, she never considered being a wife and mother.

Until she met James Aubrey.

Yes, their relationship was still new and it progressed at lightning speed this weekend. However, the last six weeks have brought thoughts of the future, including a wedding.

She didn't want a fancy ceremony, but a simple one. Outdoors if possible and with only her close friends and family…and Aubrey.

As handsome as he would be in a tux, she preferred him casual in a sport jacket and possibly no tie. Her dress would not be ornate…or white. Neither she or her one bridesmaid would wear a dress with a bow in the ass.

She also refused to walk down the aisle to _'Here Comes The Bride.'_ as it was a dour song from an opera with a tragic ending. _Pachebel Canon in D_ was nice, but so was Vivaldi's _'Four Seasons'_. Of course, she could go totally unique and use something like _'Here Comes The Sun'_ by the Beatles.

Three kids? Maybe four, but no more. She appreciated being born but she wasn't going to be the mother of six children. She and Aubrey already had a pseudo child in Skinner and she had a hunch he would a good cat for children.

Maybe they could buy Booth and Doctor B's house from them someday. The large yard was perfect for a jungle gym and the large elm tree would be perfect for a tire swing for their family.

Unlike the issues they had with their parents, their children would have two loving parents and never wonder if they were loved.

"That's my favorite picture from our wedding."

Startled, Jessica turned back to Brennan. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snoop—"

"On the contrary, Ms. Warren, I am very proud of that picture. I consider Parker one of my children as well. Booth and I have come a long way."

"I hope Aubrey and I can have what you have."

Brennan turned to Jessica. "You can't."

"What?" The redhead asked shocked, terrified that she offended her mentor.

"What I mean is, what Booth and I have is our own. It's special." Brennan said before slowly putting her hand on Jessica's shoulder. "What you and Aubrey have is yours and special in its own right."

"I hope so."

"I would say so. You two were best friends, as Booth and I were before we became lovers." Brennan said before she considered for a moment. "I'm assuming that you and Aubrey are now lovers as well?"

Jessica could still be surprised at Doctor Brennan's bluntness. "Y-yes we are."

"With that being said, I'm sure it still bothers you that Ms. Delfs continues to make sexual advances to Aubrey, including attempting to molest him in his vehicle Friday night."

"It does…a lot. However, it's not Aubrey's fault that behavioral analyst doesn't take no for an answer."

"Do you think he encouraged her attentions?"

"No…well, not intentionally. The gift thing…he accepted them only to be nice, but it just…" Jessica hesitated, but couldn't lie to Doctor Brennan. "I know he gave away the cookies and we used the scarf she made him on the snowman yesterday…I know that he was trying to be polite, but all that did was encourage her."

"Does Aubrey know how you feel about that?"

"Oh he knows all right. We had a big fight about it yesterday, but we made up. I think Aubrey is angrier with himself for all this than her."

"Why?"

"Because we agreed to keep our relationship under wraps, he didn't tell her about us. I know he's second guessing every time he was with her thinking things like _'if only I didn't joke around with her'_ or _'if only Jessica and I told everyone.'_ "

"I think it was very understandable that you and Aubrey didn't tell everyone about your new relationship right away. You didn't know if things would work out or what would happen if you broke up."

"Did you and Agent Booth tell everyone right away?"

"Booth and I didn't for a while except for Angela, Hodgins, Cam, my father, and Pops. However, as my pregnancy with Christine advanced, we really didn't have a choice. By then, though we didn't care anymore as we knew the FBI wouldn't break up our partnership. We were too valuable to them."

Brennan watched Jessica's eyes get big and realized why. "There are no rules stating that you can't be with Aubrey. It was different back then."

The redhead relaxed the breath she held before throwing her arms down and pacing. "Doctor B, this weekend with Aubrey was a dream…except for that whack job."

Brennan thought for a moment. "So…this weekend was like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Everything was warm, safe, and perfect."

"Yeah…"

"But then, the cocoon opened and instead of a butterfly, you got a woman who showed up half nude in a trench coat trying to get Aubrey to have sex with her."

"Yeah." Jessica said, appreciating Doctor Brennan's bluntness. "I was overconfident and told her off, but I was so scared."

"Of what?"

"When I overheard her threatening Aubrey, I had a meltdown as her being there reminded me of our jobs, our lives…reality."

"I don't know what you mean." Brennan asked.

"It reminded me of when Aubrey had to do that background check on me back in November. He's always had dreams of politics and he would do so much good, Doctor B. I know that the fact I was in Greenpeace, was a groupie for Phish, and some of the other dumb things I did when I was younger could reflect badly on him. His future plans have shifted a bit since then and he's not sure if he wants to run for Congress anymore, but I hope he does."

Brennan was still confused. "Yes…"

"But this time, it's his career in the FBI. He's dreamed of being an agent for almost twenty years, Doctor B. Sexual harassment is something that could kill one's career track. What if Karen hurts Aubrey's career?"

"He was the one being harassed, Ms. Warren…"

"Yes, but when she came over today, I had to get in her face. I bragged about how much sex we had this weekend and about how he finds me desirable while he is disgusted by her. What if I pissed her off enough to get back at Aubrey? What if his career is ruined because of me?"

Brennan hesitated for a moment, but then remembered all the things Booth taught her over the years about people. Hoping she gets it right, the anthropologist pressed forward.

"Ms. Warren," Brennan said as she walked behind the young woman. "From what Booth told me, you showed considerable restraint today with her. If a woman had come to our house and did what Ms. Delfs did, I can't see myself being as kind because…well…I think I would kick her ass."

Jessica snickered before turning around. "No way, Doctor B. Not you."

"Yes, I would, but that's not the point." Brennan said before gesturing towards the couch. "Please sit down."

When the two women were seated, the older woman spoke. "Ms. Warren…Jessica, Aubrey loves you very much. I'm not good at emotions and heart matters, but I've seen the way he's always looked at you. His visits to the lab increased exponentially whenever you worked on a case with me. I don't think he's ever smiled at food like he does with you."

Brennan took her hand and placed it on her shocked intern's. "Aubrey is a good man. Don't be scared of what might be but instead examine the evidence in front of you. For example, instead of attending our Fourth of July gathering last year, where was he?"

"With me at his house watching the fireworks in the backyard." Jessica said shyly. "We didn't kiss or anything, but it was pretty romantic.

"After the Rick O'Malley case, he pursued a relationship with you, did he not?"

Jessica smiled. "Yes."

"Who did Aubrey kiss at our New Years Eve Party while wearing that hideous tie my children gave him for Christmas?"

Jessica smiled. "Me."

"Who was the one that got him that little Statue of Liberty statue on his desk for his birthday a few months ago? The gift that I believe he told Booth was _'his fave birthday present ever?_ '"

Jessica exhaled. "Me. He has so many things of New York City from growing up there, but he didn't have that."

"Ms. Warren, what does the evidence tell you?"

Jessica knew and sighed in acceptance. "That Aubrey loves me no matter what and will always be there."

"Good." Brennan said before checking her watch. "I'll give Christine a few more minutes to finish brushing her teeth and put on her pajamas. While we're waiting, I have to ask…"

"What's that, Doctor B?"

Brennan smiled. "Just how slutty did she look?"

Jessica laughed. "Really, really slutty, Doctor B. I mean—crap, I almost forgot."

"What?"

Jessica ran to her purse before pulling something out. "I think I recorded all of our conversation with Karen. This is the recorder I use when I go to anthropology lectures or need to dictate notes later. Its voice activated and I forgot I threw it in my purse Friday."

"Well, Booth and Aubrey are still with Hank, so why don't we start to listen to it?"

"Doctor B, you want to hear me smack down that bitch, don't you?"

Brennan chuckled. "I do very much."

Jessica pushed _PLAY_ and the beginning conversation with Aubrey and Karen played.

* * *

The two men walked out of Hank's room and Booth slowly closed the door. "Thank God he sleeps during the night now."

"Daddy, I'm ready."

Aubrey and Booth saw Christine coming out of the bathroom in her pajama. "All right Monkey, let's see those teeth."

Booth checked them and smiled. "Good job. Now, say good night to Uncle Aubrey and I'll be here in a few minutes to read you a story."

"Can I say good night to Jessica, too?"

"Of course." Booth said. "Come on."

Aubrey's heart warmed at the little girl's simple request. _'Maybe someday she'll be Aunt Jessica.'_ He thought to himself as the three walked towards the open living room. When they got closer, they heard a familiar voice speak.

 _"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about and you will not speak about her that way. Leave her out of this."_

"Oh crap!" Aubrey said before hurrying out to the living room, but it was too late as he heard it when he got to the fireplace.

 _"Sorry. I guess it's not her fault that her mother suffers from Bipolar II Disorder, her father's in a nursing home from a stroke, and that she's the youngest of six children. It must be hard with her parental issues as well as her older siblings tending to their own lives to get attention from everyone. Maybe that's why she seems to be attracted to older men and moved ahead in her career at such a young age."_

Aubrey saw the color leave Jessica's face and knew it wasn't good.


	20. Game Plan

_**A/N: Thanks for your patience folks. Been a busy beaver these last few weeks. I have the next two chapters written and will have at least one more. Keep on a reading and leave those reviews for me. I do read and appreciate them and I hope to be able to respond to them now that it's not so crazy as it has been of late.**_

 _ **Guest Characters: Booth & Brennan.**_

* * *

 _"Oh crap!" Aubrey said before hurrying out to the living room, but it was too late as he heard it when he got to the fireplace._

 _"Sorry. I guess it's not her fault that her mother suffers from Bipolar II Disorder, her father's in a nursing home from a stroke, and that she's the youngest of six children. It must be hard with her parental issues as well as her older siblings tending to their own lives to get attention from everyone. Maybe that's why she seems to be attracted to older men and moved ahead in her career at such a young age."_

 _Aubrey saw the color leave Jessica's face and knew it wasn't good._

* * *

Brennan looked up and saw an apologetic Aubrey staring at Jessica, whose alabaster skin turned ghostly white.

 _"Well, you're right about her liking older man. I'm 32, almost five years older than—"_

Brennan quickly pushed the PAUSE button. There was a moment of stunned silence before Christine ran into the room. Oblivious to the adults' distress, the young girl hugged the redhead. "Good night, Jessica."

Snapping out of her daze, Jessica hugged her back. "Good night, Christine."

Christine then hugged an equally upset Aubrey. "Good night Uncle Aubrey."

Aubrey shook off his sadness for a moment. "Good night, Mini-Booth."

Booth looked at his wife, who understood. "Bones, how about we both read to her tonight?"

"That's a good idea, Booth." She turned to the couple looking at each other awkwardly. "We'll be back shortly."

When Booth and Brennan left the room, Jessica spoke up. "Well Aubrey, you called it. She's snooped into my stuff, too and came out with guns blazing."

Aubrey sat down by a visibly upset Jessica. "I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you on the way here, but you were driving and the roads are still bad—"

"Aubrey!" Jessica said in a raised voice. When she got the agent's attention, she took his hand and squeezed it while wiping a tear away. "You did nothing wrong. I was just caught unprepared, okay? I'm not physically harmed nor will I wither away and die."

"I know it's not something you like to share with people." Aubrey said while pushing her hair behind her right ear.

Jessica shrugged her shoulder. "Well, it's out there now and it may be to more people thanks to this."

Things finally clicked with the agent as he pointed to the digital recorder. "How…where did you get this?"

Jessica smiled. "It's my voice activated digital recorder that I use for notes for class and my dissertation research. When I was done with my work Friday, I put it back in my purse by the front door. It's pretty sensitive when it picks up voices, so while I'm not sure yet, I think it picked up everything from today."

"When did you know about this?" Aubrey replied.

"I found it while you were on the phone with Booth, but I forgot about it in the hurry to get here until Doctor B asked me about her. We were listening to it while waiting for you two to finish with the baby."

"Well, we probably won't need this. Karen is not going to be that stupid, Jessica."

Jessica looked at Aubrey and realized he really believed what he said. She didn't want to burst his bubble, but they needed to be realistic.

"I hope not, but I don't think we've seen the last of Karen Delfs, Aubrey. She was so pissed after I got in her face." Jessica lamented. "I shouldn't have bragged about all the sex we had this weekend."

"Why not? The look on her face was just awesome and the sex was worth bragging it." Aubrey said.

Jessica chuckled for a moment. "Yes, yes it was on both counts. However, it only made her angrier."

Aubrey squeezed her hand again. "Jess, I don't care. She was the one who came over uninvited, half naked, and interrupted us during a private moment. She crossed lines…why couldn't we?"

The redhead looked at her boyfriend puzzled. "Superman, aren't you worried about her in the slightest?"

"Do I think she'll try to harm us? No. As for the Bureau, I have enough support that I can take her on. If she tries anything she'll ruin her career, not mine." Aubrey picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "Don't worry about me, please. I would rather you worry about yourself and what she can do to you."

Jessica smiled. "She can't do anything to me, Aubrey. If she does, if I don't kick her ass myself, you'll save me."

"Always, Jess. I'm just sorry things have come to this."

The couple kissed gently and smiled at each other before Jessica spoke up. "You have no reason to be sorry, Aubrey. If anyone does, it's me."

Aubrey held his head back a bit. "You're sorry? For what?"

"For having that meltdown earlier when I contemplated leaving you." The redhead said. "I just…I heard Karen threaten you and it was like the last three months flashed before me. I was just…afraid that I may be the reason you lose your career."

"Jess—"

"Let me finish, Superman." Jessica replied as she held her hand up. "I-I've…never felt this way about someone before. It's very new and exciting but also a little bit scary."

"For me, too." Aubrey said.

"I'm scared, but also ready to take this roller coaster ride with you, Man of Steel. You…me…Skinner…I could never run away, because you'll always find me."

"Yes, I would use every tool at my disposal. I have to." Aubrey said. "Where else am I going to find a girl even half as gorgeous as you who likes video games and science fiction?"

Jessica punched her boyfriend's arm as he laughed. "You're a brat, James Aubrey, but I like you that way. Just know that if YOU have a meltdown and try to leave me, I'll hunt you down with every tool at MY disposal. Now, do you think you can handle the challenge of being with me?"

Aubrey smiled. "Challenge accepted. Looking forward to it."

The couple came together in a kiss that soon turned passionate as they held each other until there was no space between them.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were greeted with Jessica and Aubrey making out in their living room when they returned to the living room.

"I guess they…worked things out, Booth." Brennan said softly.

"Oh yeah." Booth replied before clearing his throat, to which he got no reply.

"Maybe we should be louder."

Booth was about to reply when he caught his junior agent's hand move dangerously close to his wife's intern's breast. "Okay, break it up!" Booth said as loudly as he dared.

Aubrey and Jessica immediately broke apart, both blushing profusely. "Sorry, Booth." The junior agent said with an embarrassed tone.

"Sorry, Doctor B." Jessica said.

"The only couple that makes out on that couch is me and Bones." Booth said as the older couple walked into the room.

"We've done more than that on there, Booth. I remember—"

"Da da da! We don't need to talk about that now." Booth replied. "We're here to help my agent and your squintern."

The older couple bickered for a moment before the senior agent turned to the other pair. "Who wants a beer?"

Everyone raised their hands. Booth headed to the fridge and returned with four beers. As he passed them out to everyone, he looked at the redhead. "Jessica, Bones tells me that Karen's visits today got accidentally recorded?"

"Yeah, they did, we hope. We haven't heard it all yet."

Suddenly, Aubrey's eyes widened as he came to a realization. "Wait, Jess. All of the stuff with Karen got recorded?"

"So far, Aubrey. I did find the part about our dining room table rather interesting." Brennan said as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"What about the dining room table?" Booth asked.

"You'll hear." Brennan said.

When the senior agent was settled, Jessica took the recorder and sent it back to the beginning.

 _"Sorry it took so—oh. Hi."_

 _"Good morning, Agent Aubrey."_

The four listened to the first conversation and Booth's eyes bulged. "Holy crap, you weren't kidding, Aubrey. She has no concept of boundaries."

* * *

A short time later after the group started another round of beers, the second confrontation was heard. Booth heard Skinner's growl and the conversation that followed.

 _"Your cat is not receptive to people it seems."_

 _"I wouldn't say that."_

 _"Come here, buddy. Yeah, that's a good boy."_

"Hey, that cat of yours did something good for a change." Booth said with a snicker.

"Cats are very intuitive creatures, Booth." Brennan said.

 _"I was concerned about Jessica driving home safely, so I invited her to stay with me and Skinner this weekend."_

Booth looked at Aubrey with a familiar _'you've got to be kidding me'_ face. "You and _your cat_ invited Jessica to stay—"

"SSSHHHH!" Brennan said, shutting up her husband.

A few minutes later, Booth's face cringed as he heard the couple with them describe where they had sex. "Can we fast forward through—"

 _"As you can see, we broke the dining room table in our excitement."_

 _"It was worth it, though."_

"You broke my dining room table?" Booth asked before he heard what came next.

 _"What about the washer, Aubrey? That one was particularly memorable, especially when you ripped my panties in your excitement. Keep it up and I won't have any more."_

"All right." Booth said before hitting _PAUSE_ and looking at the red-faced couple. "Before we go any further, how much more do I have to hear of my furniture being broken or that other stuff? There's some things about your weekend I don't need to know about."

"Booth, you don't seem to mind when it's my panties you rip—"

"Bones!" Booth said, mortified as Jessica and Aubrey recovered from their embarrassment and bit their lips to keep from cracking up.

"Well, there's no more broken furniture-" Jessica said.

"They do describe their sex life this weekend more, but you'll get past that soon. Besides, they're two healthy adults who love each other and are fulfilling a biological need."

"Fine." Booth said with his jaw set tight before hitting _PLAY_ again.

The four continued to listen to the conversation. It didn't escape Booth or Brennan that when they got to the part about Jessica's parents, Aubrey took her hand and squeezed it in support.

When Jessica heard Karen describing her _"used hoo ha",_ she felt sick. Looking to her right, she saw Aubrey watching her, so she put her head on his shoulder.

When the recording was done, Booth turned it off. "Wow…"

"Ms. Delfs seemed determined to have sex with you Aubrey by any means necessary." Brennan stated. "Those things she said about you, Ms. Warren—"

"Are disgusting and uncalled for." Booth said. "Okay Aubrey, I need you to detail as much as you can with me every time you've spoken to Karen. You too, Jessica."

"What about any emails and the texts she sent me?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll take those, too. Do you have home access to your email?"

"I do."

Booth brought over his home laptop. "Good. Now sign into your email Aubrey and let's come up with a plan."

* * *

Two hours later, decisions were made and more beers were drank by all except Jessica. At the end, Booth and Brennan walked their protégés to the door.

"Booth, are you sure it's wise for me to take the day off?" The younger agent asked.

"Yeah, I am." Booth replied. "I think she'll come to the Hoover looking for you. If she doesn't find you, she'll have to come to see me and I want to gauge her reaction."

"All right…" Aubrey said hesitantly.

"It stopped snowing but most government offices will still be shut down tomorrow anyway, so you can't do warrant returns." Booth put his hand on his junior agent's shoulder when Aubrey looked unsure. "Don't worry. If I need you, I will call you in."

Suddenly, there was a buzz and four people dug out their phones. Booth and Aubrey put theirs down as Jessica and Brennan looked at theirs. "Doctor Saroyan just send a text out saying the lab is closed tomorrow unless there's a body found."

"I got the same message." Brennan said. "Well, I can work on my latest manuscript tomorrow during the kids' naptime."

"I can spend the day with Aubrey." Jessica said with a smile before looking at her boyfriend.

"Just don't break any more of my furniture, all right?" Booth growled. "You're lucky that table wasn't expensive."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Booth?" Aubrey asked while rolling his eyes. "I'll throw some money in Friday when I pay rent."

"Oh no, Aubrey. You're not getting away with it that easy." Booth said before smiling. "I know. When the weather clears up in a couple months and I have to clean the gutters here and over there, guess who's going to help me?"

Aubrey could only push his head down. "Shit." He said in a low voice.

Booth looked at Brennan before speaking again. "Well kids, tonight was fun but I have to work in the morning and Bones will be home with two restless kids tomorrow."

"Thanks again for dinner, Doctor B." Jessica said as she put on her coat.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner…and everything else." Aubrey said zipping up his coat.

The younger couple said their good nights and left before Brennan shut the door. They came back into the living room where Booth grabbed his work laptop.

"Booth. What are you doing?"

The agent looked up. "I'm doing some research, Bones."

"On what?"

"Our behavioral analyst. If she can look through their files, I can look in hers." Booth said. "You can go to bed, Bones. You're going to be home with the kids tomorrow."

"I will…when you do. I want to help."

Booth looked up at his wife. Aubrey was his right hand man at the Bureau, but Bones was his work and life partner. "Thanks. I asked Aubrey to leave his access on tonight so I could track it. Can you research Karen through it? I'll show you where to go."

Brennan sat down with Booth as they entered the FBI Database.

* * *

Karen sat on her couch, her face splotchy from her latest crying jag. On the table, an empty red wine bottle sat next to a used glass. Thoughts raced through her foggy head, all centering on one thing.

Special Agent James Aubrey.

He thoroughly humiliated her tonight. Never had someone ripped her to shreds like he did. To make matters worse, he let his girlfriend do the same.

How could he do it? How could Aubrey let her do things for him and ask him out for months without telling her he had a girlfriend? She knew some men got their rocks off by having women drool and fight over them, but she thought he was different.

 _"Be more aggressive."_ A friend once told her. _"Fight for your man."_

Well, she did and she got kicked while she was down. Aubrey probably told everyone in his unit about her crush and will do the same tomorrow. The next time she was called to do a profile, everyone in Homicide and International Operations would be laughing at her.

Well, she was damned if she was going to lie there and take it.

Finding her laptop, she logged on until she found what she was looking for. After reading, she started typed for several minutes. After doing a few more things, she closed her computer before crashing onto her couch in a drunken stupor.

* * *

Aubrey and Jessica had just crossed the border back into Washington DC and were debating the origins of Rey and Finn from _Star Wars_ when the agent heard a familiar song coming from Jessica's Bluetooth adapter.

"No way!" He said before turning up the music to the intro of _Sometime After Midnight._

"Aubrey." Jessica said. "You know this song is about seeing your old flame and getting your heart broken, right."

"Yeah, but I liked hearing you sing it in my kitchen yesterday." The agent replied with a slight tilt of his head.

"I'm am an okay singer, Superman, unlike you…" Jessica replied.

The agent turned to his girlfriend with his interrogation face. "We agreed to never talk about that again, Jess. You also promised never to tell anyone about that video."

"Don't worry, Aubrey. It's our secret…like that small scar on your very cute butt."

They chuckled for a moment before they enjoyed a comfortable silence driving through the snow in DC. Aubrey looked over and saw Jessica concentrating on the road. He debated on how to start, but decided to keep it simple.

"Jess…are you okay?"

The redhead was quiet for a moment as she contemplated an answer, then decided honesty was the best policy. "I am still upset that my parents were used as nothing more than ammunition, but I'll be fine. However, I know you're not."

Aubrey was confused. "Huh?"

Jessica pulled into a small lot and shifted her Jeep into PARK. Turning to her boyfriend, she spoke up. "You're almost over the hump, Aubrey, but I think a little bitty part of you still blames yourself for what happened with Karen."

"After all that shit she said about you? Why should I feel guilty about anything I did?"

Jessica put her hand inside her boyfriend's and squeezed. "Because she hurt me."

Aubrey looked away, but the redhead turned him back to her. "Jess—"

"Aubrey, she's the one who ignored the fact you ignored _her_ and snooped in our files. You and I agreed to keep our relationship to ourselves with a few exceptions and you respected that. You shouldn't have to tell every woman that you turn down that you are dating someone. We're allowed to have something of our own, you know."

Jessica squeezed his hand again. "Am I happy she dug up painful family history for both of us and that she showed up looking like a cheap trollop? No, I'm super pissed, but I have a vibe that all this crap is going to bite her in the butt soon."

Aubrey put his hand over hers. "I didn't want you thinking that I kept our status to ourselves for no other reason than we decided on it. I was never attracted to her…never wanted to date her…sure as hell didn't want to have sex with her."

The redhead smiled. "Because you wanted to have sex with me."

"Yes!" Aubrey said before lightly pounding on the dash. "You're the only one then and now that I want to see in lingerie and a trench coat."

Jessica grinned before putting the Jeep back into gear and turning onto the street. "Maybe…just maybe, Agent Aubrey…that can be arranged someday."

Aubrey grinned. "Really?"

"Really." Jessica said with a smile. "I have some interesting things I can wear—"

"The nightie."

Surprised, the redhead quickly glanced at her boyfriend. "But Aubrey—"

"The nightie from Saturday, Jessica." Aubrey said in a serious tone. "It has to be…that nightie."

Jessica thought for a moment. "Does it have to be the teal one?"

The wheels started spinning in Aubrey's head. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, there are other colors…"

Aubrey got a smile on his face as he thought about what his girlfriend told him. "First chance we get, I'll buy you some new underwear and more of those nighties in each color."

"Aubrey…there's six of them. They're $50.00 each. I thought maybe one more."

"Nope, all. I'm getting my taxes done in a couple of weeks." Aubrey said. "Besides, I like rainbows."

Jessica cracked up, followed by her boyfriend as the couple drove home.

* * *

"Booth, you really think Ms. Delfs is going to do that?" Brennan said as she saw her husband come out of the bathroom.

"I do, Bones." Booth said as he got into bed on the other side. "Now, I need a kiss for luck."

"There's no such thing as luck, Booth. You are a perceptive man and she will be stopped."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me, Bones."

Brennan smiled and gave her husband a long kiss before she got out of bed, walked over to her husband, and pulled him up.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"The kids are asleep, Booth and the door is latched. Want to break in our bathroom sink?" The anthropologist said with glee. "We never did it at our old house."

Booth smiled. "Always…"

The couple walked into the bathroom. It was quiet for a moment until there was a groan.

 _"Okay, I can forgive Aubrey for eating almost all my leftovers for lunch tomorrow if you keep doing that, Bones….ooohhhh yeaaahhh…"_

* * *

Aubrey was dressed for bed in black plaid pajama pants. He was looking for the shirt that went with them when he heard the water shut off in the en-suite bathroom where Jessica was brushing her teeth. A minute later, his girlfriend came out wearing the black t-shirt with _Gort Klaatu Barada Nikto_ on it.

His first immediate reaction was him saying, "That's my shirt."

Jessica looked over and her breath left her as she saw Aubrey shirtless except for his pajama pants. Resisting the urge to fan herself, Jessica had a retort ready. "Yeah, but I didn't think you would mind."

Aubrey observed as she bent down to plug in her phone charger and caught a peek at her lovely panty-covered rear end. He felt stirrings as only Jessica could make one of his nerd shirts sexy. He was ready to follow through but then he thought about their weekend and the copious amounts of sex…honestly the best he ever had in the fifteen years he's been active.

The redhead was beautiful, sexy, brilliant, adorable…all of it turned him on. Then, another thought came to him. It was simple, sweet, and suddenly the only thing he wanted at that moment. Right now, having Jessica naked with him wasn't so important.

Jessica plugged in her phone and got under the covers. Looking at Aubrey, she was taken aback by the love in his eyes. Smiling, she moved over until they were inches apart.

"So Aubrey, feel like making a new memory on this bed?" She said seductively while running one finger down his chest.

The agent's hand gently caressed Jessica's cheek, making her turn into a puddle of goo. With those eyes gazing upon her and his feather touch, she would do anything.

"Yeah, I do…but I don't want to make love tonight."

Surprise turned to worry as she remembered that Aubrey was roaring and ready to go all weekend. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Because you were a major hornball this weekend and now you're turning me down for sex. What gives?"

Realizing she thought he was rejecting her, Aubrey jumped in quickly. "We've done many things this weekend…many very enjoyable things that I plan to repeat with you. However, I've only been able to hold you a couple of times."

"Yes…" Jessica asked.

Aubrey looked down, afraid to look like a dork. When he looked up, the jade green orbs of Jessica changed his mind. "I want to hold you as we fall asleep."

Jessica felt tears in her eyes at Aubrey's simple request. He wasn't rejecting her, but showing her in a different way how much he loved her. She didn't say a word but gave him a gentle kiss. When done, she hunkered down in bed with her back to his chest, feeling his warmth through her.

"Oh, you feel nice and warm. Now, you have to snuggle close, Agent Aubrey with your arm around me holding me tight."

Aubrey smiled before turning off the lamp and spooning Jessica in the dark as Skinner curled up at their feet. All three were asleep almost immediately.


	21. Monday, Monday

_**What can I say about the season finale...WTF! OMFG! It scared the crap out of me. I almost didn't get this posted, but I thought it would be a nice thing to read after we all got the crap scared out of us.**_

 _ **We're heading towards the finish line. Only a couple more chapters to go...**_

 _ **PS: Naughty chapter alert.**_

* * *

 _Aubrey was working at his desk, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."_

 _Jessica entered wearing a trench coat before closing the door. Before he could say anything, he heard the click of the lock. Stunned, he sat mesmerized as she walked up to his computer, opened her coat, and dropped it, revealing the teal nightie._

 _The agent didn't waste time getting up and embracing his girlfriend while feeling her soft skin. After a couple minutes of making out, he lifted her up onto his desk and quickly removed her thong. After removing his upper clothing, Jessica undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down._

 _Quickly he entered her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh Superman…"_

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

A frustrated Aubrey came back to reality, annoyed to see only the darkness of the room and not a naked Jessica. After a few seconds, he felt his girlfriend's lovely posterior rubbing against him and realized what woke him up. Lifting up the covers, he saw that her t-shirt rode up past her thighs, making his discomfort escalate to complete erection.

Peeking over her shoulder, he saw she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, the agent reluctantly laid back down to try willing his horniness away. However, all efforts were in vain as his girlfriend's warmness leaning onto him only made it more urgent.

Suddenly, the redhead once again moved against him. "Aubrey…yes…" She moaned softly.

Realizing she was having a sex dream about him, the agent's last vestiges of being a gentleman ceased to function. _'We don't have to be up early for work. Besides, it's my duty as her boyfriend to take care of her needs._ ' He thought to himself.

Aubrey rubbed his hand against her bare thigh before his lips caressed her neck. Moving his hand up her shirt, he cupped her breast and played with her nipple as he pressed himself against her, now hard as a rock.

"Jessica, wake up." He groaned.

"Aubrey…" The redhead whimpered groggily.

The agent moved his hand down into her panties. With his attention to detail over the weekend, he flawlessly found the precise points to touch her.

Suddenly, Jessica's eyes opened as shocks of pleasure rocked through her. "Yes…yes…"

Aubrey moved his other arm under Jessica to cup her breast when to his pleasant surprise, her hand reached down and moved with his. It didn't take long for her to orgasm and when she was done, he desperately began pulling down her underwear.

"Help me." The agent said in a husky tone.

After the two pulled her panties off, Jessica turned around and the two came together with lips and impatient hands touching each other. Aubrey pushed up the shirt and found a hardened coral peak with his mouth, causing his lover to moan loudly.

When the agent moved back towards the redhead's lips, she surprised him by pushing him onto his back before pulling off his pants. She then removed her t-shirt before mounting her boyfriend.

Aubrey groaned when her heat encased him. "I love it…when you ride me, Jessica." He whispered. When his hands moved to caress her skin, the redhead held them down by the wrists.

"You woke me up, James. You can only touch when I allow it." Jessica said in an authoritative voice before bending forward enough so her breasts were just out of reach of Aubrey's mouth.

The agent was extremely turned on by his girlfriend's aggressiveness. However, every time he went to touch or taste her, she held him down further and moved her tempting breasts close to his mouth but too far for his lips.

"Please let me…taste and feel you. Please." He moaned.

Jessica almost gave in before she felt him thrusting below. Immediately, their movements synchronized and it felt incredible. "Not yet, Agent Aubrey."

Bending forward, she brushed her breasts just out of her boyfriend's reach again, making him growl.

"You're teasing me. Let me go."

Feeling how built up the federal agent was, Jessica decided she was almost ready, but wanted a little more fun. "You woke me up from a delicious dream, Agent Aubrey. Why should I let you go?"

"Because I want you…and you are driving me fucking insane." Aubrey replied in a hoarse voice. "Let me go."

"You're the federal agent." Jessica said while purposely slowing down her hips. "Make me."

Aubrey pushed his wrists through and grabbed her to her squeal before shifting her on his lap. When she was situated, the couple rejoined each other.

"God…I love your body." Aubrey whispered as his lips began making a meal out of her nipples and skin while his hands ran all over her upper half.

Pulling her close, they rocked together sharing moans as they built towards their peaks. A short time later, they shared a mutually satisfying climax with each screaming the other's name. They kissed and held each other for several minutes, not caring that they were up in the early hours of the morning. The only noise in the room was their breathing until they were able to form sentences.

"That…was better…than a sex dream…any day." Jessica said. "Thank you."

"Most…definitely and…you're welcome." Aubrey replied breathlessly, remembering his own dream.

"What happened…to holding…me?"

Aubrey kissed her again as one hand ran down her calf. "I wanted to hold you, but…then you made me horny."

They chuckled as their body functions returned to normal before the redhead felt another urge. "Superman, I need to get up."

Realizing what she needed, he let her go. "Sorry."

Aubrey watched Jessica walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Lying down, he looked at his alarm and chuckled when he saw it was 3:22 AM.

"What is with us and middle of the night sex?" He said to himself.

He heard the toilet flush and running water for a few minutes before Jessica came out into the darkened room. When she got under the covers, they cuddled close together skin to skin and fell back asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Aubrey woke up on his side with Jessica sleeping in his arms. He brushed away a lock of hair from her forehead and simply gazed at her. He would never tell her, but it still amazed him that this stunning creature loved and wanted him.

Maybe it was too soon to think about families and building a life together, but with Jessica it just came naturally.

He didn't want a big hoity-toity ceremony when they got married, just the people closest to them. He would ask Booth to stand up for him, but Jessica would either ask Andie, Doctor B, or even Angela. He knew his girl well enough that she wouldn't be caught dead in a white wedding dress or walk down the aisle to _'Here Comes The Bride'_. Remembering what she told him about the song's origins made him shiver.

Maybe they would buck tradition and get married on a Friday or Sunday. It had to be outdoors and in the afternoon so Jessica's beautiful red hair stood out. As for a reception, it would be nothing fancy. Perhaps at Booth's and Brennan's or Hodgins and Angela's. Even the Royal Diner or Founding Fathers sounded good.

Then they would retreat somewhere special to make love as husband and wife for the first time.

After a while, they would expand their world past the two of them. Once children came they could rarely wake up to each other's warmth, but to be close would be enough for him.

It was a given that they would produce smart and beautiful children, hopefully at least one more FBI agent and forensic anthropologist to pass their knowledge on to. However, he just wanted them to be happy. Remembering the tumultuous childhoods of himself and Jessica, Aubrey promised their children wouldn't go without knowing they were loved unconditionally and would do whatever it took to be there for them always.

Before his thoughts progressed further, he felt his girlfriend stir before she opened her eyes. "Hi." Jessica said before greeting him with a kiss.

"Hi yourself."

Jessica smirked at him. "Aubrey, were you watching me sleep?"

The agent scoffed at being caught. "No!"

Jessica squinted her eyes at Aubrey before she spoke up. "Yes you were. You lie like a rug!"

Caught, he looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to his girlfriend. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Magic…and knowing you as well as I do." Jessica said as she looked at her boyfriend for a moment. "Any interesting thoughts come to mind?"

"The future…our future."

The redhead felt a warm glow at Aubrey's words. "See anything special?"

Aubrey wasn't ready to share his thoughts, but something else came to mind. "I saw a lot of different things, but the biggest thing was breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Jessica asked bemused.

"Yes…breakfast in bed." The agent said as he held the redhead tighter before rolling her over on her back and ripping the sheet off them. "I want you for breakfast."

"You certainly…love your breakfast, don't you?" Jessica breathed as Aubrey started to kiss her neck and move down. "Don't you…ohhh…get tired of…the same cooking?"

"Not yours." Aubrey said before his lips encapsulated her right breast and sucked for a moment before trailing down.

Jessica spread her legs apart in anticipation. She felt Aubrey's lips caress her iliac crest when he suddenly sat up and yelped in pain. "What? Superman, what's wrong?"

When she didn't get an answer, she grabbed part of the nearby sheet and held it to her as she sat up quickly. She saw Aubrey with his hand on his rear staring down the cat, who gave him the same courtesy before meowing loudly.

"What did Skinner do, Aubrey?"

"He bit my ass! The little SOB bit me because I haven't fed him yet!"

Jessica was stunned for a moment before she collapsed in a fit of laughter. After a second, she wiped tears from her eyes and cracked up again.

Aubrey sat and watched his girlfriend, slightly miffed at the lack of sympathy. "You think this is funny?"

Jessica nodded her head as she continued to laugh. "Y-yes I-I do."

"I'll show you funny." Aubrey said before ticking Jessica mercilessly.

"Ha ha ha ha stop! Stop!" The redhead hollered before she was silenced by Aubrey kissing her. Falling side by side, the couple held each other as they made out, forgetting about the cat.

However, Skinner didn't forget. As Aubrey's hand gravitated to Jessica's breast, the cat made his presence known by lightly biting him again.

"Ow! Damn it, Skinner! Fine. I'll make your Aunt Jessica wait so you don't starve."

Jessica saw the time. ""It's okay, Aubrey. It will be 8:00 soon. We should get up anyway." Jessica got up and looked around the room. "Where is it?" She said to herself.

Aubrey sighed, then whimpered as he watched his naked girlfriend get out of bed and walk around. "What are you looking for?" he asked while digging his pants out from under the covers.

"The shirt I wore to bed…oh, here it is." Jessica said before finding it thrown on the dresser. "Now for my panties."

"Do you really need them, Jess?"

"I do if I'm going to cook breakfast." Jessica said as she held her hand out.

"Man…" Aubrey muttered as he pulled them out from under the covers and tossed them to her.

"Thank you. I have to pee, so I'll meet you downstairs."

Aubrey got up and walked over to Jessica where he kissed her. When finished, he lightly patted her bare rear under the shirt. "If you change your mind, I have no problem with you just in my shirt."

"I bet you wouldn't. Now off with you. Skinner needs his breakfast." Jessica said with a light smack to Aubrey's butt. She took two steps, but stopped. "You know…"

"Yeah?" Aubrey said after he turned around in the doorway.

"I could use a shower after breakfast. Perhaps you could, too."

Aubrey smiled. "That's a good idea, Jessica."

* * *

At 7:40 AM, Booth arrived at the Hoover parking garage determined and ready to do battle. Between his late night research with Bones and their later "brainstorm" in their bathroom, the two didn't sleep much. However, it was worth it for more than just the sex.

While having coffee together this morning, he and his wife discussed the plan they formed with Aubrey and Jessica the night before. Both agreed it was the only way to neutralize any threat Karen had to the agent's career. Lessons they learned from Sweets over the years, Bones' experiences with anthropology and tribes, as well as her valued opinion confirmed his suspicions on what Karen's next move may be. He knew enough about human behavior to know that the analyst would find her way here today.

As he got into the garage elevator, he contemplated the situation.

While a part of him was annoyed with Aubrey for all this mess, he knew the guy only meant to spare Karen's feelings. For all his bark, James Aubrey was a good person who would never intentionally hurt someone.

Booth could be honest with himself to admit that he would have probably done the same thing.

The junior agent was right about one thing. His relationship with Jessica was his business and he had every right to keep it to himself instead of telling Karen or advertising it. He and Bones were the same at first until her pregnancy forced them to come clean.

Getting off the elevator, he walked straight to the break room where he grabbed his mug and poured himself some needed coffee. Heading to his office, he got situated before unlocking his computer. Pulling up his email, he was in the process of sorting what was to be read first when one came through he was waiting on.

Clicking on the preview tab, he smiled as he saw the results. "Awesome. I owe you one, Angela."

Printing off the item, he went over the information one more time he gathered last night before filing it away in his mind. Looking over at the folders he left on Friday, he did a growl as he picked them up for his weekly meeting with the other division heads. He didn't want to go, but he had no choice.

* * *

After breakfast Aubrey went out to clear out the snow blocking his side of the garage, followed by the two enjoying a long shower. When they finished, they decided to veg on the couch and watch _Night of the Lepus._

Jessica almost immediately noticed that Aubrey was quiet instead of his usual banter with her. Deciding enough was enough, she paused the DVD.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

The redhead turned to her boyfriend. "You're too silent, Aubrey. You and I have watched this movie three times and we always make fun of the characters, but you've been quiet…too quiet."

"So? I'm watching the movie."

"No, Aubrey. You're worried about Agent Booth and Karen, aren't you?"

The agent opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short at Jessica's knowing look. "Fine. I'm just…why hasn't Booth called me?"

"Maybe because there's nothing to report yet, Aubrey. Booth said he'll call you when he needs you."

"I don't like the fact I had to bring him into this, Jess. He's got thirteen other agents to supervise—"

"But it's his job. Also, we both know he's not just helping you because you're his second in command, but because you're his friend and part of his family, Aubrey. He cares about you."

"I know, but…"

Jessica took his hand. "Aubrey, take it from a girl with five older brothers. Family can be a pain, but they're always there for you when you need them."

Aubrey looked at the girl next to him. "What about a best friend slash girlfriend?"

"Well, she does enjoy the perks that comes with being both a best friend and girlfriend. However, she stands by the best friend slash boyfriend because she's in love with him and knows he'll be there when she needs him."

"That he will do because he loves her completely." Aubrey said before his lips joined her in a gentle kiss. "Now, as much as I love watching this movie with you, I think I need another distraction."

Jessica giggled as Aubrey pulled her into his arms and on top of him. Skinner continued to sit on the back of the furniture before Jessica's sweater then Aubrey's shirt went flying next to the cat.

* * *

By 11:00 AM, Booth had poured another cup of coffee in the break room. Seeing the donuts, he grabbed one too. Walking back to his office, he thought about his meeting earlier and what the BRIU head mentioned when he went over his cases. To his happiness, it was the first division hearing he was ever glad to attend.

He got back to his office and had barely sat down at his desk when he heard it.

"Agent Booth."

Looking up, he saw a pale Karen Delfs standing in the entryway holding a folder. Taking another look, Booth noted the dark circles and red eyes. _'Someone looks a little worse for wear.'_

"Karen. How are you this morning?" Booth asked. When he saw her almost drooling over his cup of coffee, he took a big drink just to be a dick.

"Not great, Agent Booth." Karen said, the headache from her hangover killing her. She felt herself almost drool when she saw the agent's coffee. She would do anything for a cup right now, but it had to wait.

"How can I help you today?" Booth said.

She moved her head around if she was looking for someone. "Is Agent Aubrey in today?"

"Agent Aubrey took a personal day today. He's been helping me out with extra responsibilities for the last few weeks, so when he called this morning, I told to take it easy. The man barely takes vacations. That's how devoted he is to his job."

Karen felt a sense of annoyance as she realized why he wanted the day off. However, it worked to her advantage. "Good. I'm here to speak with you anyways. Are you free to talk?"

 _'Right...and I've got a bridge to sell you in New York.'_ Booth said to himself before speaking up. "I've got some time right now. I need a break from the work that piled up over the weekend. By the way, how was yours? Bones and I, well, we hunkered down with the kids and my father in law until Sunday afternoon. What did you do?"

"Stayed in my apartment." Karen said quickly, remembering the two trips she made to Aubrey's house over the weekend.

"All weekend, Karen? That must have sucked."

"The weather was too horrible to go out in." Karen said silently hoping her visit to the restroom to vomit was the last time. "I'm here because I have to talk to you about Agent Aubrey."

"Well, what about him?" Booth asked. _'Here we go.'_

"He's been…well…"

"Karen, if my agent is behaving in an unprofessional manner, this is the time to tell me." Booth asked in a leading fashion.

"I don't know how to say this, but…"

* * *

As it got close to noon, Jessica and Aubrey were on the couch nude under a blanket kissing each other. "Superman, at this rate, we're going to miss lunch."

"Never. However, I can wait a bit." Aubrey said before kissing Jessica again.

"Wow. James Aubrey says he can wait for food. What brought this momentous occasion to be?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"The beautiful redhead on top of me." Aubrey said as his arms pulled her closer to him, pushing the blanket down to near her posterior. "She can make me forget anything."

"I know a cute FBI agent that does the same thing with me. As a matter of fact, I think I need to forget again." Jessica said in between kisses to Aubrey's neck.

"I think I can help with that." He said before gently grazing his lover's breast, making her shiver before their lips came together.

The two were beginning to make love again when Aubrey's phone rang with the _Flyers Goal Song_. Stopping their activities, Jessica found her boyfriend's phone on the floor and handed it to him.

"Booth, what's up?"

 _"Karen was just here in my office. I need to talk to you, so make yourself presentable and come down here ASAP."_

"Sure. Um, can I pick up a pizza on the way? I'm a bit hungry."

 _"Is there any time you don't think about food?"_

"I'm buying."

There was silence on the other line before Booth spoke. _"DiAngelo's and nothing weird, Aubrey."_

"One time I gave you a slice with goat cheese. You're never going to forget that, are you?"

 _"Aubrey, get the pizza and get down here."_

The agent could hear Booth's sudden serious tone. "I'll be there as soon as I can." After disconnecting the call, he turned to Jessica. "Well, I have to head over to the Hoover."

"Can I go with you and work on my research in your office? I'll worry about you otherwise."

The agent touched her hand and kissed it. "Sure you want to camp out in my office? I will probably be at work for a while, if not all day."

Jessica knew what Aubrey was asking. "Yeah, I don't mind waiting and I'm not afraid to see Karen. I'll feel better being nearby and will get more done."

"We can drop off your vehicle on the way to the Hoover." Aubrey said with relief.

"Do you want to come home with me when your meeting with Agent Booth is done?"

Aubrey nodded. Something told him he would need her after talking to Booth. "Yeah, I would like that. Great sex and a slumber party. Can't go wrong with that."

Jessica recognized the sarcastic tone as the one he used when he was nervous. Gently, she touched Aubrey's face. "It's going to be okay, Superman."

Aubrey kissed her hand before helping her up. "I know."

After another kiss, the two got dressed. Thirty minutes later, the two walked out the door to the garage. As Aubrey was heading to his vehicle, Jessica squeezed his hand before they separated and got into their SUVs. Opening their garage doors, Jessica then Aubrey backed out before driving away.

* * *

Karen held a serious face as she walked through the bullpen to the elevator. When she got in solo and the doors closed, she smiled before grabbing her head again. "Ugh, my face hurts."

Putting her folder down, she grabbed the Tylenol from her purse and took more before swallowing with the bottle of Sprite also in her purse.

By the time she got to the garage, she felt more content. If Aubrey was going to humiliate her, she would head him off at the pass. Even better, her research showed her how to make it hurt the most.

After today, no one would humiliate her like the agent and his bitchy girlfriend did ever again.


	22. One Step Closer

_**A/N: Thanks for the patience. I am working on the Bonesology A Day In The Life Challenge also and I wanted to get a few posted and a couple in the can before working on this chapter. There will one or two more chapters and then...it's over. Keep enjoying the ride, folks.**_

* * *

Booth sat at his desk, still in shock from what Karen told him. Luckily he was able to talk her down, but this had to nipped in the bud now. Before he could ponder further, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Looking up, he saw Aubrey with a large and a medium pizza, napkins, plates, and a can of Coke in each pocket.

"Hey, you got here in good time."

Aubrey shifted from one foot to another in nervousness. "When the boss calls, you come."

Booth grabbed some papers from his desk. "Let's head to the conference room."

"Sure thing."

The two walked into the room across the bullpen. After entering Booth shut the door and Aubrey put the items on the table. Seeing the senior agent sit down, Aubrey took a Coke and slid it across the way.

"Thanks." Booth said before putting it aside to settle. He reached for the large box when Aubrey moved it away.

"That's mine. Here's yours." The junior agent said.

Booth managed a smile at Aubrey's never ending love of food _. 'Of course he'd get a large pizza for himself.'_ The senior agent thought before he opened up the box and saw one piece missing, so he looked up at Aubrey.

"What?" He asked with a full mouth. "Jess has to eat, too. She stole one from yours and two from mine."

"At least you share with your girlfriend." Booth muttered before taking a bite before realizing what Aubrey said. "Wait, she's here?"

"Yeah." The younger man said before finishing his slice. "Right now she's in my office using the computer to work on her dissertation. I know last night we all agreed that she should stay home to keep things calm, but she said she felt better if she was here."

"Well, actually I'm glad Jessica came because after I talked to Karen this morning, having her here may provoke Karen more, which could trip her up."

Aubrey grabbed his third piece and started eating. "Okay, Booth. You were right about her coming in today. Now, what did she have to say?"

"Chew your food, then set it down." Booth said.

Aubrey saw the look on Booth's face and knew it was serious. Doing what his mentor asked, he wiped his hands on a napkin. "It's bad, Booth, isn't it?"

Booth merely nodded his head and started discussing his conversation with Karen.

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

 _"I don't know how to say this, but…he acted inappropriately Friday night."_

 _"Karen, what are you talking about?" Booth said in his best concerned voice._

 _"Friday night, when you and Director Hacker went into your father in law's apartment, I was alone with Agent Aubrey."_

 _"Yeah, I remember that. Sorry about making you two wait so long."_

 _"It's fine, but…he…tried to…"_

 _"What, Karen?" Booth asked._

 _Karen recalled the events in the SUV before speaking. "Well, I was checking my phone when I felt a finger on my arm. When I looked up, Agent Aubrey was looking at me. He commented that he hadn't had five minutes to talk to me lately since I emailed him about attending a play with me...as friends of course."_

 _"Okay…" Booth said to draw Karen out further. "What next?"_

 _"He mentioned that he would be busy next weekend helping you and that you two had a high caseload. I brought up the fact that you should consider adding me as a full time profiler, but that I would have to be available to all thirteen agents in your division."_

 _At Booth's nod, she continued. "I was flattered of course, especially considering you and I had talked earlier about how awesome I would be as the profiler for the Jeffersonian cases like Doctor Sweets was. I mean—"_

 _Karen saw the look of impatience on the agent's face and got back on point. "I then remembered that he hung out with that redhead girl that came to visit him sometimes, so I thought maybe he was just trying to let me down easy. Then…"_

 _"Keep going, Karen. What happened next?"_

 _Karen paused for a moment. "He then mentioned that perhaps he could just stop over next Saturday night to my apartment. I have to admit that it was a little odd."_

 _"Did you ask for clarification of what he meant?"_

 _"I was about to when his hand touched my shoulder and before I knew it I could feel it on my breast, so I knocked it away and told him not to do that. Before I could say anything else, you all got back into the vehicle."_

 _"Karen, that's assault. Why didn't you say anything?" Booth waited for a beat. "Wait, why did you invite him to stay on your couch, bad weather or not after this incident happened?"_

 _The analyst inhaled and exhaled. "I thought about it, but then I wondered if…maybe I gave him signals that I was interested you know. I did make him cookies and a scarf for Christmas, so maybe he got the idea I was into more than friendship. In regards to my invitation to him, I meant that for you as well, Agent Booth and your father-in-law. I'm sure your wife was worried about you two getting home all right during the storm."_

 _Booth remembered that invite and there was no way in hell that invite included him or Max. He also didn't miss Karen's subtle use of playing on his emotions with Bones to get on his good side._

 _"It still doesn't give him the right to touch you. Did he do or say anything else this weekend I should be aware of?"_

 _Karen thought for a moment. "I should clarify a comment I made earlier. I told you I stayed in all weekend. That's not true."_

 _"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Booth said, trying not to smile._

 _Karen rubbed her temples for a moment. "I should explain that this weekend I was also communicating with an agent I'm…interested in and had sent messages of a…suggestive nature. Sunday morning, I realized I sent those messages to Agent Aubrey by mistake."_

 _"Who were you intending to send the messages?" Booth asked._

 _"Nobody you'd know. Someone I met at Founding Fathers last Thursday." Karen said._

 _Booth made a note. "Okay, go on."_

 _"Saturday, I wanted to make sure you all got home all right. Also I needed to let him know immediately that those messages were not for him. I sent text messages to Aubrey all weekend, but he never responded on his Bureau phone. Luckily at the same time, Andrew called to check on me. "_

 _"Andrew?" Booth asked, intrigued at the use of Hacker's first name._

 _"Associate Deputy Director Hacker. He told me to call him Andrew. The sweetest man. Anyway, when he called to check on me, I told him that I left my scarf in Agent Aubrey's SUV and was unable to reach him. He used his access to get me his address and phone number so I could call him."_

 _Karen cleared her throat. "I hadn't heard from him and I was mortified Sunday morning about being stupid to send those texts to him, so…I went to his house."_

 _"Wait…wait a minute." Booth asked. "You went to my agent's house after he groped you?"_

 _"I know, it probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, but I felt it was important that we talk. I sent him sexual texts meant for someone else after he groped me and I needed to clarify the situation. Plus, I do blame myself for leading your agent on. I am pretty impressive."_

 _Booth bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. "So, what happened when you got to his house?"_

 _"Well, as I was driving there, I decided to ask him to breakfast to talk. I got to his house around 9:30 – 10ish. He answered the door in his bathrobe and his living room was a mess with clothing all over the couch. Frankly, I wondered if he was hungover or just a pig. He had food on the floor, Agent Booth!"_

 _Booth cleared his throat to move her along, so Karen continued to speak. "He was a bit rude asking why I was there. He even made me stand on the porch as I explained that I wanted to make sure he was all right and let him know about the messages I had accidentally sent him. I know he has a big appetite."_

 _"That he does." Booth said._

 _"He told me that he had plans. When I asked him about further plans so we could talk, we set up a meeting for today at the Hoover before he practically shut the door in my face."_

 _"What did you think at that time was the cause for Aubrey's demeanor?"_

 _"Because I interrupted something with that flaky ginger haired girl who stayed the weekend with him."_

 _Booth didn't miss the sharp tone in her voice. "That is all you were thinking at that moment?"_

 _"Yes that, how different his demeanor was from when we work together, and how rude he was."_

 _Booth wrote down what she said. "So the fact that he might not be alone—"_

 _"There's no might, Agent Booth. There was a woman's negligee on his couch."_

 _The senior agent bit his cheek to keep from smiling at Karen's bitter tone. "Excuse me, the fact that he had female company over that was not you didn't bother you at all?"_

 _Karen scoffed. "Of course not. He was the one who touched me, remember? I was just trying to clear up any misunderstandings he may have had about us and let him know those messages I sent him were so not for him."_

 _"I'm a bit confused, Karen. Did you go over there to clear up any misunderstandings about Friday, make sure he got home all right, or clarify that the suggestive text messages were not for him?"_

 _Karen was still for a second as she contemplated. "All three, I guess."_

 _"All right." Booth sat back in his chair. "Did you try to go inside the house or anywhere else like the front or back yard, garage, peep in any windows…"_

 _"Of course not, Agent Booth! Why would I want to spy on the man who made offensive passes at me? It was bad enough I gave him the wrongs ideas about me. Spying on him would just be just…weird and gross."_

 _Booth put his hands out. "My apologies for any offense, but it's a question I have to ask. So what happened next?"_

 _Karen exhaled. "I was in shock for a minute, but decided that I didn't want a fuss with his neighbors around. I went home and I contemplated the events of the last couple of days. I finally realized that grabbing at my breasts could not have been a misunderstanding. He had no right to do that. Sexual harassment and assault is serious, Agent Booth. However, I knew what I had to do."_

 _Booth wanted to test her. "Have you tried to talk to him since yesterday morning? Email, text, phone, etc?"_

 _"No, there was no more communication after that."_

 _"So you did not return to his house at all yesterday after the breakfast incident?"_

 _"No, I was home the rest of the day."_

 _Booth sighed before putting his pen down. "I have a question. Why did you ask me if Agent Aubrey was here this morning?"_

 _Karen linked her fingers together. "I wanted to talk to you and I felt more comfortable with that if he wasn't around."_

 _Booth nodded before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "Now, I do have to ask, did he do anything before Friday to make you feel uncomfortable either here at the Hoover or working together?"_

 _The agent saw the analyst's eyes widen and her fidget for a second before she answered. "No. I actually felt guilty because after I gave him cookies and a scarf for Christmas, he indicated that gifts were not appropriate, so I apologized and he accepted. I've asked him to do things outside of work as friends, but he always has a high caseload and always declined respectfully. That's why what happened Friday was such a surprise."_

 _"Anything else I should know?"_

 _"Well, it's going to sound stupid and childish…"_

 _Booth nodded. "Well, tell me and I'll be the judge of that."_

 _Karen looked away for a moment before facing the agent again. "A couple times, the red haired woman visits with him and she…always gives me looks, like I'm after Aubrey or something. We're colleagues, that's it. It's a bit disturbing."_

 _Booth nodded. "Well, I can talk to Aubrey about her because if it's making you feel uncomfortable then perhaps her visits here should be limited. As with what happened this weekend, per the FBI policy, sexual harassment can be outside of work if the two people have a continuing professional relationship, particularly if it involves possible assault and battery."_

 _"Do you think I should make a criminal complaint?"_

 _Booth's blood ran cold. "Why don't we hold off on that? I think that we can solve this issue through HR. However, if he touches you again, we'll press forward. Sound good?"_

 _When Karen nodded, Booth continued. "Now, I have to document this conversation and take it to HR. Before I end this meeting, I am required to ask if you sure you want to proceed."_

 _"Yes, Agent Booth."_

 _"Have you talked to your supervisor with this?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well, I will have to get in touch with the SAC for the BRIU later depending on what goes on with this." Booth said as he considered. "Now, I'll call Aubrey in and have a meeting with him. After that, I'll head up to HR to report this. Now, are you familiar with the HR process for sexual harassment?"_

 _"After you talk to Aubrey, we will have a session with the three of us before a hearing is scheduled."_

 _Booth nodded. "HR will want to meet with you and Aubrey ASAP. How's your caseload today?"_

 _"Nothing pressing. I have a meeting here with the SAC in International Operations at 2:00."_

 _"Okay, when I talk to HR, I will email you on where we will proceed from here. They may want to talk to you later today."_

 _"I'm sorry, Agent Booth to have to do this. I know he's your right hand man."_

 _Booth felt sick to his stomach at the woman's words. "Well, I can't tolerate this kind of behavior in my division. You know what the worst thing about all this?"_

 _"No, Agent Booth."_

 _The agent put on a face of sadness. "I just endorsed him for a promotion to Supervisory Special Agent, which is the fast track to moving up in the Bureau. Technically I'm supposed to have an ASAC, but based on my recommendation, they let me designate Aubrey as mine even though he's only a Senior Special Agent. This will certainly put a wrench in his career in the Bureau, but that's not important. I won't tolerate bad agents reporting to me."_

 _Satisfied, Karen stood up and held her hand out to Booth. "Well, thank you for seeing me without an appointment."_

 _"Thank you for reporting this to me, Karen. Any FBI agent or employee who commits sexual harassment," Booth said before putting all his focus on the analyst. "Or even worse, lies about it, needs to be punished."_

 _"I agree, Agent Booth. I will wait for your email."_

 _Booth sat back down and watched the woman leave. She surprised him with how far she is pushing her retaliation. However, thanks to his early morning meeting, he had an even better idea for punishment than his original goal. Hopefully, Aubrey will agree to it._

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

"Karen said I tried to grab her breasts? She's a liar, Booth."

Booth grabbed another piece of pizza. "I know that, Aubrey. I'm just telling you what she said."

Aubrey put his head in his hands. "You were right. She's going to make this hurt."

Booth saw how upset the agent was and thought of what his wife told him. "Aubrey…"

Aubrey looked up. "Yeah?"

He started to speak, but changed his mind. "Um, Karen has a meeting with IO at 2:00. I'm going to tell her to be here at 3:00 PM for a meeting with you and her. Does Jessica plan on staying until you're done here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I think to push her, we need to do something that will piss her off. My suggestion? Letting Karen know Jessica is here, perhaps have her spy on you two kissing or something." Booth said as he finished his slice of pizza.

"Is poking the Karen dragon really a good idea? I mean, she just reported to my supervisor that I committed assault against her and flirted with having me arrested."

"Yes, because if she's fired up, she'll trip up further. She already did this morning with what she reported to me. Lying about sexual harassment is not something I tolerate. I terminated an agent before for pulling a similar stunt because a female agent rejected him."

Aubrey saw the look in Booth's eyes. "You're really angry."

"You're damn right I am. Aubrey…you're a good agent who I can see making a difference in the organization if you are serious about not pursuing politics after all."

"Really?" Aubrey asked, stunned.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tolerant of a lot, but lying just to get someone in trouble with a serious charge like this because she can't get laid really pisses me off. Even worse, she could still file criminal charges. If she does that, even when you're vindicated in a court of law, it's never the same. People don't trust you the same and they will always look at you and wonder if it's all true."

Aubrey felt a pit in his stomach. "Does it still happen to you?"

Booth drank a swig of his pop. "What?"

The younger agent hesitated before asking, "People wondering if you murdered those agents that tried killing you and Doctor B at my house?"

The senior agent was quiet for a second as he contemplated his words. "Before all…that, when I walked into a room and conversation ceased, I didn't sweat it too much. I'm the head of the department and I can't be everyone's buddy."

Boot played with his pen for a moment before speaking again. "But after prison and I was cleared of everything, it wasn't happily ever after. There are agents in my division who still think I'm a murderer."

"Who the hell thinks that? I'm going to—"

"Aubrey, no." Booth said. "I appreciate what you want to do, but I'm not telling you who they are because that would just throw gas into the fire, understand? It's bad enough I had to arrange a transfer for one of those agents back in October for insubordination."

"Ted Thompson? He openly defied an order you gave just to push your damn buttons and you know it. Besides, he was an ass who was pissed to not be chosen as SAC last spring when you left even though he's a Senior Special Agent like me. He was also a sexist pig to Agents Perotta, Sparling, and Shaw because they're female agents. I'm just sorry that the Marquette, Michigan satellite office gets to be graced with his presence."

Needing a change of subject, Booth pressed forward. "I've moved on because I had to, but do you see my point, Aubrey? If Karen gets away with this, then your career could be hampered or even destroyed by this."

"Yeah." Aubrey said before realizing something. "Wait, you said you had a better way of punishing her for what she did that what we agreed on last night?"

Booth explained what he learned earlier today and what Angela found. When he finished, Aubrey was smiling.

"I stand corrected. That's a shitty thing to do to someone, but I love it."

"Do I have your blessing?"

"That you do, Booth. I think it's hilarious."

"Fine. I'll get the process started today." Booth said before he slid the large box towards Aubrey. "Go eat to your heart's content. I need to borrow your girlfriend for a few minutes to show her an old case Bones wanted her to peek at for her dissertation."

Aubrey looked at Booth. "Why didn't Doctor B just talk to her?"

Booth stared the other agent down. "Bones asked me this morning. Just send Jessica to my office, please? I promise you will have some alone time before Karen shows back up. When Agent Wilson's secretary finds out Karen checks in downstairs, she'll let you know."

Aubrey took the box, but was still suspicious. When he walked into his office, he saw Jessica watching the computer screen with earbuds while three open books on his desk. He walked around seeing that his girlfriend didn't notice him. When he caught what was on the screen, his reaction gave him away.

"Holy crap! What the hell is that?"

Jessica jumped up in her chair, almost falling out. When she recovered, she stopped the YouTube video and pulled out the earbuds. "Damn it, Aubrey. Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't scare you? You have gross, dead crap on YouTube at my computer. What kind of research is this?"

"Dissertation. Doctor Brennan recommended it for me last week as material to study." Jessica said when she relaxed. "How did your meeting with Booth go?"

The redhead grew horrified as her boyfriend told her what Karen said. She knew the analyst was mad, but lying about what happened and accusing her boyfriend of it? Losing her patience, she got up.

"Jess, where are you going?"

Jessica turned around. "I'm going to find that lying bitch and I'm going to show her what happens when you lie about my boyfriend and try to ruin his career."

"No bone saw, Jessica!" Aubrey said but she still kept going. "Jess, no—"

"No, Aubrey! I won't let her get away with this." She said as she put on her coat and found her purse.

Aubrey jumped in front of her blocking the door. "No, Jess. She's not worth it."

"Aubrey—"

"No, you're not ruining your future to defend my honor. That's bass ackward anyway."

Jessica crossed her arms. "Oh, so you can get in her face when she insinuates I'm a slut but when she accuses you of sexual misconduct, I can't?"

Aubrey didn't think he could love his girl more than at that moment. Without hesitation, she would put her future on the line to protect him. However, he wouldn't let her.

"Yes, because we along with Booth and Doctor B came up with a plan last night, remember?"

"But Karen—"

"The plan, Jess. She's not going to get away with this."

"But—"

"Jess, trust me when I say we're going to be okay." Aubrey said with a confidence he didn't feel. "Thank you though for wanting to kick her ass. How many guys can say that knowing that their girlfriend actually could?"

Jessica relaxed. "Aren't you glad I have five older brothers right now? They taught me a thing or two."

"At this moment, yes." Aubrey said. "Oh, by the way, Booth has suggested a change for her punishment when we nail her."

Jessica listened before smiling. "That's kind of mean, but she's deserving of it. I just wish I could be there when she finds out."

"Oh, Booth said you could. Just keep your phone on."

"I will, but I'm still worried that she's going to try an end run around you guys."

"Jessica, we're going to get her, okay?" Aubrey said.

When his girlfriend nodded understanding, he gave her a kiss, which turned into two, then three, then an embrace before the agent felt a buzz in his pocket. Getting his phone, he was chagrined when he saw the message.

 ** _Quit mkng out w gf & plz send her 2 my office_**

"Crap, I forgot, Jess. Booth had something he wanted to show you from Doctor B."

Jessica straightened her sweater. "Why is he doing it and not her?"

"Not sure, but he said to send you down before Karen gets back here around 2:00." Aubrey said as he looked at her girlfriend's disbelieving face. "That's just what he said. Room 4501. You remember where it's at?"

Jessica thought. "Take a left out and follow to the bullpen."

When Aubrey nodded, the redhead gave him a kiss before opening the door and walking out. When she was gone, he walked over to his desk and saw the screen again.

"Eeeehhhhh. Yuck."

* * *

Jessica got to Booth's office and saw he was typing on his computer. She knocked until she got the agent's attention. "Agent Booth? Aubrey said you needed to show me something from Doctor B?"

Booth just finished his email to Karen requesting to meet at 3:00 PM. "Yeah. Close the door behind you, will you?"

"Um, sure." The anthropologist said. When she did, she turned and to her surprise, Booth indicated they should sit at the table instead of his desk.

When they sat down, Booth spoke up. "Do you want something to drink, Jessica?"

"No thank you. I have a water in Aubrey's office." The redhead declined before speaking again. "This isn't about my dissertation, is it?"

Booth shook his head. "No. It's about something my wife said to me this morning. I'm trying to wrap my head about it and I didn't want to embarrass Aubrey by asking him."

"Okay, so what's up?" Jessica asked. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I need to get back to Aubrey. My boyfriend is sweating bullets in his office right now, even though he's trying not to for my benefit."

Booth smiled. He agreed that the squintern was flaky, but she was also blunt and perceptive. A good match for Aubrey. "It's about Karen."

"Yay…another discussion about that crazy bitch. How can I help you, Agent Booth?"

Booth's cheeks were red as he contemplated his question before deciding to do what his wife did and spit it out. "Why do think Karen is doing what she's doing today?"

"You mean lying about what happened and reporting it to you and not HR?"

"Yeah." Booth said. "Bones has a theory, but I want to hear yours."

Jessica exhaled for a moment, not wanting to break a confidence, but she knew it needed to be done. "Because she wanted to hurt Aubrey in the worst way."

"By saying he tried to assault her?" Booth inquired.

"No, by lying that he tried to assault her to the man my boyfriend looks up to more than anyone in this world."

"Wait, wait." Booth said. "I am hardly one to—"

"He does, Agent Booth." Jessica said. "He gives you credit for making him a better agent and a better person. He looks up to you so much because to him you're how a man should act and be, not the douchebag who fathered him."

"I-I-"

"Agent Booth, he once told me that if you are disappointed in him, it cuts him more than anything. Plus, he considers you family since his for the most part is gone."

"Wow…" Booth said, at a loss for words.

"Karen read Aubrey's file and she's observant. The bitch could tell he idolizes you and she used it to stick it to him for telling her off. She could have gone to HR or even the police to file a complaint. Instead, she goes to you and lies about him to make him look bad in your eyes."

"You know…Bones said the same thing, but said it like Sweets used to say that stuff with all those shrinky words…" Booth trailed off.

"There's a reason Sweets wanted his son named after you." Jessica said. "You and Doctor B are who we want to be someday. If I can love Superman half the way Doctor B loves you…"

The agent was flabbergasted. "You do, Jessica. I've seen the way you look at Aubrey. He's lucky to have you."

"He's important to me. I love him, Agent Booth so much and I don't want to see him hurt. I know some see him as a sarcastic glutton with food, but he's so sweet and warm with me. He likes that I'm smart and doesn't mind that I put my foot in my mouth sometimes."

"Aubrey is a good guy, Jessica. You're lucky to have each other."

"We are." Jessica said before chuckling. "He once said we were like _'Booth & Brennan 2.0 except for the being married and having babies part._'"

He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. "Do you see that in your future with Aubrey?"

Jessica turned red. "I do…someday. I'm sure for Aubrey its way too soon for talk about marriage and a family. He wants to move up in the Bureau and I'm working on my Doctorate. I'm nowhere near as good at Doctor B is."

Booth smiled. "Jessica, as for the first thing, don't just assume Aubrey's thoughts but ask him how he feels. Sometimes, when things are right, they're right and timing doesn't matter."

"As for the second thing, Bones takes great pride in teaching her knowledge. She says out of all her interns, you remind her of herself at a younger age. I've seen you work, young lady. You're killer smart and you work well with Aubrey."

Booth saw the young woman blush again and had a realization. "Is that what you want? You want to work with Aubrey like Bones works with me?"

"Well…yeah. Someday."

Before Booth could inquire further, he saw the time. "Wow, it's 1:45. You should get back to Aubrey. Thanks for talking to me, Jessica."

"You're welcome, Agent Booth."

"Booth. Just Booth."

Jessica smiled. "Thank you…Booth."

Booth watched the young lady head out of the office before snaking a piece of cold pizza and eating.

* * *

Jessica was half way to Aubrey's office when she saw her boyfriend running towards her. "Jess, she's early and in the elevator. Come on."

Grabbing her hand, he rushed her through the hallway to the amusement of a couple agents nearby to his office. "I hope Booth's right about this, Jess." Aubrey said before leaving his office door open half way.

"Kissing me can't be that much of a hardship." Jessica said before she grabbed his face and they embraced.

* * *

Karen Delfs came off the elevator with a pile of folders in her hand ready to meet with the SAC to International Operations. Agent Booth emailed her with a request to meet at 3:00 PM with him and Aubrey. She figured she'd give the head of Homicide a few minutes to ponder before she answered back.

In spite of herself, she felt her heart palpitate when she walked near Aubrey's office on the way to IO. As she got closer, she saw the door was open. Unable to walk past without a peek, she stopped and felt white hot anger when she saw him making out with the redhead at his desk.

 _'Humiliate me here, too, you son of a bitch? I'll show you.'_ Karen thought.

Seeing a nearby copy machine, she set down her pile and grabbed her phone. Finding the email, she replied back that she would be over to Booth's office at 3:00 or earlier if possible. This was going to end today.


	23. Point of No Return

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been caught up in two Bonesology challenges, but I hope it's worth it. This was one chapter, but it got so long I had to make it two.**_

 ** _Rating high 'T' due to graphic dialogue._**

* * *

Karen finished with her consult around 2:45 PM, her headache from her hangover down to a dull roar. She sent a quick message to Agent Booth and sorted through her folders while she waited for a response. She didn't have to wait long as he responded back to her email.

 ** _Finishing call with Deputy Director Stark from his home. Aubrey and I will meet you in the conference room at 3:00 PM._**

Pleased, Karen grabbed her stuff, but was stopped by a wave of nausea. When she regained her equilibrium, she walked carefully to the other end of the floor. Stopping in the break room, she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards her meeting. As she got closer, she saw Agents Booth and Aubrey in what looked like a heated debate. Opening the door, she walked smack in the middle of an argument.

"Aubrey, you have some explaining to do because Karen told me you who molested her. You know the sexual harassment guidelines."

"Booth, I didn't touch her but it's not like anyone else would."

Karen was crushed by Aubrey's words, but determined to not show it. Before they could speak further, she cleared her throat. "There are other men out there besides you, Agent Aubrey. You're just annoyed that I got the courage to report your unprofessional behavior."

Aubrey smirked while crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. "Bullshit, Karen. You made up this shit because you're just pissed off because I am having great sex with Jessica instead of with you."

Ignoring the jab, Karen stared down the agent. "I don't care about your sex life, Agent. No matter the circumstances, no one gropes me and gets away with it."

"I didn't—"

"Enough!" Booth said. "Now, we're here to have a meeting, not a brawl. Understand?"

"Yes, Booth." Aubrey said.

"Yes, Agent Booth."

Booth made a show of arranging papers. "Now I've read both of your reports about this weekend and there are some major differences. So, we're going to go through them one by one."

"That's just great." Aubrey said with frustration. "Jessica and I have reservations for dinner tonight."

"Sorry your date will be ruined but that's life, Agent Aubrey." Karen said with a sweet smile.

Smirking again, Aubrey twisted the knife. "Oh, it's not just a dinner date, Karen. We also have overnight plans if you know what I mean."

Karen ignored the nerve he struck. "I didn't think you had another kitchen table to destroy, Agent."

"There's always more furniture." Aubrey said with a smile before it dropped. "It seems you're still jealous about Jessica showing you the table last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Agent."

"I'm talking about your visit last night when you decided to try to seduce me, as if that cheap shit ever turned me on."

"That's enough..." Booth said, taking note of the analyst's slip of the tongue.

"You're a liar, Agent Aubrey. Contrary to your delusions, I have to pass your office to go to IO and overheard you and your girlfriend talking about while you two were making out. One should have decorum in the workplace, Agent Aubrey!"

"Shut up both of you! HR agreed to let me handle this, but I'm telling you now that if I have to keep you both in line one more time I'm kicking this upstairs, understand? Once that happens I or your supervisor Karen have no input on the matter."

"Yes, Agent Booth." Karen said demurely.

"Sorry, Booth." Aubrey said before exhaling.

"Good. Now Karen, according to Aubrey he didn't grab your breast, but you had tried to grab his genitals Friday night while we were inside my father in law's place."

"As if. Yeah, I was interested for a while but I realized there are other fish in the sea." Karen said before turning to the other agent, "I just wanted to be friends, Aubrey. I stopped sending you gifts when you said it was inappropriate, so I'm not sure why you're lying now."

"So, you're saying what Agent Aubrey claims is a lie, Karen?"

"Yes, Agent Booth."

"Okay." Booth said while making notes. "Next item. Karen, Aubrey's girlfriend, Jessica Warren claims that she saw you outside his office at roughly quarter past nine in the morning last Friday. However, you left my office right before 9:00 stating you had to head to Arlington for a 9:30 meeting."

"Impossible because at 9:15, I was almost to Virginia. I arrived ten minutes late as it was due to the weather."

Booth tapped his pen. "I need to know who your meeting was with. You're bringing serious charges against my agent and I have to confirm you were where you said you were."

Karen saw her back was against the wall and thought quickly. "I was at my gynecologist's office."

"That's nice they didn't reschedule your appointment due to you being late. Can I call the office to confirm your appointment?" Booth asked, determined to prove she was lying.

"They had cancellations because of the weather so my tardiness was no issue and no to calling my office. My life outside of work is none of your business and they can't release information without my permission and you have no cause for a warrant. Frankly, I don't have time to stalk an agent's office just because he is physically appealing. Either his girlfriend is mistaken or lying to save his butt."

"My girlfriend doesn't lie."

"Then she's just mistaken. Child prodigies can be that way, you know. They get so caught up in the minutae of stuff that they don't always pay attention to what's around them. Perhaps Ms. Warren is just flaky and scatterbrained."

It nearly killed Aubrey to hear Jessica being smeared the way she was by the analyst. However, the agent bit his tongue knowing he needed to stick to the plan.

"All right." Booth said while making more notes. "Now, according to Agent Aubrey, when you came over Sunday morning, you made no mention of accidentally sending him sexual texts meant for another person."

Turning a page, Booth continued. "Instead you commented on the fact he didn't respond when you mentioned you hadn't heard from him, asked him to breakfast, tried to come in his home without permission, and made a comment about a piece of women's clothing on his couch, and I quote, _"Wow, Aubrey. That looks like lingerie on your couch. Is it yours or do I have competition?"_

"As stated in my report Agent Booth, I did see it but why would I comment on it? Agent Aubrey's sex life is none of my business."

"I see," Booth said while documenting Karen's answers. "Another thing Agent Aubrey disputes is the fact you only visited once Sunday. He says you made another visit over there that evening where you showed up wearing a trench coat and lingerie with the intent of you two having sexual intercourse."

"Probably confusing me with one of his fantasies. Insecure men of philandering fathers sometimes feel they have to prove their manhood to more than one woman."

Karen clasped her hands together on the table before looking over at the younger agent. "Especially men who were considered…awkward…during their adolescence. Nine times out of ten, they were also targets of bullies."

Aubrey's spine stiffened from Karen's barbs about his experiences growing up. He knew the woman was trying to knock him off his game and it was starting to work. Taking a deep breath, he looked over to Booth and remembered what the older man said to him before the analyst's arrival.

 _"Aubrey, no matter what shrink stuff Karen throws at you, whether it's your father or your past, shake it off. If she takes shots at Jessica, I know it goes against decency but don't get mad. Instead, bait her by playing up your relationship with your squintern. If she is overconfident, it's likely hearing about you and Jessica will annoy the shit out of her and will trip up at some point. Treat this like an interrogation of a suspect who's trying to get your goat."_

Turning to the woman, he gave the grin he saved for suspects he had cornered. "Pretty sad you're trying to knock me down a peg with my criminal father and childhood…again. Don't you have any new material, Karen?"

The behavioral analyst was shocked at his blasé attitude. She remembered how sensitive he was earlier when she brought up his father but now he's Mister Cool? Needing to regain control, she looked the agent straight in the eye. "No material required Agent Aubrey. Just stating the facts."

Booth looked at his second in command, very proud of the way he stood his ground. He knew how much it hurt him to think about his father and being compared to the financier. He also understood how hard it was for him to say nothing when the woman in front of them was making snide comments about his girlfriend. However, there was a higher goal here and they were close to reaching it.

"So Karen, you're stipulating that after you left his house yesterday morning, you did not return under any circumstances. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. I had no reason to go back to his residence."

"Then how did you know about my broken dining room table?"

"I'm not explaining that again, Aubrey. It's bad enough you're wasting Agent Booth's time here."

Wanting to keep her off balance, Booth changed his questioning. "What size shoe do you wear, Karen?"

"Eight. Agent Booth, what does my shoe size have to do with anything?"

Booth pulled out a photo from the folder underneath his arm before pushing it towards Karen. "Now this is a picture that Ms. Warren took in front of Agent Aubrey's garage last night. What does that look like to you?"

Karen looked at the picture and realized what it was. "A pair of footprints. So what?"

"Agent Aubrey states they are your footprints."

"No." Karen said with fake confidence.

"I sent it to our friend Angela at the lab. She's been very busy taking care of her son, working, and being with her husband almost every day while he's at a rehab facility."

"That's Doctor Hodgins' wife, correct?" Karen asked. "Sounds like she's really smart, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Angela is not a squint like the others as her expertise is as a forensic artist and computer science. Man does she know computers. She can write…shit, what does she call those things?"

"Algorithms." Aubrey replied.

"Yeah, algorithms. She wrote one for me last night-"

Karen was confused. "She sounds really good at her job. Again, what does this have to do with me?"

Booth nodded with a patient smile. "Settle down, I'm getting there. Angela used her computer program to estimate the shoe size of the person who created the footprints. According to her program, the estimated size of the print equals a womens' size 8 shoe.

"My size is about the average size for women in the United States. Are you insinuating that I peeped into Agent Aubrey's garage?"

"It was you, Karen. Who else wants to see inside my garage, or more importantly whose vehicle was in it? It was on the side where Jessica's Jeep was." Aubrey said hotly.

"How do we know it wasn't your girlfriend who put those prints there?"

Aubrey smiled while internally apologizing to Jessica for what he was about to do. "Because after you left yesterday, my girlfriend and I made love multiple times throughout the house. We were about to again when you came back over."

"I don't think I need to hear about—" Karen said.

"Oh, and Karen? Jessica wears a size 10. Occasionally with heavy boots she goes up to an 11."

"Girl's got clown feet." Karen said. "Well, they're not my footprints either."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," Booth said. "Unless you saw her do it, it's circumstantial evidence."

"Booth, she's lying!" Aubrey yelled before pounding his fist into the table.

"Settle down, Agent Aubrey!" Booth said.

Karen watched the two agent exchange words and slowly exhaled. She didn't count on the two going outside for anything Sunday or that flake having the forethought to take pictures of her footprints. No, they couldn't say for sure that they were hers, but the fact that the Jeffersonian was able to match the size to her own shook her up. She needed five minutes to regroup so she could kick the agent's butt.

"Please excuse me. I need to use the little girls' room."

Karen walked out and headed towards the ladies room. On the way, she peeked in Aubrey's office but didn't see Jessica anywhere in there. Turning around, she walked into the facilities across the hall.

"He probably sent the twit home. She's useless around here anyway." Karen muttered to herself.

* * *

A few minutes later, Karen was washing her hands at the sink when she looked into the mirror. Her stomach was still sickly and remnants of her hangover remained with the paleness of her face with the dark circles under her eyes. She vomited enough red wine up this morning but between that, her inability to eat much, and the copious amounts of coffee she consumed, her body was rebelling.

Desperate for a saltine, she dug through her purse without success before dumping the contents on the counter. Find two packages, she opened one with glee and was about to eat when she heard the toilet flush. Realizing where she was, she moved to gather her things when the door opened. However, she froze when she saw the person coming out.

"Hi Karen. I'm glad I ran into you today." Jessica said with a smile.

Turning around she steeled herself, determined not to show weakness to the other woman. "Good afternoon, Ms. Warren. Lovely day, isn't it?"

The redhead counted to ten to calm down her temper, knowing it would not help Aubrey. When done, she walked over to wash her hands before turning to the other woman. "Why are you doing this, Karen?"

Karen turned back around and searched her pile for her under eye concealer. Finding it, she took off her glasses and applied the makeup with her back to Jessica. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The anthropologist took a step closer. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're trying to ruin Aubrey's career because he wouldn't fuck you."

"Are you always this crude, Ms. Warren?" Karen said with confidence she didn't feel.

"When it comes to vengeful witches who hurt my boyfriend, I am. Do you really have no other prospects? Is that you can't accept that he's not interested and move on to someone else?"

Karen fought to keep her hands from shaking. Desperately she wanted the crackers to control her stomach but she couldn't show weakness right now. She capped her makeup, put her glasses back on, and turned to the other woman.

"Get over yourself and your boyfriend. Aubrey was just a passing fancy and if he wants to waste his time with a flaky college girl, so be it. I have plenty of options out there."

The redhead looked and saw the pile on the counter. "Mouse trap, Karen? What's next, trying to trap a guy's dick so you can get a man to touch you?"

"No, I'm not like you, flashing your non-existent breasts and spreading your legs at a man to tempt him into sex while you're stuck in a house from a blizzard." Karen retorted with a bite to her tone.

"That must really burn you, doesn't it?" Jessica said before taking one step closer. "The fact that you made him ugly gifts, constantly asked him out, flirted with him, and he didn't respond. Hell, Karen, you tried tacky lingerie and you still couldn't get a rise out of Aubrey because you repulse him."

The redhead smiled as she saw the almost imperceptible tightening of the analyst's jaw. "On the other hand, he loves me in lingerie. What's even better is it doesn't matter what I'm wearing because all I have to do is say the word and he's ready and willing to make love to me over and over again...and he did this weekend."

Karen snapped and raised her hand to smack the other woman when Jessica caught her hand. "Karen, you know hitting a civilian in the FBI Headquarters is a big no no. Now, answer my question. What the hell do you have to gain in smearing Aubrey? He's worked hard to get to where he is today and doesn't deserve your temper tantrum."

Karen decided since they were the only two in the room she could be honest. "I'm getting my dignity back. He made a fool of me in front of my colleagues in the FBI and I'm not going to let him get away with it. If that loser thinks he can just push me aside for a piece of college girl ass, he's mistaken."

Jessica dropped the other woman's hand, but didn't lose her cool. "The only person who made a fool of you is yourself. Aubrey hasn't told anyone about this weekend because he was trying to be a gentleman. He thought you deserved some dignity. Ironic."

The redhead took one step closer. "I may be a piece of college girl ass, but that loser is the man I love and I will fight for him always. He's warm, caring, funny, romantic in his own way, loyal to the people he cares about, and a man I can trust to be faithful to me."

"Sounds like a greeting card." Karen said with her stomach in knots from more than just the hangover.

"You're so jealous of the fact he stood up for me and dismissed you like the insignificant bug that you can't stand it, isn't it?"

Desperate, Karen dug deep to cut the young woman. "I can't stand women who think they're better than me. You're a bitch just like I'm sure your psychotic mother is."

Karen's words struck a bitter nerve, however the redhead was determined not to let the other woman win. "Wow, pulling the mentally ill mommy card. You're desperate Karen and that's so sad. Yes, my mother can be a pain to deal with, but at least some of her shitty personality is due to mental illness. You're just a pathetic, bottom feeding, desperate bitch."

The redhead clasped her purse strap with one hand before heading towards the door. When she opened it, she stopped with one thought in her mind. _'Sorry, Superman for what I'm about to do.'_

Turning back, she faced the analyst. "Karma is a bitch, Karen. Do the right thing or while my boyfriend enjoys my non-existent breasts and happily lays himself…or his head…between my legs later, your career will go down in flames."

The anthropologist exited without a second glance and moved quickly to Aubrey's office. Shutting the door, she raced to his desk and sat down. After a moment, she began to shake before putting her head between her knees.

"Jessica, you're such an idiot. I know we wanted to rattle her, but I went way too far." She moaned. "I hope I didn't make things worse for Superman."

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Grabbing it, she read the message and her stomach dropped.

 ** _Rd come to confce rm._**

"Please, please let Karen get what's coming to her." Jessica said to herself before getting up.


	24. Denouement Part 1

_**A/N: This was all one chapter and it went to almost 20 pages, so I've split it into two chapters. I'm working on this in between finishing Bonesology's EOS Fanfiction Challenge. Hope this is worth the wait.**_

 _ **Also, I'm at 85 reviews...think we can bump them to 100 between this chapter and the final one?**_

* * *

In the conference room, Booth and Aubrey were talking when they heard a harried Jessica rush into the room.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I saw her when I came out and I go so mad-"

"Jess, calm down. What are you talking about?" Aubrey said before seeing her hands shake. "Jessica sit down, please."

Booth got up and headed to the counter. "Let me get you a glass of water."

"I have one already, Booth." Jessica said as she pulled her bottled water out of her pocket and chugged. When done, she capped the half full bottle and put it in her jacket.

"Better?" Aubrey said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah." The redhead said before turning her head and giving her boyfriend a shy smile.

"Now Jessica, tell us what got you so worked up?" Booth said.

For the next five minutes, the redhead told the men about what happened in the ladies room. Aubrey's eyes hardened when she told him of Karen's insults about her body. His anger turned to embarrassment when his ears reddened at Jessica's last comments to Karen.

"I'm so sorry. I know we had a plan, but she just…ugh!"

Booth saw the analyst walking through the bullpen. "Actually Jessica, you may have just did us a favor. Judging by the look on her face, I think she's about to dig herself a bigger hole. Good job, Squintern."

When the analyst arrived, she went to the counter and poured herself a glass of water. Taking the pitcher with her, she sat them down before herself and faced the senior agent. "Agent Booth, this woman threatened me in the ladies room. She said if I didn't lie about what happened she would make me pay."

The anthropologist became apoplectic. "You lying bitch!"

"Ladies, enough!" Booth said before turning back to Karen. "What exactly did Aubrey's girlfriend say to you in there?"

Karen kept her smile to herself. "She said if I didn't tell you that I had lied about everything that happened this weekend and exonerate her boyfriend, she would fight me."

"That's the truth, Karen?" Booth said, doing everything he could not to laugh _. 'She thinks we're back in junior high.'_

Turning to his right, he saw two other people barely holding a straight face who calmed down when they saw the senior agent's expression. Turning back to Karen, the agent pressed forward. "I have two people's careers on the line and I won't tolerate lying."

Karen saw the barely held mirth of the couple and was irritated. "Yes, Agent Booth. Agent Aubrey and his girlfriend are lying about everything. I've told the truth."

"All right." Booth said before turning to the redhead. "Jessica, did you threaten Ms. Delfs a few minutes ago if she didn't lie about the events of the weekend?"

"No, Agent Booth." Jessica said with confidence before turning to Karen. "I told her to do the right thing and tell the truth. I had also told Ms. Delfs that Karma will bite her in the ass if she continued to lie."

Karen turned to Booth. "Agent Booth, I want it on the record that this woman was acting for Agent Aubrey by threatening me."

It was Jessica's turn to be irritated. "Aubrey had nothing to do with what I said in the bathroom. I had to pee while waiting in his office and it was bad luck I saw your hungover ass when I came out of the stall."

"Karen, I will make a note that you and Jessica talked in the ladies room with conflicting accounts. However, we need to finish going over the events of the weekend. HR said they wanted me to wrap things as quickly as possible so it can be dealt with."

Booth pushed paperwork to both Aubrey and Karen. "I want you both to read through your reports and sign them. If either of you want to change something, this is the time. Once they are signed, it's all on the record and any false statements could result in disciplinary action up to and including suspension, termination, or criminal charges."

Karen gave hers a cursory look before signing. When done, she gave it back to Booth with a smile that creeped the senior agent out.

On the other hand, Aubrey read his report carefully, not wanting to leave anything out. He had faith in Booth but was still scared to death that all he worked for to get to where he was would be destroyed. He would lose everything.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand take his. Turning, he saw Jessica's green orbs look at him with support and realized he wouldn't lose everything. His career was important but he could always get a new career. He couldn't get another Jessica.

Turning back to the folder, he signed his copy with a flourish before giving it back to Booth. He watched as the older agent collected Karen's copy and put them together.

"Before I go through all this and take everything under advisement, I just want to say that…I hate lying. One thing a person should always have is his or her integrity. Lying because you want to move up in your career, protect yourself from punishment…"

Booth looked at Karen, "…or revenge is wrong and I won't tolerate it in my division. I won't see good people brought down by ego and I won't accept any reason for framing someone for an offense they didn't commit."

Karen got an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she drank all of her glass of water. Grabbing the pitcher, she refilled her glass. As her stomach did cartwheels, she drank liberally. "Agent Booth, it's after 4:00 PM. I have a couple of other profiles to finish tonight. Are we done here?"

"Almost." Booth said before getting his laptop. "There's something I need everyone to listen to."

The agent found the file Angela converted for him this morning on the quick and double clicked on it.

 _"Wait, did you sleep down here last night? Burr, it's cold outside."_

 _"I—Excuse me! I didn't invite you in."_

 _"Wow, Aubrey. That looks like lingerie on your couch. Is it yours? Or do I have competition?"_

 _"Karen, I appreciate that you checked on me, but I'm all right. What did you need to talk to me about that couldn't wait until Monday or even Tuesday?"_

 _"I wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast together today. I didn't hear from you so I decided to come over and ask personally."_

 _"No thanks. I was making it when you interrupted me."_

 _"Well, maybe we can get together later—"_

Karen's smile turned to an 'O' when she heard the voices before her stomach dropped. She wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move. The analyst could feel the sweat beading on her brow, but couldn't wipe it away. After taking another drink of water, she turned to the couple and seethed when she saw the smirks on their faces.

"You recorded me without my permission!"

"It was an accident as my digital voice recorder was in my purse by the door. However, DC has a one-party consent law." Jessica said with glee.

"And I give consent." Aubrey said.

Booth enjoyed Karen's reaction for a moment before clicking on the mouse to stop the recording after what sounded like a door slam. Grabbing the other man's report, he glanced through it.

"Karen, when did you tell Agent Aubrey about the texts you accidently sent him?"

"I told him through the door after he rudely slammed it in my face." Karen said

Booth continued to examine the analyst's report. "Karen, you also told me that you didn't make any mention of the clothing on Agent Aubrey's couch, but according to this recording, you did. Can you explain that?"

Desperately, Karen thought for the right words as she took another drink. "Wow…now I remember. I saw it and joked around when I asked if I had competition. I had forgotten about it because it was so insignificant. My apologies."

"Is there anything else you forgot?" Booth asked. "Even the most insignificant thing could be important. When we finish here, I'm giving my final recommendations."

Karen debated but decided to stay the course. "No, I've accounted for everything. After this I went home and stayed inside to get away from the bad weather."

Booth nodded his head before grabbing the mouse for the laptop. "All right. We just have one more thing to go over and we're done."

"Good. I have a lot of work to do." Karen said in a mock stern voice. Her confidence was back, but it didn't last long as she heard the worst thing in her life.

 _"Make this quick because I'm really busy right now—what the hell!"_

 _"Hey there, Agent Aubrey."_

 _"Karen, why are you here? I said I would talk to you tomorrow."_

 _"Well, I decided I didn't want to wait that long. You wanted a meeting, Agent? Let's have a meeting. You've been holding out on me, Agent. I've tried to be subtle with you, give you small gifts, ask you out, and even come over to have a meal with you. We've been circling each other since that day I met you in your hospital room. Now, let's quit playing games. You want me, I want you."_

 _"I don't want you, Karen."_

 _"I can see it in your eyes. You want me."_

 _"Yeah, to leave."_

 _"Oh, Aubrey. Your daddy issues make you a people pleaser to make sure everyone likes you. You say no when you want to say yes and vice versa. I would so love to dive into your psyche someday, but right now, I just want to screw you."_

 _"Get away from my boyfriend, you stupid bitch!"_

Booth paused the recording and turned to Karen. It warmed him to see that the woman was paler than when she came into his office this morning. "Can you explain what we just heard here?"

Karen inhaled for a moment before releasing. "Obviously, it is a frame up by these two, Agent Booth. His attempt to channel his father to make himself feel superior failed so he recruited his girlfriend. She is obviously insecure about their relationship so she is doing what she has to do to keep him by her side. Her trauma by her father eventually leaving her mentally ill mother and his collapse a few years later has manifested itself. In fact—"

Booth interrupted the analyst's speech by moving the cursor to another part of the recording and clicking the mouse.

 _"As you can see, we broke the dining room table in our excitement."_

 _"It was worth it, though."_

The four listened to the recording. While Karen's color was paler, Aubrey and Jessica sat content as Booth steeled himself to get through the last bit. There were things about his friend and his girlfriend he really should have never known about.

 _"We put that bed to good use this afternoon…at least until we were interrupted."_

 _"Well I…I can't…"_

 _"Didn't Aubrey already tell you that we had plans but he would talk to you tomorrow? Even one lacking manners such as yourself should know that it's rude to come over to another person's house without calling ahead."_

 _"I'm rude? You're not even dressed!"_

 _"Because…as Aubrey already pointed out, your arrival with the stereotypical trench coat covering tacky lingerie interrupted me naked on top about to ride him silly before he took me out for the steak and beer he promised me. See? Rude again for interrupting us during our dinner time. You're not only keeping me from my meal, but also Aubrey. You stole his food once and you know he's sensitive about that sort of thing."_

Booth stopped the recording on the laptop before turning to the profiler. "Karen, you said you found out about the kitchen table earlier today, but according to this recording, they told you about it yesterday. References to afternoon and dinner, which corroborates the times on the digital recorder. That would insinuate that you made…two visits to Agent Aubrey's house Sunday."

Karen finished off her water. "I can explain—"

Booth merely clicked the mouse into another part of the recording, shocking the woman into silence.

 _"So Karen, let's have a nice, overdue discussion about boundaries and reality."_

 _"Yes Aubrey, let's talk about reality. You lied to her about flirting with me."_

 _"I didn't flirt—listen, I was just being professional and as friendly as I am with any other female agent or tech I work with. Jessica and I have been together since November and she was and is the only woman I flirt with._

 _"Since November, huh? I don't remember a girlfriend coming up when you thought it was so cool that I was like Clarice Starling."_

As Jessica listened to the conversation for the second time, she alternated between happiness at Aubrey's declarations of his feelings for her and fear of Karen's obliviousness. Looking at the analyst's face of panic, she got an idea to push the other woman's buttons.

"Agent Booth, can we pause the recording for a minute?"

Booth clicked his mouse and the conversation stopped. "What's the matter, Jessica? Do you need a break?"

"No, but I think Karen does. She's been drinking copious amounts of water and I'm seeing signs of hidrosis on her brow."

"Huh?" Aubrey and Booth said at the same time.

"Karen, do you need to check your blood sugar? You're looking very pale right now."

The analyst knew what the woman across from her was doing, but she wasn't going to get away with it. "I'm not diabetic and I'm not sweating, you bitch. I just have oily skin."

"Of course…my mistake." Jessica said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Getting up, the redhead grabbed two glasses and took Karen's pitcher of water. She then poured the amount she estimated to be left evenly into the two glasses. Giving one to Aubrey, she ingested slowly before setting the glass down. Opening her jacket pocket, she pulled her water bottle back out and turned to the senior agent.

"I'm ready, Agent Booth. I apologize for the interruption." She said before continuing to watch the analyst.

Booth cleared his throat as he held back his laughter. What the squintern did was so _'Bones'_ slash Sweets at that moment. _'Sweets would have been impressed.'_

Aubrey shared a similar sentiment as he leaned in to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "Jess, that is so hot!"

"Thank you." Jessica replied with a smile Booth started the recording again.

 _"I made you cookies and gifts. A man doesn't accept gifts from another woman unless he is single and interested."_

 _"I wasn't single at the time and I wasn't interested in anyone but Jessica. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to return the cookies without hurting your feelings, so I gave them to other agents in my division. As for the scarf, I planned to donate it when I had time."_

 _"So you kept my scarf before using it on a snow man just to spare my feelings?"_

 _"That wasn't the best choice I admit. Listen Karen-"_

 _"All this time, you never mentioned a girlfriend and I find that fascinating. Why all the secrecy?"_

 _"Jessica and I didn't want to be office gossip or have people stick their noses where they don't belong. I tried telling you Friday, but you almost groped my junk before I could."_

 _"I'm sorry that I took you by surprise, but back to the girlfriend thing. You never brought her up, even when I would ask you out—"_

Booth clicked his mouse. "Karen, Agent Aubrey states you groped him, but you're not denying it. So far I haven't heard you bringing up his groping of your breast."

"I—"

Booth merely clicked another part of the recording. As the four continued to listen to Aubrey's explanations to Karen, Jessica saw her boyfriend's fist clench tightly to the point his knuckles were turning white. She didn't say anything, but put her hand on his. They shared a look before the agent relaxed as the recording continued.

Then she heard it again and it was her turn to white knuckle her hands.

 _"Sorry. I guess it's not her fault that her mother suffers from Bipolar II Disorder, her father's in a nursing home from a stroke, and that she's the youngest of six children. It must be hard with her parental issues as well as her older siblings tending to their own lives to get attention from everyone. Maybe that's why she seems to be attracted to older men and moved ahead in her career at such a young age."_

Wanting to spare Jessica, Booth skipped ahead on the recording.

 _"Now I've had it with you. I tried being nice, but apparently you don't understand that so let's try asshole."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Open your ears and listen to me. I wasn't playing hard to get. I am just not interested Karen."_

 _"But—"_

 _"I'm not attracted to you, I don't want to date you, and I sure as hell don't want to have sex with you!"_

 _"Fuck you, Aubrey."_

 _"No! Fuck you…"_

Booth was as surprised to hear Aubrey's choice of vocabulary the second time around like he was last night. While the occasional profanity came out of his junior agent, he was positive he never heard him say _'fuck'_ before.

At the same time, Aubrey and Jessica sat and listened as the agent told off Karen. Suddenly, the redhead remembered what was coming. She felt the violation of her privacy all over again, but this time, she wasn't blindsided.

 _"Did your girlfriend tell you that she essentially slept around the summer she toured with Phish? I'm observing that she uses her sexuality to get ahead in this world. You're just the latest chump to be taken in by her probably very used hoo ha."_

 _"The fact that you're a woman is the only reason why I'm not kicking your ass right now for your disgusting comments about her."_

 _"Um, I think I may have pushed some buttons-"_

As the two people on the recording continued to fight in raised voices, Jessica turned to look at Aubrey. She wasn't surprised to see her boyfriend giving Karen a glare that could melt glass. It made her feel good to know how her boyfriend defended her honor.

 _"Get your coat on and get out of my house. If you come anywhere near me or Jessica, or try to interact with me in any capacity other than work, I will go to HR and file a report against you. Do we understand each other?"_

Karen felt her stomach drop as her words came back to bite her in the ass, but of course the worst was for last. Stiffening her spine, she grinded her teeth as she mentally calculated how she could spin this course of events. Reaching to refill her water, she remembered that Jessica took the rest to her annoyance. Nervous, she gripped her hands together tightly.

 _"Fine. Stay here with your little college co-ed, Aubrey. I won't waste my time with you anymore. You're going to regret blowing me off so easily James Aubrey."_

Booth stopped the recording and turned to Karen. "That sounded like a threat to me, Karen."

"I was angry. I can't believe you've never said something like that in anger."

Instead of responding, Booth turned to his laptop and searched through the databases until he found the one he was looking for. Clicking onto a hyperlink, he was taken to a search screen. When Karen saw where Booth was, she flipped out.

"Those are the personnel files and background checks. What do you think you're doing?"

"Just a little research. I'm sure you remember Christopher Pelant…the hacker that stalked my family and got into FBI files? After he was killed over two years ago, I convinced the FBI to update this this program with a tracker system because these files are restricted. So IT added a program where each time someone accessed a profile, it would create an electronic trail. SACs and unit chiefs can give unlimited access to those they deem necessary in their divisions and access who entered which person's profile. I've only granted this to Aubrey about a year ago for when I'm out of the office. Let me show you what this new stuff looks like."

Booth went to a search screen. "Aubrey, what's your birthdate again?"

"October 22, 1983." Aubrey said.

Booth entered in the info. "Here we are. Special Agent James Robert Aubrey. Now we click here, give my unique username and password…ah, according to this, you went through Aubrey's personnel file…eight times since mid-December."

"So?"

"According to the FBI Guidelines, while a profiler will have access to all FBI personnel and contractions, they do not have the tracker option. Also, to go through an agent's records there must be a legitimate purpose. What was yours to go through my agent's background? Was he being investigated and I didn't know about it?"

"Well, no—"

"If anyone is going to order a profile in regards to consideration for promotion, it would be me. However, I didn't order one when I put in paperwork to promote him to Supervisory Special Agent a few months ago."

"Really, Booth? That is so—"

Aubrey was stopped in mid speech by Booth. When quiet, he turned back to the analyst. "Then why were you in my agent's records, Karen?"

Karen thought quickly. "I wanted to research Agent Aubrey since he was not only part of the investigation into the Thomas Gallo case but also one of the victims. I did a little bit of research on you also as part of my profile."

Booth nodded. "Good idea, Karen. However, there's one problem."

"What's that, Agent Booth?" The analyst said, getting her confidence back.

The senior agent turned back to his laptop. After clicking with his mouse a few times, he went to another hyperlink and clicked it. He typed for a moment before finding what he needed. Turning the laptop around, it was revealed to be Hodgins' background check.

"I'm looking at who accessed Doctor Jack Hodgins, the other survivor of the bombing. However, when I look to see who accessed his records, the last time was two years ago. I would assume if you were putting a profile together you would want to research all the victims, not just Aubrey."

"Well I had a reason for that."

"Hold that thought for a minute." Booth said as he turned the laptop around and typed again. "Wow, there are three Jessica Warrens. Jessica, what is your birthdate?"

"May 8, 1988."

Booth typed in the information and turned the computer around again. "Wow, Karen, you've been a very busy girl. Your first accessed Jessica's background check on December 29, 2015 and you've accessed it nine more times since then. Now, can I ask what case had you research one of my wife's interns?"

"I had seen that she signed in four times while Agent Aubrey was in the hospital and that she assisted in the investigation. With those two things, I thought it warranted further action as I made up my profile."

"That's interesting, Karen." Booth said as he pulled out the forensic results from the Gallo case. "According to Doctor Saroyan's notes, while Jessica did start to help with the initial exams of the four dead police officers, she was voluntarily taken off the case ninety minutes after the bombing when she left for the hospital. She was the one who kept me updated on Aubrey's condition that night. I also remember reading your profile and she was never mentioned. Also, the Gallo case was closed on December 17th and Jessica didn't return to the Jeffersonian until December 19th. I'm sure you remember, Karen. You found Aubrey and Caroline at the diner that night."

"Of course—"

"However, according to these two," Booth said as he indicated the couple in the room, "Jessica didn't meet you until after Christmas. Also, their relationship was not made public at the FBI or the Jeffersonian until maybe two hours ago."

Noting Karen's silence, Booth pressed forward. "Now, see if you can follow my train of thought."

The agent stood up and began speaking as he was doing an interrogation. "Jessica Warren was the intern on duty when my wife and I worked the Neff case along with Agent Genevieve Shaw starting January 2nd until it was closed on January 4th because Aubrey was on medical leave. Any FBI case that Jessica works she operates under the supervision of either my wife, Doctors Hodgins or Saroyan, or Angela Montenegro."

Booth paced around the area by the window. "Aubrey worked with me on the Carlson case his first day back full duty which was January 5th. However, Wendell Bray was the intern who assisted Bones since Jessica was assigned to work with Doctor Edison that week. Doctor Saroyan confirmed that."

Booth took out his lighter and held it as he continued his thoughts. "After the case we worked with you around Christmas, the next profile we contacted you for was the Thomas case, which was January 11th. However, that week, Bones' intern was Doctor Rudolfo Fuentes and Jessica was off. As part of the lab intern program, each intern has one free week per month in order for them to be able to have access to their bone storage or other parts of the museum to work on their dissertations. That week, she was only there on Tuesday as the rest of the week she was at American University either at the library working as a TA for my wife in her Human Origins class. That was also confirmed through records."

Booth leaned up against the counter with the fruit and coffee carafe. "According to Doctor Saroyan, the week of the 18th is usually her week to work with Doctor Hodgins. Since he's in rehab until next month, she was instead working in the storage area to examine unidentified remains. Also I didn't not work a case this week or assign Aubrey one since we were working on budget and other administrative crap for Assistant Deputy Director Hacker, so we had no contact with the lab last week."

Grabbing an apple, Booth tossed it in the air as she looked at Karen. "So, the question is Karen, what reason did you have to access Ms. Warren's profile? HR was very curious about that when I brought it to their attention."

As the senior agent bit into the apple, any color from the analyst's face drained.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The note below is in regards to the chapters of this story I posted on AO3, but in case they come on here or other readers who read my stuff only on here see it elsewhere, I wanted to give a heads up.**_

 _ **Recently it has come to my attention from a couple of readers who read my stuff on both here and AO3 and here that there was a story that seemed like a carbon copy of WSJ & A on the latter site. I read it and found 10 similarities to WSJ & A. Never once did this person ask my permission to use my stuff or even gave me credit for a work I started 5 1/2 months previous. One or two similarities is a coincidence. More than that is plagiarism.**_

 _ **I won't name this writer on AO3, but since the A/J fanfiction pool is small, she and her story will be easy to find on there. So far I haven't seen her here yet, but I'm watching.**_

 _ **To the writer currently ripping off my story, my message to you:**_

 _ **I don't own the concept of this story. Anyone can write about two characters trapped in a snow storm who end up making love. The key is either come up with your own ideas or if you want to borrow something, get the author's permission and credit them! TO NOT IS PLAGIARISM AND WRONG!**_

 _ **After counseling from fellow Bones writers I'm tight with, I sent a plagiarism report to AO3 detailing all the similarities of our stories and will here, too if I see it. I'm also monitoring all the fanfiction sites and including Tumblr to see if you have stolen any more of my work as are my friends who are also Bones writers. Some are now monitoring their stuff also to protect themselves from you.**_

 _ **If you think I should be flattered that you thought enough of this to rip off my ideas to your story without so much as a credit, you're delusional. I put my heart and soul into my stories so they are original and creative for my readers. I feel like I've been robbed and it made me reluctant to post more on this site in fear of you stealing more of my work, especially when I see that you are giving me kudos on my other J/A stories and asking when the next chapter is coming. In the end, I decided I'm not going to deny my readers because you as a writer are too lazy to come up with your own shit.**_

 _ **Usually I get excited to read J & A stories and welcome new writers but I've found enjoying your other stories difficult to do thanks to this because I wonder how many other authors you ripped off. I just hope you will take heed to not do this to anyone again. If you can't come up with your own work, do us all a favor and stop writing. Also, if you do this to me again, I will make it publicized and report you to every fanfiction website I can come up with.**_

 _ **Have a nice day.**_


	25. Denouement Part 2

_**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay. I got caught up in challenges for Bonesology, but I worked hard to get this perfect as quickly as possible. It was one chapter, but I decided to make it two because it was almost 16 pages. I hope it was worth the wait.**_

 _ **I think you all have earned the two final chapters today. Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you can so I know what you thought. We're at 93 reviews right now and I think we can crack 100 reviews.**_

* * *

The profiler sat there in shock, unable to comprehend what went wrong. Her plan that she initially created while heavily intoxicated last night was perfect. Her observations of Agent Booth showed him to be the gentlemanly type to women, holding doors open, letting them speak first, and always deferential to them when needed. Of course a female coming to him with a story of abuse by one of his agents would surely bring swift reprisals to Agent James Aubrey.

It would also be an epic final fuck you to the agent for taking her interest for granted while wasting his affections on some flighty little slut in her late twenties. It still boggled her mind as she thought about it.

 _'What graduate student carries a digital voice recorder in her purse, possibly risking the loss of her research? What kind of freak was this redheaded twit?'_

"Well, Karen? Why did you access Jessica's FBI profile?" Booth asked.

As she was thinking of a plausible excuse, she caught a look Aubrey gave to Booth. Suddenly everything that happened today made sense. Taking a deep breath, she attacked.

"You set me up. You all set me up, you liars. This whole meeting…the argument you two were having when I came in here…running into this little snot in the restroom—"

"Karen, get the damn wax out of your ears and listen. For the last time, it was an unhappy coincidence that I had to pee when you did." Jessica retorted before tilting her head slightly as she examined the other woman. "You must not have had those saltines you hid from me earlier because you're still looking a bit pale although you are annoyed. Are you feeling a bit hangry, too?"

"Shut your mouth!" Karen fumed.

"Jessica's right. Her running into you in the ladies room wasn't planned, but the rest was." Aubrey said. "Booth was convinced that you would try to visit me today, so we agreed I should stay home. He figured you would come find him if you couldn't find me."

"Where I could get a read on you and see what you may have up your sleeve." Booth said. "I have to admit, you surprised me with how far you would go to get back at Aubrey."

"This is entrapment!" The profiler said desperately.

"No, Karen." Booth said as he propped his leg on his knee. "This is you lying and getting caught. You were the one who came to me and filed the report of sexual harassment by Agent Aubrey where you accused him of assault. You, and only you, were the one that… "

Booth held up Karen's paperwork. "…signed off on this official statement that was proven a lie by what we heard on Jessica's recorder. This signed statement, along with your big mouth is admissible in court if you are stupid enough to try pressing criminal charges against Aubrey."

"But they didn't know it was recording at the time!"

"Doesn't matter according to Caroline." Booth said before smirking. "Bones thought it was very interesting also."

"Who cares what your wife thinks?" Karen said with false bravado. "Doctor Brennan is not FBI but merely a contractor for the agency." Karen said with false bravado.

"Karen, Doctor B is not one to blow off." Aubrey said.

"Thank you, Aubrey." Booth said before turning to the profiler. "You're right Karen, but she's also my partner. Part of the reason our partnership is so successful is that we approach things from different angles due to our professions." Booth replied. "Like last night while we were doing research on you."

"Excuse me?" Karen retorted as she got a chill up her spine.

"I was interested in the fact that you had no reprimands but worked in five field offices in five years. Usually, agents and profilers don't usually transfer to a new field office that fast unless they are troublemakers."

"I wasn't a troublemaker, Agent Booth." Karen said. "I went where I was needed."

"You weren't just going where the cases were, Karen. You started out in Oklahoma City before requesting a transfer to Detroit. Eleven months later, you transferred to the Phoenix field office. After a little more than a year, you were to Seattle. After only nine months, you were sent to the New York field office, where you missed working with Aubrey by only a month. Four months ago, you requested a transfer to the DC office."

"The reason I transferred to different field offices is no one's business. Who the hell cares anyway?" Karen said.

"I do, Karen." Aubrey said. "I'm very curious."

"As am I." Jessica said.

"Now, my wife believes in physical evidence that she can examine and feel, not subjective ideas that are found in psychology."

"Yes, she's known for that. Next." Karen said impatiently.

Booth hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Remember our friend Doctor Lance Sweets, our former profiler that you campaigned to replace Friday? Well, before he died, he and Bones used to have debates on their disciplines…you know psychology versus anthropology. While she out debated him more than once, she had to concede to his point that anthropology and psychology do share the trait that people are creatures of habit. Much like a serial killer creating an MO, if a person does something once, chances are they'll do it again."

"I'm not a serial killer, Agent Booth and your wife, as esteemed as she is in anthropology, doesn't know shit about psychology or profiling." Karen said with a bite in her tone. "What's your point?"

"My point is that after I mentioned that the frequency of your transfers was unusual, she came up with a theory of her own. It's a really good one, too." Booth said before looking at the ceiling as he was trying to remember something. "What was it…oh yeah…you over stepped your place in the tribe by causing chaos."

"Excuse me?"

"She thinks you pulled similar shit in the other field offices but transferred out when it got too hot to stay." Jessica stated.

"Ridiculous." Karen said. "Your wife should stick to bones and thinking she's smarter than everyone else."

"Well, Karen…she usually is." Jessica said. "My IQ is almost 170 and she's surpassed me more than once."

Booth chuckled before facing the profiler again. "Now, when I couldn't find anything official, my wife enlisted Angela's help. She…had a field day with your Facebook profile."

"Where the hell do you get off going through my personal stuff?" Karen said. "I'm entitled to a life outside of work."

"Where have I heard that before?" Aubrey said before turning to Jessica. "Oh yeah, you told her that last night."

"Shut up, Aubrey." Karen said.

"As I was saying, Angela researched your Facebook and was nice enough to screenshot these for me." Booth said before searching through several documents before stopping. "These are people you are waiting for to accept your friend requests, dating back almost five years."

"So what?"

"These men circled are all FBI agents in your previous field offices, including one ASAC and one SAC." Booth replied before clicking in another document. "These are messages sent by them to you requesting you stop your friend requests. Whew…this one even threatened to report you for harassment…a week before your transfer to Seattle."

The weight of the situation bared down on Karen. Wanting to get away, she stood up. "I'm leaving and going to call my supervisor because he'll have something to say about this. He feels I'm an asset to the department."

Booth smiled. "Yes, Jake had a lot to say about it after I took him aside after the department meeting. After we discussed his issue of a profiler shortage in one of the field offices due to four upcoming maternity leaves over the next year, I mentioned the events of this weekend. I'm not sure how much of an asset he considers you to be of the DC Division of the BRIU after that. What I can tell you is that he was not a happy man…not in the least."

"Jake?" The analyst said in a small voice.

"Yeah, Jacob Tanner. We were in boot camp together during Ranger training and we also were in the same class at Quantico. It's such a small world. He's the one who helped me with this."

Karen saw that the senior agent pulled out a folder from under the laptop. "W-what is that?"

"This?" Booth asked. "This is your new assignment after you finish your counseling sessions with HR on sexual harassment. You see, Aubrey turned in a complaint of sexual harassment to me last night and after we complete our pow wow here, I will take this upstairs to HR. You're done in my division and in DC."

Karen took the folder Booth slid over to her. Opening it, she started to read before her eyes bugged out. "No way…no way am I doing this, Agent Booth. I'll go to my union rep."

"Oh, please do." Aubrey said. "By then I will have pressed charges of trespassing onto my property. Also, you'll be on the record of filing a false report on me for sexual assault along with your big mouth at my house being recorded. I will have also filed a restraining order on you to stay away from me and Caroline has offered to help Jessica get one, too if needed."

Karen fumed as she sat in the chair. "You all won't get away with this. I have friends in high places in the Bureau. They will toss you out on your asses tomorrow if you try to push this."

Booth relished the bomb he was about to drop on the unsuspecting woman. "Karen, Uncle Andy personally signed off on this today."

The brunette turned white. Quiet, the shock washed through her until she could find the words to speak. "W-what do you mean?"

Booth sat and make his hands into a steeple. "Aubrey and I got the impression Friday night that you didn't know the Assistant Deputy Director very well. However, Bones happened to look your picture yesterday and noted that you two had the same nose."

"The same nose?" Karen said with a catch in her throat while touching her nose.

"My wife and I along with our colleague Angela Montenegro did research and found out that you two come from the same hometown. Then we found out that your mother's maiden name was Hacker and that she had a baby brother named Andrew…who became an FBI agent."

The profiler gulped. "So what if we're related? I didn't want to take advantage of our relationship."

"But you did, Karen." Booth said. "I researched your transfers further and saw that each were personally approved by Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker."

"Bet he wasn't happy when you told him about this weekend, Booth." Aubrey said.

"Noooo, he wasn't. In fact, he was downright pissed. Even more, he doesn't like anything that makes him look bad in the Bureau."

"Smart man." Jessica said.

"He gave Karen the benefit of the doubt because he knows his niece and what I was telling him was totally wrong. However, when I played your own words, he got really red. You see, he broke policy by giving out his information to another employee. However, he thought it was because she accidentally left her favorite scarf in the agent's vehicle."

"You don't say, Booth." Jessica added.

"Yeah. He even explained about the transfers. See, his niece would call and say the other agents found out they were related and their hostility was affecting her job performance. One time, it was because an agent she was involved with was unhappy with her for ending their relationship. No matter the circumstances, she would eventually request a transfer to another office because she didn't want to cause trouble for anyone. Not wanting her career impeded, he was more than happy to comply because a good uncle always looks out for family."

"Family should. Most aren't like Aubrey's…or yours Agent Booth."

Booth grinned. "Nice try, Karen. Where was I…"

"How Hacker was pissed about what his niece was up to." Aubrey replied.

"Thanks, Aubrey." Booth said before turning back to the profiler. "When I got to your accusations about Aubrey, he was quite angry. Hacker may be many things, but I know that he doesn't look too kindly on sexual harassment or false reports."

Karen merely crossed her arms and inhaled and exhaled. Booth took that as his signal to continue.

"He was ready to push to get you fired out of the Bureau. However, I had a better plan to simultaneously discipline you and keep your skill set in the Bureau. After showing him the proposal Jake and I came up with, he agreed and gave his entire support."

"This is complete bullshit." Karen snarled.

"No, this is your _Get Out Of Jail Free_ card." Booth said. "You either take this and save your career in the Bureau or go forward with your accusations and not only lose your job but any shot of salvaging your career in any government agency. Hell Karen, even the smallest police department in BFE won't hire you. "

"My skill set can be used in other arenas, Agent Booth. I don't need the FBI to survive."

"I know. That's why Bones wanted me to pass on the message that if you do try to find a job in academia, she will find out about it. Furthermore, she will use all the contacts she has to ensure no university in North America or Europe will hire you. You really, really pissed her off when she found out what you did to Jessica. See, she has a soft spot for all her interns."

Booth was quiet for a moment. "She's lost one to death and another one to a life at a mental institution. Another one almost died from cancer. She values each of her squinterns, not just because they will carry on her knowledge someday. It's also because cares about them almost as if they're her children. When someone hurts one of them, they hurt her."

"I find that hard to believe." Karen said. "Doctor Brennan is the epitome of professionalism."

"Bones is, but she also helped diagnose Wendell's cancer. Not only did she pay for his medical treatment but she also called in a favor to get him a spot in a study that probably saved his life. When Vincent died…"

Booth took a deep breath. "She paid for all his funeral expenses after he went home to England because she knew his family was not made of money. When she found out Jessica's educational cooperative was closing, she used her connections to help all her friends that were getting displaced new places to live quickly."

"Those are all nice things—"

"They are, Karen. My point is that Bones took what you did to Jessica to heart and she plans to do her part to make sure you don't pull another stunt like to with another agent…or any other person you work with." Booth said as he looked at her grimly. "You will not sweet talk your way out of this or use your connections to just move on and start over without consequences. Your gravy train has ended, Karen."

The room was quiet as Karen looked at the offer on the table. She debated for a moment before looking up first at the couple, then Booth. Pointing at Aubrey, she spoke her mind.

"He has been flirting with me for weeks. He accepted my gifts…he led me on, Agent Booth. What was I supposed to think? He never mentioned a girlfriend—"

"May I ask why I should have to?" Aubrey retorted. "Unless it involves a case or my job performance, my personal life is no one's business here."

Karen turned to the agent. "Did Agent Booth know?"

"Yes, he did. However, he's also my closet friend besides Jessica." Ignoring the surprised look on Booth's face, he continued. "Being transferred to DC from New York almost two years ago was the best move I ever made because I've have made good friends and a nice life here. If my relationship with my girlfriend compromised my performance as an agent, Agent Booth would be the first to discipline me."

"So—" Karen started but was interrupted by Aubrey.

"However, we were not friends." The agent said as he gestured between the two of them. "We started out as colleagues and that is all we were. That night you stole my triple bacon cheeseburger really pissed me off because it was the first real meal I was able to have after leaving the hospital."

"You mean when you broke out." Booth said.

"You're killing my flow, Booth." The younger agent whispered to his boss. When Booth indicated with his hands to continue, Aubrey spoke up. "You see, taking my food, my FRIENDS understand, is a big no no. However, it was Jessica who said I should let it go."

"I said I would get you another triple cheeseburger but you never gave me the chance to so." Karen said weakly.

"Because you were creeping me out." Aubrey retorted. "You lied to me to have us work together alone for the Carlson case, which I had to cancel plans with my girlfriend to do that. You gave me homemade presents when we had just met which is…weird. After I turned down your invitations several times, did I not occur to you that I was not interested in pursuing ANY type of relationship outside of work?!"

"I figured you were just playing hard to get. Then when I saw her visit you here a few times, I decided to fight for you."

"You're unbelievable." The junior agent yelled.

"Aubrey, maybe you—" Jessica said squeezing his hand.

"No, Jess. I have to do this. She's messed with me and us long enough…Booth, too." He retorted before turning back to the other woman. "It's bad enough that you pulled this crap with me, but then you dragged my girlfriend into it. You read her background check for the Jeffersonian, which you had no reason to access. Then, you use her past to humiliate her and mess with her head, only because I was interested in her instead of you."

Fired up, the agent stood up. "Then, you involve my supervisor by wasting his time and falsifying charges of assault against me. At best, I could have lost my career. At worst, I could have been charged with sexual assault and all for what? Because I wouldn't give you a slap and a tickle? Get this through your thick skill. I'm in love with Jessica and am only interested in being with her. Get over it and move on!"

Aubrey watched as Karen maintained her silence. His anger still moved through him, but he didn't want to fight with her anymore. He just wanted to move on with his life.

"Take the deal, Karen. You're one of the best profilers I've ever worked with. If I of all people am okay with this, then you really should be."

"You're making a mistake, Agent Aubrey. A partnership like ours would get a closure rate higher than Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan."

Aubrey inhaled and exhaled. "If I become part of an FBI partnership with a contract employee, there's only one person I'm interested in doing that with. You're not her."

Maintaining his cool, Aubrey grabbed Booth's pen, got up, and walked over to Karen. Slamming the pen on the table, he gave her a cold stare. "Now sign the fucking form so you can be out of my life and Jessica's."

It was then that Karen realized she had no other choice. Grinding her teeth, she opened the folder and signed the form accepting her new assignment. When done, she closed the folder and started to push it towards Booth when he held his hand up.

"And the other form, Karen." Booth said. "That's the form where you acknowledge that you sexually harassed Aubrey and will accept the discipline discussed here.

When she signed the second form, she put the pen down and slid the folder to Booth. Opening it, he checked everything over to make sure all was proper. Satisfied, he closed the folder.

"Now, get out of here and start your 30 day suspension. Before you clean out your desk at Quantico tonight, see Jake in his office. He wants to brief you on your new assignment."

The profiler grabbed her purse and stood up stiffly. "I can't believe you're giving up a real women for some college piece of ass, but that's your problem. Bear in mind though that I won't forget this. You three will regret fucking with me."

Jessica stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Actually Karen, insinuating the three of us with you in the activity of fucking means one of us is interested in having any sort of sexual activity with you. I don't swing that way, Booth is happily married to Doctor B, and Aubrey is quite content to have frequent sex with me. So why don't you take your empty threats, mouse trap, and hung over self and get a life."

Karen scowled even more as she stormed out of the conference room to the laughter of Booth, Aubrey, and Jessica.

Aubrey stood up, put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl."


	26. Epilogue

_**A/N: Here it is folks. We've reach the end of this almost ten month journey. Thanks for sticking around and being patient as real life and Bonesology challenges took time away from this fun tale. This was honestly one of my favorite to write and I hope you enjoyed it like I did.**_

 _ **I'll bring Aubrey and Jessica back again with more adventures. Until then, enjoy.**_

* * *

Several hours later, Booth and Brennan were sitting in their living room with the former having scotch while his wife enjoyed her glass of Merlot.

"So Karen took the deal?" Brennan asked.

"She did, Bones. Of course, she didn't have much choice but to accept the letter of reprimand, suspension, counseling, and transfer. If she didn't, she would have had a hearing where that recording would have been played after her report on Aubrey would be used as evidence. Not only would she be immediately fired by the Bureau, but she could have been charged with filing a false report. Her career would be toast."

"Well, at least this way, her skills as a profiler can still be used by the FBI." Brennan said.

"Yes, but she will always have that asterisk by her name so no promotions. Also, between the profilers needing maternity leave and the terms of her punishment, she'll be there for at least two years."

"So what's going to happen to Hacker?" Brennan asked.

"Let's just say that he's learned his lesson. Also…there will be no more early morning nip pick power trip meetings while he is covering for Stark."

"I do feel bad for Andrew, Booth." Brennan said. "He thought he was helping his niece, albeit misguided."

"Yeah, I know. Hacker is not so clueless to ignore sexual harassment…unless it's from you."

Brennan smacked his arm to Booth's chuckles. "Stop that, Booth!"

They laughed together for a moment before the agent sobered. "Bones, thanks for all your help with Aubrey the last couple of days."

"You don't have to thank me, Booth. He's our friend…our family. We always protect our family when they need us, right?"

"Always Bones." Booth said before kissing his wife. "Now, he just needs to make sure he doesn't screw things up with Jessica."

Brennan smiled. "I have a feeling he and Ms. Warren will be just fine."

"I hope so. He's crazy about her and there aren't many cute squinterns who would like that nerdy shit he loves."

The anthropologist got pensive. "I hope they don't make the same mistakes we did, Booth."

Booth took her hand. "They won't Bones. They will make mistakes, but I think they'll learn from them and do just fine. If they need us for anything, we'll try to be there."

"You're right, Booth." Brennan said.

The agent gave his wife a flirty smile. "Now, I think we should have an early night. We were up late after all and the kids are asleep…"

"How about we use Page 92 to help us sleep?" Brennan said with a smirk.

Booth smiled. "I'll get the rabbit ears and you slip into that blue thing you surprised me with last week."

The couple got up quickly and headed back towards their bedroom.

* * *

Aubrey was massaging Jessica's feet on her couch while she attached a button onto one of his dress shirts. On the large screen television, they had it on Hulu where they were watching an episode of _'Space: 1999'_.

"Thanks for fixing my shirt, Jess." The agent said. "I kind of forgot about it this weekend."

Jessica finished the button she was sewing and tied it off. "Hey, I'm getting an awesome foot rub out of the deal while we watch a sci-fi classic. Plus my roommate is at her boyfriend's house tonight. Win-win, Superman."

"I can't believe you found this show on anywhere besides YouTube. It's a classic."

"I know." The redhead said as she put more thread through the eye of the sewing needle. "Most people our age don't know about this show."

"Because they're deprived, Jess. That's all." Aubrey said before looking at the shirt. "How many more buttons?"

"Just this last one." She said as she fished out the last button from the Ziploc bag. "Now Agent Aubrey, think twice next time before ripping one of your shirts off your girlfriend while she's trying to make you breakfast."

"No, it will probably happen again." The agent said. "My girlfriend is sexy and gorgeous. When she gets me horny, that's it. Bras…panties…button up work shirts…lab coat…nothing will impede me."

Jessica's complexion turned red as she worked on fixing her boyfriend's shirt. "Oh you flatter me so, James Aubrey."

"It's not flattery, Jessica Warren. It's the truth." He said before continuing his machinations on her feet. "You're smart, quick witted, kind hearted, talented…also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Jessica smiled. "Even with green nail polish on my toes?"

Aubrey looked down at her feet and back to his girlfriend. "Even with green nail polish on your toes. Although you're going to be wearing Syracuse Orange in March."

"Bullshit, Superman. State will advance while Syracuse will go down during March Madness and then you'll be wearing that State shirt when I take a picture and put it on your Facebook."

"Keep deluding yourself, Jess, but the Orange will triumph over the Spartans." Aubrey said.

The couple were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they watched the show while during their individual things. Suddenly, a thought the redhead had been contemplating for the last few hours voiced itself.

"Do you really see us in a partnership someday like Booth and Doctor B?"

Aubrey hesitated for a minute. "It's something I go back and forth on. I'm scared for you to be at a crime scene or anywhere that could be dangerous. However, it would also be really cool."

"You'll be there to protect me, Superman."

"If you'll let me." Aubrey said before smiling. "Earn your doctorate first and we'll see where it goes, all right?"

"Okay."

They went back to watching their show and their respective activities. However, Jessica eventually sensed there was something on her boyfriend's mind. Not wanting to push him, she gave him his space while she finished the last button. She had just closed the sewing box when she heard him.

"I'm sorry about all the shit that happened with Karen this weekend."

The redhead looked at her boyfriend. "Aubrey, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But—"

"But nothing. Look at me." Jessica said. When he didn't she repeated herself more forcefully. "James Robert Aubrey, look at me."

When he did, she continued to talk. "You did nothing wrong other than be professional and friendly to a colleague. It's not your fault she read the situation wrong before taking advantage of your good nature to try wearing you down into a relationship."

"Jess—"

"I'm not done." Jessica said firmly before pulling her feet back. Moving closer, she took his hand.

"SHE was the one who kept asking you out even though you always turned her down. SHE was the one who invaded our privacy by researching our pasts. SHE was the one who tried to grope you. SHE was the one who went to her uncle with a bullshit story to get your address and personal phone number. Most of all, SHE was the one who instead of accepting that you were not interested in any personal relationship with her, decided to go to your supervisor with a bullshit story that you assaulted her."

"I know…" Aubrey said before his girlfriend continued.

"Karen did all those things, Aubrey. Now, she will face the consequences. I just feel sorry for the Anchorage, Alaska station to be getting her."

"Field office, Jess…they're field offices."

"Whatever, Superman. I told her karma was a hard bitch that would get her if she didn't do the right thing. She didn't listen and it smacked her hard in the ass. Now she will learn her lesson for at least two more years 4,275.2 miles away from us where she gets to freeze her ass off and deal with almost no sunlight until the summer."

Aubrey smiled at his girlfriend. She was right and usually was. "So you have no regrets about the weekend?"

"Well, I would have shut the door before we got into your jet tub together so Skinner didn't fall in. Giving him a bath was not fun."

"Keep door shut when we are in the tub together." Aubrey said. "Got it. Anything else?"

"We shouldn't have broken your dining room table by having dirty sex on it."

Aubrey caressed Jessica's hand with his thumb. "You can ease your guilty conscience by shopping with me this weekend to get a new one. Booth says if I replace it we're even."

"Sounds good." The redhead said with a smile.

"Anything else?"

Jessica climbed onto her boyfriend's lap and straddled him before putting her arms around his neck. "Nope. Not only did Winter Storm Jonas bring me closer to the man I love, I gained six sexy new nighties from Victoria's Secret."

"Purely for your benefit, Jess." Aubrey said. "This way you'll never run out of sleepwear. If they also serve another purpose…nothing wrong with that."

"So will the teal one ever be in this apartment again, Aubrey?"

"No because you need something to sleep in at my house." Aubrey said.

"That's what your t-shirts are for, Superman."

"What if I run out?" The agent retorted.

"I don't mind you running around without a shirt." Jessica said with a flirty grin before combing the agent's dark hair with her fingers. "So, you think we'll go the distance like Booth and Doctor B?"

"I don't think we will Jess." The agent said before caressing his girlfriend's cheek. "I know we will because you're my best friend."

"And you're mine." Jessica said kissing Aubrey and climbing off him. "Come on, Boyfriend. We have to work tomorrow, so we should go to bed."

The agent got up and took his girlfriend's hand as she shut off the light. "You know…I don't have any pajamas here."

"Don't worry, Superman." The redhead said with a smile as they walked down the hall to her bedroom. "You won't need any tonight."


End file.
